You Have the Right to Remain Silent
by BookHunter
Summary: Fang has been on the run for years, when the FBI finally catch up to him. Surprised, they see that he can be a valuable tool. A new case comes up involving a dangerous man named Riley Jones...and Maximum Ride? What happens when Fang ends up catching Max?
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited:**_

_**Enjoy, lovelies~**_

_Happy 8__th__ birthday, Fang _I thought bitterly. I wasn't getting anything this year, not that I did in any of the previous years. My father always said that birthdays are for sissies.

And I was no sissy.

I crouched in the alleyway and peered over the edge of the wall, my dark eyes scanning all those around me. No police. It was clear. Why, you ask, should I stay away from officers?

When you've just ran away from home, and your dad is crazy, things don't look too good with you and the officials.

I slung my backpack across my shoulder, remembering how I had gotten it about a month ago. When my mother…died, my father lost it. I never really understood their relationship, but it was always…close. Although it's funny, because my father was the one who…

I don't really know.

Anyway. After that beating I took from him, he proceeded to dump me out of the house like a trash bag. That night I slept outside, finding an old tent in the storage below our building and using that for shelter. I found a few of our old camping supplies in there too, which included a flash light, my dad's old work clothes, a pocket knife, and a lighter.

Really, I didn't mind being a runaway, even though it can be tough at times. It's not like I missed third grade at all. There are other things I did miss though, like my mother.

I walked onto the side walk, slipping on a too-big hat that covered most of my face so. I've been letting my hair grow to help disguise myself better, and I really did look different. More...ragged. Like an old, dirty pillow case

I passed by an electronics store and noticed that it was playing the news. Slowing down, I stopped to hear what the reporters were saying-

…_the sick man's missed child, Nick…_

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the screen and scoffed. I _hated _that name. _Nick_. Ever since I left home, I decided that I wanted to be called Fang. Yeah, I know, cheesy as hell, but that's what my mother used to call me. I guess it just kind of stuck

I took off running before anyone noticed that _I _was the missing child. I needed to blend in quickly, before anyone noticed anything. I found a couple of kids playing basket ball a little ways from the store.

They were all older and bigger than me, but my height masked that I was only eight. Good ol' genes.

"Hey guys, mind if I play?" I asked, stepping onto the court. Might as well make some friends while I can, because I have a feeling that "friends" don't exist when you're running for the rest of your life.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"If I ever, _ever, _see your face again, I'm going to gut you alive," I snarled. The guy in front of me was whimpering, pressed against the brick wall behind him. I took in the damage I had done to him: several nasty bruises and a broken nose. Not my best, but enough.

He was around sixteen, and I'm not exactly sure if I've turned fourteen yet, what month was it again?

I was tall and broad for my age, easily mistakable for an older teenager. Puberty really does change some people. I had one nasty temper at one point, but I've learned to contain it. For the most part.

Back to the…awkward scene. See, New York is filled with homeless kids, teens, and adults. Obviously, most of them are starving and don't have any money (figures, they're hobos now, and I refuse to call myself one. I'm such a hypocrite). The guy decided to jump me, to see if I had any money, which I did. But I earned every penny with hard work, and there was no way in hell I was going to let some skank come and steal the meager cash I have.

I've stayed unnoticed for the past six years (okay, so there have been a few slip ups that involved jails, daggers, hotdogs, and a defected pistol, but that's besides the point). I'm what you would call a pavement artist. I blend into the crowd, I walk like I know what I'm doing, where I'm going (which I never do, actually).

But I'm well known in the other world in New York (irony much?). Not the busy, loud, and productive world, but the dark, dirty, and hidden world, where children sleep in dumpsters and gangs corner innocents.

My world.

And that totally sounded like a Barbie commercial that I saw years ago in a shop. Lord.

It's not an easy life, life on the streets, I mean, but I preferred it to the life I used to live. My father beating me when I didn't listen, he was such an ass, now that I think of it. The only reason he was ever nice to me was because of my mom, but when she died…

I still had scars across my torso from belt lashings, or anything that was in his way. He's used burned out bulbs, large forks, anything. I still remembered each beating I took from him, the feeling of skin splitting, of a welt forming. He'd scream and hit me harder if I cried; he _hated _it when I cried.

Back to reality. I changed my location at least once a week, in case anyone's recognized or spotted me. Because of this tactic, I've been all around New York, and the great thing was that, for the most part, we street kids look out for each other, which provided us some comfort.

But there's also those kids who want to murder, mug, or shoot you.

I took my chances.

I haven't seen my father since I left him, and I never wanted to again. Every time I thought of him, my mother's death flashed behind my eyelids, and God, it was horrifying. When I was younger, I didn't understand what had happened, but years of replaying the scene made me understand. I knew.

"_Get away, Nick! Go in your room, now!" my dad barked. I was scared and didn't know what to do, I didn't even know what was going on. My father had something in his hand, a knife? But it was slick with something dark and smelly. I could vaguely hear my mother whimpering from somewhere in the house._

_I hurried off to my room, not sure of what to make of the image. I stayed there for the rest of the night, but I didn't sleep. I heard screams and moans, breaking glass and objects clattering to the floor._

_I waited._

_The next morning my mom was gone. My dad told me that she had a heart attack, but I didn't believe him, heart attacks don't consist of…what I saw. I wanted to believe him though, I really did._

Now, when I look back at it, obviously my dad murdered my mom, there was no other explanation. The knife, the blood…

I don't know where he went. He's not back at our apartment anymore, nor was he ever on the news for the crime he's committed. It's like he's disappeared.

I slipped through the crowd, as if I was a ghost. I wove between the bodies, not a soul bothering me.

I had a black bag slung across my chest, I bought a new one about two years ago with some extra money that I had. I needed one; my first bag was ripped to shreds in one of the first fights I had gotten myself in.

"Hello, young man, would you like to buy a newspaper?" a vendor asked, picking up a copy and offering it to me. I shook my head, I needed every penny I had.

I didn't talk at all these days, and when I did, my voice sounded hoarse. There wasn't any need to talk, my fists did all the talking, if need be. Everything in New York is gestures, you see a kid you like, you nod. You see a kid, you hate him, you glare. It's as simple as that.

I was headed off to Mr. Henry's place, who would pay me for cleaning his apartment. I never cleaned the same apartment more than a couple of times, so the owners wouldn't ask me questions that were unanswerable. Besides, next week I should be able to get twenty miles away from here.

I wasn't exactly…presentable but I had spare clothes that looked decent. Can't go into a dirty apartment wanting to clean it when you're dirtier than it, hmm?

That's how I made my money; I cleaned apartments, helped at grocery stores, and other random, small jobs to get myself some money.

Right before Mr. Henry's building, I slipped into a small area between two apartment building, away from the crowd of people. I shrugged off my shirt and took out a cleaner one from my bag. I needed to clean my stuff soon, before it all rots. I pulled the fresh shirt over my head and combed my shoulder-length hair with my fingers, trying to make myself look less…homeless.

I left my bag there, stuffing it in a small hole in the concrete. There, it's a bit less visible now. Sighing, I started towards his apartment.

I knocked on the door and it swung wide open, the grayed-haired man greeted me. "Hello, Jake. The cleaning supplies are in the bathroom cabinet, like always. I gotta run to the store to buy some things, so Kyle's here." Mr. Henry said, and with that, he smiled and pushed past me, leaving me with…Kyle.

Kyle was Henry's seventeen year old son, and the most obnoxious boy in the world. And you'd think people who lived in luxury would be thankful…

Well, you and I thought wrong.

"Yo. Maid boy, get me some water," he was lying on the couch, watching football.

I just ignored him and went to the bathroom, wanting to get this thing over with. This is the third time I've been here, and every time Kyle was over. Doesn't he have school or something? Isn't that what teenage kids do?

I mean, I wouldn't know, but _still._

I'm probably not coming here again; I'll just go to someplace else for money. If you know how to look, you'll always find a way.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" he yelled. I grabbed the bucket out of the bathroom cabinet, took out some Comet and a sponge, and started scrubbing the sink.

God, I felt so pitiful doing these kinds of job. Then again, someone has to do them, and unfortunately I'm one of those someones. But it was either this, starve, or steal it.

Well, I wasn't going to starve.

And heck, I wasn't going to _steal. _I don't want to end up in jail, and I don't want to be a thief, like half of the screwed up children that live out here.

So, really, I had no choice, but I'm used to it now.

Kyle leaned in the door way, "So what? You need to grovel at our feet for money?" he asked.

Ok, no one _ever _talked to me like that on the streets. But see, he doesn't know me at all. I have a reputation in the other, darker world of New York, and no one messed with me. They knew what I could do. I was about ready to punch the snot out of his nose, but then he'd call his dad, who'd call the police, and I'd be so _screwed._

I sighed, got up, and left. I'll go make some money elsewhere. I didn't need that punk pestering me.

I had about twenty-seven dollars with me, which was pretty decent. There were times were I had to live off of ten bucks for almost two weeks. Twenty-seven was enough to last me awhile.

I walked next to _Fight Night, _watching my reflection in the tinted windows_. _It was a place that held boxing, kickboxing, and wrestling tournaments, not a place for kids.

They were having a boxing tournament today, and anyone's allowed to enter. Of course, there are rules. Its twenty-dollars to get in the match, and you have to be at least seventeen years old. Losing meant a damn painful beating by your opponent and you losing your twenty bucks, but winning meant a whooping fifty dollars or more, depending on the competitors.

Okay, that's not much, but more than what I have.

Like I said before, my rapid growth during puberty made me look much older than I really was, which was fourteen. I could pass for seventeen, being almost six feet tall. Not shaving helped, too. I'm also strong and fast, ask any kid around that's been under my mercy.

It wouldn't hurt to try, but if I lost it'd mean bye-bye twenty dollars and hello dirty apartments. I went into the building and went up to the guy at the desk, making it look as if I had a purpose.

"I'd like to enter tonight's fight," I demanded. My voice sounded low and hard, and come to think of it, intimidating. Wow voice, long time no hear.

"Look kid, this ain't a joke. You're nothing but a skinny pick, you'll get ripped to shreds," the burly man leaned back on the counter, scrutinizing me.

I thrust the twenty dollars at him, and wrote my name (I used Jake Whitney as my "name") on the signup sheet.

He chuckled darkly and I left, a small smile playing on my face, bemused by his certainty.

* * *

I peered inside a random store and looked at the clock, needing to know what time it was. It was 7:30 pm; the fight starts at 8:00 sharp. I left and started walking towards Fight Night, the cool air calming my nerves.

I went inside and the same guy behind the desk sneered at me, "Competitors change in the locker rooms."

I nodded and followed the sign to the changing rooms. It was empty; I guess the others came early. I took off my shirt, no need to get it bloody, and changed into a pair of beat-up black shorts.

As I walked out I picked up wraps and boxing gloves, slipping them on as I watched the people around me. There were a lot of people here, it seemed like the place was overflowing.

There were only three people competing tonight; I made four. Every single one of them was _huge_ though, and maybe that guy was right, I was going to get _crushed. _I was the same height as most of them, but they were freaking muscle (so was I, but I was thin as hell). If they weren't stronger than me, all they had to do was sit on me and I'll be done for.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Off to the side, I saw a tall girl, maybe sixteen (and you're supposed to be seventeen too…I'm such a hypocrite), standing next to them. I watched her take a pair of black boxing gloves, expertly pulling them on.

Holy crap, was she going to _fight _one of us?

Well, that makes five competitors.

I grimaced; I might as well get this over with. I looked at the cheering crowd, bloodthirsty and ready to see some action. There were a variety of people in the stands. Old men and teens looking for a blood bath. There were even girls.

We all stood behind a big curtain, smaller curtains separating the five of us. We could hear a man talking on a microphone, getting the people out there even more excited than before.

"Today, we're going t have one hell of a match!"

We each had to pick a stage name to be called by for the fight. I picked Fang . Shocker.

"First off, we'll have The Hammer (he was the biggest of the opponents) and Snake."

The bell rung and the game started. It was easy to see that 'Snake' was a lot faster than 'Hammer', but Hammer was stronger (surprise surprise).

Snake ended up winning. It was interesting, because what he did was dizzy the man, easily coiling away from his heavy blows, before attacking his left side and bringing him down.

"Next we have a special guest; Maximum, the undefeated champion!" The crown went wild with whistles and stomping feet.

I wonder who this Maximum is. The other guy?

The _girl _came out with a smirk on her face, waving at the roaring crowd like a celebrity. This chick is an undefeated champion?

She jumped into the ring, bouncing lightly on her feet, her streaked blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Her opponent looked like he was about to pee in his pants. So…since when are three hundred pound guys afraid of sparkly ponies like this girl?

Okay, muscled sparkly ponies, but you know what I mean.

The girl beat him in less than _one_ minute. You could barely see her move, she was that fast. In fifty-three seconds, she managed to knock him out with a few punches to the head.

Her opponent lay unconscious on the floor.

The crown went wild with cheers, and she jumped out of the arena, not a bruise on her perfect peach skin. Her poor opponent had his nose broken, two black eyes, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was internally bleeding. He ground, pushing himself up with his right arm.

"Next up, we have Snake and Fang!" I'm really beginning to hate this guy, I felt like he was advertizing me.

I walked out and the crowd took one look at me, went silent, and boo-ed.

They freaking _BOO-ED._

I gritted my teeth, I knew I could take this Snake guy; he may be fast, but not nearly as strong. And guess what? I was both.

"What's this tooth pick doing out here?" someone.

I ignored everyone and turned my attention to my opponent. He had a smile on his face, flexing his thick arms and showing off to the swarm of people.

"You sure you don't want to run to your mama?" he sneered, chuckling.

Calmly, I just smirked at him, and the bell rung. We hit gloves and started circling each other, watching, waiting.

He swung a hook, but I took a quick step back and he barely missed. It threw him slightly off balance and I took advantage of that.

I jabbed his stomach, causing his upper body to lean towards me, and with an upper cut, I snapped his chin backwards, his whole body flying the other way.

I heard the crowd cheer and some even started chanting my stage name.

The guy had blood dripping out of his mouth, but he surprised me by flinging himself at me, hitting me with a flurry of jabs. He was much faster than me so I couldn't block them all. He hit me in the face, the stomach, arms, neck, everywhere.

I jumped away before he could hit me anymore, throwing myself against the rope of the ring. I aimed for his stomach, but he knew exactly what I wanted to do and turned so I would fall into him.

That's exactly what I wanted him to do.

I faked the punch, then quickly turned back, hooked my arm around his back, and punched him over and over in the stomach. He started coughing and gagging, and a few seconds later, the referee broke us apart.

I won the next round; a winning blow to his head was all it took to bring him down.

I stepped out of the ring; there would be a half hour wait before I'd have to fight the remaining winner, Maximum.

I caught her watching me from the corner of her eye. I took a sip of water and stared back at her; she smirked, got up, and went behind the curtain. She was tall and skinny, but muscular. You could see her every muscle move when she walked, thighs thick and layered with muscle, arms slender but hard.

I need a girlfriend.

What was she doing here anyway? Doesn't she have a family to go to? Does her family even _approve _of this?

Why do I care? I see family-less kids on the street every day, some rule-breaking girl shouldn't even cross my mind.

Curiosity overruled.

Why the _hell_ is a _girl_ here at _Fight Night_ kicking ass_?_

Ah, so many questions, so little answers. That's just the way life is.

Whatever, let's get this over with.

…

Argh, but I don't hit _girls. _It's just _wrong._

I had a couple bruises on me, but nothing too bad. The climbed into the ring and called us forward. He had a sickly sweet smile on his face. He was _enjoying _this.

"For the last and final match, we have our two champions, Maximum and Fang!"

The crowd mostly cheered for Maximum, but I did hear some people cheering for me.

Too bad I was going to disappoint.

I got up on stage and the girl was jumping on her feet, warming up. She stretched a bit, too, for the effect.

"I thought boys aren't supposed to hit girls?" she asked innocently, but I could see a gleam of delight in her eye, she was having fun, she likedthis.

Creepy.

"And I thought fairies were real," I muttered, not really sure if I should shove her ego down her throat or not. She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, pretty boy, get ready for the fight of your life," she sneered. The bell rung, we touched gloves, and the fight begun.

We circled other, and she made the first move. She lashed out with her fist, straight at my face, aiming for where it'll hurt. She was faster than I thought and I moved a bit late. Her blow had much more power than I thought possible, and even though her glove only grazed my chin, my head snapped to the side.

She regained her composer and punched me with her left hand, swinging the rest of her body through with it so that it was stronger.

If she hit me, she'd end up leaning into me slightly, which I could take advantage of, but it would hurt.

On the other hand, I could dodge it, but who knows what this chick is hiding up her sleeve.

I took the punch, and my breath left with an _oof. _But I was right, she did lean slightly. I raised my arm, balled my fist, and—

Damn. It. She was a girl.

Yeah, I've made men cry, but I wasn't going to hit a girl. I decided that I was just going to block her punches, that way it won't look like I actually got beat up by her.

She smiled and backed away, her steps light and quick. I lifted my arms closer to my head and pressed my elbows closer to my stomach, defense stance.

She jabbed at my face multiple times, but I just blocked her hands or stepped away from them.

Only then she realized I wasn't going to fight her back, and so did the audience. They started booing and throwing things at me, angry at the fact that I was giving them a boring show.

Would you look at that, my morals have just been crushed by flying coke cans and lollipop wrappers.

The first and second round exhausted me, since all I did was run around the arena keeping myself from being pummeled. I couldn't ward off all of her blows, she was an _amazing _fighter_. _I had blood running from my nose and mouth, but I would live.

She was staring at me distastefully, pissed that I'm standing here like a potato.

"Why aren't you fighting me back?" she hissed, her eye flaring.

I just shook my head.

"Whatever, more money for me," she sighed, sad that I'm not throwing back any punches.

What the hell, man.

The third round began and, clearly bored, Maximum snapped her fist into my jaw, causing me to practically black out. She wanted to finish already. I was on the ground, groaning, massaging my mouth, glaring at her.

"Well, that was one interesting match," the referee said. They announced the winner (not me, unfortunately) and gave over the prize money. I cursed myself for letting myself do such a foolish thing. Now I'm left with seven dollars and no job.

I slipped into the locker room, grabbed my back, put a shirt on, and headed towards the door. I stood at the entrance of the stage, waiting for the audience to file out.

I heard someone walk towards me and with a start, I realized it was Maximum. The closer she came, the surer I was about the fact that she wasn't seventeen. Even though she was extremely tall, like me, her face had a…younger feel to it. I hated to admit it, but she was kind of pretty.

"You're not seventeen, are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Straight to the point. My voice slightly cracked at the lack of use, and I frowned.

"Yes I am," she said coolly, watching the crowd disperse. I rolled my eyes, who did she think she was talking to?

"Well, you're not either, so I wouldn't be talking," she mumbled. I snapped my head to look back at her. How the heck could she tell?

"You know, under that dirt and hair, you still look like a high school student."

I grimaced, "Don't people still go to high school at seventeen?"

She shrugged, turning away from me and watching the last of the people leave, "I guess."

So she didn't know.

"Well, good luck, with whatever," she waved at me goodbye, walking back to the women's rest room, and I nodded farewell.

Too bad I'll never see her again, but when you live life like I do, you know to never wish for anything.

Because it never comes true.

* * *

Does anyone else have those moments where your life just kind of plays over in your head?

And speaking of life, one of its little angels was walking towards me.

"How old are you, kid?" the man asked me, his cigar hanging from his mouth.

Oh shoot. Man. Questions. Cigar.

This can't end well.

"Eighteen," I replied calmly.

"You sure about that? 'Cuz you look like a little younger to me," he narrowed his eyes, his gaze searing through me.

"And what's it to you?" I retorted, snorting. Besides, what if I was underage and fighting? You can catch fights more gory than the dancing we did in there around the many drug dealers in New York.

I was about to say something when he silently took out his wallet and showed me his F.B.I badge.

_**So, edited chapter. I like it better than the first XD**_

_**I'm too lazy to go back and reread it, excuse the mistakes :P**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**(First time readers, just ignore that :P and a warning to you guys, the next chapters aren't edited, so I recommend you stop here and wait until I update them (because they suck :3)**_

_**OHYEAH.**_

_**Review, m'dears~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited:**_

At this point, I was just _screwed._

There were really only three things I could've done at that moment.

Run like hell.

Slug him and _then _run.

Try and convince him he's got the wrong guy.

Choice three wasn't going to work, since it was obvious I'm what he was looking for, and choice two was out of question, considering I can go to jail if I do decide to hit the old man.

You know, unless he was here to put me in jail anyway.

Instead, you know what I did? I ran like Hades himself was on my heels.

I pounded along the narrow streets, into alleys, down sidewalks, weaving my way through the streets of New York. I passed hot dogs stands and snotty children. At one point, I accidently slammed into an old lady, and she slapped me with her purse (goddamn those things _hurt)_, but I managed to put in a good deal of space between myself and the police officer.

No one knew these streets like I did, this was my home. I've literally been running through this place for years now. I knew it better than I knew myself.

A few seconds after I bolted, I heard the man's voice. He no doubly called the station to inform them about my escape. In other words: they're after me. Again. And this time, they had backup.

I thought back to all I've done these past few months. Had I done something illegal? I don't remember doing anything that would get me in trouble with the law. Was my father looking for me again?

Hope swelled in me, but I shook it away, surprised. He was a monster, a killer. I didn't want to see him, if the asshole was even alive.

After a few minutes I started to notice that officers were stationed at many of the corners on the streets, searching the throngs of people that walked up and down the stuffy sidewalks. The backup's here.

Flattening myself against the wall of an old, dark building, I stole the opportunity to hop onto the hanging metal stairs. Pulling myself up, I crawled through the window at the top of the steps, hoping whatever room I was about to flounce into was empty.

It wasn't.

"Oh, uh…" I said awkwardly, averting my eyes. There was a woman sprawled on the bed with a guy on top of her. The girl flushed and looked at me in surprise, sitting up, while her boyfriend (well, I assumed he was her boyfriend) shot me a glare.

Well, what do you know? I just walked in (actually, I sort of threw myself through the window) on some horny teenagers making out. Well the hell is up with life putting me in situations like this?

"Sorry," I mumbled, quickly walking to the door of their room, throwing it open, and running out of their apartment.

Well, that wasn't so bad.

I felt kind of bad at that point; I hope I didn't ruin it for the guy. Or the girl. Hell if I knew which way it was.

Scoping the space around me, I took note of it all. Obviously, I was in an apartment building. A very, very old apartment building. The paint was peeling off of the walls, the carpet was worn out (and missing in quite a few places), the stairs looking like they were about to crash down any second now, and there was a small public laundry room to the right—

Laundry room it is.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out very well for me either (what did I tell you about my life?), because when a man came in to pick up his clothes from the dryer, he practically peed his pants.

Not that I blame him, really. When there's a dirty teenager in baggy black shorts and a torn up T-shirt, smelling like something you'd find in a sewer, you're not exactly expected to laugh and give him some candy.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed, frantically whipping out his phone with some serious skill (phones these days). I heard three beeps, and knew he had just called 911.

Great, not only did I have that old police man and his backup after, now more are coming. Just what I needed.

As I stared stupidly at the man, not really sure what to do, he informed the 911 operator that lo and behold, here I was.

"Stupid hobo's…" he murmured, before shutting his phone, grabbing his laundry, and stomping out the door.

Hobo? Seriously? Besides—who the hell calls 911 for seeing a _hobo_?

Since I wasted a good four minutes wondering what the hell I was supposed to do, the police man who started this whole rabbit-chase had magically appeared upon hearing the man's shriek (note to all men: DO NOT SHRIEK. It drastically lowers your manliness percentage), he had come up to see what all the fuss was about.

"Put your hands up, you're coming with us. And don't resist, or you'll regret it." Before I knew it, I was put in handcuffs and was being pushed down the stairs by a fat man.

So, it was sort of like skipping around with Santa. Except the officer was wearing blue, wasn't going to give me any presents (unless you count the handcuffs), and he didn't have a very jolly look to him.

Close enough, I suppose.

**Three Years Later **

My first day as a senior would start tomorrow. Barron Curr High School. It's an old, smelly, building that's slowly rotting in meth, cigars, under-dressed girls, ego, and rats.

In other words, the school features the worst four years of your life, and the package comes with a bonus—bullying and drugs free! Thank God I've only had to suffer two and a half years of the place—any longer and I would have reported the school for deliberate Child Abuse (if only to get the place shut down).

Unfortunately, missing a few years of school didn't exactly get me anywhere, and just because I had joined the police, that didn't mean I could magically make education disappear (what a tempting prospect). So, to catch back up to the normal standards of my age, I've been working with tutors through all the summers and breaks.

The thought of going back to school sent shudders through me. I walked towards the back of the station, seeking some air to calm my nerves. Not that I was nervous or anything—it was just that—it's school. What isn't there to dread?

I reached the back exist and grasped its cold, rusty metal handle, pushing it down. Passing through the doorway, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting the gentle breeze wrap itself around my lanky body.

The breeze left just as abruptly as it came, and my eyes snapped open involuntarily. A large expanse of farmland stretched out on all sides of the building. There were very few houses around, and I quite liked it, actually. It was different from the dirty, busy, and loud air that New York carried on every corner.

Nearby, I watched a cow graze lazily, its thick eyes staring ahead at nothing. I turned my head and watched a small horse walk slowly towards its mother, who nudged her in the stomach and neighed.

So this is what it's like to live in the country, huh? Instead of seeing people rudely stomp on each other's feet and giving every other person the finger, you see cute little farm animals cuddling each other.

I sighed, enjoying the smell of freshly cut grass, trees, and manure. I could actually see the sky here, light blue and speckled with clouds here and there. This place actually had room for me to _think._

I remembered the first day I was sent to the police station, and how I hated every part of it. I hated the people and their fake, sleazy, smug smiles. I hated the stench, I hated their motives, thoughts, actions, words. I hated them.

I had been running from them since I ran away from home. Did you expect me to skip into their waiting arms?

Even now, I don't really know why I didn't try harder to escape. I've had so many opportunities to be able to leave, to be able to get away…but I never took them.

The memory came back like a slap to my face.

"_So, you've been running from the police for almost six years, huh? You know kid, that's impressive. Even the best of criminals don't make it that long," Officer Hall said. He was the man to catch me that night, the night of the fight. Which I lost to a freaking girl, unfortunately. _

_I ignored the cop, fixing him with a steely gaze. I crossed my arms in front of me, running my eyes up and down his bulk of a body. He easily had about fifty pounds on me, and despite his weight, I had a feeling he was probably not much slower than I was._

_Strangely, his eyes lost their obnoxious in-your-face-ness and they warmed down. "We know you ran off as a child, due to the fact that it's obvious you've been living on your own for quite awhile now, and I'm pretty damn sure you don't want to go back home for whatever reason."_

_To hell I didn't want to go back, why does he think I ran away in the first place?_

"_Look kid, for some strange reason, you're good at running, at hiding. You have a talent that cops and criminals alike would murder for," he leaned towards me, making sure I was listening._

_Where was he going with this? Just for the hell of it, I pretended to bite my nails and look up at the ceiling, as if I didn't care what about a word that left his mouth. I could tell by his silence and the way he jaw tightened that I was bothering him. A lot._

"_You will look at me when I talk to you!" he growled, grabbing me by my collar and shoving me towards him. I calmly diverted my eyes from the fascinating ceiling and looked back at him, a small smile threatening to form upon my face._

"_You're not as smart as you think, Nick."_

_I froze, a look of horror threatening to break through my façade._

"_Unfortunately, your father was never found, and he's presumably dead. I highly doubt he's as good as hiding as you are. Both your parents are dead, and you do realize that it's my job to send you to a nice little foster home, right?"_

_I had never been so angry in my life. He was mocking me. Toying with me. I wanted to slam my hand into his face and break his neck._

"_Or…," he smiled, "We can adopt you into the FBI service. I'll let you pick."_

_Foster home, or FBI?_

_There wasn't much competition there._

Which is my fairy-tale-story of how I became what I am now. The youngest undercover agent for the FBI.

Apparently, I was one of the few good enough to obtain such a position. I guess that's what six years on the run will do for you. I've become a moving shadow. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.

It was hard to adapt at first, me being all awkward around everyone and all. None of them liked me anyway (total understatement). I won't lie, I did get in a fair amount of fights with a few of the younger cops, but they truly were asking for it (when someone spits at you, you have to hit them. It like, a code when it comes to fighting).

In time though, I learned to respect them, and they returned the favor. They taught me how to handle weapons and how to use them correctly, and I taught them how to melt into a crowd, how to silently stalk someone.

I'm going to skip the whole training thing—all you need to know is that I'm qualified, okay?

In these three years, I've been on four field missions. Not alone, of course. All four have been successful, and I was been a dire part to all of them. Of course, we weren't saving the world or anything. They were small, yet significant missions.

In a way, I was here only for deception. I stayed at police stations as if I was observing them, working to become a police officer. My job was secretive; I was the FBI's secret weapon. Only a select few knew that even worked with the FBI. I barely even looked like law-official material, what with my shabby choice of clothing and my habit to shrug off rules and demands.

"Hey, Fang." I was somewhat irritated with the voice. I was happily lost in my world of thought and here was someone stabbing it endlessly with their noise. I spun around quietly to see who dared to interrupt my farm-staring and past-re-visioning.

It was only Iggy, which made me relax a bit. I nodded and turned around again to stare at something that wasn't New York. Iggy stepped next to me and stared around him. I bet he was enjoying the non-New York-ness of this place, too.

Iggy was one of the few people who was nice to me from the beginning, and was one of the few people I talked to voluntarily. Officer Hall was Iggy's dad, and he had a younger brother, Gazzy, who wasn't half bad himself.

Being blind and the son of a great FBI agent, Iggy was one of the most well known and one of the most skilled officers I had ever seen. He was incredible, really. I psycho who blew things up, yes, but incredible. Just don't tell him I said that—his ego's big enough as it is.

If he had a title, it would be this: Iggy, the Blind Pyro, and his Trusty Side-Kick, Gazzy.

If I were you, I wouldn't get on either of their bad sides.

On every mission I've ever been on, Iggy was with me. We never went on one without each other. It was an unspoken _law. _We were best friends and brothers; that's all there was to it.

At the moment, we were in Yuma, Arizona. There have been an unusually large amount of sightings of kidnappers around, and it's been said that there are a few drug dealers I have to keep an eye out for at the high school I was to attend. Our first priority was supposed to be a man who's said to be one of the FBO's most wanted. No pressure or anything.

"Ready to track down some criminals?" Iggy smiled, looking right at me. He had a creepy way of knowing exactly where to look, like some kind of sixth sense. That sixth sense did falter on occasion, and you do _not _want to ever point that out to him.

I shrugged then nodded, "Considering this is the first time we're actually alone in this weird operation thing, I guess."

Iggy, being the crazy psychopath he was, grinned, loving the anticipation of a new mission. I supposed that's the same reason was still here; maybe I loved the giddy feeling of chasing a criminal just as much as he did.

I admit though, I did kind of miss being a runaway. That feeling of being free, of doing whatever you wanted felt…it's unexplainable. I glanced quickly at Iggy, who had his head tilted to the right, and a small smile plastered on his face, and I knew right away that he was listening intently to the sounds around him. I swear, that guy can hear a grasshopper jump from a mile away.

"Alright, Fang, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow. Let's go grab the car and we'll crash at the hotel my dad's at, or are you spending the night here today?"

Since I didn't exactly have a guardian, I always stayed at the station we were assigned to. Either that, or I stayed with Iggy and his dad, at whatever apartment they had rented. It was kind of lonely, in a way, not having a real place to live. I shook my head, since when did it ever matter to me?

I considered going over to Iggy's, but he was working on a new project, another one of his inventions. Well, not really an invention, considering 75% of the time the crap he makes doesn't even work.

Last time he was working on a project, all four of us (us two, Hall and Gazzy) ended up in a hospital for three days.

"Nah, I'll stay here, but thanks," I gave him a small smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, at _school_," Iggy winked at me and left, his hands shoved into his pockets. As Iggy opened the back door, his father, Officer Hall, brushed past him and walked towards me. Before the door swung shut, Iggy looked back and waved, shooting a quizzical look at his father before walking off.

Hall coughed and thrust a folder into my hands, getting right to the point. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, which I didn't mind, since I didn't talk much myself. "Here are the files of some of the people we suspect for committing felonies or misdemeanors. Some might be at your school, since many of them are only teenagers, and some may not be, so keep your eyes open. And we've also got the guy you and Iggy are expected to find. He's in there, too."

"Yes, sir," I replied. He nodded tiredly and left without another word. I knew Iggy was waiting inside for his dad, since he couldn't drive (correction: he _could _drive, but when you can't see the road in front of you…yeah). Most of the workers at the station had left already, and those who haven't were getting ready to.

I held the heavy file in my hand, leafing quickly through the papers. This was our biggest mission yet, for the both of us. There were multiple culprits involved, and we had some mean competition, one of them being one of the most dangerous and cunning men alive.

I slunk back into the building watched the last of the officers leave, the secretary handing me the key. "Lock up when everyone's out, alright?" she dropped the keys into my hand, grabbed her large, black leather purse, and headed out the door.

I heard the rest of the gang leave the station until I was the last one left. As usual, I locked the doors and made sure everything was in place before I trudged upstairs to my 'room'. My 'room' was a small little attic, but it worked just fine for me.

I tiredly sank onto the small bed, thinking about the mission I was to start tomorrow, and smiled. This'll be fun, especially with Iggy by my side. We tended to make things…more interesting when we were together.

Remembering the folder Hall had given me, I opened it. I flipped through the first few people, looking for our main criminal. He was a murderer who had been running from the FBI for two years, and has killed over five people. I looked at his profile description, taking note of the details:

Name: Riley Jones

Age: early thirties

Height/weight: 5'7, 210 lb

His picture showed a burly man with close-cropped dark brown hair, and a beat up, weary face. His shoulders were wide, promising enough muscle to knock down a building. This guy may be strong, but if he wasn't smart, he was nothing.

Two years though…that was quite an accomplishment. It's said that he's been spotted in Yuma, Arizona a few times, which is why Hall had decided to come here in the first place. Iggy and I were to try and find him and let the rest be handled by the professionals.

I sifted through the rest of the file, taking in and memorizing as much of the information possible. Many of them were young, as old as me, or younger, even. There might be a chance that any of these guys would be attending Barron Curr.

Throwing the thick file in my backpack, I shrugged into sweat pants, and fell onto the bed.

And no, no I didn't bother to brush my teeth.

_BEEEEEP._

I quickly turned around on the mattress and slammed my hand onto the off button of the alarm. There was nothing more I hated than the sound of an alarm clock. How school-boy of me.

I got up groggily and rubbed my face; it was 6:00 in the morning. I groaned. _School._

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I walked over to my suitcase of clothes and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a green T-shirt, and a black hoodie.

There was a small bathroom right next the stairs on the first floor, so I ran down the stairs and brushed my teeth (happy now?). My hair was shaggy and messy, but I didn't really mind. Whatever, as long as it didn't lookdisgusting.

I ate a quick breakfast in the small kitchen at the station and headed back up to the attic to fetch my car keys. Officers, patrols, etc, were piling into the station, getting ready for another day. I greeted a few of them before pushing open the front doors and walking towards my Bugatti.

There were some advantages of being best friends with the son of a a fairly rich FBI agent. For example, they buy you amazing and expensive cars.

It was kind of funny. The cops inside the station didn't really know who I was. They had no idea I was an undercover FBI agent. They probably assumed I was one of the officer's kids, or something. Only a select few knew what I was, and I planned to keep it that way. Besides, if I blew my cover, than I wouldn't be much help anymore, would I?

You're probably wondering how I've managed to withhold my secret. Well, when you arrive with someone like Officer Hall (who was a lot scarier than his name lets on), well, let's just say he doesn't like to be questioned.

Iggy was leaning against the side of the building, and he instantly recognized my footsteps, jumping off and hopping into my car. I followed, sitting myself into the driver's seat and gunning the engine.

Time for school.

In about ten minutes, we arrived at Hambridge High School. Since most high schools don't exactly get imported cars for their birthdays, people were staring at us as if we were streaking through the parking lot. Most of the guys around just frowned, jealous of us (what sane teenage boy wouldn't be?), but the girls…

They definitely were more than noticing us.

Sometimes, life can be pretty cool. You have your friends, girlfriends, parties, presents, games. You have fun.

But when you have a psychopath wielding a gun, threatening to blow out your brain…it's not that fun.

Believe me, I would know.

I parked in the back of the lot, as far away as possible from the other students. Taking out the keys, I grabbed my backpack and hopped out, while Iggy opened the door and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"New schools means new girls," Iggy wiggled his eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes, but I knew I would have fun with this. I still wondered why Iggy was so obsessed with girls when he couldn't even _see them_ (and when I told him that, he told me that you didn't have to see them to feel them).

With my hands in my hoodie, I started towards the front doors of the bulding, Iggy falling into step behind me. The school wasn't very big, so we were both noticeably new around here.

There was a small group of girls lingering at the side of the parking lot. They grinned and waved at us, and I grinned back. I mean, why the hell not? Iggy heard them too and shot them a smile, winking at them.

Iggy's a ladies' man. Poor guy couldn't help himself.

More girls were starting to give us small waves and giggles, and so we went along with it. I even…_winked…_at one of them.

The hell?

Okay, all this girl crap is getting awkward. Since when did I think about the feminine species that much, anyway? I think the smell of manure is deluding my brain. I blame the farmers. What do they feed their cows, beans?

Iggy elbowed me and shoved me out of my own mind. A girl had opened the front door for us, and while I was zoning out and imagining cows, Iggy had heard her. She was a small, thin little thing, with light, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at us sweetly as she waited for us to pass.

"Thanks," Iggy grinned, taking the door from her and allowing me to go through. Letting the door shut behind him, he followed me into the main office of the building. Around us, students were hurrying to their lockers, shoving their belongings in the small space provided for them. The familiar buzz of student talk coursed through me, and strangely, it made me feel normal. It was a whole new year, and somehow, I felt like it was going to be a promising, adventurous year.

Call it a hunch.

The door made a soft ring as we came into the office. It was fairly large, with a big, dark colored desk in the center. There were saggy old men and ladies sitting behind old computers, typing away or just staring blankly at the screen.

Somehow, I thought the people who ran the school would be…busier.

"Are you two the new kids?" the women to the right asked, slowly standing up on her wrinkly legs. She hobbled over to us, and I brought out my hand to shake hers. She ignored it and stood right in front of me, eyeing me through her big, thick glasses that looked like they weighed more than her. Next, she went over to Iggy and shoved her face in his own, staring at him.

What a creepy little old woman.

Finally, she stood back on her heels and wobbled back to her computer, taking a folder off her desk and placing it in front of us.

"Here's your schedule and I map of the building," the woman said, without a second glance at us. I stepped forward and grabbed the folder, handing Iggy his schedule (which was kind of pointless) and scanning my own.

I studied Iggy's schedule and informed him that we had every single class together except for math, I would be taking Trigonometry and he would be taking AP Calculus.

What a nerd.

I walked to my locker, and Iggy's was not far off. I dropped off my extra stuff, only keeping a few notebooks in my backpack and headed back to Iggy. We had Physics first, so, using the map, we made our way to the classroom.

The first bell indicating the start of the school day hadn't rung yet, so we were early. We put our stuff down next to some desks and got a quick feel of the places.

About a minute later Iggy had left my side and was talking to a group of guys already. It was so hard to tell that he was blind, since he held himself so proudly and looked you in the eye (okay, so sometimes he ends up staring at your nose or something, but rarely), that you couldn't tell anything was wrong.

He talked animatedly with the other students. He was so easy to get along with, to like. Always friendly to others, so open. No wonder everyone loved him.

Sighing, I took a seat in the back, with my backpack as my only companion, and watched everyone carefully. Nothing interesting was happening. There were only a few more minutes until the bell rang, so most of the students had come in and sat down, getting out what they think they'll need for class.

I studied each face that I came across. No one looked like any of the suspects I was supposed to look out for, but you can never be too sure…

I scanned the room once more…and _hello…_

A girl with long, pale legs was walking towards my desk. She had on a skirt so short you could barely tell that it was _there._

A murderer? I doubt she could crack an egg with those frail little fingers.

A drug dealer? Maybe.

School slut? Probably.

"Hey," she said, and sat on my desk, giving me a full view of her legs.

Goodbye backpack and hello _legs._

I nodded, still staring at her legs. I was hunched down in my chair, which didn't help the fact that all I could see was _skin…_

"You're new, right?" she crossed her legs and slid closer to me on the desk. Why did girls always have to be so invasive? I mean, not that I minded _that_ much…

But still. They were all the same. It was kind of annoying, even if it was…hot.

I nodded again and smirked. She had fiery red hair let loose around her shoulders and piercing green eyes, like a cat. A feral cat who decided that the less clothing, the better.

"Good morning, class!" said a middle aged man who was smiling kindly at us. The girl on my desk waved, winked at me, and walked over to the other side of the room to her desk right as the bell rang. My eyes followed her as she walked back, and she knew it.

Iggy entered the room late and slid onto the desk next to me.

"We have two new students today, would you mind telling us a little about yourselves?" he asked, waving us to the front of the class.

"Yes, yes we would mind very much," Iggy smirked, and Mr. Charles frowned (he had his name written on the whiteboard behind him). The good thing about working for the police? You never got in trouble at school.

I was holding back a laugh; Iggy can be downright obnoxious sometimes.

"How about you…Fang?" I raised my eyebrows, daring him to go on. And yeah, my official name now was Fang. You don't like it? It's okay, I'll wait while you walk away.

The frown on Mr. Charles's face was evident, and it only made me smirk. We did this at every school we had ever attended—ignore the teachers, be rude, be awesome.

The red hair was staring at me, a sultry smile plastered on her face.

That's how most of our classes went, teachers tried to introduce us, we embarrassed them, we got more popular, girls kept flirting with us, and the guys got jealous.

The usual.

Come lunch time, I walked with Iggy to the cafeteria. There I saw Miss Red Hair sitting with her group of friends. She stood up when she saw me and waved me over with a blue-nailed hand. She scooted over, making room for me next to her and I sat down, Iggy right beside me.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself this morning. I'm Lissa," she smiled, putting her fork down and narrowing her eyes in an…intimidating way, as weird as that sounded. I looked around the table and saw that all the girls were wearing the same type of clothes as Lissa. Tight shirts and 'skirts'. If you could even call them that.

I wasn't really a big fan of girls who dressed who dressed and acted like prostitutes. They just weren't girls you'd ever want to be in an _actual _relationship with-

Whoa, hold up. Am I turning down an offer from a _girl? _Who even knew I had a _moral _side.

I noticed one of the guys staring intently at Iggy. "Dude, what's up with your eyes?" he sneered, and Iggy looked up, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Uh-oh.

"I'm blind, if you'd really like to know," Iggy cocked his head to the side, daring him to continue.

"Blind?" Grant, sneered. "Aren't you supposed to have some kind of dog with you? So you don't grab something you shouldn't. Oh, wait—I guess that's why you _don't _have one." His face twisting into a taunting smile, and the guys around us snorted. I heard Lissa laugh quietly next to me, and I glared at her. She stopped immediately, blushing.

Quicker then should be possible, Iggy had rose to his feet and had punched Grant square in the stomach. The boy looked up, surprised, grabbing at his stomach and gasping for breath. Iggy slunk back into his seat, a satisfied smile splayed across his face.

"You see, I don't need something to see for me. And if I were you, I wouldn't comment on my blindness again. Of course, unless you want me to ripoff something I shouldn't. So, any other questions?" Iggy winked at me, and I realized that everyone but me had turned away, slightly scared.

Only Iggy would threaten to rip a guy's dick off during lunch time.

The rest of the day dragged on until gym class. As I was opening my gym locker, I noticed that there were only two other boys in the locker room with me. I had been late to gym due to the fact that a teacher had to "talk" to me about some "irresponsible behavior." They were whispering quietly with each other, urgently, as if trying not to get caught.

Normal boys don't do that unless they were trying to hide something. Or they were having some serious sex issues with their girlfriends. Hoping it was the first one (I did _not _want to hear about anyone's sex life, mind you), I decided to sneak around a bit.

Slowly, I crept towards their voices. I could tell one of them was agitated with the other. His voice was rising slowly, yelling at the guy in front of him in a load whisper.

I peeked around the corner and saw the two teens. One of them was tall and lanky, with blonde hair; the other was tall, but built and had curly brown hair. I cursed under my breath, realizing that they were starting to end the conversation.

"Fine! Meet me after school, it's not going to take long."

"Do you have the stuff with you? Here?" The brown haired guy sounded surprised, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, now come on, we're going to be late for class!" They nodded at each other and quickly left the locker room, letting the door shut slowly behind them.

Okay, so maybe all they were doing was exchanging some Chemistry homework. But boys didn't generally whisper feverishly to each other in a locker room to do that.

I told Iggy about what I heard during seventh period. He thought about it for a few minutes, and knowing that there was several illegal happenings in this area, decided that we'll go check it out.

As we were walking back to my car at the end of the school day, Iggy cursed. "I forgot—Mrs. Shell gave me detention."

I couldn't help it.

I started laughing.

This guy has sent multiple people to the ER, and here he was, grumbling about how some tiny old lady (who we agreed resembled a 100-year old vulture) was commanding him to stay after school for two hours.

"It's okay, I can take care of whatever those two guys were up to myself. Besides—you can't let that poor old lady stay after school all alone, can you, Ig?"

He shot me a look.

"I bet she can transform into a wicked bird."

He flicked me off.

"Don't let her pick the flesh off your bones."

This time, I just pranced away from him (not literally, because prancing on school grounds would probably get me detention by Mrs. Shell).

As Iggy dragged himself back into the school building, I found the two guys I spotted before huddled near the edge of the student parking lot. They had a group of people surrounding them—if only to blend in with them.

They didn't look the least bit suspicious to anyone else except for me. I had a trained eye for these things. Man, I sound so concede. Whatever, it's not like I'm _not._

I was going to wait until the guys left the school property and follow them from there. Climbing back into my car, my eyes still glued to the two boys (who were now walking towards their own car), I felt a hand softly graze my shoulder.

I looked up only to see a smiling red-head leaning against my car. I twitched. Were those smudges I saw?

"So…," she began in a low voice. She trailed her hand along my arm, from my shoulder down to my wrist. As hot as Lissa was, and as much as I wanted to whisk her away into some magical forest so we could make-out in peace, my job was a bit more important than some girl.

"So…," I craned my neck, trying to see past her to make sure I didn't lose my suspects. They were starting to pull out of the parking lot, and I quickly memorized their license plates, in case I couldn't recognize their cars.

She put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her, "Nice car." She hopped up on the hood and sat so she was right in front of me. I admired her persistence, I really did (she was almost as bad as Iggy when _he _was trying to get a girl). But at this point, I was starting to get annoyed.

She was blocking my way and I couldn't see my suspects anymore. I started to panic. Giving me a look that was filled with genuine care, she said, "What's wrong?"

I knew she wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave her what she came for. Sitting up in my seat, I grabbed her hips and pushed her forward, kissing her for a few long seconds.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked bluntly. She looked dazed and I looked around, hoping to see the now familiar cars—but no such luck.

She nodded and smiled at me excitedly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Distractedly, I gently pushed her off my car and pulled out of my parking spot.

I felt bad though. I honestly didn't want to go out with her. I mean sure, it'd be nice to just kiss her a few times (did you see her lips?), but I was not the relationship type of guy.

You know what they say, though. You gotta do what you gotta do.

I pulled out of school grounds, searching for the two guys. I found them parked on the side of the road about a mile away from the high school. Finding a gas station only a few hundred feet away, I parked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blondie and the other guy walking on the sidewalk a little ways from me. I quickly bought a water bottle from the small store and walked on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, trailing the boys.

I sipped my water slowly and walked leisurely, as if I was only enjoying the breezy weather today.

I had to admit though, the weather was pretty nice.

Stopping, they looked behind them, as if to make sure no one was looking.

Well. They did a crappy job of that.

After about half a mile, they slipped in a small forest next to an even smaller ice cream shop. Now I was certain they weren't exchanging Chemistry homework.

Then again, I wasn't even sure if they were committing some kind of crime. They could be kitty smugglers for all I know.

Or a group supporting Mother Theresa, and were having some kind of spiritual gathering in the woods.

You just never know.

Deciding to take the risk (even if that means I may be pelted with rocks by Mother Theresa fans) I crossed the street casually and entered the ice cream shop (well, I couldn't just _follow _them). I kept the corner of my eye on the woods through the window, in case I would miss something. Glancing around me, I immediately frowned at all the colors. Shouldn't it be illegal to have more than eighteen different colors in one room?

I gave up looking at the menu and ended up ordering a chocolate ice cream cone. I needed to find a way to get into the woods without it being obvious.

The last thing I want to do is get caught by a cop (remember? Since I'm supposed to be "undercover" or whatever, no one really knew I'm an actual agent. Well, except for four others [Iggy, his brother, his dad, and the head of the FBI agency. The other officers think I'm just training to be a one. But that's not the point]).

Staring out the windows and licking my ice cream cone (that was some goodass ice cream), I was still wondering how I was going to get in the woods, when I heard someone cough softly behind me.

"So…nice day, huh?" the girl behind the counter said. Her pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she gave me a shy smile.

"I was wondering, could I use the back exit? I've got this girl who won't leave me alone, and she's sort of stalking me. Do you mind?" I asked, seriously.

She twirled a piece of her long hair between her fingers, staring at the counter, deciding. Shooting me a sympathetic look, she shrugged and led me behind the counter.

"Thanks," I managed, as we pushed through the other workers in the back room. She shrugged again, as if she really didn't mind. Huh.

It was a coincidence that the back door to this small shop led directly to the woods. Looks like luck's on my side today.

Before I left, she smiled again and told me to come again. Unfortunately, I highly doubted that I'm ever going to enter that building after today. It looked like a massive rainbow had thrown up in it.

Shoving the rest of my cone down my throat, I entered the forest and silently made my way deeper into it. It was a few minutes before something had me pausing.

I could barely hear voices, but they were _there. _Slowly, I crept closer until the voices became loud enough for me to make out the words. I still couldn't see the boys, but they were _close._

Glancing around me, I saw a tree a few feet in front of me that looked sturdy enough to withstand my weight. As quietly as possible, I swung myself up onto the first limb and climbed higher, until—

_There._

Not far from the bottom of the tree I was in, I could see Blondie and Brown Curls arguing in a small clearing. My heart was pounding, since I was visible from where they were standing. I jumped down to the tree limb under me and tried to hide as much as myself as possible. I ended up momentarily blinding myself as leaves poked and prodded at my face.

"Damn trees," I hissed, rubbing my watery eyes.

I was too occupied to hear what they were arguing about, but it stopped abruptly. They lowered their voices this time and were consulting each other quietly. I strained my eyes, trying to see between the leaves attacking my face.

Both of them nodded at once and, slowly, they each pulled out small boxes from the pockets of their jackets. I lifted an eyebrow.

Definitely not a Mother Theresa fan club.

Or science geeks exchanging homework.

The darker haired boy opened his box and revealed _something, _thought it was hard to tell, and he snapped the lid back down before I could make out what it was. The other guy opened his box and, this I heard, said, "There's exactly seven hundred dollars in there."

You don't exactly give someone seven hundred dollars because you felt like it.

Grinning, Brown-Curls thrust his box towards his client and grabbed the container of money, opening it and running his hands of the green pieces of paper hungrily. Blondie opened his own prize and I strained my eyes, trying to see what he had in there—

Drugs. I could tell from here that in that box was cocaine.

And that's when I made my move.

Scurrying down the tree, I walked slowly towards the clearing, both of the boys oblivious to my approach (thank God, because I was literally right in their line of sight).

"Hello, boys," I casually leaned against a tree and tried not to squirm as I felt something slimy touch the back of my neck. They stared at me in shock.

"You know," I started, "that stuff's illegal, right?" I made my way toward them, and they straightened, giving me hard looks.

"Get out of here, because if you don't, we'll personally take care of you," Blondie growled, pressing the box protectively against his chest. Huh. He didn't strike me as the violet type.

"Is that any way to talk to your fellow peer?" I asked, scrunching my face in mock hurt. I got off the tree (what the hell was on my neck?) and leisurely walked into the clearing, yawning as I went.

Suddenly, Brown-Hair lunged and swung his arm at me, trying to punch me in the face. I assumed he was trying to knock me out, so I wouldn't rat them out. But oh, he wasn't getting away that easily.

I caught his fist.

"Big mistake," I whispered, and his eyes widened. Even if it was because I had just used the cheesiest line ever.

Kicking out my left leg, I swept his feet from under him and smashed my fist against his temple. Momentarily on concussion-mode, I stepped over him and sized up my next opponent. Blondie.

Still clutching the box of drugs flat on his chest, he ran the other way, twisting through the trees. Cursing, I ran after him, determined not t let him get away.

I caught up to him before he even left the forest. Jumping, I tackled him and thrust my heel into his neck. I heard the wind fly out of his body. Like I did with the other guy, I jammed my head on a pressure point on his temple. Instantly, he fell unconscious.

Flipping out my cell phone, I tried to call Iggy, but alas—no reception. Glancing back at the boys behind me, I left the forest and called Iggy, immediately telling him where I was, so he could call Officer Hall (I couldn't call him because—man, you just don't call a chief FBI agent unless you're his son). No Mrs. Shell would stand in his way of doing _that._

I ran back to the gas station just as the local police arrived. I sat on the sidewalk, watching them as they searched the forest and found the two drug dealers. They were still both unconscious, so they were put on stretchers, put into an ambulance, and were hauled away.

Officer Hall was with them, ordering people around and bellowing into his phone. I heard one woman ask, "Who caught them? We tried tracking them a couple of months ago because of all the drugs we found at the high school, but we never found them."

They were both standing a few feet away from me, in the parking lot of the gas station. Hall glanced at me and said, "Well, we have the best undercover cop there is, so I suggest you go back to investigating where the hell a teenage boy managed to get his hands on some drugs."

The woman shot him a look and stalked off, grabbing a few officers with her to investigate the profiles of the two teenagers. I heard boots walking towards me and glanced up.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Officer."

Hall took a seat on the sidewalk next to me, letting his eyes roam around the scene. "Nice job," he said, finally. "But they aren't your top priority. Riley Jones is still out there, and believe me, he isn't going to be another one of your easy cases."

_**Holy. Shit.**_

_**8,000+ words :3 I think that totally deserves reviews? Heh :3 **_

_**You like chapter? Then review, dearies~ :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOO! 12 REVIEWS SO FAR! HAHA ok, that's not much but better than nothing! I'm sorry if I update once a week, the chapter are pretty long and I want each one to be perfect, I think this is my favorite stories of the ones I've written…**_

_**And thanks for the ideas! I actually use people's ideas too, unless I'm super stubborn about another idea I have. If you want me to do something specific, tell me!**_

_**Anyway, here the next chapter! :)**_

MAX POV

_Is he still following me?! _I turned yet another corner, pulling my jacket tighter around me.

_Stupid New York wind…_

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back.

Yup, same guy, that stalker. Guess I'll just have to take care of him.

I casually slipped into an alley, knowing he would follow. I leaned back against a building and looked up at the sky, until the guy finally arrived.

Hallelujah.

I turned my head to look at him. "Whassup?" I asked, stepping off the building.

Ahh, New York, where people always greet their stalkers warmly.

He advanced slowly, I couldn't make out his facial features, it was dark out. Ok, it was around…3 o'clock am? Something like that? I don't own a watch, like everybody else in the world; I just use the sun and the moon to tell the time.

"Oi, I've heard of you, Maximum, what they call you on the street," he pulled out a cigar and took a place next to me. I noticed his accent and realized that he wasn't from here. Australia maybe?

"And who told you that?" I raised my eyebrows, even if he couldn't see me. Only a few people knew about me.

"You're all over Fight Night, ya know?" Ok, maybe lots of people knew me, but only from there. Ok, this guy is annoying, when is he going to threaten or 'try' and hurt me so I can kick the crap out of him. I have things do to at 3 am you know!

"Can we hurry this please?" I asked impatiently, I was used to people coming up to talk to me. But that was normal for everyone here, dogs talk to humans, humans talk to walls, everyone knows everything where I come from.

"Look, I need your help mate." Oh yeah, definitely Australian.

"With what?" I growled, he flinched and took a step back. If he knew me from Fight Night, then he knows I can pummel him into a tasty blueberry pancake.

"I've got the FBI after me, and I got no place to hide, if you help me, I can get you big bucks," he urged, coming closer.

I've been getting my money from Fight Night ever since I was 14, and have been for 3 years. They don't offer much and hold tournaments twice a month or so, so I don't get much money, but I've managed.

You learn things when you've lived on the street for over 11 years.

"How much?" I probably wasn't going to help him, but I was curious.

"50 grand, all yours, if you help me get away. Look, I know people who got connections, and I know you yourself have been runnin' from the police for more than 10 years, you're a legend known to criminals. I've heard that you know where a guy can escape. What'dya say ya help me mate?"

_HOLY…_

"50 grand?" I asked skeptically. I could rent an apartment with that! No more sleeping on wet sidewalks, picking food from trash cans, getting into street fights, running from city to city, and I'd have a place for my small gang t stay…

I smiled slightly to myself, I'm wanted in over 9 cities all over New York…for what? Well, let's just say I cause trouble wherever I go, but if there's one thing I'll never do is steal. Why? Because it shows that you can't take of yourself and it shows weakness.

And I am not weak.

"I got it all right here sweetheart," I was about to yell at him for being so sexist but he pulled out wad after wad of cash from his backpack.

I stared wide-eyed at the cash, I could have sworn I felt my mouth scrape the street under me.

He smirked, "Like I told you mate, I know people, so whaddya say?"

"One condition," I started, and he immediately brightened.

"You tell _no one _who helped you," I snarled. He cringed, and right for him to do so. I could flip this guy inside out so that his lungs are visible to the world. It also helps that I'm pretty tall, almost 6 foot. Adds to the terror I inflict on people.

"Deal," he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I need some info first," I said, ignoring his grimy hand and grabbing the money from him and stuffing it onto my own bag.

"Who's following you?"

"Arizona police and FBI, I believe. FBI agents swarm the office down there."

"How did you get to New York?"

"You don't want to know."

"How far you willing to go? How long do you need to hide?"

"Anywhere in the U.S., I pay for whatever it is. Just till them dang FBI gets off my back."

I nodded. "Follow me," I headed up the alley, there were still people in the streets, but not much.

Why I didn't ask for his name, you might ask. Trust me, when you help a criminal get away from the police, its best to know as little as possible.

"Ever heard of Manto Stello?" I asked, walking faster, he jogging to catch my long strides.

"Montana what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Some criminal you are…" I mumbled.

"It's a secret facility, specially designed to go to every capitol in the U.S., only people with special permits are allowed to pass. Usually those who don't want to be caught, seen, or found," I informed him."Like the underground railroad, for criminals."

"Sounds like my type of place…" he muttered.

About 45 minutes later of silence and walking, I stopped in front of an abandoned subway.

"Go," I pushed him into the deserted entrance and he stumbled inside.

"Where the h-," he started.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I probed deeper into the station, until I was in front of a door. I slowly opened the door and descended a set of stairs.

The man was about to walk past me but I stuck an arm out and he bumped into me.

"Hey, wh-," he stepped back, looking around for anyone.

"No idiot, the place is wired, one step further, and your fried, literally."

He gulped then proceeded to follow me. I stuck myself against the wall and slid sideways along it.

Once I found what I was looking for, I pulled a small knob, and another door opened.

There, sitting on a bench, was a man around his thirties. It was pitch black in the tunnel, but you could barely make out the glint from the train a little ways from here.

"This guy here needs to get as far away from Arizona as possible, can you do it?" I asked.

The man behind me fidgeted, uncomfortable that I had told someone what he wants.

"Next train leaves in an hour," the man on the bench sniffed.

I turned to face the man behind me. "It's about 1000 dollars for these trips, so pay up and wait, Nice doing business with ya…mate," and with that I strolled out of Manto Stello, and in the dark, eerie nights of New York City, to meet up with my gang.

**FANG POV**

I rode back to the police station with Officer Hall. Once I got in I headed up to my 'room' and shuffled through my files again. I took out Riley Jones's file and reread it. If he was going to be a challenge, then I might as well try to find something out about him.

"Fang!" Officer Hall burst in, panting from running up all those steps to get here. Yeah, now he knows how I feel.

"Riley Jones has left Arizona! The last someone saw him was last night, in New York City, walking with a tall blonde girl."

"What?! How did he get to New York?!" I jumped up and paced the room.

"I'll follow him, we can't have him murder anymore people!" I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Ok, I'll get you four official FBI agents, and a sharpshooter, in case," he took a pad out from his pocket and started writing this down.

"You'll need guns, tasers, money, flash lights, communicators, trailing devises…"

"No, I'll go by myself," I held my head up high. All those people would do is slow me down, and they are so much more obvious than I am. Who would expect me? A 17 year old guy?

"Alone? Fang, you can't," he said defiantly. "We are talking about a _murderer!_"

"No, we're talking about the Easter Bunny!" I snarled sarcastically. He knows that once I put my mind to something, I won't change it. Trust me, anyway who's know me for at least a day wouldn't miss that.

"At least bring Iggy with you," he sighed. I was actually glad he said that, Iggy can make the most amazing spy gear in the history of technology. Too bad half of its illegal, but when has that ever stopped him?!

"Ok, Iggy will come with me. Does anyone know if he's still in New York?" I asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"No, but we have a description of the girl he was with, she might know something." He handed me a sheet of paper. I quickly scanned it over.

_Height: tall, around 6 foot._

_Wearing jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes._

_No visible or recorded dwelling._

_Blonde hair, possible brown in it._

"That's like, half the girls in America," I noted.

"Yes I realize that, but it's all we got. Let me call Iggy, and you two can discuss this matter. I'm going to book you a flight to New York City tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning, be at the airport by 6:30. But remember, we'll have you hooked up to a microphone at all times."

He walked out of the attic and I slumped in my chair. Great, now I have to go _chase _the guy across the country.

But I was ecstatic about going back to New York. I had so many memories…most of them not so good. But it's the place where I grew up, where I learned to survive.

Iggy pounded up the stairs, "Our first real mission together, just the two of us!" he slapped me a high-five and jumped onto my bed, causing dust to poof everywhere.

"Man, I can't believe you've lived here for the past couple of months, it's a dump! Well, not for long! We're going to be undercover FBI agents! Oh wait, we already are…"

Iggy and I moved from police station to police station with Officer Hall, who was really a supervising FBI agent. He readied the missions and set everything up.

"Here's the file for the guy we're going to trail. His name is Riley Jones," I handed him the file and waited for him to read it.

He threw the file at me. "That was a good book," he said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Sorry man, I keep forgetting," I smiled sheepishly and he grinned. It's so hard to forget that Iggy was blind, he was so attentive and alive that it was hard to _believe _he was blind.

I read him out the description and he nodded. "Not going to do me much but it might help," he said.

"Officer Hall said that he was last sighted up in New York, with a tall blonde girl," he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I thought he flew solo."

"So did I, but apparently not this time, he's getting help from someone, and we need to find out who that someone is," I picked up the files and stuck them on the desk.

I told him when we were leaving and all, and after an hour or so he had to get going to get ready.

Before he left though, he said, "I have lots of new weapons, bombs, and stuff I haven't been able to use in a while. Looks like now's our chance to explore nuclear weaponry."

I shuddered at his sadistic grin. That boy could make a bomb out of a pair of socks and some cake batter.

* * *

I woke in the morning, hyped for the start of Iggy and I's new mission.

I grabbed the suit case that I packet last night and threw on some black jeans, with a black t-shirt over that.

Surprised?

I looked at my watch, 5:30 am, I went downstairs, not many people were at the office but there were some, and they smiled and waved at me, oblivious to the suitcase I was carrying.

I slipped into the small kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I quickly ate it, then brushed my teeth and got ready to drive to Iggy's house.

I hopped into my Bugatti, and drove to Officer Halls home, or shall I say apartment. They didn't have a fixed home, like me, because they were on the move so often. But Iggy's mom and Gazzy lived in California, he visited them at least once a year for Christmas.

I got out of my car and climbed the stairs of the apartment building. I was about to knock on the door when it flew right open.

"Fang! What's up my man?" he let me in and I sat on the couch, waiting for him to get ready.

"Where's Officer Hall?" I asked, picking up a banana and eating that. Iggy was stuffing his face with bacon and eggs.

"Ah de stathon," he mumbled, pieces of bacon littering the table.

"Gooh to kno," I mimicked, and he laughed, which made him gag the rest of the food out of his mouth. It landed with a plop on the table

"That's sick man," I managed to say between fits of laughter.

Iggy turned to me and winked, then ate it, all over again.

"Dude!" I yelled, and he smiled, swallowing the bundle of his own processed food.

"Delicious," he pat his stomach and stood up, "Let me go get my suitcase."

He raced off into one of the rooms and returned with his bag. It looked full and about ready to burst.

"What's in there? A rocket launcher?" Iggy rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok, so my dad gave me his credit card, he said we could buy whatever we want, as long as we need it," a smug smile flit across his face, and I rolled my eyes, knowing he would know that I did.

"Let's go," I grabbed his arm and ran down the stairs two by two, Iggy tumbled down the whole way, which was pretty funny too.

"Get in, we only have 15 minutes to get to the airport," I put the bags in the back and started the engine. I pulled out and we were off.

"You ever been to New York?" I finally asked Iggy, breaking the silence.

Yeah yeah, shut your pot holes, so I'm pretty nervous, I had to say something.

"Twice, but not for long, only to help my dad with some stuff, and that was years ago."

He yawned just as we pulled into the air port.

* * *

"GOD how much longer is the flight?!" Iggy said loudly, and half the passengers turned to look at us.

"Is something wrong, sir?" said a flight attendant. She was in her early twenties, straight blonde hair, and big blue eyes.

"Well, now that you're here, not anymore," Iggy smiled, baring his teeth. I cuffed him in the arm, laughing at his lame attempt to get a girl.

The attendant gave him a weird look and walked away.

I don't blame her; I would have done the same thing.

"Dude, you really need a girl friend, you know that?" I joked.

"Yup, I'm hopeless," he sighed, shaking his head.

"We have about three more hours until we get to New York, and Iggy, we've been on the plane for like 45 minutes."

"OH GOD!" he groaned, "SO BORED!" he hit his head against the seat in front of him repeatedly, causing the people in it to shout at him. Iggy stuck his tongue out at them and went back to slamming his head in the seat.

Yup, this is the same guy who's going to help me catch a murderer.

And I'd never want anyone else by my side.

* * *

Some angry attendants and a very hyper Iggy later, we arrived in New York City.

Oh yeah baby.

Now this is what I'm talking about.

We grabbed our luggage and hailed a taxi to take us to a nearby hotel.

Iggy stared wide-eyed out the window, while I tried to hide my smirks and snickers when he oo-ed and aww-ed, looking like a kindergartner on his first field trip.

You will never, ever, get bored if Iggy's around.

The driver kept shooting us weird looks. Apparently he hasn't noticed Iggy was blind. Then yet again, most people don't.

He dropped us off, and I booked a room for us. The clerk gave each of us a key and we unpacked our stuff in the two closets.

"Ok, I'm going to get started. The last time he was spotted was not far from here. Just a couple streets down, near Fight Night," it felt weird to say those words again. _Fight Night. _I remember how so long ago I went, and lost to a girl. What was her name? Ma- Meri, wait, Molly? Huh, I can't remember. All I can remember about her is her easy smile, big brown eyes, and blonde hair with natural brown in it.

"I'll also be on the lookout for a tall blonde girl, because he was seen with one too," I grabbed my jacket and a slipped a gun into my belt, the jacket hiding it. I also had handcuffs, some trackers, a taser, walkie talkie, and some other essential items.

"Fang, I'm going to stay here for tonight," he pulled some things out of his backpack, "I'm going to break into the traffic cameras, and work on a new bomb. It's a special one that when you throw it, it sends tiny electrical charges to stun whoever you threw at it. Think of it as a bomb version of a taser, only more painful and effective."

"Um…ok, but if it you 'test' it on me, I'm going to punch your nostrils off, got it?" I warned. When I first met Iggy, and he told me he made bombs for a hobby, of course, me being my stubborn me didn't believe him, so he showed me one of his, and let's just say that I couldn't walk right for two weeks and had red hair for about five.

And that's how we became friends, me limping up to him, my red hair swishing in my face, while he cackled and ran around the station. That was up in New Jersey somewhere.

"Ok," I opened the door and headed out. I relished the sight of my birth place. Devouring the scenes I haven't seen in so long.

I walked the familiar streets as if I was here just yesterday. I found Fight Night without a problem.

It was a lot more battered and run down from when I last saw it three years ago, but it was still up and running. I wonder if that girl still comes here.

I set up small video cameras that hooked up to my laptop. I set them around Fight Night and in the alleys around it. These were special cameras, designed by Iggy. And if you haven't guessed, they blow up if I pressed a certain button, but they were so small that when they exploded, all you saw was a stream of smoke.

Good ol' Iggy.

After that I wandered the streets, getting more familiar with my surroundings, memories coming back to me vividly.

I entered Subway to get something to eat, and ordered take out for Iggy. We haven't eaten anything in forever.

I ordered a steak sub for me and a chicken for Iggy, and the waitress batted her long, dark lashes at me.

"Anything else?" she piped.

"Uh, no thanks," I was never good with words, well, unless I wanted to be. And I was not going to go out with some chic who worked at Subway, in New York City. Who knew what she did when she wasn't on shift?

I sat in a booth in the back, taking note of everything around me. Up front an old lady was yelling at some teenager to go away, the waitress was flirting with her next customer, and another teen just walked in.

A very tall teenage girl.

With blonde hair, no wait, there was brown in it too.

Why the heck did she look so familiar?

I blinked. Could this be the girl that helped Riley? Or was it the girl from Fight Night, three years ago?

She ordered a foot long. Dang, that girl could eat. I watched her every move and quickly shoveled down the rest of my sub. I threw Iggy's away, knowing I can't carry it if I'm going to trail this girl, and find out who she is.

And no, I'm not a stalker, thank you very much.

I'm an undercover FBI agent. Get your facts straight.

_**FINALLY! MAX COMES INTO THE PICURE! So…what do you guys think? What do you think of Max helping a criminal? Any thoughts or ideas? REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS PLEASE! AND I MIGHT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-shifts awkwardly-**_

_**Ok, well, some people are kind of mad that I made Max help a criminal, but that doesn't make her a criminal! She needed the money, I mean, you gotta do what you gotta do to stay alive. Am I right? Speaking of Max…**_

MAX POV

I walked into Subway, now that I have money, why should I eat from the trash?!

I walked up to the lady, and ordered 6 foot longs. Oh don't worry; it's not all for me.

Just 2 of them. You have a problem with that? Well then go cry in a corner.

I casually scanned my surroundings, like I always did. My eyes wandered over to a booth with a teenage guy sitting at it. He was quietly eating his sub. He was pretty cute too, the way his black hair fell into his eyes.

Whoa, hold up.

He looked really familiar, too familiar. But from where?

"Hun? You gonna keep staring at that guy or are you gonna take your subs and go?" she was giving me a dirty look and I shot one right back.

I let the matter go, and took the bag. As I walked out of the restaurant, I saw him look up at me from under his hair.

With black eyes.

Holy crap I know I've seen him somewhere! But where?!

_Whatever _I thought to myself. I now have money, and with the rest of my gang, we call ourselves the flock, I'll get us a place to stay.

I walked down the street, opening up my sub and taking a big bite out of it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same guy from Subway. He was just coming out of the restaurant, in the same direction I was going.

Ok, here are some rules you might want to store in your hopelessly educated brains.

When you see someone you've seen before, ok, it's a coincidence. The second time, you need to keep an eye on that 'someone'. Third time, you know that someone is trailing you.

Well I'm on strike two buddy, you might want to watch your back.

I didn't look at him as I ate and walked. I was supposed to meet my gang, who only consisted of two other girls, but not when I might have someone following me. Or stalking me.

God, why does everyone always feel the need to follow me around?!

I sighed as I finished the sub. I haven't had something that good in so long. I threw away the wrapping in a nearby trash can and continued walking forward, never looking anywhere else.

I passed by Fight Night along the way, and slowed down. I used to come here almost every day, but I havn't in a while, taking a break.

I enjoyed boxing, it was something I was born to do, but it got kind of boring after winning so easily time after time, except that one time 3 years ago…

Oh _hell _no. It can't be the same guy. Can it? 3 years…

I didn't even realize I was just standing there, staring at the building until some old man bumped into me and yelled, 'Move it ya dirty teen!' and then he wobbled away.

I 'dropped' my bag and as I leaned to pick it up, I saw that the guy was now closer, sitting on the same bench I was sitting on a while ago.

Strike three.

He's out. He's trailing me, I know it.

_Crap _I thought. Now I'll have to get rid of him before getting back to the flock and telling them the good news.

I stood back up, and turned a corner. I knew these streets better than anyone else. I jumped a fence and ran through the alleys created by the hundreds of buildings.

I know I lost him, he couldn't have followed me. To be sure I retraced my steps, peeking over the corners. Nope, he was gone.

As I was getting ready to turn around, so I can start off to the alleys again, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Do you know wh-," and he looked up at me, and he let out a small gasp. It was _him, _from 3 years ago, at Fight Night! What was he doing here?!

I could tell he was shocked, but shouldn't he have known who I was if he was following me? Unless he was some pervert…

"Nope, I gotta go," I ducked my head and started walking faster and faster, and I heard him trying to carch up with my long strides. He was surprisingly taller than me, and he was around 17, that I remember.

"Wait!" he yelled, and grabbed my arm. I turned and we just stood there, examining each other's features.

"So, you're the all famous Maximum huh?" he asked, and then he smirked.

Which only made me want to punch him even more.

"Don't you know already?" I asked bitterly, then spun on my heels and strode off. I'm not sure why I was mad, oh, maybe he was following me? Yeah, that's it.

"I'm Fang," he said, extending his hand in the air, I slowly turned around.

"Well Fang, it's good to see you _again, _apparently, but I have things to do and places to be, so _bye!"_

This time I just kept walking under his protest. Why did he want to talk to me so badly?

I twisted through streets and dark alleys, but still he followed.

Ok fine, if he was gonna play it that way, then so was I.

**FANG POV**

I really can't believe that this is the girl who helped a _murderer. _I mean, yeah she probably lives in the streets but still!

And I can't believe I told her my name! What was I thinking?! Why did I not know what to say to her?!

I am _such _an idiot.

After our little 'talk' I followed her, and I you could practically see the frustration radiating off of her, and I smirked smugly to myself. She wasn't losing me that easily, I want to know the truth.

She was good, I'll give her that, and she maneuvered these streets like her own closet.

Oh wait, she didn't own a closet.

But I was better.

I was about to turn the corner that Maximum just turned, but I saw her jump through a window. She was trying to get away from me.

I circled the building and saw her jump through another window, searching for me. I hid near the shadows so I wouldn't be seen.

I pulled out a gun, in case she had something up her sleeve. When she couldn't see me, she clamored down the building like freaking Spiderman.

Dang, that girl had moves.

I knew it was the same girl, because not every girl can scale building and jump through windows.

She silently jumped onto the floor, her eyes wary, when I suddenly jumped her from behind and grabbed both of her hands.

"You under arrest, for illegally helping a convict, specifically, a murderer," I took her wrist in my one hand, making sure to keep them tight, to pull out some handcuffs.

She seemed surprised at first, but quickly overcame her shock. Before I knew it, she had twisted in my grasp and was facing towards me. She smashed her head into my temple and I staggered, but didn't let go of her.

I swiped my leg along the ground, hitting her feet, and she fell hard. She jumped back up and kicked me in the face. I didn't flinch and grabbed her foot as she was pulling back. I twisted her ankle and she hissed in pain. I felt the blood well from my lips and pulled out a taser, I didn't want to kill her.

I stepped away, the taser aimed. "You can give up now, and I won't shoot, but keep going, and you're going to be electrocuted. I'll let you pick."

She stood and hissed, "Oh you're the one who should be scared," and then faster than possible, she kicked the taster from m hand and _shot me with it._

I clamped my jaw shot, not daring to scream out, I didn't want her to see me weak. I was shaking on the street, while she ran way.

The pain was intense, and horrible. I was shaking uncontrollably, but I've been through this before. As an FBI agent, if I want to be able to carry a taser, I have to know what it feels like, so I know what my victim feels. So you have to be tased yourself. **(A/N- that's actually true, if you wanted to know)**This is the second time I've been taser, and that's two times too much.

After about what I guessed was 10 minutes, I got up, and winced as a small shock went through my body.

She shot my in my side, and I carefully pulled out the hooks that were embedded in my flesh. My skin tore and the hooks were bloody.

And for the first time in my career, someone has gotten away from me.

And not only that, but by a _chic._

Holy freaking crap.

Iggy is gonna bust up if I tell him this. I ground my teeth in anger. I've trained so hard, only for a stupid teenage _girl _to ruin it.

I swore to myself, that from this day on, I'm going after her, and I'll be the one to catch her.

I will. Try and stop me, and I'll handcuff you to a tree.

I was glad I hadn't put up any cameras here, or I'd never be able to live this down. I checked my belt.

_Thank god the microphone was off…_

I kept it off, and trudge home, knowing that Maximum, you know what? I'm just going to call her Max, was out there, possibly helping more murderers!

I pressed my jacket to the wound in my side, and it eventually stopped bleeding.

I trudge through the darkened streets, went back to subway, got some more sandwiches, and hailed a taxi to bring me back to my hotel.

I was in a really bad mood; I wonder why that might be?

I unlocked our room, to find Iggy with goggles on, and wires in his hands, and sparks flying of the bed.

Oh this can't be good.

I sighed loudly so he would know I came in, but he just kept doing whatever he was doing.

I sat on a chair, and closed my eyes. I opened them to find Iggy taking off his goggles and placing his bomb in a small black bag.

"Someone looks a little sad," he jeered. When I didn't reply he sat next to me. "What's up? Did you find anything?"

I just glared at him, I wasn't angry at him, I was just venting my anger at him. I know I know, I'm a jerk, but whatever.

"Dude what happened?" right when he said that, another shock of electricity shot through me, making me jump. Another affect of the taser.

"Fang! How did you get tased?! What happened man?!" his eyes were wide in shock. Way to leave it to Iggy to know that shock was from a taser.

"I would tell you…if you weren't such a sarcastic, jerk-face butthead, not being a hypocrite or anything," I said seriously. I gingerly wrapped the place where the hooks penetrated my skin.

"Oh I see, something embarrassing." He was quite for a bit.

"TELL ME!" he suddenly screamed, overjoyed that he now had something to rub in my face.

I sighed, "Promise not to tell." He promised.

"So, I was walking past Fight Night, which is this fighting place I used to go before, you know, I was recruited. Anyway, that girl we were after? The one who helped Riley? Well she looked familiar. So I was in Subway, oh and by the way here's your sub," I grabbed the bad of sandwiches and handed him one, and he happily ate.

"I saw her, she was getting something to eat. I followed her and…" I trailed off.

"And?" he probed, his face smeared in mayonnaise. This is more thatn I've talked in the past three years! Oh he so owes me…

"When I tried to handcuff her, well, she got out of my grasp and used my taser to shoot me and run way," my face heated at this part, hating to feel so ashamed of myself.

And you know what Iggy did? He laughed like the hopeless retard he is.

What else would he do?

I kicked him in the leg hard, knowing it's gonna leave a bruise the size of a softball, but he just kept on laughing.

"So," he was laughing in between words, "you've take on men, HAHAHA, twice your size but then a, HAHAHA , chic, HAHAHA, gets away from you?!"

He was rolling the floor, wiping tears from his eyes, and I kicked him in the ribs hard, which finally made him shut up.

"Sorry, that was just too priceless," he said, finally getting up.

I stared out the window. _That stupid Max chic probably just got lucky, tomorrow, tomorrow I'll set out to find her._

"Iggy? I need your best equipment, I'm gonna trail this chic until I arrest her and get some answers out of her."

* * *

I got some rest that night, so I would be ready tomorrow.

"Should I call Officer Hall and tell him you found the girl?" Iggy asked, as I was suiting up.

"No, I'm not even sure if it really is her, not completely anyway," I mumbled. I never understood why Iggy never called his dad 'dad'. He's lucky to have one.

I brought an extra pair of handcuffs, no taser, but a pistol, rope, cameras, mini bombs, and a walkie talkie so I can stay in touch with Iggy.

"Fang, dude, we need to call Officer Hall and tell him something, he was expecting some news by now," he warned.

"Call him later, make something up, anything," I gathered the rest of my stuff, but this time I was in disguise. I wore a red hoodie (see? No black) and loose blue jeans that I had to pull up every three seconds. How did guys do the whole 'hang low' crap?!

Next thing I know I'll be tripping over my boxers.

I just kept a loose belt on, no need for people to know that I'm wearing checkered boxers.

I pulled my hood over my eyes so that you could barely see my face. My equipment was hidden by the baggy hoodie.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Hot," Iggy snickered. Oh no, I think the blind pyro is falling for me…

"You're so nasty man, I'm wearing no black at all, trying to disguise myself," I said pointedly.

"Well good for you," he mumbled. "Anyway, I'll have you hooked up to this speaker so that I can hear your conversations and record then in case we need evidence, alright Fang, you know what to do. Oh and the microphone isn't on, just switch it on when something happens."

I gave him a high five and right before I closed the door behind me he yelled, "Don't let that chic fool you!"

No comment.

I made my way out of the hotel and onto the streets. Truthfully, I have no idea where Maximum is at the moment, but I have Iggy monitoring the abandoned alleys. Obviously he can't see the monitors, so if there are any movements, they automatically beep and he'll tell me.

Out of habit, I walked down the street that I used to always go down, the one with Fight Night at the corner. I decided that I should go in and try to find out a bit more about Maximum, Max, whatever.

Under the hood of my jacket, I searched, looking for anything suspicious or out of place. Not seeing anything, I ducked inside the building.

I saw a different man behind the desk; did I really expect that same dude to be back here after 3 years?! Half the people in New York keep their jobs for _three days._

Suddenly, I heard Iggy talking in my ear from the com, "There's someone in the alley near you…oh wait, never man, that was an over sized dog, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on what was before me.

I kept my head low and walked over to him. "I hear there's this fighter, Maximum, is what they call her, is it true? She really is the undefeated champion?"

"Where've you been kid? Everyone knows that Maximum can beat down Superman if she wanted to," he grunted.

"Oh, do you know the next time she's supposed to be here?" I asked, "I'd like to see her fight."

"Well kid, she's should be here tonight, but she bails on us sometimes, so don't keep your hopes up, and the price to watch the match is just fifteen dollars."

I nodded and headed out of the door. I looked at the time it was supposed to start, 9:00.

I headed out and roamed the streets, hoping to see her. But nothing. I was going to bring Iggy to the fight, just for backup.

I got in a cab and knocked on the hotel door, too lazy to use the key.

"Dude! You don't have to break the door down!" Iggy angrily opened the door.

"That's not important Ig, what's important, is that we are going to see a boxing tournament tonight. The special guest? Maximum."

**MAX POV**

_What the heck was that?! Why did he handcuff me?! _Ok, dumb question, why _shouldn't _he handcuff me.

That was a close call, but wait, was he with the police? Obviously, if he had a taser, pistol, and handcuffs.

After about 30 more minutes of walking, I found the flock, the dark skinned 15 girl, Nudge, was shoving an older girl up against the wall, while the 12 year old girl, Angel, watched in amusement.

"So _never _and I mean _never _talk to me or my friend here again, or I will smash your head in a brick wall, got it? Good, now leave." Nudge shoved the girl and she went scampering off.

I leaned against the wall and clapped slowly. She looked at me and smiled.

"What was that about anyways?" I asked, truly curious. Most people don't mess with us, and if you haven't caught on why, then I suggest you just go away now and not come back.

"Some chic was cussing Angel out so she broke her arm. Then 4 girls gang up on her, and we ran them off, that was the last one," Nudge shrugged.

"I'm impressed you two," I handed them the sandwiches from subway and their eyes widened, which made me smile. I've known these two girls for about 6 years, I found them alone, and I took them under my care, even though I could barely provide for myself at the time. I managed. There were my only family.

"Wha..how…" Angel said in wonder. Then she shut up and decided to eat the dang sandwich.

"Sooo good," Nudge mumbled. Ok, now I know what you're thinking. What the crap is she moaning about? It's a freaking sub! But see, when you've eaten roasted squirrel, boiled turtle, and grasshoppers, you totally learn to appreciate real food.

"Guys, be on the watch, even more than usual, there's a guy, his name is, uh, what was it? Right, Fang, and he's trailing me. Tall, olive tanned skin, straight black hair. Ok? He tried to handcuff me; I guess he's with the police or something."

They nodded and finished their sandwiches. "Ok, no problem," they responded, grinning.

"And, on the plus side…," I told them all about the meeting with the guy who was running from the FBI and the money he gave me for my help. They squealed when I told them.

"Omg Max can we actually sleep at a hotel?! That would be soo cool! I haven't slept in a bed for so long and-," I clamped my hand over her mouth and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oops," she better dang be oops-ed, I can't even begin to tell you have many times my ear was about to bleed because the girl talks so much it's not even funny.

"So does that mean you won't be going to Fight Night tonight?" Angel asked, wiping her hands on her grimy jeans.

"I guess not, I don't need the money, but I guess more won't hurt…" I started.

"You could go one last time if you want, we both know how much you love to fight, me and Nudge will meet you here when you're done, k?" Angel asked.

I smiled at her, and then nodded. "Sure, that means I'll have to go now. Bye," I gave each of them a hug, don't get me wrong, I'm not emotional but give these kids a break, they've never had someone to really hold them and care for them.

I ran to Fight Night, with a skip in my step too. I was happy about everything, glad that I'll be able to support my flock.

I arrived a tad bit late, but when I entered, the crowd went crazy.

Me being the smug overconfident teen, bowed, grabbed a pair of gloves, and screamed, "Who's it gonna be this time?"

I was now in the ring, I wasn't wearing my usually clothes, just shorts and a tee, but I wanted to get this over with.

I didn't see anyone step forward, with the referee said, "Maximum will now face…(someone whispered the name in his ear)…Fang!"

Fang? Who-

Oh crap.

Are you kidding me?

Fang stepped out from behind the curtain, his wasn't wearing a shirt and he had black basketball shorts on, with black gloves.

And let me tell you, he had some muscle on him. And I thought he was strong 3 years ago…

He noticed me staring and smirked, I was glaring at him now, while he just kept on with that annoying smirk. I took satisfaction in seeing a bandage on his side, where I tased him. The bell rung and we touched gloves, then circled each other.

"So what, _now_ you hit girls?" I snarled. Then swiped for his face but he ducked.

"Nope, well, only the ones who tase me," I could see the anger in his eyes, but it didn't show on his face.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you," I ground out, and brought my arched arm into a hook that landed square in his jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps and snapped his head back up, there was a small drizzle of blood seeping from his mouth.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that…" he said, right before punching me in the gut. I gasped and pulled away, snarling.

The crowd was really excited, knowing this was going to be a close match.

All of a sudden, the lights blinked out. Some people in the audience screamed, but I stood there, not knowing what to do, all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and handcuffed. I tried ripping my hands away but it was too late.

The lights were still off and now people were screaming.

I kicked Fang, accidentally (ok, maybe not so accidentally...) hit him where the sun don't shine. He let out a hiss of breath. Suddenly, I was gagged too.

"Come on you idiot! We don't have much time!" Someone said behind him. So he wasn't alone…I felt cuffs around my ankles, now I couldn't walk! I squirmed and all of a sudden there was an explosion and smoke wafted everywhere. People ran out the building, and I mean everyone. One person started screaming 'FIRE!"

The lights were still out and I couldn't see a thing. I was trying to get away. I felt strong arms grab my shoulders and start to steer me away. I tried to resist, but there's only so much you can do when your means of transportation is hopping.

"You're under arrest..," someone sang mockingly, not Fang, his voice didn't sound like that. This was getting really annoying; I had some very, very colorful things I wanted to say at the moment.

I was pushed through the back door, and there was some light from the moon overhead and the city lights. I turned to see Fang smirking and by his side was a tall dude, with strawberry blond hair. In his hand he had a black ball with red numbers counting down on it. _Please be an electric bowling ball, please! _I screamed in my head. Because teenage boys aren't supposed to carry bombs!

They were roughly pushing me into a car. But right before I went it, I 'tripped' and scraped my knee on the street. I left a smear of blood on the ground, and before the two guys could pick me back up, I smeared the blood up on the pavement, then down, making a rough pattern of it.

I was rudely pulled to my feet and shoved in a black and red Bugatti.

At least these guys know how to travel in style.

"Oh and by the way, you have the right to remain silent," Fang said, enjoying the look of fury on my face. Like I freaking had a choice?!

"Because anything you say will be used against you," he finished, and the guy next to him chuckled quietly.

_**DANG! Long chapter! Holy crap even I don't know what going to happen next (not exactly anyway.) I'll get let my imagination roam free next chapter :)**_

_**If anyone has an idea, please share! I love hearing them because you guys are darn creative! Anything is welcome!**_

_**Oh and I'll probably only update once a week. I have other stories to update too!**_

_**YOUR HOMMIE!**_

_**~BookHunter **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS GAVE ME LIKE, 15! **_

_**Ah I love you guys, and thanks for all the ideas too! I hope you like this chapter, cuz I know I totally do! **_

_**ACTION-PACKED LIKE A STUFFECD CHICKEN! You know, cuz the chicken is, like packed with the…**_

_**No? Ok.**_

_**~Jedi Yoda Momo (BookHunter) (hehe, inside joke, but feel free to call me that :)**_

FANG POV

Let's evaluate the circumstances at the moment.

1)We just captured the infamous Maximum

2)We had a very pissed Maximum in the back of my Baggati

3)Iggy was humming the theme song to Dora the Explorer.

4)And the scariest part was, I was happy enough to hum with him, occasionally yelling _Come on Vamanos! _A little too loudly

What can I say? I was a very happy Fang. And totally out of character too…

I looked into the mirror above my head to see Max. She was glaring at Iggy, hoping he would shut up. But it was totally wasted, since he was blind. I didn't blame her though, the guy sounded like a dying mule.

I nudged Iggy in the side. "Aw Iggy! I think Maxie here like your singing, you should sing louder."

I smirked as he began screaming _Come on Vamanos! Everybody let's go!_

Max's eyes bugged out and she turned her head to face me. I truly felt envious that Iggy couldn't see at the moment. If looks could kill, then I'd be dead…

I turned away from Max before she could put me on my death bed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk, or, as much as she could smirk with a towel on her mouth.

Finally, Iggy stopped hollering and asked, "Yo Fang, where are we going to keep her? We can't take her to the police right now, or we'll blow our cover. We have to call Officer Hall and tell him to come down here."

He had a good point, if we sent Max to a police station, they'd ask us questions, and ahem, we're _undercover _agents. They aren't supposed to know that, if you haven't caught on to that yet.

"I guess we'll just have to keep her with us at the hotel…call Officer Hall now, tell him to come as fast as he can."

Iggy pulled out his cell phone and quickly called his dad. Max was staring out the window, her mind elsewhere. I wonder what she was thinking about…

Who cares? There a big chance she's going to end up in jail…the only person who will care is her mom.

You know, that's if she had one.

I pulled into the back of the parking lot and stopped Iggy from leaving the car.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I'd just like you to take a picture of the receptionist's expression once he sees us _dragging a handcuffed girl _through his doors and into the elevator, that's all."

Iggy glared at me, or my shoulder, rather.

"Sorry, I'm running low on battery," he said icily. Max looked back and forth at us, not really getting the joke.

"Meh oo blad?" she said.

"Sorry, I don't speak ape," I snickered, and I swear if she wasn't tied up she would have come at me with a knife.

"We'll take her through the back, ok Iggy?" he nodded and got out of the car. I turned around to look at Max.

"So, you could cooperate, and no one would get hurt. But if you don't…well, let's just say you won't be a happy camper."

She just sat there, and I knew she was going to make this harder than it needed to be.

"Fang! You gonna hurry or keep flirting with Mrs. Criminal here?" My eyes widened as he cackled beside me. I smacked him upside the head and saw Max glaring at him.

Again.

I have a feeling she doesn't like Iggy. He's just lucky he hasn't felt her tasing-rath yet.

I grabbed her by the forearm and hauled her out the door. And let me tell you, she didn't exactly weigh as light as a feather here.

She dragged her feet, making me stumble and trip as I tried to pull her along.

"Iggy, a little help?" I growled, trying to keep the squirming Max from hopping away.

"Maxie, I think Fang is implying your fat," he shook his head, faking disapproval.

Her eyes blazed and she kicked her bound feet out, a perfect shot, hitting him right below the knee, where he buckled and fell.

Even bad girls don't like to be called fat; I'll keep that in mind.

By doing that, she fell down on her butt too, but she didn't mind, although it looked like it hurt. She enjoyed the look of embarrassment on Iggy's face.

I saw Max's body shake with laughter and Iggy stood back up, blushing.

She started hopping, trying to get back up. It was very amusing actually, you should watch it sometime.

"Wow Iggy, you just got knocked down by the Easter Bunny," Max swiped at me but I jumped away before she could touch me.

"Shut up Fang, at least I'm not flirting with a convict," he mumbled. I cuffed his arm, then shoved him, but not in a mean way.

"Come on, we have to hurry before someone see's us," I said, picking the 1000 ton Max back up.

She didn't resist this time, thank God! But she didn't exactly help us either.

After finally dragging her to the side of the building, Iggy took out his lock-picking kit and unlocked the back door in less than 30 seconds.

"How is it that the _blind _guy does this stuff?" I asked in wonder. Below me I heard Max say something like, "O e s bla!"

Again, I don't speak ape, but maybe Iggy might know how…

I decided not to ask him, knowing it would tick him off. It's enough he was beat up by a restrained girl.

But who am I to be talking? I was tased by the same chic wasn't i?

I pulled her into the hotel. We were in an empty hall way, and there was an elevator across from us.

We crammed ourselves into the elevator, and Max starting struggling again.

"Et o!" her creams were muffled by the gag we put on her.

"I believe that's 'let go' in ape," Iggy informed, which earned him another two-legged kick.

When the door opened, there was a little boy, maybe 8 years old standing in front.

In my perspective, this is what we looked like :Two experience FBI agents trying to safely secure a criminal.

This is what the little boy saw: Two raggedy teens with guns in their pockets, holding down an innocent girl.

That can't be good.

"Dad!" he yelled, the he ran away.

"Move it Iggy!" I shoved him out the elevator and we sprinted (as much as I could with Max trying to trip me the whole way) to our room.

Once we were inside we were breathing hard.

"We should definitely do that more often!" Iggy said, plopping himself on the chair.

I dropped Max next to the door.

"Stay," I commanded, sounding like I was talking to a dog.

Iggy snickered and I went to sit next to him. "When's Officer Hall going to be here?"

"About an hour," he replied. "Is there any leftovers from Subway? I'm starved."

I tossed him a sub and watched while he devoured the foot long in exactly 5bites.

I bet I could beat that.

"I bet I can eat it in four," I said and grabbed a sub.

Wow, I'm being so un-Fangish. I mean, I'm talking! This is a total change. It's probably just from the rush of catching another bad guy, or in this case, girl.

I'm just glad the only person here who can hear me is Iggy.

Oh wait, I forgot, Max is here too.

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" Iggy chanted. I made a show of flexing my jaw muscles and took the sub in my hands. I took a _huge _bite, and started chewing. Iggy's started laughing as he heard me chew, he should be glad he didn't have to see what I looked like eating it.

"Oh you so can't beat me!" He yelled.

I responded by chewing faster, I finally swallowed the chunk of food, but I had most of the sandwich left.

I took another big bite, my cheeks puffing out. With all the stuff in my mouth it was hard to open my mouth to chew, so it took me about a grand total of 5 minutes to finish the bite. **(A/N- it's true, I've done it before…ok, multiple times, you should try it! Don't you just love Subway?)**

I finished the third bite, and I stuffed the rest in my mouth. Iggy looked horrified when I told him that this was my last bite, he grumbled something about not being able to see me look like a pig. This last bite was bigger than the rest so some of it was hanging out of my mouth.

I finished than jumped out of my seat and yelled, "Yeah!"

Iggy huffed and turned away. "You got lucky."

I rolled my eyes, and then I said, "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

"Huh, I wonder what Max thought of all this," began Iggy. He turned to where Max was, "Hey Max, wh-,"

"DAMN!" I yelled. In the place where Max was sitting, was a broken pair of handcuffs, and the gag we put on her. She freaking _escaped _while Iggy and I were goofing off!

What's wrong with me?

"Whoa, what?" Iggy stood up quickly.

"She's gone!" I roared, and ran out of the room. There really was no point for Iggy to come, so he stayed, probably hacking into the hotel cameras to see if he could find her.

I stormed through the halls and shoved people put of my way. They gave me dirty looks but I couldn't worry about that now, I had other priorities.

The guy at the front desk looked up when I tore through the lobby, but before I could reach the doors to leave, someone grabbed me by the scruff of the neck.

"Looking for this?" Officer Hall growled, and in his other hand, he carried a very pissed off looking Max.

Some things never change.

* * *

"Fang? Is that- Oh! Hi dad!" Iggy laughed nervously, you could tell he was flabbergasted **(A/N- that's such an awkward word…) **and he shifted his feet.

Lucky him, he wasn't pulled by the neck of his shirt up the stairs where _everybody could see you. _This week has been one of the _weirdest and most embarrassing _ever.

"Get in the room, now, all of you, and shut the door, this might get ugly," Officer Hall shoved Max down an her knees and when she tries to attack, he kicked her. She rolled out of the way before he could do much damage.

I could see that he had re-handcuffed her, so that she was limited in moving again. Thank God, if this girl can find a way to break metal handcuffs, than I'm not going to even imagine what she can do without handcuffs.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Fang," Officer Hall ordered, while tying Max to a chair, you usually only see that in movies, but with Max, you never know.

He hadn't gagged her, so she spit on him once he stood up. He just glared at her, then ignored her.

Oh great, I can't explain everything in less than 20 words, this stupid story is going to ruin my reputation!

I sighed, and told him everything. Oh, and Max also wanted to contribute to the conversation.

Like when I got to the part where she, you know, tased me with my own weapon? Well, apparently she felt that part needed a bit more explaining.

And this was how she explained it. "He was _stalking _me! Then all of a sudden he wants to arrest me? What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'? So, I did what anyone else would do, and it was 'self defense'! I shot the dude with a taser, big deal."

Officer Hall looked at me with wide eyes, and I felt another wave of hatred at Max. No one has ever, _ever _gotten the best of me!

When I got to the part of the 'Sub Wars' Officer Hall scowled and Iggy smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't do bad, but if it wasn't for me, this little maggot wouldn't be in your clutches anymore."

Uh oh.

"_MAGGOT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME MAGGOT?"_Max roared. And to think tying her to a chair would stop her…

She started yelling every bad word in her vocabulary…I never realized there were so many…

She stood up half-way, taking the chair with her, and slammed it next to Officer Hall. The move was so unexpected that he fell. Before Iggy and I could do something, FBI field agents blocked the door ways.

Max's eyes were blazing with hatred and fury. There were seven of them, and not even Max could get past them. She ended up in a strait jacket, and two of the agents carried her down through the halls, in plain sight. They put her in the back of a police truck.

Iggy jumped in my Buggatti and so did Officer Hall. Officer Hall took the wheel; although it killed me to have someone else driving my beautiful car. We followed the police back to the nearest station.

"I haven't seen a convict like that in years!" Exclaimed Officer Hall. "I don't really blame you for losing her, in fact, I'm surprised you got her at all."

That made me feel somewhat better.

"She's feisty, strong, and rebellious, just my type of girl," Iggy smirked. Then he whispered to me, "And I bet she's down right hot too."

I nodded and he chuckled, "Aren't they all?"

**(A/N- God my stupid finger is bleeding and I'm getting blood all over my precious laptop…I guess I'll have to type with 9 fingers now…)**

Whoa wait, I don't think Max is hot! Well, ok, she is a little….ok fine! A lot! But I don't actually like her or anything…

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked, to anyone who was listening.

"We'll take her in for an interrogation, so we get a view on what she did and stuff like that."

"Can I come for the interrogation?" I blurted. I felt heat rise to my face, why the heck did I just ask that?

"You know, I just want to know her story," I said quickly.

"Sure, why not, you want to come too Iggy?" Officer Hall asked.

Iggy smiled and put an arm around my shoulder, "Of course, I like seeing some Max-Fang action, very entertaining," he grinned.

I ripped his arm off my shoulders and looked out the window.

And guess what? You'll never believe it, my thoughts drifted to Max…

I _did _want to know her story, how she came about, why she does the things she does. For some reason, I felt as if I could relate to her situation, I was a runaway until a couple years ago. What if her situation was the same, but more extreme?

We arrived at the police station and we all got out of the car. The police car with Max in it parked around the back, so they could get Max in without much work.

We went inside and Officer Hall identified himself. The lady at the desk looked at Iggy and me suspiciously, but when she saw that Officer Hall was one of the leaders of the FBI, she didn't question a thing.

Iggy's dad took us back to a small room, it had a steel door with a small window, and the walls were made from cement and steel.

We entered the room with Officer Hall and another official, Mr. Gates. We introduced ourselves and he told us a little bit about himself. He was a former Lieutenant but he retired and become a Chief Inspector. He also studied psychology for a couple of years.

He was in the middle of strapping Max to a 150lb chair, so even if she could get up, that thing would slow her down. He also taped her mouth shut.

Mr. Gates looked up at us and smiled, "I heard she's a one-of-a-kind who we need to be extra cautious with."

"Well you heard right," I mumbled.

Max took her sweet time inspecting each and every one of us, not to mention glare too.

When her gaze rested upon me, I didn't know what to think. It's like when she looked at me, hatred overcame her body. I shuddered.

"Now, Maximum, don't try anything, because we are sick and tired of your games, you will answer all of our questions and provide us with all the information you have, and we will gladly shoot you give us the chance."

Max didn't say anything. This is when I realized that this wasn't one of those 'Law and Order' crap where the guy pokes you in the chest and gets all up in your face and then the criminal spills his guts.

You all watch too much T.V. if you think that's what happens when we take people into custody.

Sadly, it was illegal to beat your suspect until they confessed, so now-a-days we use physiological manipulation.

**(A/N- sorry for the many notes, but just so you know, all this police stuff I'm telling you is true, it's really interesting and fun to read about to. I did lots of research for this chapter!)**

Lucky for us, Mr. Gates was a physiological detective too, and he knew exactly how to get Max to confess. This is going to be good.

And let me tell you, it's very fun to see people start to go mad under the influence of someone.

Mr. Gates ripped the tape off of Max's mouth, leaving a big red spot.

"First, we'd like to know, what's your real name? Where did you come from?" he said quietly. Max sat there, not even acknowledging that he spoke.

"Look Maxine," he said coldly, "We can do this the easy way, or we could do this that hard way, I'll let you pick."

She still didn't say anything. Mr. Gates ushered us all out of the room.

"Ok, she's not going to cooperate. I need some quick info, anything about her! What she likes, dislikes…anything! Something!"

We all thought hard, racking our brains for some information.

I got it! "I remember seeing her, she was uncomfortable in tight spaces, and she loves attention when it's called for. But she doesn't like to be crowded around."

I remembered all this from years past, in Fight Night, when I didn't even know her. I remember how she fidgeted when people crowded around her.

They looked all looked at me surprised, "Long story." Mr. Gates nodded, "Fang, come with me, you might be some help, the rest of you…I'll call you when I need you."

He handed me a clip board, "Write down everything you notice, body movements, nervousness, anything, ok?"

I nodded.

I knew what he was going to try first, the guilt trial.

"Ok Max, so you're being accused of helping a criminal escape. Now, do you know who that criminal was? Were you aware that the criminal you helped _was a murderer?"_

Her eyes involuntarily widened in shock. Wait a minutes, she didn't know? It's obvious she knew he was a criminal, but she didn't know he was a murderer. I wrote that down.

"His name is Riley Jones, he was Australian." I noticed something flicker in Max's expression, but it looked like Mr. Gates didn't, because he didn't pause. I also wrote this down.

Recognition, that's what it was!

Mr. Gates leaned in closer, "Thanks to you, he may be off now to go kill some innocent child, or a helpless old man."

It was hard to read her, but Mr. Gates was getting some of it down.

Max growled at him, "How was I supposed to know!" she snapped. She bit her lip, drawing blood.

This said another thing about her, she didn't like it when people died, maybe she really didn't know what she had gotten herself into…

Shut up Fang! Of course she does! This girl is a professional, you have to be careful.

"He's killed over 10 people in the last year, who says he's going to stop now?" he said harshly, and I could see Max resist the urge to turn away.

This guilt crap really does work.

"Now…maybe if you tell us a little about yourself, we'll see how we can sort this through. You don't have to be the bad guy Max."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, as if to say _that's all you got?_

Maybe this guilt crap isn't going so well after all.

The Chief inspector let out a long, heavy sigh.

He pulled me out the room. Mr. Gates then got Iggy and Officer Hall, with a couple others.

"Ok, we didn't get much out of her, but we got _something. _I'm going to try the claustrophobia thing. If she really is claustrophobic, then we can get her itchy enough to tell us some things."

He closed the lights in Max's room. Then a small light above her turned on (yes, we really do do that).

We all knew what to do; we crowded around Max, and her eyes starting darting around the small circle we were creating around her. We weren't suppose to have any expression on our faces, but I couldn't help the small smug smile that turned my lips when I starts to see her sweat.

"So Max, now would you like to tell us who you are? Forget Riley for now, we just need a bit of info, is that harmful? What's a little information over _jail?"_

"Yeah," "Yeah," each of us echoed harshly. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to stare us all down, but she was starting to shake.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming herself. Dang! This girl is smart! It's been about 4 hours and I've only gotten like 3 things about her.

I beckoned everyone to lean in closer, so that we were right up in her face.

When she opened her eyes she shrieked, and nearly fell back. We just got closer to her, and she was really starting to freak out.

She broke her little no-speaking pact and started cussing at us like a sailor, telling us to back off, but no one did.

I felt sorry for her but then she managed to bring her leg up high enough to kick one of the other official were the sun don't shine.

He bent over in pain, but all we did is edge closer to her.

"You just let a murderer on the loose!"

"We'll lock you up in a small cave until you confess!"

"Imagine all the people who could lose their life because of _you." _

It went like that; we got in her face and bombarded her with questions.

She still had the nerve to spit into our faces, until I jammed a pistol to the side of her face. "One move and you're dead. Just remember, the harder you make this on us, the longer your jail sentence, and I'll make sure you have the smallest, dirtiest cell around," I snarled.

We continued our questioning. It sounded like a zoo in here. I was almost expecting a monkey to land on my shoulder any second now.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Shut up! Shut up! O freaking k! I'll tell you if you get these baboons out of my face!"

I could have sworn there was a small wisp of smoke coming out of her ear.

"Guys, you're dismissed," Officer Gates led us out the door, but I stayed. He gave me a funny look then shrugged the matter off.

I'm not sure why I stayed, but now that I think back at it, I really wish I didn't.

"Maximum Ride, that's my name. I gave it to myself right after…after I um, ran away," she looked away, as if remembering a painful memory.

"How old were you when you ran away? Why?" he probed.

She looked at me, "Are all Officials so nosey?"

I smiled despite myself, "Yup."

Gates glared at me, then turned back to his victim, "Well?"

"I don't remember how old, but I'm sure not telling you why, ever heard of a small thing called privacy? And why am I here? I didn't know the guy was a murderer! He just gave me money to take him away, that's all! Why won't you all leave me alone?"

She immediately regret what she said, she threw her head back, "Stupid!" she muttered at herself.

"Why did you need the money?" I asked, "You volunteer at Fight Night, isn't that enough to get you through?"

I knew that I stumped her. She could have easily gotten by if she were alone; she wouldn't have needed the money. She's not alone, she has someone with her.

Officer Gates realized this after I asked the question. Max stayed quiet for just a bit too long, but long enough for us to know that she was lying.

"The money I make there isn't enough to buy me a place to sleep," she shrugged.

"How much?" I demanded. She sighed and looked at me, "Are you going to lock me up in a jail cell if I don't tell you anymore?"

"We're going to lock you on a jail cell no matter what!" I snapped.

"50,000 dollars," she mumbled. She dint dare get smart with us, not if it meant being in another confined space. Damn, she really was scared of small spaces.

Sucks for her.

"Alright, I'm glad your starting to open up, maybe we won't put you in jail for the rest of your life," Gates said happily.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "Just most of it."

Officer Hall told me and Gates to continue tomorrow, it's getting late.

Gates took Max and led her to a cell. It was a single cell, with one bed, a sink, and toilet. It was just enough for a person.

But just barely.

"Hope you like your stay!" I said brightly, she called me a very rude name before I pushed her in her cell and locked it.

"What if I have to pee?" she exclaimed.

"The toilets tight there," I pointed next to her bed, to the small white box.

Her face twisted in disgust. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Do you think we need to get a night guard here just in case she tries something?" I said nervously. I've learned one thing in this whole crapfest, is never underestimate Max.

"Just to be safe, I'll put one of the guys here," he said. Smart move.

I eyed the strangely peaceful looking Max. I knew she wasn't sleeping, but she sure looked like she wanted to.

"You'll sleep up stairs with Officer Hall and his son, got it?" I nodded and walked off to find Iggy.

"What a day," he said, shaking his head. "You can say that again, I replied.

* * *

I got up the next morning to check up on Max, and to get her some food, she hasn't eaten in over half a day. We didn't need to starve her. There were lots of officials at the station, busy at work. I went to the kitchen and got a microwavable breakfast. Not exactly Olive Garden.

I made myself some eggs and ate those. I picked up the heated stuff for Max and asked Officer Gates for the key to the area with the cells. They were in a separate wing, locked off.

He handed me the keys and I got to the door. I jammed the three keys in the three key holes and twisted them open.

The door creaked open and a walked to the last cell, Max's.

"Hey Max! Here's some food," she didn't answer. I started walking faster; did she pass out from hunger or something?

"Max? Look, here-," but then I dropped the plate onto the floor. Because in the cell, I saw not Max, but a police officer, tied up like a chicken.

"DAMN!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall.

_**Max Max Max, you bad girl! Poor Fang, he's been working his freaking butt off to catch her and she escapes AGAIN. She's just to cool for them all….**_

_**ANYWAY, can I have like 20 reviews? THAT WOULD BE SO BEAST!**_

_**The next chapter will mostly be in Max POV! Just to let you know!**_

_**Can you guys give me ideas, thoughts, questions, comments, IDEAS! Hahaha how do you think Max did it? Getting out of the cell? **_

_**A WANNABE UNDERCOVER FBI AGENT**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLY FUDGE! 37 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN! Actually, before that the most I've ever gotten on one chapter was like 12.**_

_**Do you know how long I pranced around the house like a pony while my mom threatened to call the metal institute? A very long time!**_

_**I. Need. Help.**_

_**I know, my mom's told me already.**_

_**So, people have been telling me I need to describe the surrounding bit better, maybe a little more imagery, so I hope this chapter improve on that little issue! If not, then tell me what to fix, or add! :)**_

_**I would tell you guys I love you, but then I'd have to kill you, so all I'm gonna say is…Y'ALLS ARE MY PEEPS! Ohhh was that just a tad bit awkward? Ah well.**_

_**WOW lots of you guessed how Max escaped…but no one was really close! So...ready for the moment of truth? READ ON BEFORE YOU GET ARRESTED BY IGGY! (Fang's too busy trying to catch Max…)**_

MAX POV

"Oww! Get your elbow out of my face!" I whispered, slapping Nudge's elbow before it could go up my nose.

I was in an air vent at the moment, with Nudge beside me, and Angel in front to lead the way, not to mention she practically broke my jaw by her repeated kicking and "Sorry Max!"'s. I swear if I taste the bottom of her shoe one more time…

We were slowly wiggling through the vent, trying to find the cursed exit.

So how do I come to this awkward position? Well you can thank elbow-girl there next to me.

So here's the story:

After Fang left, the Officer that led the interrogation got a guard to keep watch over my cell, I still had a couple of tricks up my sleeves.

What? You thought I'd give in that easy? Not even in your _dreams _is that possible.

So get over it.

This is how I managed to escape. I was pretending to sleep once I went in my cell. See, the guard turned off the lights for some reason, who knows. Probably feeling 'sorry' for me. Loser.

Mistake #1.

He then sat down on a chair and lazily looked back and forth keeping 'watch', while I was 'sleeping'.

Mistake #2.

Since there was no 'threat' (little did he know I was still freaking awake, and they call themselves cops?) he dozed off after a couple of hours.

Mistake #3.

And that's when Nudge showed up.

Luck #1. (you know, it really pays of when fate decided to jump over to your side…)

She actually deactivated the alarms, and snuck past the guards at the front door. Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Nudge is a technology freak.

Don't ask me how, she can barely multiply.

It comes in handy though, like I don't know, when you're trying to escape from your jail cell. Very convenient.

She apparently couldn't open the locks for the wing I was in (right, she deactivates federal alarms but can't pick a lock?).

And this is the funny part.

Angel managed to get a key from one of the guards (I'll save you the gory details) and unlocked it, since my 'guard' was snoozing like a fat baby, he didn't notice.

I had a chain around my ankle, which Angel had to pry off with a beat stick. Yeah, it's pretty bruised around that area, that's all I'm going to say.

We managed to pry open an air vent with my handy dandy paper clip in my pocket (and I found lots and lots of lint) because we couldn't risk having an officer see us.

So they got me out, hence, I'm in an air vent with Angel's shoe in my mouth.

"Moo yo sho!"

"Sorry Max," she said sheepishly. Again! Not my type of escape route, but anything's better than that mini chamber of doom.

"Oh, here we are, we should come out the side of the building, there's a little building up ahead, we'll go behind, ok?" Angel said, wiggling forward and rolling out of the vent.

Nudge was next, then finally me.

"Took you guys long enough!" I said, and then we ran to the building.

"We did the best we could!" Angel huffed.

If your slow comprehending minds are going _but how did Angel and Nudge know Max was in trouble?_

Then I recommend you go to a better school, or watch more T.V. Or just go away.

Ok?

Remember the blood I left back there when the two dudes got me? I 'slipped'. What's his face? Farm? No. Fan! Oh wait, no. Oh I got it! Fang! Fang? What kind of name was that? That's like naming your kid Tooth.

Well that's our flocks' cry for help. Very efficient if I do say so myself.

"Yeah Max, we found your little 'M'. But did you really have to do it with blood? You scared us for a second," Nudge said, grimacing.

I shrugged, "I was tied up, and I didn't have anything else."

We wove through alleys. I didn't recognize this part of the city, so I let Angel lead.

"Thanks guys, that was so awesome Nudge! The way you totaled screw up those alarms? Genius!" I high fived her and she smiled.

"Where are we going to go this time? No doubt they'll be after you when they realize you're gone."

Damn logic.

"Uh, oh! You guys, you still have the money right?" Nudges eyes widened and so did Angel's.

"Oh crap! We left it in our old hiding spot!" Angel exclaimed. I groaned.

"Come on," I said grimly, "unless you're up for some cooked mouse today, I suggest we get that money."

"Um Max? Can we have rat instead? Mice are too icky," Angel said seriously. That's my girl, always looking for the bright side.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"I call the tail!" Nudge said. Ok, we're kidding, God you guys can be slow. We'll find something else to eat.

Truth be told, Rat is actually better than mouse, try it!

Angel led us back to our previous hiding spot. I found our stuff, neatly stored in a box. There was a hobo sitting across from it, and when he saw us, he got up and started rubbing Nudge's arm.

That's what we like to call northern hospitality.

"Eww!" she slapped him and moved away. He grumbled then threw a rock at me. Oh wait, no that was a sock.

I'm so out of here.

I grabbed my backpack with the money and put my hand up to wait for a cab.

Years of hitchhiking folks, years of hitchhiking…

"Manhattan," I commanded, we slipped into the cab. Behind the wheel was a guy, maybe 18,19ish.

"And why might you fine young ladies be going to Manhattan from New York City?" he smiled dazzlingly at us. _Fine _young ladies? When was the last time we had a bath? Like 2 months ago? And our clothes were so screwed up it looked like we had dead animals on our bodies.

Awkward.

"Visiting our mom, we haven't seen her in a while," Nudge lied smoothly. He shrugged and started driving. The buildings went past us in a blur. There's no doubt they've found out I'm missing by now, so right now, I just hope we can get away.

A little while later, we arrived and I climbed out. I fished a wad of money from my pack and handed it to him. He stared at me with wide-eyes.

"Keep the change." What can I say, I was felling extremely generous at the moment.

I rushed Nudge and Angel from the taxi.

"Max, where are we going?" Nudge asked. I saw the Empire State Building looming over us.

"First, a place to stay," I headed into a hotel. Angel and Nudge followed hesitantly.

The Hotel's name was _Sharon's. _I walked over to the registration desk, and there sat a guy around 20, with ruffled brown hair and dark green eyes.

"How may I help you?" he asked. His eyes were twinkling.

"I need a room, 3 beds. We're going to visit our grandmother," I said. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, like I was prey.

Why do I always end up meeting guys like this?

And the worst part was, I couldn't do anything about it without drawing curious eyes.

"That's fine, I just need you to fill out these papers real quick, and I'll need to see your credit card."

I filled out the papers; my 'name' was Sarah Jackson, with my two sisters Ally and Kelly. I was supposedly '19'.

I gave him my papers, and he looked up at me once more, his eyes calculating. I was tempted to hit him but if I did, it would bring attention to us.

I handed him the money by cash, and he looked at me quizzically. I raised my eyebrows, daring him to say anymore. He just shrugged and gave us the keys. Before I could walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I'm Mark, just so…you know. Anyway, I was wondering how long you'll be staying…"

I turned irritatingly at him, "Touch me and/or talk to me one more time, and that's the last thing you'll ever do."

I spun on my heels and got on the elevator with Angel and Nudge. They had big smiles on their faces, excited about staying in a hotel.

"Oh! Do they really have those tiny shampoo bottles? That would be so cute! And-," I kicked Nudge in the shin. She glared at me and went on rambling with Angel.

Ok, say the truth and it shall set you free.

I've never been to a hotel.

Yup.

And if you have something to say to me, I suggest you go to the other side of the planet so I don't come after you.

You don't believe me? Go ahead and give it a try.

We got to the 12th floor, where our room was located. We didn't have any luggage so it was an easy move.

"Max can we get new clothes? I think mine are starting to rot," Nudge said sadly, once we entered the room.

It was awesome! It didn't smell like crap like every other place we've lived! It had three small rooms, and everything was white. The living room was a light brown, and the kitchen was made from wood.

"It's like one of those things that advertise 'Perfect Lives', "I thought.

"Yeah Max, any longer now and my shirt is going to grow some legs and walk off of me," Angel pouted.

I laughed, catching them off guard. I was just happy to be back with them, and for once, we weren't sleeping in the dumpster!

"Sure, we don't want rabid clothes going around biting people and giving them rabies now do we?" I turned mockingly towards them. I was in a good mood, and it felt nice.

I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be happy.

We finished checking out or rooms, and we 'ooo-ed and 'awww-ed' in the bathroom (not like that sickos!) cherishing the toilet paper.

Really, just please, don't ask.

We raced each other out of the hotel.

Nudge, Angel and I strolled around from store to store, mall to mall. We bought a couple of hotdogs off the streets, and they were the best weenies ever! We had each gotten a couple of outfits, and we bought food to put in our room.

It was one of the happiest days of my life. Nudge couldn't stop talking about all the 'cute clothes' there are, and Angel was admiring her new converse. I watched them, happy that they're happy.

Having an easy life can turn you into such a sap.

Now I know why I can pound most people like potatoes.

We didn't start to head back to our room until around 1am. We were eating cotton candy, and Nudge skipped ahead.

"Max, wasn't this awesome! We should definitely do this again soon! Like, tomorrow! I saw these shoes that I really wanted…"

She stopped in mid sentence. _Without _me telling her too. That's a nice change.

She was staring off into the night, squinting her eyes, as if looking for something. I grabbed Angel's arm and we rushed up to Nudge.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Suddenly, I realized we were alone on the small street. We had turned down an alley without my noticing.

Tall walls of buildings surrounded us. I could see the car lights flashing of passing vehicles just 300 yards away. If need be, we could make a run for it.

"The hotel is just two blocks away, let's run," Angel tugged on our arms, and we turned to go.

"I could have sworn-" Nudge started.

"You could have swore correctly," a man said, popping his head out from a window.

I dropped the bag of clothes I was holding, and so did my friends.

Well that was totally unexpected.

All the windows of the facing walls opened, but instead of people, guns came out. And guess who they were pointing at?

_Les trios filles! _

The man jumped from the window, and I recognized him. He caught me when I tried to escape last time. Behind him, was a smirking Fang and the blind dude.

I searched for a way out, "You can't run Maximum, if you move, we kill you. If you talk, we kill you, if you resist, we kill you."

I knew there was no way out of it this time; they caught us, once and for all.

Someone climbed down the side of a building on a ladder, he came up to us and flashed us his badge.

"I'm from the government, I'm here to help," he said. Oh no, not Ronald Reagan's scariest words!

More men popped from behind corners and windows. Before they could reach us, I tilted my head and twitched my nose. Angel and Nudge just barely nodded. That was our signal for _hold on, don't do anything._

For precaution, they used four men on each of us, and I was proud. Look at the reputation I've built.

They snapped hand-cuffs and ankle-cuffs onto us. Not to mention they still had about 20 guns pointed at our brains.

How lovely.

"What, you're not going to try to run? You're not going to fight back?" Fang said, waving his arms about. I snickered inwardly, _that guy is such an idiot._

"Officer Hall! Officer Hall! Come over here!" an official called, he had a small laptop type thing in his hand, and was staring intently at the screen.

The man who walked out the window, Officer Hall, went to him. The police at my arms dragged me over to a car, along with Nudge and Angel.

"Put them in separate cars," one said, and they went to do so.

"Ow! Hello, can't you be a bit more careful!" Nudge whined. I knew it didn't hurt her; she was putting up an act, just like I had taught her.

I looked to see Angel looking all innocent and sad; her eyes were blurred from fake tears. The police at her arms looked guilty, as if they were arresting a little puppy.

I'm so proud of my little girls.

Officer Hall was still talking when Fang came over, holding on to the tall blonde's arm.

"What it is?" he said gruffly. I swiveled my head, yup, we still had loaded guns pointing at us. How to get out of this situation…

"What? Already?" Fang gasped, and whispered it to Iggy, his face went even whiter than it usually was.

Officer Hall told the police around him and their faces set into deep snarls and frowns. They all looked at me with even more hatred than before.

What did I do?

Wait, let me rephrase that.

What did I do that they knew about?

Nudge and Angel looked at me with questioning gazes. I looked back at Fang, his face devoid of emotion.

I couldn't take it anymore, what happened?

"What?" I demanded, looking at as many officers in the eyes as I could.

"I would tell you, but you'd probably just rejoice afterwards," Officer Hall spat. What the hell was he talking about?

He must have seen my dumbfounded expresion and he finally spilled.

"You mongrel! Riley Jones, your 'best friend'," he used his hands to demonstrate quotations, "Just killed his next victim!"

His face was a deep red. I felt kind of nervous now. It wasn't my fault, I mean, was it? I didn't know he was a murderer!

"And if you have just a bit of goodness in that small black hole of yours, his victim was a seven year old girl. Her name was Kate, she was on a field trip to the zoo, when Jones shot her in the head. She lives in Arizona, actually. Her mom committed suicide a couple hours later from depression. All thanks to you Ms. Maximum, I hope you're happy."

I took an involuntary step back. He...he killed a seven year old? I must have had a horrified look on my face, because Hall said, "Huh, looks like you do have a conscience."

The guilt was literally gnawing on my insides, making me feel woozy and light headed. Did a little innocent girl just lose her life because of me?

Fang was still staring at me, and I stared right back.

"In the car, now," said one of the guards holding me. I climbed into the car, and waited for whatever it is they wanted to do with me.

I swore to myself, that when I escape again, I'm going to find this Riley Jones, and take care of him myself.

**FANG POV**

I got into the police car with Iggy and Officer Hall.

I took in a deep breath.

Riley Jones has just committed another murder…

Because of Max?

I watched the police cars containing the three girls drive behind us with their sirens on. Who were those other girls with Max?

They were both younger, that I could tell. And from what they look like, they weren't related.

They were both tall, one had dark skin, and curly, frizzy hair. The other had fair skin, with bouncy blonde curls.

But it was plainly obvious to all of us that Max cared about these two girls, a lot, but the way she kept looking at them, as if to make sure they were still alright.

But why? Who are they? All these crappy questions and no freaking answers…ugh.

No one said a thing the whole ride, and the tension was unbearable. Iggy was as dumbfounded as I was; I didn't really believe Max would do something like that on purpose, would she?

No, she wouldn't. She may be meaner then a rabid dinosaur, but she would never _kill _someone on purpose.

I mean, yeah she's done some _really _bad stuff in her life but…taking a life?

We got back into the police station, and the guards showed no mercy towards the girls. They literally dragged them out, and stuffed them in a room made fully from steel. Usually, these cells were reserved for the extreme criminals.

I guess they do kind of fit.

"Hey!" Max snapped. "Be careful with them!" she said, nodding at the girls.

See what I mean? She wasn't careful with _me _when I was arresting her way nicer than those dudes.

Officer Hall had men chain them to the wall, and they used more than one chain. Each girl had all their limbs tied to the wall. Max was on the middle wall, while the dark skinned girl took the right and the youngest took the left.

Officer Hall opened the cell door and shooed all but me, Iggy, and Mr. Gates away.

Max really did look bad. Her face was flushed, as if with shame, and she wouldn't look anybody in the eye as we walked in.

"I see you've finally learned the meaning of shame," Gates said calmly, pointedly addressing it to Max.

She kept her head low, unusual for such an obnoxious brat, and she didn't say anything.

"Did you do this intentionally? That makes you a murderer just like Jones! What kind of sick, horrible-," but Officer Hall was cut off, and a good thing too, I thought he was about to blow up. And guess who would have to clean the pieces? That's right, me.

"So you think I'm a murderer?" Max seethed. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not? Be the next victim?"

She was quivering in her spot, not from fear, but rage.

"Well that would be a start," said Iggy. Max gave him a look that said _If I had a hold of a knife, I'd throw it away and kill you with a dull rock instead._

Funny, I feel the same was about Ig sometimes.

Ooook, off topic.

Officer Hall sighed. "Ok Max, either you answer, or we lock you up, and send these two girls to foster homes. They haven't done anything, we've checked records, tapes, files, everything. This is your last chance."

I saw Max bolt up in surprise when he said foster homes. The other two girls stared at him in disbelief.

"F-f-foster homes?" The blonde stuttered.

"Yeah, there are actually two women who are excited to meet you waiting outside. They say you'll love your new homes."

You could plainly tell that neither of the girls looked pleased with this.

Max coughed, "Do you mind if we, ah, you, ah, if we discussed this matter alone?"

Officer Hall threw up his hands in frustration but Gates put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course," Gates said, and he led us out of the cell.

* * *

A couple minutes later we heard Max bang her head on the wall, since the rest of her was immobile at the moment.

"You can come in!" she yelled. We walked back in.

"What if I so happen to tell you what you want…what happens then?" We decided that Officer Hall shouldn't talk, he was getting just a bit out of control.

Gates answered, "Well Max, you'll still probably end up in jail, I'm sure you understand. And these two girls…we'll just find a new life for them."

The three girls shared a look. But Gates still had something to say.

"Unless…"

I shot a look at Iggy, but he didn't even notice (just because he was blind doesn't mean he doesn't realize you're looking at him), he was concentrating on the words that had just left Mr. Gates mouth.

"Unless…" Max said.

He looked quite uncomfortable, so Officer Hall took charge. Apparently he knew what he was going to say.

"There's no point hiding it Max, we know you'd take a bullet for these girls by the way you act near them. You'd never let them near a foster home."

She looked surprised and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"We'll let them stay with you, but only if you agree," he had a small smile on his face. Whoa, wasn't he just like raving mad 30 seconds ago?

I whispered what I saw to Iggy and he just shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"Just remember, if you say no, you lose everything you have, which by what I know, is only these two girls."

"Ok ok I get it!" Max said, getting impatient. "What? What do I have to agree to?"

Gates stepped forward, "Max, we want you to join the FBI."

Yup, I've officially gone crazy.

_**OH OH OH! What do you think Max is going to say? Or do you think she's just going to escape again? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Did you like? Opinions? **_

_**Man, poor Fang! The guy is having some serious problems!**_

_**Again, I want to thank you for the reviews, they were awesome, you have no idea how much I love them!**_

_**OH WAIT! Before you go, do you want the next chapter in FANG POV or MAX POV?**_

_**Chapter dedication to the first reviewer who guesses the closest to what is going to happen next!**_

_**YOUR HOMMIE!**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What up my hommies?**_

_**OH MY PANCACKES! SCHOOL ENDS IN 3 DAYS! FINALLY! I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR! Excuse my outburst there.**_

_**Vhy sank you for ze reviews! CHAPTER DEDICATIN GOES TO…(this is at the end...because it might ruin it if I told you now…)**_

_**And some people wanted to know if Gazzy was gonna show up anytime soon, well, yeah, he will eventually, don't worry :)**_

_**Ok, so most of the story is going to be in FANG POV if you haven't noticed, but Max Pov is in there plenty of times. Some people wanted Max for this chapter. So the POV's are half and half, ok? Good?**_

MAX POV

What in the name of _hell?_

Whoa, let's back track for a second.

1)I'm chained to a wall

2)Angel and Nudge are also chained to a wall

3)I'm accused of indirect murder

4)They ask me to join the FBI

This is one of those 'WTF?' moments. Right, so they force me at gun point (literally) into a jail cell with my two friends, then they ask me to _join _them?

Can I say bipolar much?

"We'll give you time to think about it," Said the Gates dude, and he walked out with the rest of them.

Silence.

"Well, that was completely unexpected," Nudge said.

"Naw really?" I snorted.

"What are we going to do? We probably don't have a chance of escape, because you know, they'll kill you Max."

"How reassuring," I mumbled.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Angel said, thinking. "Well you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them."

I rolled my eyes, "And if you can't join them blackmail them." Oh, you know what? That's not such a bad idea…

"And if you can't blackmail them, kill them!" Nudge said happily.

"And if you can't kill them, you're screwed." I finished, but by this time we were all smiling.

"I don't want you guys to end up in foster homes…not after, you know, before," I said quietly. I hated bring the subject up, it made them both closed off and retreat into themselves.

See, I found Nudge and Angel a couple years ago. They were runaways too. From foster homes. They were orphans before and they've been to multiple foster homes. The last one they were at had an abusive mother. Nudge and Angel still have scars from where she hit them…

And I am _so freaking not _going to send them back.

"I don't want to go back," Angel said so quietly I'm not sure I even heard her. It was rare that either of them ever showed fear, they were tougher than Chuck Norris on a good day.

I sighed. "Well find a way out, just, play along, ok? Wait, no, don't talk, let me do this, and I'm specifically aiming this at you Nudge." They nodded their heads, not really sure what I was going at. _I _wasn't sure what I was going at.

Well, I guess it's time for my world famous improvising.

I called them back in. I was not risking banging my head against the wall. After all I've been through, I don't want to become mentally challenged all of a sudden.

The two officers, Hall and Gates, I think, were in front. Behind them were Fang and the blind kid (I still don't know his name).

"So Maxine, have you made up your mind?" Hall asked, smirking (Maxine? MAXINE?). If I were in his shoes I would smirk too, he wins either way.

Crap. Well this sucks.

"First of all, it's Max, thank you very much. Maxine is to…proper for me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well hurry up and tell us your answer!" Hall said, exasperated.

"You're stalling little Maxi. Now, if you don't mind hurrying up, my lunch is getting cold," the blind guy said. What's up with all the pet names?

I didn't even glance at him, "I wouldn't be talking blind guy, and you're the one who's never even seen your own lunch."

That shut him up.

"Well?" Fang asked. It was fun messing with these guys, they get mad easily.

I took a deep breath, and it seemed like everyone in the room leaned closer, as if they might miss my answer.

"Can you loosen these chains and turn around for a second? I really have to pee, and that corner right there looks extremely convenient…," I kept a straight face the whole time. Nudge and Angel giggled.

Everyone gave me forced smiles. Ah, the effect I have on people.

"Maximum, I'd like you to meet Bruno. Bruno, Maximum." Gates gestured towards the door and out came a walking building.

Now Bruno here, was the largest man I've ever seen. And that's saying something!

I couldn't help but notice that Bruno was a dog name. I held in my laugh.

"Hello Maxine. Did you know it's not illegal to tase little uncooperative girls?" he idly twirled a taser between his humongous meaty fingers.

I scanned him over _If maybe he didn't have a taser…I could knock him down, like that's going to do much with a guy like that…_

"Why no, Bruno, I did not, but thank you for that piece of information," I said coolly, as if we were drinking coffee at Star Bucks.

Truth be told, even I didn't know my answer. Should I say yes? Or should I say no?

Bruno's fist slammed into the wall beside my head and I jumped a little. Ok, I didn't even know it was possible for a man of his mass to move that fast.

Like, whoa. Now would be a good time for the forces of the world to apply the laws of physics.

"This is fun," he commented, chuckling. I saw Fang try to smother his laughter unsuccessfully. I shot him an ice covered glare.

Nudge and Angel just hung there, casually chained to the wall, as if they do this every day.

I turned my head back to Hall and Gates. I nodded my head at Bruno. "I like him."

"Too bad I don't like you," Bruno said, lifting his eyebrows and aiming the taser at me.

"Whoa there big fella! Ok, ok, I've got my answer."

"Thank the Lord!" Hall yelled.

I took a deep breath.

Was this my final answer?

Well I didn't have much of a freaking choice did I?

"Sure, why not? I'll join. This could be fun."

**FANG POV**

Could this situation get any worse?

Probably not.

Ok, I did _not _see that one coming, I really didn't, and neither did Iggy apparently, since he was frozen.

Max faced me and said, "We're going to be great friends!"

I almost peed myself right then and there. What if she strangles me at night? Total possibility.

Oh geez.

"Really? Just like that? You're joining?" Officer Hall said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Do I really have a choice?" Max snapped.

"No, I guess not," he shrugged.

"So Max, we'll get you a place to stay, presumably a police station, with your uh, friends. There, we'll have Fang and Iggy help you train for your position."

Wait, I'm going to train Max? With _Iggy?_

Just reread that for a second.

I have a feeling this really, _really, _isn't going to end well.

"Wait, if I'm going to be trained, let me train with a professional! Not those douche bags standing behind you!" Max scoffed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am _not _a douche bag!" Iggy crossed his arms.

"Uh Iggy? If you look up the dictionary meaning, then yeah, you totally are a douche bag,"  
I said matter-of-factly.

Max grinned wickedly my way, "Glad to know someone here is smart enough to figure that out."

I noticed the way her teeth gleamed in her smile, or the way her messy hair surrounded her face…

Dang, even when she was messed up she was, er, attractive…

Oh, my thoughts are making me feel extremely awkward.

Stupid testosterone.

Hall and Gates were whispering to each other quietly, so that no one could hear.

"So…what do you think about all this?" I whispered to Iggy, keeping my voice low. Max was watching everyone critically.

"I think, that this is going to be one of our funnest **(that's not a real word, by the way)** assignments yet," Iggy smirked.

"And why do you say that?"

"Dude, were teaching some badass chick to become an undercover FBI agent. That's almost as fun as blowing up federal buildings."

Blowing up federal buildings was _very _fun, if I do say so myself. See, one time, we were at the Pentagon…let's just say that Iggy had one of his inventions in his pocket and it went hay wire.

Poor kid still has the scars, and so do the secret service men.

"I guess, I'm just afraid that she's going to murder us or something, the girl is an open time bomb," I looked back at Max, to see her whispering to the dark skinned girl.

"Knowing Max, she's going to do a helluva lot worse than just murder," he answered.

Damn, he was right.

"Ok! We've decided on a couple of things," announced Officer Gates.

"First off, we're sending you all back to Arizona. Oh, and Hall just called your mom Iggy, Gazzy's coming for a visit. Secondly, Fang, Iggy, you guys are off the hook of Riley Jones' case. We'll take care of him. You're priority is Max."

"Hello? I'm still here thank you very much. And I'm no one's priority, just warning you if you want to keep all your limbs functional," Max wiggled a little in her chains.

That girl really knew how to make a person pee themselves.

Officer Hall walked over to Max and unlocked her chains.

"Those are extremely uncomfortable," she rubbed her wrists, which had some skin peeling off of them from the shackles.

He preceded with the other two girls.

Max sighed, "I might as well introduce everyone. Um, dudes, this is Angel," she pointed to the girl with the blonde hair, "and that's Nudge," she pointed to the mocha colored one.

"I'm Iggy, and that's Fang," Iggy pointed us out.

"Are you blind?" Angel asked abruptly.

"You didn't have to be so forward about it!" Iggy faked tears. His dad gave him a disgusted look and turned back to the girls.

"Now, we'd like to know your stories. You can either tell me, or Officer Gates."

"Uh, I pick Gates."

She hurried off with Angel and Nudge behind her. Gates led her into a room and started questioning her.

I really wanted to know their story…maybe Max will tell me later.

Yeah I totally doubt that.

We left the cell and walked to the main lobby of the building. Iggy's dad sighed and slipped into a seat. I sat across from him with Iggy next to me.

"Are we going back to the same area we were in before?" I asked. I was only at school for like one day, and what has it been? Almost a week and a half?

"Yeah, because it's closer to Jones' last sighting…where the girl was murdered."

I closed my eyes. How can people out there live with themselves? Killing innocent little girls. Ugh, it's so disgusting.

But I think that's why I like being an FBI agent, I get to stop those sickos from causing people harm.

Finally, Max and her friends came back and we were ready to go. They washed up and were wearing new clothes.

"Ok, we're going to take a plane back to Arizona, we should go to the airport right now," Officer Hall led us out the door, and no one said anything, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

We boarded the plane. The two officers took the two seats on the right end of the plane, while us five sat in the middle seats.

Max chose the middle, so I sat on her left, and Iggy sat on her right, with Angel next to him.

"Nothing like a relaxing flight on a giant chunk of metal," I knew Iggy was trying to start a conversation. Everyone one was really quiet, except for Nudge, She ranted on about _everything._

You think I'm kidding? Just wait till you hear her give a lecture on revolving doors.

Longest 17 minutes of my life.

"Wow, I've never been on a plane," Angel murmured. Hmm I wonder why?

"OMG I know! This is so cool! Don't you think, Max?" Nudge squealed. You know? I wonder what it would sound like if a guy squealed. Oh man, I just had this random image of Iggy squealing. Oh God, that was just plain awkward.

"Ok, Sir Emo Dork, and Blind Strawberry Kid, you get on my nerves, you try to get on my nerves, you _think _about getting on my nerves, you're both history, got it?" Max was looking from me to Iggy and back.

"Huh, think I'll end up in a textbook?" Iggy asked, smirking. Max rolled her eyes, knowing it was wasted but not caring.

"Ready to train? Let me just tell you, it's a lot of work, so don't feel bad if you can't meet the requirements the first time," I said to Max, who just laughed.

"We'll see about that."

Angel and Nudge fell asleep soon, and I saw that Max was getting sleepy too, her eyelids kept shutting only to flutter open again.

"Tired?" I asked.

She just glanced at me, not answering.

"Well Maxie, I have this here nice, comfy shoulder…" Iggy patted his shoulder nearest Max. She looked back at him, and then spit on his shoulder. Was Iggy hitting on her? When will he ever learn...

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I was smirking at Iggy's face, which was screwed in disgust.

"So not cool Max," he took my jacket and wiped the spit off.

"Dude! (Ok, I admit, I should refrain from saying 'dude' it doesn't go with my whole dark, silent, guy theme)I have to wear that!" I snatched my jacket back.

"Yeah well, now it has Max saliva on it."

Max was looking at us with an amused expression, then she went back to just staring at the T.V. which was showing _Rush Hour 2._

I glanced at her once more, then turned and closed my eyes.

* * *

We arrived in Arizona a couple hours later. I grabbed my one bag, so did Iggy. Max took hold of Angel and Nudge's hand. Huh, maybe her heart isn't all stone.

Outside the airport, a cab was waiting for us to drive us back to the police station.

On the way, Officer Hall started talking. "Max, Nudge, you guys are going to go to school with Fang and Iggy. Angel will be at the junior high next to the high school."

"School? You've got to be joking," she scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"School? Cool! Are we going to learn stuff? I hear that they have little fountains where you can drink water! And _clean _bathrooms! OH! I bet there's also lots of hot-"

This time, it was me who shut her up.

"Look Nudge, I swear my ears were just about to grow some legs and walk off, shut your trap."

Max lunged at me, and I was so shocked I slammed into the door.

"Don't. Touch. Her." She growled, while Officer Gates tried to get things under control.

Poor cab driver.

"Someone's a bit over protective," Iggy commented.

"Guys! We're almost at the station; keep it together just until we get there. I see you guy aren't exactly fond of each other."

_Naw fudge Sherlock _I thought dryly.

There was so much tension in the car that if I were to take out a pistol and shoot it, it would cut through the air.

Look, that was almost poetry.

Aren't you proud of me?

About 10 minutes later we all clambered out of the cab. The cabbie took the money a little too quickly and raced off.

I didn't blame him.

"So are we going to live here? Sweet! One time, we ended sleeping right on top of the sewer! It was so gross! I swear my nostrils were on fire, I mean that's-"

"Yeah Nudge, ok, we get it," Max had her hand clamped over Nudge's mouth.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay at a foster care…"

"It's perfect," Max said quickly.

"Great, you three will sleep in the attic and Fang, you can stay at my house with Iggy, or you could take the storage closet."

Right, of course, I get the closet, or Iggy.

You know, I'm not sure which one is worse.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I decide," I finally said.

"I feel offended," Iggy stated. Nudge and Angel snickered.

We proceeded into the building, "Guys, take Max to the gym and show her what she has to do every day and the requirements. Nudge and Angel, we'll set up your room. Officer Hall is taking care of Riley Jones's case, if any of you are wondering." Gates took Angel and Nudge and took them away.

"So it's off to the gym!" Iggy raced out of the building, and jumped into my car, we then zipped off to the gym.

Surprisingly, no one said anything during the short ride, even Iggy. We climbed out the car and into the building.

Inside were lots of old men and women running at 2 miles per hour speed and what not.

Max crinkled her nose, "Smells like sweat in here."

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically, earning myself a glare.

We paid our way through, and entered the weight room.

"Alright, let's get started," Iggy clapped.

"Let's start with the bench press," I suggested. Iggy nodded and felt his way to the equipment. Some old dudes were giving us weird looks…

"Ok, so to become an undercover FBI agent, you need to pass a fitness test. You have to be able to bench press at _least _half of your body weight 20 times, although you can go over."

Max nodded and I showed her an example.

"Well Iggy, you're my little guinea pig for today," I smiled evilly.

"As long as I get my nuts in the end, it's all good," I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Iggy weighs about 140 pounds, so he needs to bench press at least 70," I put the weights on the bar; actually putting 100, since he can bench press all of that.

Yeah, he was strong like that.

"Yeah, I can do the math, thank you very much," Max said, slightly offended.

She watched as Iggy lifted the weights, his arm muscles shifting with each motion.

He did 43 before tiring and stopping.

"Next up, Sir Fangith," he handed me the bar and stuck 10 more pounds of weight on. I weigh around 150, just so you know.

Heck yeah, I was strong like _that!_

Max also watched me do my 50 reps.

"Impressive, no?" I said, wiping my brow.

"Sure," she sounded uninterested.

"Your turn little Maxie," Iggy sang.

"Call me Maxie one more time, and I'll make sure no one ever finds your body," she threatened.

"Ah, ah ,ah Maxie, no hurting cops! You can get punished," he shook his finger at her, as if she were a small child.

She grumbled something and sat on the bench, about to lie down.

"Wait, how much do you weigh?" I asked.

"Uhh, I dunno," she shrugged.

"You, don't know?" Iggy snickered, not bothering to muffle his laughs.

"Yeah Iggy, they don't exactly have scales lying around on the street, although you can go and look if you wish."

"Here," I pointed to the corner of the room, "there's a scale right there."

She sighed and walked over to it. She got up on it, and then shifted slightly. Doesn't she know that will affect your weight? The scales were extremely sensitive.

She lightly started to jump on it, then she grumbled and kicked it.

Well, I better get over there before she slaughters the scale.

I tapped Iggy's arm and he followed me over to Max.

"Problem?" I asked, watching her face, her brow creasing in concentration.

"It's broken," she said bluntly.

I kneeled down and examined it, while she stepped off. I didn't see anything wrong…

And then I laughed, really loudly.

Which earned me a bruise on my chin, courtesy of Max's foot.

"It's…not…broken!" I gasped between fits of laughter. Iggy looked confused but then he understood and started roaring with me.

Nearly everyone in the weight room was staring at us, but I didn't care.

Max's face was a deep red, from anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

"Why the heck are you guys laughing?" she snarled.

"Oh ok, so, have you ever even _seen _one of these?" Iggy asked.

"Of course I have…" she drifted off.

"In a discarded magazine," she mumbled under her breath.

Which caused _another _wave of laughter. I can't remember laughing so much in my life.

Which earned me a sprained nose, and Iggy a painfully throbbing crotch.

"Jerks," she muttered, I knew that if she wasn't only a hair away from being imprisoned, she probably would have shoved that scale down our throats.

Iggy was doubled over, "Damn Max! You didn't have to kick me _there!" _

"I'm going to bandage this up before I die from lack of oxygen," I ran off to the bathroom, some blood dripping from my nose.

Iggy stayed with Max, keeping a safe distance away (a wise choice on his part) while I bandaged my nose.

When I came back, all she said was, "You look like a zebra."

How's that for an apology? It's probably the closest she'll ever get.

"Ok, I'll show you how to work the scale, if you promise not to break anymore of my bones," I said seriously.

"Whatever," she got back up and followed me, Iggy stayed sitting on the bench, listening to his surroundings, with his legs crossed (all you guys out there know why…)

"See, _technology _nowadays, has something called _on _buttons," I emphasized, holding back a chuckle.

"Can you hurry up?" she said, irritated.

I got it set up for her and she stepped on the square.

"129," it read. She had a pretty heavy weight; she didn't look much over 100.

She nodded and Iggy got off the bench so she could lie down.

"We'll start you with 50 pounds, which is this bar here," she nodded once again and I gave her the bar.

She easily did 100 reps, no sweat.

"Put more, that was like, nothing." I was impressed, not many girls can even lift 50, let alone do 100 bench presses with it.

I added 15 more pounds.

Iggy whistled, "Nice, if you can do 20 of these, then you'll pass."

She rested a bit and stretched her arm muscles. She was wearing a long sleeved Champion shirt with some jeans.

She lay back down on the bench and I stood over her head. I put the bar in her hands, making sure she could hold it, before letting go.

She did 10, 20, 50. She kept going. She did 70 before stopping. I caught the bar before she could hurt herself.

"Impressive," I cocked my eyebrow, looking at her. Her breathing was slightly labored, but not by much.

"You can do more though, with heavier weights. Your BPM isn't nearly as high as it can go," Iggy nodded in approval. That was the smartest thing he's said all day. And that's not just because he abbreviated Beats Per Minute.

"How do you know?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I can hear you breathing, and practically your heart pounding," he shrugged.

She turned to me, raising her eyebrows.

"He has a highly developed sense of hearing, comes from being blind, apparently."

She nodded in understanding.

"Ok, give me 100 pounds; I think I can do it." I repeated the same steps as before, only with heavier weights.

She did 45 reps, and her arms were slightly wobbling, but she was determined to continue.

She ignored her tired muscles and did another, 46.

"You can do it!" Iggy pumped his fist, he knew it since I was counting out loud.

"47…" her cheeks were puffed out and her breathing coming in short gasps. But she held steady. I posited my hands under the bar, in case she dropped it.

"50!" she let go of the bar, and I caught it.

"Aww Maxie! Now you're making me feel like a wimp! That's _not cool!"_

I then realized that Max had just done more reps than Iggy!

"Oh my God, Iggy, if I were you I'd die of embarrassment," I said, actual sincerity in my voice.

"How can a _girl _be stronger than me?" he wailed, pacing.

"Um, excuse me little sexist piglet, girls are totally capable of being stronger than guys," Max pointed to herself, "Living proof."

"It won't be living for long…" he murmured.

"You wanna bet?" she challenged.

"Ok, guys, let's just head back to the station for today."

Iggy grumbled something and Max chuckled, "Nothing like a jealous sexist blind kid!"

Iggy ended up trying to trip her, but lo ho, fate was just not working for him today, because Max pushed him on the way down the stairs, and he flipped over the railing, landing right in between his legs. Hard.

Can we say 'ouch'?

"Max! You mother-" I clamped my hand over his mouth, whistling as people walked by and giving them innocent smiles, while Max right there was literally rolling on the floor, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"Max!" he yelled. He tried to get up but he buckled and fell.

Max walked over, still laughing.

"Oops," she chuckled.

"Oops my ass Max, you did that on purpose!" He tried getting up again, and I helped him.

His legs were squeezed tight together.

"Man, relax," I tried.

"That's a little hard considering my cock feels like it's about to fall off!" Iggy turned to face Max, he flicked her off and I helped him walk to my car. But over my shoulder, I gave her a one sided grin.

She loped behind us.

"Today was fun," she shrugged, as if nothing happened.

"Uh Fang? Do you think you could stop by a hospital?" Iggy's eyes were wide.

"Dude did it fall off?" Max looked tried to look sincere but really her excitement was overruling that idea.

Oh my God, this is not happening.

"No! What the heck? It just hurts!"

I snorted, life just doesn't get weirder than that.

"You'll be fine," Max assured. "I've done this kind of thing plenty of times."

That's not disturbing at all.

We arrived and walked to the entrance. Iggy was glaring at Max, or trying to anyway, the whole time, while I watched this whole fiasco. Max just shrugged and went in.

It was about 9:30pm, and we had to go to school tomorrow.

Officer Hall came up, "So how did it go?" he asked.

"It depends," Iggy answered, "Who are you talking about?"

"Max," he responded.

"Of course," Iggy mumbled.

"She was good; actually, she lifted more than Iggy."

Officer Hall looked dumbfounded. "That girl?"

"I'm right here!" Max stated, looking annoyed.

I nodded.

"Well Max, you can go upstairs and get your stuff ready, and go to bed. We enrolled you into school, high school."

"Yeah Max, get ready to have to study physics, biology, world history, and math!" Iggy cackled.

And you want to know the weird thing? She looked more horrified at this moment then when we captured her, you know, the time we had like 50 guns aimed at her head.

_**Well, poor Iggy.**_

_**That guy is just not doing so hot with Max is he?**_

_**So what did you think? It was fun writing this chapter :)**_

_**How do you think Max is going to cope at school, when SHE'E NEVER GONE BEFORE?**_

_**Oh and do you want me to focus on her schooling more or more on the police thing? I mean the police thing is going to be a huge part but should school be included?**_

_**Oh right, before I forget, chapter dedication goes to…FangLover11, booksandmusic, Bluejaygrl98, IdIoTiC-FrEaK-Of-NaTuRe**_

_**If I forgot you, just like, yell at me in a review :P be like 'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WAS TOTALLY RIGHT ABOUT THAT AND I FREAKING WASN'T IN YOUR DEDICATION!'**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**WHEW! That's a lot! OH WAIT! Here's some shout outs!**_

_**MaxandFang101-you are so right! I totally should have Max save a bunch of garden gnomes and pink flamingos, its genius!**_

_**MadToTheBone1-DUDE you've review like every chapter. SO THANKS! Oh and for making me laugh at you're like 4word reviews, but totally like, speaking your mind and straight forwardness. XD**_

_**SOOOO…WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER SUMMER? COOLEST SENARIO GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATION!**_

_**~YOUR NINJA-JEDI-COW-THING**_

_**BookHunter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**LET ME JUST REASSURE YOU THAT YES, IGGY WILL BE FINE AND IS ABLE TO AH, REPRODUCE!**_

_**Why hello there.**_

_**Ok, so I can't decide who the chapter dedication goes to, it's between…**_

_**Bluejaygrl98**__**: **__**I'm going to China to do charity work where my perverted cousin lives and molests me**_

_**i-love-fnick: **__**well over the summer im going to maryland to bring my brother to college and i think we're going to washington D.C too. but im also training iguanas to hola-hoop and hamsters how to pop lock and drop it. there will also be paint ball lessons for whales and some orca... and i think i also have 'teach fish how to swim' written in my schedule... so im pretty busy...**_

_**MOI- So yeah, all I'm doing is staying home…and seeing my grandparents. How fun! Oh, and reading, lots of reading…**_

_**Anyway, let's just get on with the story**_

_**~BookHunter**_

Fang POV

"MAX! Get your fat, lazy ass out of bed!" Iggy roared, shaking her. We've been trying to get Max up for the past _seven _minutes.

The girl was a_ bear_ in _hibernation_.

We arrived just half an hour ago, so we could get Max and her friends. Well, Nudge and Angel were dressed and ready to go, unlike Max.

"Get away!" she mumbled, rolling over. I whispered an idea to Iggy, and I knew she was probably going to kill him for it.

He left the 'room' (ahem, attic) and returned with a nice, ice cold cup of water.

Oh yeah, she's so not showing him mercy this time.

Smartly, I stepped to the side, as far away from Max as possible. Iggy felt his way over to her, and poised the cup over her head.

"3…2…1…," he said, and then he poured it all over Maximum Ride's head.

She shot up from under the covers, looking wild, her eyes scanning the scene, water dripping from her hair.

"Max! Time for school!" Iggy hollered, running away from her as fast as he could. She sat there, looking dumbfounded.

Then she saw me.

Did I stand there to reassure her? No.

Did I apologize? No.

Did I even pick up the cup? No.

I freaking ran like there was no tomorrow.

I flew after Iggy, not turning back, for fear of her grabbing a flamethrower or something to kill us with.

Iggy and I landed at the foot of the stairs, where Officer Hall was about to go upstairs.

"I would not, go up there if I were you," Iggy panted.

"Oook, but is Max up? You guys are going to be late," he walked back over to Nudge and Angel, probably telling them what to expect at school.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely up," I smirked.

Iggy chuckled, "She can't kill me here, so I'll just have to stay around people."

"Yeah, like that's going to help," I muttered. Iggy grabbed Nudge and Angel and I took them to the small kitchen in the station. I got some bowls and poured some cereal in them. I even put one out for Max.

"What is this stuff? I mean, in the milk?" Angel was swirling her Corn Flakes around the bowl.

"Yeah, it looks like squashed bugs that's been set out to dry," Nudge said, "Well, I've eaten worse so I'm not complaining."

They've, they, never….cereal.

Iggy laughed first.

Then came yours truly, moi.

"Oh my God! What _have _you guys ever seen?"

Nudge and Angel both looked confused. We were laughing just as hard as when Max didn't know about the scale…

Speaking of the devil…

She has appeared.

In skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, and holy cereal did she look good…

Iggy and I stopped laughing as she stormed down the stairs, fuming. The only thing missing in this scene was a butcher knife.

"Iggy!" She grabbed his hair and pulled back so that he was facing her.

"Ok, Nudge just told me you picked out my clothes, you freaking _know _I hate stuff like this! Oh and let's not forget the water!"

So that's what's up with the clothes…

"If you-" she began, but Officer Hall stopped her.

"Maxine! You do _not _hurt your fellow peers!" he ripped Max away from Iggy, while I watched in silent amusement.

Max was fuming, "But he poured water on my head! Isn't that a felony or at least a misdemeanor?" she asked, still struggling.

Ah, I see she's been reading the _Idiots Guide to Police Work._

"No! Now hurry up and eat, we have to get you to school!" Officer Hall shoved her forwards, while she mumbled some curses under her breath.

"That's what you get for giving me cramps in my crotch," Iggy said, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine, let it be like that, you're on," Max challenged.

They did NOT just call a prank war! Oh Lord.

I sighed; this is going to be one long day. I really wanted to break the tension in the air at the moment…

"Rule number one Max, respect your fellow workers," I stated. Wow, that was really random.

"Rule number dos, don't kill your fellow workers," Iggy said, still massaging his hair where Max's hand attacked it. That kid really knows how to play along.

"And rule number three, be nice, follow the law, and catch people who don't break those three rules, and if you don't, your back in a foster home," I finished. She let out a long breath. I noticed that she had brushed her hair, so it didn't look all moldy anymore. It looked…nice.

"Well, at least you don't look…homeless anymore," oh yeah, how smooth was that?

"Thanks," she snorted, and sat down to eat. She didn't say anything, just gave the bowl a weird look but started eating anyway.

I was so tempted to laugh right then and there, but I didn't. Aren't I such a gentleman?

Iggy pulled up a chair so that he was sitting right next to her. She pointedly ignored him, probably trying not to wring his neck at the moment.

"That is cereal. Say it with me now SEE-REE-AL. See, you learn new things everyday!"

I swear, Iggy's sarcasm is get him killed.

Max gave him a long look, then, silently picked up her bowl so that he wouldn't hear, and poured it over his pants.

"AHhh!" he cried, jumped up.

"Oh right, was that milk? Huh, I didn't know it was a liquid! My bad, but you learn new things everyday right?"

Damn. POWNED.

"Ohhh Max, it's soooo on," Iggy drawled, wiping the milk off his pants.

In the back ground, I heard Angel giggle, "He peed himself!"

Well.

**

* * *

**

We were still training Max, so after this, we're going to hit the gym. Then, we'd teach her a little more on police work and such.

But for now, let's deal with school.

It was going pretty smoothly, you know, no one killed each other as I drove the lot of them to school, but, the problems started right in the parking lot.

First, I dropped Angel off at the middle school. She looked really nervous and Max got out to calm her a bit. Next, we went to the high school.

We parked my Bugatti and got out of the car. Max and Nudge both were on alert, which was a pretty good habit for an agent, so I wasn't too worried.

"Max, this is called a SCHOOL," Iggy said slowly, like he was talking to a dumb animal.

"If you continue with your little dictionary references, then I'll shove you through that Bugatti's tires, ok?"

P.S.- MY CAR

Man, does she ever run out of threats? Sheesh.

Nudge grabbed Max's hand, and her face visible softened. I took hold of Iggy's arm and hulled him along with me.

"Fang!" I heard someone shriek. I whipped my head around, and there was…

That chick with the red hair.

What was her name…her name…

Lissa! There we go! Remember her? The girl I kissed so she would get out of my way?

She attacked me in a bear hug, while I awkwardly tried to pry her off of me.

"Fang! Where have you been? You've been gone for almost 2 weeks!" She grabbed my hand, and then noticed that I had people around me.

Took her long enough. Great, now I'm stuck with a maybe hot, but very dumb girlfriend.

Just my luck.

I sighed, "Ok, well, that's my best friend, Iggy," he saluted at the sound of my voice, and he tried to look at her, but she was shorter than he thought, and looked a couple of inches above her head.

"He's blind," I said, then she nodded, understanding.

"That's Max, and her friend, Nudge, my erm, peers," I didn't really know what to call them, I was afraid that if I referred to them as 'friends' I might be referred to as 'road kill' later on.

"Hi!" Lissa said, to everyone in turn, and then she looked at me, "Well, come on then! We'll be late to class!"

Before she could drag me away, I tapped Iggy's hand twice, telling him to take charge.

I didn't want to be mean to Lissa, and truth be told, I sort of wanted a girl friend too.

**Max POV**

"Ok, so while Fang goes and makes out with his girl friend, we'll go to our classes," I said. I looked around, at the labyrinth like school.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Here, just follow me, I remember most of the layout of the school, but just to be safe, we should still ask. God, how did Fang get a girlfriend? We've barely been at this school for a day!"

Typical Iggy.

We entered the school, then Iggy went up to a student and asked, "Yo man, can you tell me where the 9th grade wing is?"

The student started at him, "Aren't you the blind guy?" he asked.

Ha, wow, everyone really is straight forward about it.

"Yeah, I am, you have a problem with that?" Iggy growled.

"Just walk all the way down this hall, then take a right, go down that hall, then take a left."

Iggy nodded and walked back over to us, easily dodging the hurrying students. How he does that, I have no clue.

"Ok, so we'll drop Nudge off first." I followed him to the 9th grade wing and I stopped at the office there.

"Hello," I smiled sweetly at the receptionist. "We're new here, and my friend here needs her schedule, can you give her one?"

The receptionist gave me a piece of paper with Nudge's classes on it. Nudge hasn't said anything for almost a whole half hour, I was getting worried.

"Ok Nudge, here's your classes, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I was silently grateful that the lunch had all the grades in it.

"So, was that your I'm-so-sweet-that's-why-nobody-knows-I'm-a-devil-voice?" Iggy asked, while I walked next to him.

"Exactly."

"You're unbelievable," he muttered. I grabbed my own schedule and I had all my classes with Iggy (coincidence much?) and a couple with Fang.

"We have science first," Iggy grinned maniacally, "My favorite class."

Oh boy, I've heard lots of things about Iggy and bombs. But he can't really make a _bomb _bomb, right?

I walked in, trailing Iggy. Lots of people were looking at me funny, but I just glared back.

I also noticed that lots of hot guys were smiling at me, but yes, I still glared back.

What, you expected me to giggle?

The school was just like a normal building. It was huge, I'll give it that, but filled with teenagers and learning stuff.

I do a great job with description, eh?

Anyway, this was one of the classes I had with Fang, and apparently Lizzie, or Landy or whatever her name was, too. And she was cuddling up to him big time.

Isn't that PDA?

Slutty girls are all the same, whether from downtown New York, to the abandoned little towns of Arizona.

I sat down next to some dude with brown hair, while Iggy went and sat next to Fang and Lizzie. Lessy. Lissa. Whatever!

I drummed my fingers against the black desk. _I'm going to kill Iggy for leaving me like this! _I just realized that I have no clue what's going on.

That's what happens when _you've never been to school._

The bell rung and the teacher, Mr. Charles, gave us some formulas to balance as a warm up.

I just stared at my paper. I watched as everyone worked on the sheet.

_Well screw this _I thought angrily, and pushed the paper away.

"Need some help?" the guy next to me asked.

"Sure," might as well get some help while everyone still isn't afraid of me.

"Here, first you need to remember that this is a simple equation, just like in algebra, you want to get both sides to equal."

Well, _like algebra _I don't even know what that is!

He showed me how to do it, and after the first couple, I could do it myself. Even though I didn't know what most of the letters stood for, like OH CO2 and stuff, but oh well.

"Oh, my name's Sam, you?"

"Max," I said lamely.

"So you're new here?" he asked. _Na crap Sherlock._

"Yup." How's that for a thank you? I think my manners are totally progressing.

He nodded, and then Mr. Charles spoke up.

"Pass in your sheets, and we'll just do some reviewing for the rest of class."

So I learned a few things today, a lot of it just went through one ear and left through the other, but Sam helped me with the stuff I didn't get.

He probably thinks I'm mental or something. Great.

"Hey Sam, what's Cl stand for again?"

"The same as it did the first 3 times you asked Max, Chlorine."

Oh yeah, he so thinks I'm mental. I freaking can't help it, I didn't even know what Chemistry was before today!

That how my first 4 periods went, Iggy mocked me most of the time, but eventually shut up when I threatened to sprain his knee.

I was freaking sick and tired of his mocking. Looks like I need to come up with a way to get back at him.

Which will be easy for me, of course.

It was time for gym, thank you God! Something I can _do _right. Did you know you have to change in locker rooms? Like, hello, I like to keep my clothes _on _in front of girls, thank you very much.

They made us change out, and I self consciously changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

And that's when my brilliant idea hit me. Oh man, Iggy is so gonna get I this time. When everyone left the locker rooms, I quickly put my plans into place.

"You! Get in the gym, now!" I teacher yelled, I jogged down the stairs to the gym.

I ran and stood next to Fang and Iggy.

"Hello, boys," I greeted, hiding my grin.

"You seem unusually happy, especially since you practically flunked all your classes…including art."

I smacked Iggy in the back of the head, "You won't be mocking much longer buddy," I taunted, and I swear, his face paled.

"Alright class! Today we'll take it easy, just a nice game of dodge ball. If you're hit, I don't care if it's in the face or something else, you're out, got it?"

We nodded. I knew what dodge ball was, we played it on the streets sometimes, but you know, we used old balls people collect from the trash.

See? We street folks are so conservative. People like us save the planet.

"Its girls against boys!"

The girls all lined up on the right side of the gym, while the guys on the left.

There were a bunch of balls (this just sounds wrong) lined along the middle of the gym.

The whistle blew.

And _damn _did these kids know how to scream!

The guys were a lot stronger than the girls, but we were faster. We dodged the balls pretty easy, but a lot of the girls were hit.

I was throwing ball after ball (yeah people, keep your minds out of the gutter! Yeesh what do your parent let you watch these days?) most of them getting someone out on the other team.

Fang was clearly one of the best players. Since Iggy was blind, Fang sort of stood in front of him.

But Iggy sure as heck had an arm. He was throwing like a maniac, and the girls he pelted literally stumbled from the force.

I could so do better.

I grabbed the balls (stop laughing! This is not over) and I threw my hardest at Fang. It made a whishing sound and he ducked before it decapitated him. Iggy sensed this and ducked too.

Crap, so close.

I waved at Fang, whose eyes were wide, and shot him an innocent smile.

There were now only a couple of people left on both teams. The guys were getting the upper hand, so I stopped trying to hit Fang and Iggy and focused on the others.

There were three people left on my team, I got two more guys out, and then finally, it was me against Fang and Iggy.

All the girls were rooting for me, which made me feel awesome, and even most of the guys were rooting for me.

I was so totally going to win this.

Fang moved from in front of Iggy, giving himself more space. Iggy was worthless now, since he couldn't see me. In one swift movement, I got him out.

"Why Max, you better put your sad face on, we both know who's going to win," Fang mocked, pelting me with the dodge balls, but I easily dodged them.

_I don't have a sad face _I thought bitterly.

I didn't say anything, but man did he throw fast! I realized that I wouldn't have a chance to hit him; the only way to get him out was to catch a dodge ball.

I think I can do that.

We were both breathing hard, and there was only five minutes left of class.

We kept going, I was so close to winning too, he was tiring fast…

And that's when the bell rung.

Just my luck right?

"Crap," I muttered. The gym teacher ushered everyone back through the doors to the locker rooms. I jogged up to Fang.

"I was so going to win."

"Was not," he said defensively.

"Uh huh," I went back to the locker room, waiting for my plan to unveil (no pun intended).

I quickly changed back into my clothes, and stepped out of the locker room.

I saw Fang come out. "Is Iggy coming?" I asked, eager to see his expression.

"Yeah, he's just finishing his shower, he'll be out soon." Fang gave me a weird look, which I just shrugged off.

Iggy came out of the bathroom, giving a tight smile at his friends and giving me a murderous look.

"You alright?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah man, what's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Oh nothing," he said sweetly, "Just a bit uncomfortable, that's all."

Now it was Iggy's turn to get a weird look from Fang.

And I? Yeah, I was totally smirking.

We had English next, which was a far ways off. Through the whole walk, Iggy was pulling at his pants and walking like he had a limp.

"Dude, there's a bathroom right there…," Fang pointed.

"It's not the bathroom," Iggy growled. Fang raised his eyebrows. Iggy was in a very bad mood, which resulted in a very happy me.

We continued, and Iggy dropped his books, he mumbled a curse under his breath and he bent down to get them.

"Whoa, Iggy! What up with the pink and red striped boxers? Dude, I didn't know you were gay!" Fang jumped back, totally freaked.

"What the crap, man? I'm not gay!" Iggy yelled, shoving Fang.

"Then what's up with-" But Iggy cut him off. His face was a deep red; he turned to me and smiled.

"This, happened," he pointed at me, glaring.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I don't get it," Fang said, frowning.

"I'm not wearing boxers dude, Max freaking took mine and gave me these," he pointed to pants.

"These…" Fang said, man that was one dumb kid.

"Panties Fang, I'm freaking wearing panties! Thanks to Max, who stole my boxers!"

Yup, and that's how I ended up on the floor, laughing so hard I was cramping.

"That's why you were…oh dear…" Fang exploded in a fit of laughter, while students and teachers stared at us. Actually, one teacher gave me a detention for being too loud.

That jerk.

"And that's why I've been picking my butt for the past 10 minutes, these are sooo uncomfortable! I don't fit! How you girls do it, I will never understand…" Iggy said, his eyes despising.

"This is not over, Max," he growled, twitching.

"Oh man," Fang said, getting up off the floor, still chuckling. He turned to me, "That was genus, how'd you do it?"

I smiled," I have my ways."

And I'm not telling you how either, that's for me to know, and for you to never find out.

After English, we went to lunch, where I met up with Nudge.

"Omg Max! School is so awesome! I've made tons of friends! Yeah, I barely know what the teachers are saying but I love it here!" She rambled on about her day, and I was happy she liked it here.

"Do you want to sit with me?" I asked.

"No, I'll sit with my friends!" she hopped to a table filled with a bunch of laughing kids.

That was so cliché man.

I grabbed a lunch and sat at a table by myself. Iggy and Fang walked over.

"Mind if we join you?" Iggy asked.

"Like you'll listen," I countered, and like I predicted, they sat on either side of me.

"So, school?" Fang asked, eating his taco.

"Sucks," I nodded, drinking my bottle of water.

"Max, just wondering, you know, are these…yours?" Iggy pointed to his 'undergarment'.

Fang chuckled and I glared at him.

I snorted, "No Iggy, I actually found those in the Teacher's Lounge, it belongs to some old lady, Mrs. Roberts."

Iggy chocked on his food and literally gagged. Fang, made these weird coughing noises. Mrs. Roberts was one of the secretaries, she was this very old and gross lady.

"That's low Max, even for you," Iggy said, having miniature spasms.

I was about to say something, when Fang's not-clothed-enough girlfriend interrupted our conversation.

"Fangy!" she piped, skipping towards our table. I snickered at his pet name and he shot me a glare.

And for the rest of lunch, all we talked about was, 'OMG how cute do these shoes make me look?' and 'OMG I think it's so hot how Justin Bieber still hasn't gone through puberty!'

I mean, who the hell was Justin Bieber? Freaks.

Finally, lunch was over. Fang went his separate ways to his classes, and sadly, I had to stay with Iggy.

School went by, with me being clueless about everything (I really don't know how I'm going to do this)and Iggy cursing me and making a fool of himself (by his awkward walking).

Finally, the bell rung, signaling for us to go home. I've been having trouble opening my locker; It took me like 9 tries to open it every time. So once again, I stood there, mumbling threats to my lock.

You know you've gone crazy once you start talking to inanimate objects.

"Need some help with that?" Iggy asked, hearing my talking.

"No, I'm perfectly capable," I sneered, retrying the lock. He sighed and put hus hand over mine, guiding it.

"What's your combination?" he asked.

"Dude, your blind, how are you going to open it?"

He pointed to himself, "FBI agent."

"But that doesn't explain-"

He pointed to himself again, "FBI agent."

"Whatever," I grumbled, then "17, 5, 22."

He opened moved my hand with his, first right, then left, then right. I pulled my hand away.

"What, no thank you?" he said, jumping around, eager to get home so he could change into more comfortable stuff.

"Nope," I stuffed the rest of my crap in my locker and grabbed my backpack. Fang came over and lead us out the doors.

We got into Fang's car, and he drove us to Angel's school. There was lots of screaming coming from around the corner.

I took one look at Fang and hopped out before the car stopped moving. I ran over to the screaming. And you know what I found?

A lion attacking a deer? No.

A dead squirrel? No.

A dancing taco? No.

I saw Angel, the 12 year old, I might add, pinning some 8th grade guy against the school wall, pounding the life out of him.

She makes me so proud.

I stood there, grinning like an idiot. There were teachers rushing around her, trying to stop her, while the other kids cheered her on.

"Oh crap!" Fang yelled, jumping and ripping Angel off her victim. She was breathing heavy but she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Max!" she skipped over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Angel, why the freak were you beating that kid up? God, I think you broke a couple bones in his face…"

Fang was cradling the boy, while Iggy felt his face for broken bones.

The teachers looked shocked at Angel. She smiled sweetly.

"Do you know this girl?" I guessed it was the principal, she was talking to me.

"Yes, but I think she has a very good reason for injuring that boy," I pushed Angel forward, urging her to make her point.

"Ok, so I was having a pretty good day but this jerk comes up to me and shoves me down. He's a bully!"

How can someone so cute look so murderous at the same time? It's like, imagining Mother Theresa with a sword and 2 dead people.

"Angel, you don't go rearranging people's faces because they're being bullies!" Fang said, standing up.

"He'll be fine, just a visit to the hospital, and he'll be good," Iggy informed. The teachers all sighed. One called for an ambulance.

"You do realize he can sue right?" The principal said, "Oh and Angel? You're suspended for 3 days, I'll be calling your parents, er, guardians about this. Next time, you'll be expelled."

"I really, truly don't think he'll sue," I said, nodding at the poor boy.

Everyone left the area, taking the bloodied boy to the ambulance waiting in the parking lot.

"I think I'm a pretty good role model don't you?" I asked Angel. She just smiled.

"You know what? I'm not even going to say anything," Iggy shook his head, and Fang grabbed his arm, so we could go back to the car.

There were noises coming from the inside of his car. "Fang? Is your car talking?" Angel asked.

"No!" Fang rushed to his car and opened the door.

"Fang! Iggy! One of us get you're a-"

"We're right here!" Fang and Iggy shouted.

"Good! There's a bank robbery happened at The Bank of America, the one on 34th street! There are two 16 year old girls being held hostage! I sent official down that way, and I'll be there soon. Get your butts over there!"

I realized with a start that Fang had this whole communication system going on with his car.

"Ok Angel, you stay right here, we'll pick you up later. Max, you're with us, this will be a great time for you to learn something." Fang closed the door, started up the engine and reversed out of the parking lot.

"So you ready for you first mission?"Iggy asked, pulling a bag out from the back and rummaging in it.

"Yup, you?" I asked, trying to see what's in the bag.

"Sure, nothing like the thrill of fighting crime in an old hag's panties!"

_**I laughed for a really long time when I wrote this. I know what you're thinking, who laughs at their own jokes? Well I do.**_

_**I actually thought of this (the whole Max getting back at Iggy) during dinner, and I burst out laughing, spraying bits of chicken on my sister.**_

_**SO yeah, it was one awkward moment. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake sin this chapter, i only got to check over it once so...I HOPE I GOT THEM ALL THOUGH!**_

_**OH and Gazzy comes next chapter, which will be ACTION FILLED! I totally need more action, don't you think?**_

_**Now, hahahaha how do you think Max is gonna do on her mission? Will she totally own it? Or screw everything up? No really, I don't even know what she's going to do. SO HELP!**_

_**OH and tell me what you thought of Max's prank! Give me some ideas for how Iggy will prank Max back!**_

_**SO...REVIEW MUCHACHAS AND MUCHACHOS! REEEE-VVV—YOOO! :D**_

_**OH WAIT! I FORGOT! I just wrote a new story, called 'Clues' for Max Ride. Please check it out! It's pretty funny, and I really would appreciate it if you could read and review it!**_

_**NOW I'm done =D**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I heard Phoenix Fanatics Diary of a Lovesick Mutant is ending! (I'm still on like, ch 55 so…ok, my bacon urge is coming back)**_

_**WAIT!**_

_**I MADE A POEM FOR YOU GUYS!**_

_**The Cat and the Shat**_

_**The Cat**_

_**Has shat**_

_**In the hat**_

_**The hat**_

_**With the shat**_

_**Smells like rat**_

_**Then the bat**_

_**Ate the shat**_

_**ISNT IT BEAUTIFUL? **_

_**Moving on… **_

FANG POV

I know what you're thinking, _isn't the FBI supposed to be like, stopping terrorism instead of little robberies?_

Well you thought right.

The FBI is most concerned about terrorism (as stated above), civil rights violation, corruption, organized crime, and major thefts and murders. I felt smart saying that.

…I'm such a loser.

Anyway.

Remember, we have some FBI agents here in Arizona for Riley Jones, and he is a _big _issue. We have lots of people after him right now, you know, after we find him...

This was also a chance to let Max see some real action. Really, Iggy and I just did the undercover crap, like finding out information, but occasionally, we joined the action.

Like now, for example.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very, very interesting evening. If you know what I mean (is it just me, or does that phrase make everything sound wrong? I just really needed to use the bathroom…if you know what I mean)

I have to admit, that was random.

OK well, let's gave back to the important matters at hand, hmm?

I flipped the switch so that the small siren and the lights turned on, the siren blaring the _WEE WOOO WEEEOOO._

In case you haven't figured it put, my car was an undercover cop car too. You know you want one.

Iggy was beside me, rummaging through his backpack. Max looked flustered, and was watching Iggy, who was getting some of his contraptions (AKA bombs) out, and ready for use.

In the trunk of my car, I had a briefcase with guns in it. Obviously, only I had the key to that. But I doubt I needed them.

It took all of 13 minutes to make it to the bank, considering the people on the streets were intimidated by the colorful lights on my car that effectively made them get out of my way.

I arrived at the scene (that totally sounded like a something James Bond would say) and parked my car near the bank. There were police cars surrounding it, and I spotted Officer Hall.

He was talking to some other police officers; my guess was that this was the state police.

I climbed out of the car, with Iggy right on my tail. Max clumsily got out too, watching everything.

I saw two crying women and two men comforting them. The parents of the hostages.

There were a couple of sharp shooter positioned, two at every door and window.

"Report," I snapped, and an officer responded.

"There are two men in there, and two 16 year old girls being held hostage, Kate Malery and Joanna Seed. The men won't let them go until we agree to give them the 3 million dollars they're after. They threatened to kill the girls if we try to come up and stop them."

Well _crap. _But why do they need the 3 million?

"Where are they in the building right now?" I asked.

"To our knowledge, they're all in the top floor, in the right side of the building."

Officer Hall ran over to us, "Iggy, do you have anything, I don't care if it's illegal, but do you have something that we could use to lure the men from the girls?"

"Wait," Iggy said, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration (I haven't seen that look since last year, when there was a drug addict, ice cream, and angry Barney fans), "These might work, but I'm afraid they'll take it as a threat, and shoot the girls. These are 'sound' bombs. You throw them and it releases powerful sound waves, meant to sound like an explosion."

He's right though, they'll think we're attacking and shoot the girls.

"Hey!" I asked on the shooters, "How are we communicating with these guys?"

"They're calling from inside the bank; they don't pick up when we call, but somehow they got Chief Inspector Curtis' number."

"Tell me the next time they call," I grunted, and walked back to Iggy and Max.

"These guys are so dumb...where the heck do they think this money is?" I asked, irritated.

"What do you mean? It's in the bank," Max said, everyone looked at her, and I swear Officer Hall almost locked her in a police car right then and there.

"Just explain to her, it's not like it'll hurt, I'll be back over there," Hall muttered, and walked to the other side to discuss with the other officers.

"Max, did you really think banks kept their money in big vaults in the back of the bank?" Geez people, CSI IS LYING TO YOU!

Iggy snickered beside me, he was rearranging some wires, my guess was he was trying to make something that'll help.

Max looked at me blankly, "Then where do they keep the money?"

I mentally slapped myself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try and train a badass chick.

Especially one who doesn't know what cereal is.

"They keep all the money they aren't using, AKA most of it, in federal reserve banks, there's 12 in the US."

She nodded and looked back at the bank, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Fang, can you check the trunk, I think I might have some dye packs…I might be able to put those in good use…" Iggy said. See? He's not always immature and mentally challenged.

Only most of the time.

I went around back to check for the dye packs, "Yeah Iggy, we have seven!"

He nodded and continued working on whatever he was doing.

"Oh, I know what I a dye pack is…" Max trailed off, she was now watching Iggy, and handing him the things he needs.

She better know what it means, Iggy and I spent like 2 hours teaching her terms she needed to know on flash cards.

Just a warning, when Max is irritated, don't make fun of her. It just makes things uglier.

For all you people who don't know what a dye pack is (losers) it's a bag that most banks have so that when the robber asks for the demands, he usually asks for it to go in a bag. So the bank worker would put the money in a dye pack, and it would stain all the money red, so they wouldn't be able to use it, and whoever saw it would know it was stolen.

Geez, if I have to tell you the definition of every word then I might as well quit and become an English teacher (not, I'm still working on the whole 'you can't starts sentences with 'but' or 'because' you know what? Ill shut up now)

"That's it!" Iggy said, jumping from his seat.

"Fang, go tell my dad to call the Federal Reserve Bank in San Francisco, California, tell them to give us 3 million dollars, I have a plan."

Remember, this is coming from my perverted, blind, maybe gay, best friend Iggy.

I ran as fast as I could to Hall and told him Iggy's idea.

"What's he going to do with the 3 million? We can't just give it to them!"

"Over here!" It was Curtis, he has his cell phone up to his ear. Looks like the robbers called.

"We want the code to the machine you have in the back, now," one of the robbers said, calmly. In the background, I could hear the girls whimpering and crying.

"No!" I shouted. I finally realized what Iggy's going to do, "We'll give you the money, but we'll need you to step out of the building to do so," I said into the speaker.

The police around me gave me bamboozled (that's such a weird word) looks.

"No, one of you, unarmed, will have to enter the building, and not by the front doors, I don't care how you get in, but that's the only way we'll do it," he responded.

Well _crap._

_Again._

He hung up and Curtis let out a growl, "What do you think you're doing?" he growled at me.

"Saving your ass, my ass, and those girls up there," that was so badass of me.

Anyway, Hall had called the Federal Reserve Bank, and they said they'll give him the three million, but if they don't get it back, they'll take it out of FBI funds.

He agreed, "It'll take about an hour to fly it over here and have someone to drive it over," he said grimly.

God, we had to wait here for an hour?

Time for some investigating (I'm sounding more and more cliché everyday…eww)

I walked up to Curtis, "Did they say anything about what they needed the money for?"

"No, but these are robbers, they want money just because they do." He had a point, but I can't help thinking that somehow, we were missing something.

"Did your guys catch a glimpse of them at all?"

He handed over a disk, "We have a couple minutes recorded from the security cameras in the building, but they broke those right after everyone left the bank."

I took the disk and stalked over to my car; I sat down in the passenger seat and took my laptop out from under it.

Max walked over and sat down in the seat behind me, looking over my shoulder. I could vaguely feel her breath tickling my neck…

NO FANG KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CONTROL YOU NEED TO SAVE SOME PEOPLE FROM BEING MURDERED.

Psht, not that I like Max or anything…

I flipped open my laptop and turned it on. I stuck the CD in and waited.

It started to play:

At first, the bank was just normal, a few people walking in, mostly just to ask questions, while the others were working on computers and what not. There weren't a lot of people in the bank at all; it was a good day to rob it actually. Then two men, dressed in all black came in, with 249 SAW's (where the _hell _did they get those? ). They started shooting, not at the people though, they only wanted to scare them off.

Suffice to say, it worked. Shocker.

But I couldn't see how the robbers knew when to take advantage of the few people, and apparently Max can read minds because she pointed the screen.

"Look, they had someone inside the building already."

She put her finger on a guy that was near the edge of the screen, he wasn't dressed in black, he looked normal, but he didn't run when the robbers shot, he just stood there.

Then the camera went blank.

How did I not notice that?

"Oh," was all I said. I had to give her credit though, I wasn't _that _mean.

"Max, go tell Officer Hall what you found out, and be sure the he spreads the word."

She looked shocked at first, then nodded and got out. I wasn't sure how this guy affected much, but everyone still needed to know he was in there.

"Hey Fang, is that the federal reserve truck?" Iggy asked, he pointed to a loud noise, although I couldn't see it yet, since we were up hill.

I waited until in came into view and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's here." Iggy jumped from his seat and grabbed every single dye pack we had. I guided him to the truck.

"We need to get all this money in the dye packs; I hooked up a listening devise in them, so that we can hear what they say."

Workers from the state police helped us load all 3 million dollars in the bags.

"Ok, now the hard part, how are we going to give them these, without opening the door?" Iggy asked. We had the bags lined up below.

"I'll do it," Max said, stepping over the bags.

"Um, I don't think so," I said. "We'll get the fire department—"

"No!" she yelled, "there's no time! Let me scale the building, I know how, I've don't it plenty on times."

…I'm not even going to say something (sarcastic).

Hall overheard our conversation, "Are you sure Max? You realize you could get killed right?"

"Well I am part of the FBI now, sorta, anyway, and I am going to prove myself, so get out of my way."

She grabbed three of the bags and grunted with the weight. She'll have to make two trips.

"Is that paper too heavy for you, Maxie?" I asked, smirking.

She gave me the finger, "Hold on Max, this might help." Iggy got some rope and tied the bags to her back, so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Ok Max, if you can do this, I swear I'll get you a credit card," Officer Hall said.

"They say they're in the right side of the top floor, so you climb up to that window," I pointed. She nodded and walked up to the building.

The good thing is, the building was old and had lots of small crack, bad thing was, the top floor was three floors up.

I saw a group of police get out a big plastic sheet, so that if Max fell, her brains wouldn't splatter all over the pavement.

…Am I really always that morbid? No wonder everyone thinks I'm emo.

Max tied up her messy hair, and kicked her shoes off and pulled off her socks.

Max started to climb, and really, she put Spiderman to shame. I remember the first time I saw her climb, and this was just as awesome.

"Is she actually climbing?" Iggy asked, half the officers were staring at her in awe. I mean, sure I've taken rock climbing lessons, but it would take years to master what she was doing.

Truth be told, I don't even want to know _why _she taught herself to do that.

She stopped moving all of a sudden, but then she shifted her feet slightly.

"You ok?" Curtis shouted.

"Yeah, I can't find a hand hold though," she grunted. She shifted her abdomen over to the side, her feet still in the same place.

She let one of her hands go and she sort of swung herself to the side. Some of us gasped, afraid she would fall, but she caught the hand hold, placing her feet flat against the wall.

I then realized that now she didn't have a place to put her feet, and that she had to move quickly.

"Come on Max," I mumbled, and told Iggy what the matter was.

She slowly inched forward, not really crawling, but sliding her feet, because if she lifted her foot, she's slip and fall.

By now, she was a bit over the first floor, and I could just imagine her gritting her teeth. She reached one of the lower windows and gratefully used that to haul herself up.

It was a big window with a huge frame. She was able to stand on the frame, and hold the top of the window.

I could almost hear her let out a breath.

"Are you good?" I heard myself ask. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Yeah," she called down, "just taking a breather."

She resumed her climbing, and that window helped her get past the second floor much quicker than the first.

She kept climbing, and then her foot slipped.

Unconsciously, I ran forward (yeah, because that's going to help her so much). She slipped a dangerous 10 feet before catching herself.

I winced as I saw the blood marks it left on the wall from her fingertips, because of the friction; it must have peeled her finger raw.

And still, she kept going.

The girl has more spirit than Mufasa in the Lion King (did I really just say that? Really Fang? I do _not _watch Disney movies!)

Officers called to her, even Iggy asked if she wanted to come back down, but here was her reply.

"Shut the hell up guys! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

She makes James Bond look like Tommy from Rugrats (I need to stop with these metaphors, and no I don't watch Rugrats!)

I'll stop now, so I can keep the little dignity I have left.

She made it to the top window, and latched her hands onto it, ready to pull herself up.

When a bullet shattered the window.

I think it's appropriate at say, "WTF?"

Curtis' phone rang, and from here I could hear the scream, "Who the hell is climbing the side of the building and why?"

"Calm down," Curtis yelled back, "She's here to give you the money, but she will gladly jump off the building if you even show the gun again, ok?"

The robber hung up, I telling every detail to Iggy.

Max was pressed flat against the wall (lucky wall...O.o). She had small cuts on her face, probably from the glass, and her arms were shaking.

Only then did I realize that she had been holding her body weight and the bags with just her arms, because there was no place to put her legs.

What if she fell? Will we catch her? Deep breaths Fang…

An arm covered in a black sleeve reached over and pulled Max up roughly. Since the huge window has been shattered, we could see partially into the building.

Max was slammed against the wall, and it took every ounce of will power in her _not _to chuck that guy out the window.

The other guy, the guy dressed in black, brought one of the hostages to the window.

"You'll get the other one when we get the rest of the money," he yelled, making sure we could hear.

And he threw her out the window.

You heard me, he just pushed her. And she creamed bloody murder. So did her parents.

The officers holding the plastic sheet shuffled so they could catch her, but Max had thrown half her body out the window, catching the girl's arms.

Max pulled her back up and said something to the robber. He nodded and walked off, so that we couldn't see him anymore.

I was now far away from the car (where Iggy was still seated) and up front with Curtis and Hall.

To my horror, Max shrugged the girl onto her back, and started to freaking _climb down again._

WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? CHUCK NORRIS? SUPERMAN? JAMES BOND?

The girl, I'm not sure which one is was, was skinny, but probably still as heavy or heavier than the money.

"Max! Stop! You'll fall!" cried Officer Hall. I mean, I know he cares, but you could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Wait! I have something," I heard Iggy's voice behind me. He held a rope, and at the end was a huge metal square thing.

"What is that?" I asked. He ignored my question and went over to his dad.

"We have to get this to her, it'll help them both climb down, it's a rope, but I made it so that this end," he pointed to the metal, "will latch on to the stone wall. Don't worry, I'm positive it'll take their weight."

Hall nodded, not even asking how Iggy did this, and got some of the bigger guys to come.

"Think you can throw this over to the girls?"

While they were chatting over there, Max was still trying to lower herself with the girl, who I might add was shrieking her guts out.

It was even harder to climb down, because you couldn't see the wall. So Max had to use her foot to feel where she could put it.

"Joanna! We need to you to turn around slightly, so you can catch this."

Dear God,

Please give this Joanna chick super powers so she can catch the rope and not send Max to her death.

Amen.

Joanna shakily turned around, and put her arms up, signaling that she was ready.

The bulk was thrown, and at the last second, Joanna turned, like she was afraid it was going to hit her in the face.

The metal missed Joanna, but landed square on Max's calf, drawing a hiss from her.

It bounced back down the wall, and I caught it. There was some blood on it. It cut Max's leg…

"Joanna! We need you to catch this! Unless you want to switch places with Max!"

Well _crap._

How many time have I said that, three?

Joanna was sobbing loudly, but turned back around. Max's arms and legs were shaking now, and she looked dangerously close to falling.

They threw it up again, and this time she caught it.

"Ok, now just put the circle part of it against the wall, and push the yellow wire against the green one," Iggy directed.

Joanna did as she was told, and the thing latched onto the building. I let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding.

Max said something to her, and she shakily reached for the hanging rope, and swung onto it.

She climbed down, agonizingly slow. Max was still on the building, waiting for her to get far enough so she could jump on.

Max brought one arm over to the rope and hung on. She kicked one leg over, but her other hung limply, the leg that was cut.

She climbed down swiftly, and was half way down when Joanna landed, crying. Her parents rushed over to her and paramedics checked her for any wounds.

We allowed her to go home, but we obviously were going to call her back for questioning.

Poor girl was probably scarred for life.

Max landed next, hopping on one leg, and I rushed forward, nurses on my heel. I also saw that her stomach was cut up. It was from when the robber pulled her up, the sharp glass cut her.

When I get my hand son that guy…

I put my arm around her waist, despite her complaints.

I gently put her on the hood of a car.

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked, walking over.

"I'm fine, just wrap up my leg, so I can make the next trip," she grimaced when the nurses began to wrap her leg in gauze. Another wiped the blood off her stomach.

"You're not going back up there! I'll have—"

But Max cut off Curtis, "No, let me, I've done it once, and thanks to brainiac here," she pointed to Iggy, "all I have to do is climb the rope."

"No," I said, not caring what anyone else thought, "You're not going."

"And who are you to say?" she retorted.

"I'll go," I _think _I can do it...

"Yeah no, you'll make it up the rope, than fall down to your death," she said it so confidently, I almost believed her.

She hopped off the hood, while I stared at her as she stalked off to the dye packs, barely a limp in her walk.

Iggy and his dad helped her with the bags, tying the rest to her back.

Here's a list of things that could go wrong:

1)Max can't climb from her leg, she's end up falling

2)Max falls off the building

3)The robbers decide to kill her

4)Max drops the money, and make the robbers mad, so they shoot her

Huh, every one of those ends in Max's death.

Not cool.

She climbed up the rope easily; she didn't even use her leg. All she had to do now was climb the last 5 feet of wall (does that even make sense?) to the window.

She was a bit shaky, but we saw the horrid arm help her into the building. She took the ropes off and gave them the bags.

"Oops, I lied. We won't give you the next girl until you let us out," I couldn't see the guys grin, since he was wearing a ski mask, but I know he was. He was holding the girl, Kate, with his arm around her mouth.

But hello? Did you forget Max was up there?

She kicked him and practically threw Kate out the window, but she made sure she had a hold on the rope.

The two guys grabbed Max and pressed a pistol to her head.

"She makes one more move, and we shoot her!" Why does Max have ti be so freaking big headed and arrogant? Freaking she thinks she can do anything? Why isn't Max fighting back? Why?

WHY THE HECK AM I GETTING SO FREAKING PARANOID?

Questions, questions…

It was then that I realized that the third guy hasn't shown his face at all, although that makes sense, since he wasn't wearing a mask. In fact, I didn't know where he went.

The robbers left the window with Max. For a whole 5 minutes, no one knew what was happening.

The doors of the bank slowly opened, and out came the two robbers. One held all the money (sucker, it won't be useable) and the other held Max (did I mention that he was about to put a bullet through her brain?).

"Let us go, and she doesn't die," he warned. Curtis waved his hand and his shooter lowered their guns.

I was about to burst in anger, how could Max do this? Why didn't she just jump out after Kate? It's like she freaking did this on purpose!

Oh wait—

Max slammed her head back into her captor, and I heard the gun shot.

I stood there, frozen.

But then I realized that he had killed his friend, the one with the money, because Max had ducked, and when he shot, he killed his friend.

Damn, she was good.

She twisted in his grasp and head banged him, he lifted his gun, and tried to shoot her, but she danced out of his way.

She planned this. Well _shoo._

He kept shooting, and one got Max in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, gasping, while the robber went on firing.

Someone was going to get hurt, so one of the police shot him in both legs.

He screamed in pain and fell next to Max, dropping the gun.

Officer Hall rushed over to the robber and handcuffed him, while they had paramedics messily wrap up his wounds. We needed him alive to get answers. Don't worry; he'll fit right in jail.

But right now, I don't care about that crack head, I grabbed Iggy's arm and crouched next to Max. When I tried to help her, she swatted my hand away.

"Im fine," she growled. God, why does she have to be so freaking stubborn?

I tried to put my hands under her knees, so I could carry her, but she snarled in my face.

"Are you going to let a girl bark—I mean talk to you like that?" Iggy said. It was good to have some of his old humor back; I don't do well in serious situations.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' and forcefully carried her like a baby to the ambulance.

"Great job Max! That was...just unbelievable, glad to know you're on our side."

Most of these people knew about Max's history, so they came and congratulated her.

"Those were some mad improvising skills," Iggy said, high-fiving her.

She just scoffed and put her head back on the bed.

"I miss the old days when all it took was a dog, and a big gun to make people this surrender," Iggy sighed.

Officer Hall went into the ambulance with her. He was going to bring her back after they fixed her up.

"I want you two to grab as much evidence as you can, and take it back to the station."

He closed the doors as the ambulance pulled away.

"Damn, I never thought that Max would do something like that," Iggy drawled, wiping sweat off his face.

But I had other things on my mind, "Dude, how did you make that rope thing? Like, seriously?"

He grinned at me, "I took apart my taser bomb and, um, your Bugatti decided to let me borrow some of its parts."

He. Did. Not. Take. Apart. My. Bugatti.

"Iggy!" I screamed, and he ran away, bumping into people and cars. He gave up trying to dodge them and just plowed through them.

"You two! Stop messing around and collect the evidence!" Curtis yelled.

I sighed, and Iggy followed me to the bank.

"Max was pretty beat up, I hope she's ok," Iggy said. Whoa whoa whoa, why did he sound like he cared so much? When I broke my leg in two places after 'falling' out of a helicopter (it was landing, just a mere 20 feet off the ground, when Iggy 'bumped' into me).

"She will be, she's got more guts than all of us combined," right when I said it, I knew it was true.

She may not know her elements, she may still think 'aint' and 'yall' are grammatically correct, heck, she barely knows long division, but she had spirit, I'll give her that (and nice legs…I'll change the subject know).

"Dudes! What happened here? And why wasn't I invited?"

_**JUST GUESS WHO THAT IS!**_

_**LOOK! It's only a HALF cliffy! I'm so nice :D**_

_**DUDES!**_

_**PLEASE VOTE NOW ON MY POLL FOR THE NEXT MAXIMUM RIDE FIC THAT I'LL WRITE! I HAVE IDEAS BUT I WANT YOU TO PICK THE ONE I SHOULD WRITE!**_

_**HIGHLIGHTS OF MY WEEK:**_

**~There was a carbon monoxide leak at my grandparent's house WHILE I WAS THERE (it was a looong night…)**

**~I was doing the dishes, and I made a soap bubble, which I oogled at until my sister popped it and ruined my moment of pure bliss**

**~I have to babysit my 3 year old brother for FIVE hours a day for FOUR days a week ALL SUMMER LONG**

**So as you can see, I'm not having a 'great' summer so far, so can I have 30 reviews? THAT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**QUESTION: if you could prank one person in the flock, who would it be and what would the prank be?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVEW! (I sound SO desperate…)**

**~BookHunter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry last chapter was had a bit of spelling and grammar errors, I wanted to get it up as fast as I could, but I'll try not to let it happen again.**_

_**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_**I have a couple shout outs I NEED to give. These people gave me ideas for this chapter, so be sure to thank them in your reviews!**_

_**SHOUT OUTS! First up Percabeth Forever Warriors Forever! (it wont let me put your name together)**_

_ -**she gave me the idea of the whole 'romance' element that will happen (I SWEAR THERE REALLY WILL BE SOME IN THIS FIC) so thank her for the awesome idea!**_

_**kiki1607:**__** She gave me a very cute little idea for this chapter, thank you kiki1607!**_

_**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! (flyaway111, something for you at author note at the end)**_

_**BAM! There ya go! SEE? I TOLD YOU I USE YOUR IDEAS! I WASN'T LYING! So feel free to suggest things, anytime, any of you :D**_

_**AND OH MY FANG 200 reviews? I'm going to explode in a fit of chicken (I'm in love with chicken, since Fang will never want me…) THANK YOUUU! :D**_

_**XD Here's the next chapter :)**_

**MAX POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut even more than they were now, there was a blinding light rudely interrupting my sleep. I decided to get up and yell at whoever left the light on…

And I came face to face with a man eating box.

You can imagine my face right now: *O*

Yeah.

I jumped back, and the bed under me squeaked. I winced, feeling a bit sore. I looked down and saw a sparkly white bed.

Not my color. In fact, everything in the room was white. The walls, the drawers, everything. I tried to move a bit but I felt stiff, and it hurt to move my abdomen.

And what I thought was a man eating monsters was actually a machine of some kind. It was like a T.V. on a stand. Me and my imagination.

Where am I anyway?

I was starting to freak out a bit. Someone had changed my clothes so that I was in this big light green napkin thing that tied in the back. SOMEONE CHANGED ME! That is disturbing.

And people say I have fashion issues, these people put me in a _napkin_. Psht.

I noticed that my hands were bandaged, as were my feet.

Suddenly, everything that happened rushed back to me. The bank robbery, the hostages, my little ninja act.

The FBI, the shooting…

The money…

I reached down and pulled the fabric from my body. I was covered in scratches. Most of the blood had dried up, but I checked every part of my body for injury.

Habit.

For the most part my arms looked ok (I couldn't see my hands, since they were wrapped, but I'm guessing they were pretty bad). I checked my legs next, and I had to hold in a gasp.

The back of my right leg had a huge gash going down it, on my calf. It looked like someone had sewed it up, there was thread keeping it closed…

I bet that was from when they officers threw up that rope thing (thanks to Iggy, my leg has been maimed, but also two girls have been saved). I never remembered it being that bad. I guess all the adrenaline made me feel invincible.

The air around me smelled horrible, it made me feel nauseous and light headed. I seriously feel like I'm getting high on it.

Then it clicked, I'm in a hospital. Duh. God, I really am slow aren't I? No wonder that smell of medicine and needles and...I'll shut up now, before I throw up.

I winced as I tried to sit up, my stomach feeling tight. I felt under my gown and felt stitches. They were from the glass of the broken window, as the robber hauled me up. Well wasn't that considerate of him?

"Hello Max, do you feel better?" The nurse asked, walking in. I looked up and saw that Officer Hall was behind her, smiling at me.

Oh great, after this whole ordeal, everyone's going to be all smiley dove around me aren't they?

Looks like I'm going to have to fix that.

"If anyone, _anyone _treats me 'special' because of that crap that just happened, I will personally see to that."

Now you have to know, when I say I will 'personally' see to that, I really mean I'm going to 'kick your ass until you run to your mama'.

The nurse glanced at Hall, and he nodded, smirking.

Good, now that that's fixed, I want to know what's going on.

"Give me a report, how bad am I?" I tried to sit up but the nurse grabbed my hand firmly.

"No, stay seated, you need the rest. But all in all, you aren't in any critical condition. No broken bones, your hands and feet have had most of the skin on them rubbed raw, hence the bandages. That will heel in about two weeks. You have a big gash on your calf, which we nicely stitched up for you, like we did for your stomach."

As she was telling me about my injuries, she pointed to them.

"So you put me to sleep then?" I don't remember them doing any of this (the stitching and what not), so it only made sense.

"No, you passed out from lack of blood in the ambulance. Which was only about five hours ago, maybe six," Hall answered for her.

The nurse nodded, "No need to worry, we gave you a blood transfusion, you only lost about a pint and a half."

It was weird to think I had someone else's blood in me, I know whoever did it had it donated, but still. Freaky.

"There are five people here to see you Max, would you like them to come on in?" she asked. Wow, did I have a grand number of five people who cared? My social status is _so_ getting better.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged. The nurse left, so that me and Hall were left in an awkward silence.

"Max, I just wanted to say th—" I was about to cut off Hall myself, but Iggy beat me to it.

"Max!" Iggy yelled, bounding through the door, Fang behind him, smirking. I thought this was pretty funny, considering I barely know Iggy and he was barreling into the room like a child, just to see me. He was a little _too _excited. He better keep his distance though, I'm not handicapped.

Nudge and Angel pushed Iggy to the side, causing him to slam into the wall like a rag doll. I laughed and hugged my two girls. God people, I'm not a _rock. _I have feelings…you know…sometimes…

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. I just have a couple of scratches, that's all," I patted their backs, they smiling widely.

"We were so frikken scared! We didn't have one single freaking clue where you went and when they told us I almost exploded! I—"

I hugged Nudge tighter, and kissed the top of her head. I know I know, look, I'm being _sweet. _Well if you don't like it, go away, these girls are like my babies, and I loved them to death.

Touch them, hurt them, and I'll kill you. You think I'm lying? Give it a go, I dare you.

I think that paragraph had more emotion in it than I had in this past month. LOOK SEE THAT PARAGRAPH IS TOTALLY PROOF THAT I HAVE EMOTONS. WHAT!

And this is me, proving myself to myself. See? That's just how cool I am.

Really, there's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself, but when you argue with yourself and you _lose, _now that's weird.

"I'm glad you're ok," Angel said sweetly, burying her face in my shoulder. I returned the hug.

I scoffed, "No amount of stupid bullets will keep me away from you guys, if I somehow 'die' I'll just tell death to screw off and I'll come back."

I saw Fang roll his eyes, and Iggy snickered.

"Max, Angel and Nudge have been here since you entered the hospital, waiting for you to wake up, mind if I take them down to the cafeteria to get something to eat?" Hall asked.

I urged the girls on, and they left, waving.

"Bring me back a taco!" I yelled after them. Hey, I was hungry, and I wanted a taco.

"Doesn't look like just a few scratches to me," Fang said quietly, leaning against the wall.

I waved him off, "It's not that bad, really." He kept looking at me, something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"The nurse gave us a report, I'm surprised you weren't hurt more than that. That was so awesome, even though I couldn't see it!" Iggy exclaimed, and he leaned down to hug me. Hello, what up with the random hug?

"Dude, get away from me," I raised my eyebrow and pushed him away. He grabbed my hand, inspecting it (with his fingers, I might say…not like that morons).

"Look, Maxie has a paw now! How adorable!" I glared at him, stupid sightless eyes! While Fang snickered, along with someone else.

Someone else? Oh right, person number five.

He was a kid, maybe Nudges age, with short, sorta spiky blonde hair, he reminded me of someone…

"Oh, that's my brother Gazzy. Aka my bomb partner," Iggy said. Should it scare me that Iggy has a bomb partner? Yes, yes it should.

"So," Gazzy said, walking to my 'bed'. "Iggy tells me you're totally B.A."

Hold up.

"Iggy told you I was _bull's ass? Hell_ no." After everything I've done for that strawberry muffin head, he goes around badmouthing me!

"No!" Iggy said quickly.

"God Max, you are so freaking stupid sometimes, he means badass," Fang explained.

Oohhh.

I really need to get out more don't I? (Which I find ironic since I've barely ever slept _inside…_haha the irony)

"She doesn't look badass to me," Gazzy said, looking at Fang, "more like an injured bunny."

He did _not _just say that.

I swear, Iggy and Fang both shut up and stared at Gazzy in horror. They knew what I was capable of.

I grabbed the front of Gazzy's shirt (which was hard, considering MY HANDS WERE WRAPPED IN STUFF THAT LOOKS LIKE TOILET PAPER) and pulled him towards me, so he was right in my face.

"Say that again, and you'll be an injured bunny in a few seconds," I growled. The poor kid's eyes were as wide as my fists, and he seemed to shrink in my grip.

That's much better.

I let him go, pushing him into Fang, who caught him by the shoulders.

"See?" Fang said, "This is what we meant." I don't know what that means, but it sure made me look good.

"So, what did you guys find out about the robbery?" I put my legs on the side of the bed, and tried to stand up.

"We'll worry about all that later, when you're back with us. We actually just got back from the bank, that's when Gazzy came. We haven't looked at anything yet," Iggy answered truthfully.

Though I didn't flinch or fall, it hurt to stand. Mostly because it stretched out the gashes on my abdomen.

_Pain is nothing but a message._

"Max? I don't think you should be standing up," Iggy said worriedly. It actually felt nice to know that someone cared. It was always me doing the caring (only for Nudge and Angel).

Fang poked me in my stomach, and I winced.

"Of course you're feeling better," he smirked, pushing me back onto the bed. I grumbled under my breath.

Ok, so maybe being cared for sucks.

"Whatever, as long as I'm out of here by tomorrow, I'm good," I mumbled.

Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy, stayed a bit longer, we mostly talked about the case, they got some evidence, but they haven't bothered looking at it yet.

Nudge and Angel stopped by one more time, and they gave me my taco. That night I fell asleep in a hospital. Huh, who would've thought?

* * *

Officer Hall took me home that night, around 3 AM. I couldn't stand sleeping in that perky white room, so I kept buzzing the nurse and telling her to let me go. And I absolutely hated the smell of hospitals. Bleh.

So eventually it got to the point that the buzzing was annoying, and the nurse was getting obnoxious (did you know that if you assault a nurse you can spend up to 6 months of jail? Yeah, I didn't know before).

"Alright Max, you sure you can get up the stairs by yourself?" Hall asked. I nodded and he left, going back out to his car. They gave me crutches to use, and my hands were still paw-like, so I didn't even have the advantage of opposable thumbs. This sucks.

All the others were asleep. I went upstairs slowly, making sure I didn't reopen my calf. I opened the door to the room I was staying in. I saw Nudge and Angel curled up together on one of the two beds. I sat on the corner and stroked their faces. It's rare for me to do stuff like this, but after the whole incident, it makes you thankful that the people you love aren't in danger, like some people out there.

I'm turning into such a sap. Ugh.

I lied down in the other bed, but I couldn't sleep. Finally, I just got up and went down stairs to get something to eat. That little taco wasn't enough to keep me full, and besides, what do you do when you're bored? Eat!

I saw that the light was on in the small kitchen. The officers are supposed to be home, all of them.

I crept quietly to the edge of the doorway (as much as I could with these dumb crutches), getting ready to whoop some more butt (who needs fists to make someones face bleed?). But when I peeked over the edge, I saw Iggy.

I stepped into view, "Iggy? What are you doing here? It's like four in the morning." I walked towards him. He was sticking something in the oven, and it smelled good.

"I could say the same thing," he said, tapping his foot on the floor, like I imagined a mother would do (pfft, not like I ever imagined what having a mother would be like).

"Touché," I responded, plopping myself in a chair.

Iggy shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"Same," I said. I looked around the small kitchen. I was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. Iggy was in jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"But why are you here at the station and not home….," I trailed off.

"Oh, my dad wanted Fang and I stay here for the night."

What's next, guard dogs? Really?

"What are you making?" I tried to look over his shoulder, but he wouldn't let me.

"Ah, ah, ah Maxie, you have to wait," he answered, smirking and sitting across from me.

I stood up, and pushed him to the side when he tried to stop me. I turned the oven light on, and saw cookies.

I HAVE'NT HAD A COOKIE IN FOREVER! AND. THEY. SMELLED. GOOD.

"Dude, why are you making cookies?" That's me, cool and collected.

"Fang said you'd like them, but it was supposed to be a surprise, apparently you just ruined it," he huffed, and I smiled.

"So not only do you make explosives, but you cook?" He nodded, and I shook my head. I can barely pour myself cereal without spilling the milk.

"You're the coolest blind kid I've ever met," I complemented. From me, this was a total praise.

"Max, I'm the only blind kid you've ever met," he said pointedly. Gee, thanks for ruining the moment Iggy. God, right when I try to be nice, he just goes and ruins it!

I saw there was some dough left in the bowl, and I grabbed a chunk and ate it right out of my hand, like a dog. Remember? Unusable thumbs. The nurse said I could take the bandages off every once in a while, but the tender skin underneath was still reforming, so I had to be careful. The cookie dough was surprisingly good.

"Mmm chocolate chip," I said, and Iggy chuckled.

"Did you really just eat the dough Max? That's just nasty, you could get sick." If he thought that was nasty, I'm glad he's can't see me eat. I shrugged and kept eating.

"So…Max," Iggy started, leaning against the counter.

"You really shouldn't do that, you just make yourself look like an idiot, I don't even know why guys do it all the time," I scoffed.

"Do what?"

"That 'lean-on-something-to-make-me-look-cool'," I tapped his leg with my sock. Iggy blushed and stood back up.

"Riiight, so I was wondering, if you'd like to—"

"Go out to dinner with us! We're not going to school, Iggy's dad said we could take the day off for you and I thought we could do something fun," Fang burst; he flew into the kitchen, as if he were waiting for the right time.

"Angel and Nudge will come too, of course," he added quickly.

Iggy and Fang shared a look, and Iggy turned to me, looking irritated.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at Fang again, and Fang stared back, his face devoid of emotion.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" I said, trying to break the silence. What was Iggy going to ask? Probably the same thing.

"Sure…and Fang, let me guess, you couldn't sleep, so you came. Want some cookie dough?" I said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not risk salmonella," he said, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but notice that unlike Iggy, he actually looked cool doing that…

I looked at the time; it was already 6:00am.

"No point in going back to sleep," I said finally. Besides, workers were going to start filing into the station soon.

"Ok, Fang, will you get the stuff we got from the bank then?" Fang nodded, looking distant, and Iggy let out a breath when he left. Ok, something was wrong, and it was bothering me not to know.

"Something wrong?" I asked skeptically.

Iggy gave me a wide grin, his pale eyes sparkling, "Nothing you need to worry about Maxie."

That dumb pet name…

Fang came back carrying a small bag. "These are the things we think could help us. We still haven't gotten any specialists to look at them, but I thought we should see them first."

I grabbed a banana from the counter and followed Fang down the hall to one of the empty rooms. I saw a couple of officers, and they waved.

I half-heartedly waved back with my bear hand (get it? since it looks like a paw, and its large, and...forget it).

"Max, wait!" Iggy yelled behind me. "Can you help me follow Fang? I think the shampoo I used I really messed up my hearing…"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you know how annoying you are Iggy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he grinned. I punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! You are so violent!" he rubbed his arm, and I shook my head. Did he just notice that?

"Come on Iggy, Fang's waiting," I grabbed his arm, and he looked strangely happy, and I hobbled over to the room, dragging Iggy along.

I let go of his arm and sat next to Fang, who had the objects spread on the table.

"Iggy, when we're done, remind me to get these in a crime lab," Fang ordered.

"Sure," Iggy said curtly. There was something definitely going on between these two. Maybe they just had a rough night, robberies can do that to you.

I looked at the table; there were seven items on the table. The only thing that I really saw that was important was the tape of the robbery.

"Hey Fang, do you remember who the robbers were?" I asked. I never got a good look at their faces, I was too busy bleeding my guts out (i just realizes how gruesome that sounds...let's say it again!)

"Oh yeah, here's their profiles," he handed me two packets of papers.

I stared at them blankly, "You expect me to read all this?" I said seriously.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Fine, I've already read them, so here's the important stuff. His name is Darren Clark, age 35, previous occupation: sales clerk at Petsmart, married, a pair of 8 year old twins, no recorded criminal history.

"I find it strange that all of a sudden he decides to engage himself in a robbery," Fang added.

"The next guy's name is Jack Collins. He's 28, he's a graphic design artist, married, has four girls, and he's been fined for littering once."

I nodded, "The third guy?"

Fang sighed and closed his eyes, "We have no clue where he went. It was like, after we captured these two, he disappeared. We don't even have a lead to use. it was as if he was never there."

"Hey guys, Max good to see you, I'll be right back, I need to get someone to bring these dye bags back to the federal reserve bank so they can reprint the money we used," Hall said, poking his head around the doorway, the dye packs hanging from his arms.

"Oh wait!" Iggy said quickly. He jumped from his seat, almost crashing into the wall. "Give me the dye pack with the letter C on it," he commanded. His dad looked at him, confused, but gave him the bag anyway.

"Remember? I put a listening device in here! I can't believe I forgot…" he explained. He rummaged through the bag, and finally pulled out a small black square.

"It looks like a small, dried piece of turd," I commented, watching everyone oogle at it, as if it held all the answers to the universe.

To them, it probably did.

"That's lovely," Hall said, giving me an exasperated look. The others were too excited to say anything.

"Here, let's watch the tape again before listening to the chip, it might help us," Fang said. Hall left, and we all sat down at one of the computers this time.

Fang put the CD in the computer, and it started playing. Fang murmured the scene to Iggy, so he's know what was going on. Meanwhile, I was staring hard at robber number three, trying to find out where he went.

I waited until the camera pointed at him, and I said, "Pause it."

Fang did as he was told. "Now zoom in on him," I watched as the face grew closer, strangely, it looked familiar, even though all you could see was just barely a small part of his face. It couldn't be…no, of course not! What would he be doing here?

"You can't see his face," Fang murmured.

"Play it in slow motion, and wait until part of his face shows. Increase the pixels and zoom, it would give you a clearer look," Iggy informed Fang. He did, but its like he knew the camera was there, and he never faced it, we only got shots of the back of his head and some of the side.

"Weird," I murmured.

"Play the chip, it might give us some more information," Iggy suggested. I took the chip from him and handed it over to Fang. He got up and went over to the shelf and grabbed a black metal box. He slid the chip into it, and it started playing.

"-reason why! Anyway, we have the money; let's just get out of here."

"God, why do they need all this money anyway? Can't they freaking make their own? I mean, seriously!"

"You two! Hurry up, we got a bloody bunch of guns out there! If ya don't hurry, I swear I'll pound ya so hard you'll chunder!"

"Chunder?"

"Whatever, I will defiantly have a talk wi-"

There was a bump, and the tape crackled a bit, before completely shutting off.

"Oh look, he left us a cliff hanger; I hope the next episode comes out soon!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"I don't understand," he continued, "how did the tape stop? Obviously, they didn't know it was in the bag, since they never opened it."

"It sounded like they might have hit the bag against something, and it broke," Fang said.

"At least we could tell who's who. The two guys we know aren't the ones with the accents, but that third person had one," Iggy observed.

"I'll go give these two tapes to Hall, he'll get them to the crime lab, the one at the head quarters downtown," Fang picked up the tapes and put them in his pocket.

I sat there, in shock.

I was right. I recognized that stupid accent.

But how is that possible? And WHY?

He was behind this…all this time…

"Guys," I croaked. Fang and Iggy looked at me, concerned.

"You all right Max?" Fang said, rushing over to me. "Where does it hurt?"

I shook my head. I knew that this whole EVERYTHING was much more than what we thought. I took a deep breath.

"The third guy, that's Riley Jones."

_**Not much to say here, but I hope you saw a bit of Max's soft side. Yeah, this chapter was pretty much a filler chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter- INVESTIGATIONS BABY! AND DINNER! :D (flyaway111, if you're reading this, know that the next chapter will be dedicated to YOU, you know what I mean :D**_

_**Ok, anyone have any ideas they would like to share? I usually use them, when you suggest them, so feel free to say :D**_

_**QUESTION: If you could take one person from the flock for dinner, who would it be and where would you go?**_

_**My answer: I would take Iggy to Taco Bell, get a Mexican Pizza, smother in it hot sauce without him knowing, and watch him eat it :D**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So it's like 1 am…and I get the longest review for this story EVER. And I'm like freaking out. By the way, it's from **__**Heart Torn Out ()**_

_**Heart Torn Out**__**- LOOK! You get your own little message; you should feel special XD anyway, thanks for the ideas! Hmm, I might use the concepts of some of them (haha they were dramatic, but I liked it). It just depends where this story goes. I'm not really planning it much (does that make me a horrible author?) And I MIGHT put miggy, but this is a FAX STORY let me repeat FAX STORY. Niggy scares me…so I don't think I'll do that…but I might, if people want it. WELL GEE THANKS I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS AND FOR THE LONGEST REVIEW SO FAR FOR THIS STORY! CONGRATS!**_

_**BACK TO MY NORMAL AUTHOR NOTES, WHICH I ADVISE YOU TO READ-**__**This is what you end up doing when you're having a BORING summer: So as a request, and I was curious myself, I wanted to know, if you put baking soda in ketchup…will it explode?**_

_**The answer to that is: no. sadly. It just makes the ketchup foam and wastes your baking soda XS**_

_**flyaway111**__**: She actually gave me the idea of the prank Max does to…you'll see (believe me, you will laugh your butts off at this, and the best part? SHE (flyaway111) HAD THE FREAKING GUTS TO DO THIS TO SOMEONE!) You rock!**_

FANG POV

HOLY FREAKING CRAP.

Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting _Riley _freaking _Jones! _What a great surprise to start the day! Yeah...not really.

Iggy coughed, and I was pretty sure he was choking on his spit, "The murderer?"

"Oh no," Max said sarcastically, "of course not! He's that hobo I met down the street yesterday!"

"We have to tell Officer Hall!" Iggy exclaimed, scrambling to get on his feet. Max followed suit, grabbing her crutches and trying to stand.

"No, I'll do it, you two stay here, and it'll be faster," I said, then left with all the things we collected.

I was going over to Officer Hall to tell him what happened. Or what we found out, rather. The information and the bag of evidence we collected.

Riley Jones…but _how? _How is he jumping around the country so fast? The only way to do that is to be like, half ninja half cheetah.

Well, that was a bit out of character. All this…_thinking…_is totally wrecking my brain. Come to think of it, it's making my manliness dissolve.

Oh God, please keep me a dude….please keep me a dude…please keep me a dude…

I was walking through the halls of the station, waving at some of the officers I recognized. I was hoping I'd just run into Hall, but I didn't.

Maybe he was in the crime lab? That is, if this fairly small station had one. Usually there are separate buildings for those, since the equipment costs so much.

I walked over to the office and stood in front of the front desk. "Is there a crime lab here? If so, where?" I asked. The secretary nodded.

"Room 12B."

Oh, so they do have one. I asked someone else in the hall where to find…Hall. Ha-ha, that made me laugh. Even if it was lame. I TOLD YOU THIS THINKING IS BURING MY TESTOSTERONE AWAY!

Or maybe it's these horrifically lame jokes. I need to stop hanging out with Iggy.

I found the crime lab on the left side of the hall…where I'll find Hall.

I NEED TO STOP THAT. IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.

I knocked, making sure I wouldn't be interrupting something (actually, I don't really care, but when you misbehave at a police station…bad things happen).

I stepped inside. There were only three people all together. Hall was one of them. He was talking to some kind of professor about something, and the third guy was probably looking at fingerprints under one of the telescopes.

I've been in several crime labs in my life, and usually they are separate buildings that are _huge. _But this was impressive, small yes, but it had lots of the main equipments and such.

It was also very organized, complete with small sections labeled: Analysis, Serology (DNA), Forensic Identification, and an AFIS (Automated Fingerprint Identification System).

I'm too lazy to go into detail right now, so I'm just going to be walking now.

I waited for Hall for about three minutes before he finally saw me and came over.

"Good morning, Fang," he said, smiling. He was in a pretty good mood, surprisingly.

Too bad I was about to ruin it.

"Here, we haven't looked at it much, but I was hoping some of the people who work in the room could try and find out …" I trailed off, handing over the bag. He nodded, waiting for me to continue, "We um, listened to Iggy's tape and using the video, we found out that the third robber was Riley Jones."

I was expecting him to explode, literally, but his eyebrows just furrowed and he frowned. He looked surprised, but thankfully, he didn't overreact or anything.

Is it just me, or is this whole thing turning into a some kind of Soap Opera?

"Not surprising…we'll get our Evidence Unit on that…how did you figure it out?" He seemed truly confused, and really, it wasn't me or Iggy who found that out.

"Max recognized his voice, and she said that small part of head in the video looked familiar." It was weird she recognized his voice, creepy, actually.

He nodded, now looking a bit disbelieved.

"Ok, it's been a rough couple of days, and I'm letting you guys take a break. We're going to interrogate the other two robbers tomorrow, we're too busy today. I don't expect any of you guys to work today. Just as long as you work your butts of till they bleed tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded, smirking. That's Officer Hall for you.

How weird, the same day I ask Max out for dinner, erm, I mean Iggy, Nudge, and Angel too.

Like Hall just said, its _killing _me not to know _how _Riley Jones is doing this!

I left the station to go for a walk, just thinking about…stuff.

**

* * *

**

_**(Back in the room with Iggy and Max…)**_

**MAX POV ****(I wrote this whole chapter in the wrong POV, so I'm like, SCREW THIS, and just went ahead and split it…uh, moving on…)**

"I thought he _left _Arizona," Iggy muttered, sitting back down and running his hand through his pale, strawberry blond hair.

"I did too," I murmured quietly, trying to think how he could move around so quickly.

Oh God…no way no way no way no way no way no way no way….

Oh geez…no! I have to tell them, it's for the best.

"Iggy, I—" I tried to explain when Nudge and Angel burst in through the door.

"Morning, Max! Hey Iggy!" Angel said happily, dancing around Iggy to come to my slouched side.

I grumbled a hello, and she hugged me, asking, "Are you ok?"

"Not really," I said truthfully, even if she didn't know what I was talking about. Actually, if I mentioned it, she might, but I don't want them mixed into this.

Nudge was talking to Iggy about something; I think he's the only one who can actually listen to one of her rants without needing to take an Advil.

I just….DANG IT…it is_ my fault…_this whole damn thing was able to take place because of _me…_

"Uh, I'll be in the bathroom…" I said, pushing the chair back. _Yeah, I just figured out that I caused a couple of deaths, and oh yeah! I bank robbery, I just need some time alone in the bathroom. I appreciate your understanding._

Iggy's eyes brows furrowed as he heard me, but he kept his attention on Nudge. I could see that he really wanted to ask what was wrong, but politely kept listening to her. _Why isn't he polite to me?_ She was talking about how dusty our attic was. That, or she was talking about how awesome this vampire movie was. Apparently, she watched it at night with Angel.

I posited the crutches under my arm pits, hitting the leg of my chair twice until finally I said, "Screw these," and threw them on the floor.

What can I say? I'm a stubborn little acorn….and I can't believe I even said that. I blame the blood loss. I limped to the bathroom, wincing a couple of times but it wasn't too bad.

I opened one of the stalls and just sat on the toilet, thinking. Hey, don't be a hypocrite; I _know _all of you have done it sometime in your life!

That's how Jones was doing it! You're probably wondering _Oh freak, Max is getting all moody and depressed on us again, geez, I thought we've been through this!_

Yeah…no. Think back, to the very beginning, when I first met the Australian Demon. Remember? He wanted to get away from New York…and what did I do? I led him to the most secretive way of transportation.

Manto Stello. He's been using it _all along. _And as I remember, I was the one who gave him this brilliant idea in the first place.

And he knows me, I know him. In the world of living on the street, you say one word to someone, and you're officially 'friends'.

I can just imagine…

"_Hey! Who are you on the phone with?"_

"_Just Riley Jones, my best friend! He's coming for dinner, I just hope he doesn't kill an innocent bystander like last time! That silly boy!"_

Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well.

He went from New York _back down _to Arizona, knowing they wouldn't look for him because they thought he left…which he did, technically. He just came back.

He killed that little girl because he knew how to get here…

He planned the bank robbery because he could _get here…_

I have to tell Officer Hall. I don't have a right to keep this all in, after everything he's done for Nudge, Angel, and I.

It's weird to think that he wasn't doing any of these things just because he _wanted _to. He's not exactly gaining anything from us.

No _way _was I telling Fang or Iggy, what would they think of me? They'd never want to talk to me again.

Heck, _I _wouldn't want to talk to me again. With Officer Hall, I hope he understands…that would _suck _if he didn't.

I got off the toilet seat, and opened the stall door. I heard a thump and looked behind the door.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I said, helping up an officer (girl obviously) who I just slammed the door into.

"I see you're not in a very good mood," she mumbled, giving me her hand. I pulled her up and helped her get on her feet.

"Sorry," I mumbled once more and went to find the same Officer who caught me, interrogated me, handcuffed me, and…gave me a life.

I looked around the building, but I couldn't find him. He's probably in the small office in the front, so I limped there, looking as cool as I could and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hello, Max," the secretary smiled sweetly at me, and I tried to smile, I really did, but all I did was grimace. I bet that sure brightened her morning!

I looked around the small room. There was a large half circle desk in the middle. A couple of chairs were by the door, where I was standing. Behind the desk sat four people, who probably managed this police station. I looked past them all the way to the back and saw Hall on the phone, talking to someone.

I sat in one of the chairs, rubbing the back of my calf, trying to ease the burning a bit. I calmly waited for Hall to finish. Either he'll _explode _and beat me with that phone he's using, or he'll smile and tell me that I'm awesome.

Sadly, I highly doubt it will be the latter. Just saying.

Hall finished and saw me. He smiled and I walked out to the desk. I called over, not really caring about my manners at the moment.

"Hey Hall! I need to talk to you for a second!" I said, ignoring the stares of the people around me. He nodded and walked over.

"By the way, I owe you a credit card," he handed me it over, and I swear I think my eyes fell out. I rubbed them, and then blinked again.

Just imagine, I've slept in a trash can (you think that's gross? One night, I ended up sleeping in the boys bathroom…oh God, never again) and when someone like _me _see's someone just _hand over a credit card like it's a piece of paper _my brain shuts down.

"Is this a joke? I don't find it very funny," I said, still not believing him.

"Nope, and before you get all defensive, I'm doing this because I told you I'd get you one if you climbed that wall, and you _climbed _that wall," he shoved the card in my hands, and gave me a genuine smile. "We couldn't have done it without you."!

Without me my pants…I HAVE A FREAKING CREDIT CARD! I stared at the card. I've never been in position of a credit card…that's like, free money! Or a gift…actually…

Talk about GUILT.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, leaning on the front desk. He was built well, especially for his age, with well shaped muscles lining his arms, and a gray mustache.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked, propping myself up on the chair. My leg was burning really badly now. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown away my crutches…smart move Max, smart move.

He gave me a confused look, but nodded and led me to one of the interrogations room. I sat on one of the metal chairs, and he sat in front of me. Well, didn't this bring back lots of lovely memories?

"So…I just wanted to tell you, that the third robber is Riley Jones…" I trailed off.

He sighed, "Yeah Fang told me and I watched the video. We wouldn't have figured that out if you hadn't of known what he sounded like…" I know he was thinking about the reason I was here in the first place…it's just proof to him that I've talked to Riley Jones.

Say it with me now: AWKWARD

"What do you really want to talk about, Max?" Oh, so now he's uses his stupid FBI psychic skills. WHY CAN'T I HAVE THOSE?

I sighed, "It's about Riley Jones, I know the way he's traveling around the country so fast, and where he's hiding."

Hall sat up and eyed me. That sure got his attention.

"Manto Stello, it's an underground facility, like a big railroad. It has stops to every capitol in America."

He looked at me, shocked, and then shook his head, "Where is it? How can we get to it? How do you know about it?"

I felt bad about telling the freaking FBI about something I've learned to hide for so long…the 'friends' I had made…betrayed them…

I snorted to myself, like I care if I betrayed them. Oh, that was low, but then again, most of them were criminals.

"There is one entrance on every state; I know where the entrance is in a few, but here in Arizona? No." I only answered one of his questions on purpose, what was I going to say to the others?

"So it's an illegal underground railroad…and by the looks of it, you've used it before. How did we not figure out about it?"

I nodded, "It's pretty expensive, but not as much as a plane ticket, and it's very well hidden," I said quietly. In fact, I've used it a number of times…

"How do you know he used it? No, how did he know about it?"

I felt as if I was being interrogated again. I was getting sweaty in the small and stuffy room, and Officer Halls face was set, his neck veins visible.

Well, it's now or never. "I told him about it." There. Done. Finished. I got it out.

Hall's face didn't change a bit, he just stared at me, expressionless. That was even more intimidating than him yelling.

Well, why won't he say something? I'm not exactly one to be called patient.

"Oh," he finally settled with. 'Oh'?

"Yeah," I said scratching the back of my neck.

He sighed, "You do realize you'll have to tell everyone sooner or later, right? And you _are _going to tell me more about this later," I nodded at that.

"It's good information though, actually, the best we have. Thank you for telling me," Hall nodded my way.

"We'll do more research on it. For now, I think you, Fang, and Iggy would do well with a break."

He wasn't going to fire me? He's giving me a _break? _No beating? No shooting? WHOA. Well, I'm not an official agent yet, I haven't even tried the fitness test yet, but I was surprised.

It's weird how different people react to different things. If I were in Hall's shoes, I'd slap the wax out of my ears and throw me in an animal shelter.

Hall dismissed me, still sitting in the cold, lonely metal chair. Before I left, I took one last look at him, come to think of it, Hall is the closest person I had to a…guardian, I guess.

He cared about me. I could tell, He cared a lot. And he…forgave me.

I didn't know what to think of that, it was nice, sure, but still…

Have I forgave anyone before?

I pushed all thoughts away and looked at the time, it was 3:30. I wondered where Angel and Nudge were, probably with Iggy and Fang.

I found them all sitting in the cafeteria, talking and laughing. including Gazzy. I wonder where he was earlier. Oh wait, he was probably back at Iggy's house. I waddled/limped over to them and slumped in the chair next to Iggy. I think I killed the mood, because they all fell silent. I always ruin the moment don't I?

"Hey Max," Iggy said, trying to restart the conversation.

"Hey," I said. Fang pushed a plate of cookies, specifically the ones Iggy made.

I took a bite, and BAM, I think I just tasted heaven.

"Oh my God, Iggy these cookies are freaking _amazing!" _I grabbed a handful and started shoving them down my throat, crumbs falling all over me.

Fang actually looked horrified; I can imagine what I looked like. A giant, slobbering Max guzzling down these poor cookies.

Iggy smiled widely and took one for himself, "I know." I narrowed my eyes at him. Iggy, the cocky, demented, pyro.

"Max! We're going to out to dinner tonight! Nudge said, "it's this place called 'Outback Steakhouse'! I've never been to an actual restaurant with real food before!"

Oh yeah, that super weird moment this morning when Fang flew in the doorway. I remember.

Leave it to Nudge to start a conversation. I was about to tell her about the card, but decided against it. Maybe later. I listened idly, mostly just thinking about Riley Jones. I swore I'll catch him, and catch him I will.

**

* * *

**

It was 5:30, and I was upstairs, changing out of my sweatpants and into jeans. Nudge and Angel were ready, waiting for me outside the door.

"Did you get the bike locks?" I asked Nudge, who grinned evilly at me. That handy dandy credit card is sure useful.

"Good, they would have thought it suspicious if I asked for some handcuffs," I grunted. I ran down the stairs, I was _famished. _All I ate today was cereal (Don'.Anything).

"This is going to be fun!" Angel sang. Iggy and Fang were waiting for us down stairs. Gazzy couldn't come, due to a basketball game. Iggy was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Fang was wearing (SURPRISE) black jeans with (do I really need to waste my time telling you?) a black shirt.

"Nice," Fang commented, as I came to stand in front of them.

"Even though I can't see you, I bet you look good," Iggy smirked. I rolled my eyes. I _wanted _to go in some baggy cargo pants and some random t-shirt, but _noooo. _Mom –cough- I meant _Nudge _said I looked homeless.

Hey, I can't help it if I've lived with hobos most of my life! Bad habits die hard…yeesh.

I was wearing dark jeans, with a hoodie (It's a good thing they went shopping for us, and they bought _everything. _Like people, the FBI is _rich_).

"Let's go," Fang said. It's been a long day, and everyone was tired from yesterday. It was nice to just go out.

**(A/N- I'm listening to Someone Who Cares by 3DG-hahah I just thought you might want to know that, I think it sort of relates to how Max feels in this chapter, and coming up chapters… XD)**

We all climbed into Fang's car. Iggy sat up front with Fang, and I was in the middle in the back seat, smashed between Nudge and Angel.

I saw part of the bike locks coming out of Nudge's purse (WTF WHO WEARS PURSES) and I shoved it back in.

"Oops," she said. Thank you for making it obvious Nudge, really.

Angel shook her head, and Fang looked at us through the rear view mirror.

A while later, we arrived at Outback Steak house. It was weird for me to you know, go out to dinner. It feels so…normal.

Oh no, what if I get turned into a unicorn? Isn't that what normal girls like nowadays? Shudder.

For all you girls out there…UNICORNS DON'T EXIST ONLY SMELLY HOBOS SO GET OVER IT!

Good thing we have the bike locks, we can't have things get _too _normal. And besides, it's been what, two days since I had fun?

I didn't even know I could go for that long. I have much more self control than I give myself credit for.

Fang and Iggy got out. Iggy opened the door for us, but I decided to get out of the other door while Angel and Nudge crawled over me to get out. I smirked at Iggy's expression. I had rewrapped my leg, so that when I walked, it didn't feel too bad. My stomach was also healing quickly, so I wasn't too worried.

Fang walked and opened the door for us. Iggy walked in first, Angel by his side, Nudge skipping behind them. He shot me a small smile as I walked through. I returned it with an almost nonexistent one.

A waiter came up to us with a clip board. She was pretty, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. She had brown hair that was streaked with red and flashing green-brown eyes. She couldn't be over 20.

"Would you guys like one table? Or two? Or…three?" She was staring at Iggy, and back to Fang.

"One," I snapped. She looked at me, as if noticing that I was standing right here. Geez, I mean common sense, why would we need more? She nodded, "I'll be your server for tonight, follow me," she flicked her hand at us, motioning us to follow her.

Nudge and Angel were looking around in wonder. It was pretty cool. Lots of bright lights on the wall. There was a bar in the corner, and it was busy, lots of people littered the many tables.

Our waiter led us to a table with six seats. "There's the menus, I'll be back soon to take your orders," she smiled, a bit too wide, I might add, and walked away.

"She's totally into me," Iggy said, smirking. Oh, so that's why she was acting weird. Is that how you flirt? Huh.

"But you couldn't see her! How could you tell?" Nudge exclaimed.

"Skill," he put his hands behind his head, and I saw Fang roll his eyes. He caught my eye and it had a dark glint in it. I looked away, grabbing a menu.

"Yo Ig, do you want the 6oz steak or the 9oz?" Fang asked.

"Hmm, what would Dora order? Duh the 9oz! Unless they have a 12oz, I'll totally get that. Get me the side of the Caesar salad and a baked potato." **(A/N- THAT'S WHAT I ALWAYS GET!)**

It was obvious that they've been here before, considering Iggy already knew what was on the menu. I looked down on the menu, not exactly paying attention, and the waitress was back.

"What would you guys like?" This time she was _really _close to Iggy, who was on the outside of the table.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"I'll take the Grilled Chicken with a side of cooked of vegetables and some garlic bread," Fang said. The waiter looked at him weirdly, but wrote it down anyway.

"I'll take the 9oz stake with a side of Caesar salad and a baked potato. Why don't you throw in a basket of cheese fries too," Iggy said, as if he ordered this all the time.

"Well, don't we have a big stomach?" She giggled, and scribbled it down. Ohhh I see now, so _that's _flirting.

Suddenly, Iggy turned around. "Are you hitting on me?" he asked. The girls mouth freaking _flew _open at his words, and I had to bite my lip from laughing.

She just gaped, trying to form coherent words.

"If you are," he continued, "it's not working." Wow, I didn't know Iggy could be _that _badass.

Fang was just smirking, and Angel was giggling with Nudge. The waiter's face flushed red and she stood up straighter.

I felt bad for her, so I decided to break this very awkward silence, "I'll take the same as him," I pointed at Iggy. Truth be told, I was too lazy to look at the menu (or actually look at the choices, anyway).

She nodded, looking disgusted. She took Angel and Nudges order, they both ordered the Boomerang Cheese Burger (what's up with the tacky names? Do all restaurants do that?).

The girl left with a frown on her face, while the rest of us smiled.

"That was hilarious, Iggy," Angel commented.

"Yeah, she's not my type. I already have my sight, not literally of course, set on someone else."

He glanced in my direction, then at Fang, and then he went back to his careless self, waiting for his food.

"So how did my dad take the news? About Riley Jones, I mean," Iggy asked Fang.

"He didn't look too shocked," Fang shrugged. Officer Hall is a smart guy, he shouldn't have been surprised, I thought, but didn't say out loud.

The food came, and a different waiter arrived.

"What happened to the other girl?" Fang asked, biting back a smirk.

"She uh, had an emergency," our new waiter, a guy, told us. I wasn't really listening though; I was too mesmerized by the _amazing _food that was set before me.

Guess what I did? I took the potato and bite a huge chunk out of it. Oh yeah, that's the stuff.

The waiter stared at me, and then left quickly. I continued to attack the potato, smothering butter and sour cream all over it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge and Angel eating their burgers.

"OMG I haf _never _had somfing so freakin juicy before! This is soo goo," Nudges mouth was full while she said this, so you could barely tell what she was saying.

Good ol' Nudge! Nothing can get in her way of talking!

On the other hand, Iggy was shoving his stake down his throat and eating mozzarella sticks at the same time.

Fang was being his goth-ly boring self, eating all politely (ok, not exactly, but more so then the rest of us) and ruining the fun, though he was eating _really _quickly. Even then, he didn't really look civilized. None of us did.

That's why people like us, we're _cool._

In record time, I had finished _everything on my plate. _Iggy and Fang finished next.

Angel and Nudge weren't as piggish as we were, so they took a while.

"Who's up for dessert?" Iggy exclaimed, rubbing his now slightly bigger belly.

"Dessert?" Nudge moaned. "I feel like I'm going to explode! That would be so gross! Then my guts would fly everywhere and hit people in the face and blood would gush out and everything!"

"Thank you for that lovely image, Nudge," Iggy scoffed.

"I'm full," Angel said.

"I think I could go for sundae," Fang said, shrugging.

"Why not?" I beckoned our waiter over, "Yo, three strawberry sundaes please."

He nodded, probably used to the large quantities by now.

"You think you can eat more Max? You ate almost as much as I did!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Whoa, stop right there sexist little strawberry head, girls can eat just as much as boys!"

I knew an argument (not a serious one, just for fun) was going to start so I tapped Nudge on the leg. She knew exactly what to do.

"Oops, I dropped my fork," she squeaked, and dropped under the table. No one but Angel noticed as the rest of us quarreled.

"Nope, boys are capable of eating more than girls, we're just awesome like that," Fang eye brows rose.

"Found it!" Nudge quirked, popping out from under the table. I smirked, and our waiter was back again with the ice cream.

I ate the sundae quickly, while Angel stared in disgust, and Nudge in wonder.

"I will _never _understand how you guys do that," Angel grimaced. Iggy shot her a toothy grin and went back to his ice cream.

We finally finished everything and Fang tipped the waiter. "You guys ready to go?" Fang asked, tapping Iggy's shoulder.

"We sure are, come on," I said, getting up. Angel and Nudge followed me, but Iggy and Fang stayed seated.

"Guys, aren't you coming?" I asked sweetly, knowing full well they couldn't.

"What in the name of hell…" Iggy said, he tried to get up, but it's like he was chained there.

"Max!" Fang roared, attracting the attention of half the restaurant. "Why are there freaking _bike locks _connecting my pants to the table?"

See, when Nudge 'dropped her fork', she actually put bike locks through Iggy and Fangs belt loops, and locked them to the table.

"Hey! We're supposed to be having fun!" Iggy exclaimed, rattling the lock.

"This _is _fun!" I said happily, enjoying myself.

"Wait a minute, I'm not even in your stupid prank wars," Fang grumbled, then said in a serious but deadly tone, "Max, give me the key, now."

I shook my head while Angel laughed hysterically and Nudge was snorting. Just imagine this:

Iggy and Fang, pants locked to a table.

Yeah, I was laughing like I was on crack. Some people got up, trying to see what the problem was.

"It's nothing," I waved, still laughing, "These two just don't want to leave."

"I think we should go, it's getting late," Angel suggested.

"You're right, we should." I stared, heading for the door, and Fang kicked the table hard.

"You can't leave us here!" He kicked the table again, frowning and shaking the lock.

"Oh, you guys can leave," I turned around from in front of the door, "Easy, just figure it out."

Iggy looked confused, and then comprehension dawned on Fang's face. He mumbled something to Iggy and he blushed a deep red.

There was only one way to get out.

Simple really.

You just had to think.

"You can't do this Max," Fang warned, growling. People were still watching the exchange, some of the waiters looked like they were considering coming over, but seeing nothing was exactly wrong, they just ignored it.

"But, but," Iggy sputtered, "I made you cookies!"

I laughed, "And good ones at that."

I beckoned Nudge and Angel and opened the door, then I heard a "Wait!"

"We'll, we'll do it, just don't leave us," Iggy grumbled, and Fang set his jaw.

Yup, you guessed it, the only way to get out of this is for them to take their pants off. So I watched at the two boys slithered out of their jeans, both of their faces a deep shade of red.

I laughed at Iggy's boxers, which had these cute little fish on them, and he glared at the wall (I think he was aiming for me). Fang had black ones with fire at the edge. Wait, why am I describing their boxers?

The two boys walked over to us, glaring, in their boxers, with their pants chained to a table.

Life can't get any better than this.

As you can imagine, everyone in the restaurant was laughing with me. Fang shoved me out the door and they both quickly climbed into the car.

"I can't believe you," Iggy growled, his face still red. "That's almost as bad as something I would do!"

"I love your boxers Iggy, they totally express your inner self," Angel giggled, and he clenched his teeth.

"Max, you brought me onto this prank war, and now I will not show mercy," Fang said, pulling out of the parking lot, "and those were my favorite pair of jeans," he added.

"What are we going to say when we walk back into the station? We got robbed from our pants? I don't think so," Iggy said, fidgeting, then he smiled evilly.

"If you guys are going to play it that way, then I am going to bring you guys back to my house, and introduce you to the horrors of Barney, Dora, and Lady Gaga."

Well, those names don't sound so intimidating, so I just shrugged.

"Be afraid Max, be very afraid," Fang laughed, grinning.

I am now officially freaked.

_**OH MY GOD THIS IS SO LONG! DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER LENGTHS OR IS IT TOO MUCH?**_

_**Again, thank you to flyaway111 for the idea! AMAZING!**_

_**And I got over 40 reviews last chapter –faints-**_

_**I AM SHOCKED.**_

_**THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!**_

_**QUESTION: If you had to be Lady Gaga, Dora, Barney, or Spongebob, who would you be? and WHY?**_

_**MY ANSWER: PFFT Spongebob all the way, that way, I can wear cheesy long socks and still look cool. AND I'D HAVE AN AWESOME SNAIL THAT EATS COOKIES FROM PATRICKS PANTS!**_

_**REVIEW! :D REVIEW REEEEVVIIEEEW! :D CLICK DA BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HAHAHAHA! :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**RANDOM FACT: You KNOW life is messing with you when you hear your 11 year old brother singing bad romance in the shower…T.T**_

_**VOILA MES AMIS!**_

_**I actually didn't think this chapter was all that great (I want to STAB it)…YOU'LL SEE WHY :O**_

**FANG POV**

"No! You idiot take the right path!" Max screamed, pointing at the T.V. screen.

Ah, Dora, looks like you have a new fan.

"No Max, you're supposed to take the path _without _the rabid wolves," Iggy said, patting her head like a little kid. We were at Iggy's house. Officer Hall said he'll stay the night at the station.

"But that one is obviously shorter because it doesn't wind up the Chocolate Mountain like the other path!" Max stated angrily.

…If I'd known this is the effect Dora has on Max, my life would have been so much easier.

She grumbled something under her breath. Here were our positions. Gazzy and I were on the couch, stuffing ourselves with popcorn, watching Iggy (who was on the floor with Max) torture her with Dora's talking backpack.

Gazzy cackled and Nudge and Angel groaned. They were sitting on the floor with Iggy and Max.

"Iggy! This isn't a prank!" Angel said, "I'm about ready to _hang _that Dora chick and her stupid talking monkey!"

Iggy gasped, "How could you? I MEAN SHE HAS A FREAKING TALKING BACKPACK HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE DORA?"

Yeah, Iggy's a bit defensive when it comes to Dora. And Lady Gaga. Are you surprised?

"Stand up, stand up!" I heard Dora say. Iggy jumped to his feet.

"Come on, Max, stand up!"

She cocked her eyebrows at him, but he just swooped and grabbed her hand. How he does that blindly? I have no freaking clue.

"Come on, Max, stand up!"

"WTF Iggy! You can't even see the T.V.!" Max said angrily. This was fun to watch, when Max gets mad, she's feisty and stubborn, and...sort of…cute, I guess.

I laughed, "Shut up," she snarled.

After Dora was over, Gazzy brought out his laptop and set it on the dinner table.

"Here guys, gather round, its Lady Gaga time," Gazzy smirked. What can I say? Like big pyro, like little apprentice pyro.

"Can I like, throw myself out the window? If this Lady Gaga is just as bad as Dora, I'm jumping out the window," Max said, shaking her head and eyeing the window.

"You do realize we're on the seventh floor, right Max?" Nudge said, as if she knew Max was serious about that. Sad thing was, she is serious.

"What's your point?" she snapped.

I waved Max over, "Stop being such a wimp, Max. If you can't stand Dora then you'll fail in life."

"And Max," Iggy sang, "You owe us, big time. I mean, we could have been charged with public nudity! The least you can do for me is watch Dora!" Iggy huffed.

"Yeah, Max, I think you'll love Barney, he's so your type of man," I grinned. If only she knew he was a giant, freaking purple dinosaur. She'll find out soon enough.

I could feel her glaring at me; she sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Then Gazzy exclaimed, "Got it! This is the music video to Bad Romance, by Lady Gaga."

…

The video ended.

"Dear GOD!" Max exclaimed, shoving herself out of the chair. "What was that?"

"That, my dear, was Lady Gaga," Iggy said dreamily. "But it sucks that I can't see her, I mean, she's so revealing and its not-"

"Dude," I cut him off. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Um, Max? Is this going to scar me for the rest of my life?" Angel squeaked, her eyes wide, flickering back and forth at the laptop screen.

"Yeah," Max said grimly, "It probably will."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! I LOVED her outfits!" Nudge exclaimed. Iggy high fived her.

"Nudge," Max said slowly, "How many times do I have to tell you, now that we have fresh food, you shouldn't be eating anything off the floor. It will make you delusional like that last time—"

I couldn't keep my laughter in, and I started chuckling loudly.

"No Max! I'm not delusional! I swear I haven't eaten anything off the floor this week," Nudge said seriously.

Gazzy gave Nudge a weird look before turning back to his laptop.

Poor kid, and he thought _he _was weird.

"But she looks like _walking furniture," _Max sat back down on the couch. "When she's actually wearing some clothes," she muttered quietly, but we all heard.

"It's times like this when I wish I wasn't blind," Iggy shook his head. "Yo Gazzy, turn up the volume and play Alejandro!"

I mentally slapped myself. I _hated _Lady Gaga, and not only that, I _hated _it when Iggy sang to it. Which is too often for my liking. AKA- numerous times a day.

His favorite song? You guessed it, Alejandro.

"Max, come here, you can be Lady Gaga, and I'll be Alejandro, we'll sing it together! Just watch the video first."

Max reluctantly sat back down at the table. Like last time, she watched the video.

…

"You want me to sing _that _with you?" Max was referring to the song Alejandro.

"Why not? Fang did," Iggy shrugged,.

OH NO HE DID NOT JUST BRING THAT UP!

"Fang, sang that…with…you?" Max snorted in laughter, and I glared at Iggy. "I didn't know you were gay Fang!"

"I'M NOT! Iggy was feeling depressed and he paied me ten bucks to do it!" I said defensively. Now Angel and Nudge were laughing.

"Oh Fang, you know you liked it," Gazzy said slyly, and Iggy nodded, wiggling his eyebrows **(A/N- I ALWAYS end up typing 'eyes brows' I DON'T KNOW WHY ITS LIKE AN IMPULSE).**

"No," Max said sternly. "You can go into depression for all I care, if you make me see that video again, I'll shove that laptop up your ass Iggy, got it?"

He nodded, gulping.

"One more favor, though," Iggy motioned for me to get the video tapes from the shelf by the door.

"One. More." She ground from between her teeth. I stood up and put the video in the VCR (SHAME: is knowing your best friend still owns a VCR)).

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"

**

* * *

**

I liked Max when she was sleeping. She was quite, rather than loud and obnoxious, and she wasn't frowning like usual. Her face was serene and rather pretty. Too bad I had to wake her up now.

Let us unleash the monster!

Haha, sorry, I just thought that went really well in the moment and stuff…I'll stop now.

"Max!" I kicked her in the stomach. I know I know, not the 'gentleman' type of thing to do. I couldn't help it; I was _not _going through the same thing that I went through last time to wake her up!

"Ugh!" She sat up, holding her abdomen. "Dude, you do realize I _just _had surgery there and I haven't gotten the stitches removed right?"

Oh crap! "Damn it! Max, I'm so freaking sorry," I knelt down but she just shoved me away.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's what I want to know: why are you waking me up so early?"

I smirked, "There's this thing, it's called, 'SCHOOL'." I emphasized the school with my hands, and Max scowled.

She grumbled, "I don't have any clothes though," she said pointedly. "Neither do they," she pointed at Nudge and Angel.

We all slept over at Iggy's house that night. Just like we planned. 'We' meaning Iggy and I.

"Oh, its fine Max, we have some clothes for all of you," I grinned. Iggy was in the kitchen with Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, making breakfast.

"Um, _why _does Iggy have clothes for me in his house?" Max got up of the floor. She stretched, lifting up her arms. Some of her stomach showed, and holy crap did she have a _nice _stomach.

Just ignore that last sentence. Please.

**(A/N-FUDGE! I just got ketchup all over the carpet!...Why do I even tell you these things? :D)**

I shrugged, "His dad probably." Yeah, right, his _dad. _Oh Max, always so clueless.

"Yo! So where do I change?" she asked. I pointed to one of the guest rooms.

"Your clothes are on the bed, in a bag, I think," I turned away to hide my smirk. And she thought that dumb incident yesterday was our way of getting back at her.

Touch luck Barney, Lady Gaga scared her more than you did.

**(A/N- I don't mean to offend any Lady Gaga lovers, haha its just the characters of the story :P)**

I walked down to the kitchen. Nudge and Angel were wearing the new clothes we got for them. Just some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where's Max?" Iggy asked, frying some bacon for us.

"Who cares man? I'm starving, can you hurry up?" Gazzy demanded.

I ignored him and turned to Iggy. "She should be here in about 3…2…1…"

"FANG! IGGY!" Something roared. That something was _Max. _She skidded into the kitchen, her face a deep red and she was _furious._

Right now though, all I could notice was her freaking _legs. _She was wearing SHORT jean shorts and a tight black tank top.

Geez.

"Run!" Iggy screamed. See, Gazzy and I were already clued in. Max ran after us, and boy if she got her hands on any of us she would choke us to death, then burn us slowly over low fire.

I jumped into my Bugatti, Iggy and Gazzy jumped in behind me. I turned the ignition and started the car. Max ran out of Iggy's house looking _murderous._

I grinned wickedly at her before pulling out. Gazzy yelled, "See you three at school!"

"We. Are. Bad." Iggy grinned.

**MAX POV**

"I will kill them, sorry Max, I called it," Angel said sweetly.

"We can do it together," Nudge huffed.

We had to walk the four miles to school, actually we ran. It started raining while we were halfway there. Just to make sure you know what's going on, let's review the circumstances:

1) We got ditched and are running to school (Nudge, Angel, and I)

2) I was wearing like, underpants and a tank top to school, thanks to sexist Iggy and big-headed Fang

3) It's raining

4) My injuries aren't supposed to get wet and now they _burn_

I think it's fair to say: I need revenge.

Anyways, we got to school just as the bell rung. I bade (did I really say that?) my girls farewell. I limped to my locker (the water caused burning in my leg and it hurts when I apply pressure on it).

I took some random supplies out and tried to remember where to go. It was Science class. I remember because I have it with the devils themselves Iggy and Fang.

It took me like, 6 minutes to find it. I barged into three wrong classrooms, embarrassing myself.

That's just how smooth I can be.

"Good morning Maxine, you're almost 20 minutes late," Mr. Charles scolded. I walked in to the class, hair dripping from the rain, clothes sticking to me (weren't they tight enough to begin with?) and injuries throbbing.

I have a feeling I'm not going to have a splendid day.

"Sorry, my _dogs _were keeping me in the rain," I answered sweetly, pointedly looking over to where Fang and Iggy were sitting. Who by the way were both trying to contain their laughter.

"Since you are still new here, I won't count you tardy, and I also won't report your very revealing clothing to the office," Mr. Charles scolded.

I noticed some of the girls snickering, and the guys were…staring. Losers.

"Mind telling us what happened? I assume that's why you've been absent for the past couple of days," he motioned to my injuries. My hands were wrapped, but just my palms, my leg was wrapped and I noticed that there was some inflammation starting again, which was very presentment due to my custom picked shorts.

"I was in a car accident," I lied smoothly. All of the students believed me, I could tell, they were gaping and muttering to themselves. "And the erm, short shorts allow the air to erm, ease the inflammation."

SHUT UP ITS ALL I COULD THINK OF.

"Oh dear, I'm glad you're ok," my teacher said. Although I don't think he believed the shorts thing. Ah well, everyone else in the class did. I nodded.

I went to take a seat. No way was I sitting next to Iggy, even though he was waving me over. Fang was too occupied with his stupid girlfriend.

I saw that guy who helped me last time. He smiled when I looked at him. I walked over and sat next to him.

"You weren't in a car accident," he said it as a fact.

"Sure I was, see the bandages?"

He shook his head, "If you were in a car accident you'd have way more bruises. And from what I can tell," his gaze slipped over my body, "you don't have any bruises. By the way, I like your shorts."

Of course he does. –MENTAL ANGER EXPLOSION-

I've got it all figured out though. First I'll maim Iggy, then I'll let Nudge loose on him, then we throw him off a building. For Fang, we spray paint him with a hot pink color; I shave him bald, feed his hair to stray cats, then hang him and wait for a bear to eat him.

I think that's my best plan yet.

I turned my attention back to the teacher, trying to zone…what's his face…Sam, I think, out.

"I know what happened."

Now _that _got my attention.

"Oh?" I turned in my seat to face him.

"You helped the FBI save two girls from a bank robbery. By the way, you have wicked climbing skills."

My eyes widened. How did he know? Only Fang and Iggy knew about that!

"How did—"

"Maxine, just because you were in a car accident doesn't give you permission to talk in class!" Mr. Charles scorned.

"Sorry sir," I said as politely as I could, but it ended up getting it out of a forced smile.

Sam gave me a knowing smile and turned his head so he could take notes.

I had a couple other classes with Sam, but he was always with Iggy or Fang in those, and I refuse to go near those mutts.

And I also had people coming at me left and right asking about my injures. Since when was I popular? Please don't tell me it's the clothes and my now curly and awkward looking hair.

During lunch I tried to find Sam. He had to tell me or I was going to explode, besides, he's the only person I can sit with that I know.

I was standing around, waiting to see him when some guy walks up to me.

"Hey, you want to sit with us?" He was pretty cute. Blond hair, green/blue eyes, and he was tall.

"Nah, I'm waiting for someone."

"You sure?"

"Dude, yeah I'm sure, now scoot along," I waved him away. I saw Sam sitting all the way on the other side of the cafeteria.

I walked agitatedly to his table and sat next to him.

"Hey Max," he smiled. His friends gave him weird looks, but ignored them. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy. And a couple other guys were sitting at the table right next to this one.

"Hey Sam," I nodded.

"I want you to meet my friends," he pointed out everyone and told me their names. I greeted them all. There was only one other girl at the table, her name was J.J.

"Don't be fooled by J.J. Max, she may look scary, but she's a good person deep deep inside."

She glared at Sam, and he laughed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Iggy get up and leave the lunch table.

"Hey Max, I've heard lots about you," she said. She was wearing all black, and had black hair. She also had highlights in it. A red one, and two bright green ones. I like her already.

"Great," I mumbled. "Hey Sam, don't you have something you need to tell me?" I was getting mad now.

"Sure sure," he laughed, "Come with me first." Now I was confused. He grabbed my hand and we left the table. I think I saw Fang glance over, but I wasn't sure.

He led me to an abandoned table.

"Um, dude, why are we all the way over here?" I asked.

"It's because my friends don't know…"

I motioned for him to keep on going.

"See, I know you work for the FBI, why? Because I was the one in the firetruck, making sure no one was hurt," he said finally.

…"I don't get it."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a firefighter! Or, training to be one anyway, even though I go put out fires now, they still won't give me the official job since I'm not old enough."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Oh. That's cool How did you know it was me?"

"I asked. We work with the FBI a lot, and I was getting a report."

We talked about random things after that. I liked Sam; he was nice and easy to talk to. Not to mention he was a bit cute. Lunch ended then, and I smiled at Sam and left for class.

_Curse you Fang, Curse you Iggy _ran through my head all day long.

At the end of the day, I opened my locker to put my stuff back in, and a freaking _bomb _exploded in my face.

I coughed and sputtered, and I heard Iggy's laugh behind me. I turned around and everyone started laughing at me.

I grabbed some random girl's purse and took a mirror out.

Ok, I was personally going to throw Iggy in hell.

It was a _paint _bomb. My face was a neon pink color now! It was on my clothes and in my hair.

Then it hit me.

That's _exactly _what they want me to do. They want me to get mad and angry.

I was not going to give them the satisfaction of that.

I gathered my stuff, smiled sweetly at Fang, who was clinging to his girlfriend, and walked away. I made sure Angel and Nudge got the message. All it took was a threat and some nerdy kid.

**

* * *

**

Right after school, I ran to the gym. I knew they would take Nudge and Angel home, because Hall would kill them if they didn't.

I took a shower there, got all the paint off, and changed back into the clothes I had one before.

Not exactly gym clothes, but it'll do.

The reason I'm here is that I want to pass the FBI fitness test. My injuries didn't really hold me back since they were only testing muscle strength.

For two hours I lifted weights, boxed, and ran. Practice push-ups and sit-ups. I knew I could pass it.

Really, this was my way of relieving anger. I know the perfect way to get them back.

To do _nothing._

Or, so I think.

As I was running on a treadmill, I saw Sam. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I like the pink," he said, and I glared at him. He put his hands up, "Just saying."

He got on the treadmill next to me. He was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. I never noticed how built he was. His muscles were bigger than Iggy's and Fangs.

We ran in silence, and right before I was about to jump and take another shower, Sam asked, "Max, do you want to go to the park with me Friday?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Um, ok," I said slowly.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at seven…"

"At the school," I said quickly, I didn't want him to pick me up from the police station. That would just make everything awkward.

He nodded and grinned at me. Surprisingly, I found myself grinning back at him. I went into the girls locker rooms and took another shower before changing back into my clothes.

I walked to the police station, and was attacked by rabid animals when I opened the door. AKA- Nudge and Angel.

"Hey guys," I said. "Officer Hall! Can I take my fitness test now?" He looked bewildered.

"But your leg and your hands…"

I shook my head, "They don't bother me, and I just really want to get the fitness test over."

"Ok," he said finally, "In half an hour, I'll meet you in the weight room in the basement, ok?"

I nodded, whoa, they have a weight room? Wait, there's a basement? God, why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?

I sighed and went up to the attic upstairs. I changed into basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

I was still thinking about what Sam had said. I've never been asked to go somewhere with a guy before…well, alone anyway.

I haven't told anyone about it. It was tomorrow so there was no rush.

I ran down the stairs and asked someone about the weight room. I haven't seen Fang or Iggy anywhere. Not that I'm complaining.

I found the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. The lights were already on.

"Ready, Max?" Officer Hall asked. I nodded, and then I noticed that we weren't the only ones down here.

"Why are they here?" I said rather rudely.

"Maxie, don't you want us to cheer you on?"

Guess who said _that _(If your small brain hasn't figured it out, that was Iggy).

"Besides, we're bored. Hope you don't fail!" Fang said optimistically.

Nudge and Angel were down here, as were a couple of other officers.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ok Max, I'll grade you by the amount of repetitions you do in a minute for the first two exercises, ok?"

I nodded. "Let me read out the things you'll need to do," Hall took out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, "You need at least 36 points to pass for this one. The most you can get is 40. You need to complete sit-ups, push-ups, run a mile and a half, sprint 300m, and for extra points, you can do pull-ups."

I pulled up a mat and lied down on it. "Fang will count for you."

"Ready?" I nodded. "Go."

I started with the sit-ups. Up, down, up, down. I did them as fast as I could.

"Time!" he yelled. Fang stood up, "63."

"Good job, Max. Ten points." I nodded and took a short 2 minute break.

Push up time. **(A/N- if you're wondering, this is really how they do it. The max points is 10 and stuff, so…yeah, and from what I know, those are the only things you need to be able to do for the FBI fitness test (of course there are other kinds of fitness tests but this is the main one…I need to stop these notes XD)**

I got into position, and Hall yelled, "Go!"

To be honest, I hate pushups, but I'm good at them. I had a minute to do as many as I could.

My arms started to get tired at 35 but I kept on going. I started slowing down and Hall yelled, "Time!"

Fang nodded, "42, nice."

"Nine points, Max. Not bad at all."

"Next you'll do the mile and a half. You can run it around the building. It's exactly eight times around."

I jogged up the stairs and through the door. I waited for the rest of the people. Nudge gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"Ready…go!" I didn't run as fast as I could, but pretty close. That would only waste my energy. I kept my pace at a fast jog so I wouldn't get overly tired

1 lap. 2 laps. 3 laps.

No problem. Not tired at all.

4 laps. 5 laps. 6 laps.

My calf started to throb, but it was no big deal.

7 laps.

I took off sprinting here. I pumped my legs back and forth, my feet pounding the ground.

Last lap.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Hall whistled as I finished my last lap. "Well well well, looks like we have a distance runner here! This is the best time I've seen in a while!"

Some of the officers clapped and I couldn't help a small smile from escaping my lips. I loved running; it was like I was born to do it. It got my mind off things. I almost forgot what Iggy and Fang had done to me. Almost.

"What was my time?" I asked, panting. I put my hands on my knees and greedily drank in the oxygen.

"9:25, that's impressive Max," Hall clapped me on the back and I shot him a grateful smile. For once, I'm actually praised for running. Huh, who would've thought?

"10 points," Hall marked something on his clipboard. "I'll let you take a ten minute breather before the next thing, Max."

I nodded and sat down on the grass. Iggy immediately sat next to me. Without looking at him, I asked, "How'd you get the combination to my locker for the bomb?"

He flinched and for a second I thought he was about to run away. He then realized that I wasn't even moving and relaxed.

Damn right he should be scared of me.

"Remember that time you needed help opening your locker like, 3 weeks ago? Well you told me the combination. That's actually the only reason I opened your locker, to get your combination."

Was Iggy being...honest? So…I guess the world is ending soon…

I'm not surprised at the way he did it though. So that's why he left the lunch table…It was genius actually. Wait until your culprit forgets the evidence then BAM! Make it explode it the culprits face, in my case literally.

I'm actually learning to appreciate Iggy and his wicked mind. I like the way he thinks, I really do.

It reminds me of myself sometimes.

"That was a good one Iggy, but ever again, and I'll throw you in hell, ok?" What, you thought I was kidding before?

"You're not going to prank me again?" He asked, bewildered.

I laughed, "I didn't say that." I got up to where Angel and Nudge were talking.

"Wow Max! You were awesome! You are so going to ace this test," Angel said, slapping me a high five.

"It's not that hard, to be honest. This is just a small part in becoming an FBI agent." I sighed and looked around. I saw Fang leaning against the building, watching me.

That's a bit creepy.

I rested for the last couple of minutes and Hall came back out. "Ready for the 300m?"

I just got into position. "It's one lap around the building, you may start when you want to."

I took a deep breath, and ran.

Sprinted, actually. I ran even faster than I did last time. Run. Run. Run.

Hall whistled, again, "That's better than most of the guys times!"

I grinned knowingly. I'm just cool like that.

"That was a beautiful 42 seconds! 10 points…" Hall double checked his work and walked up to me.

"You scored 39 out of 40 points in the fitness test. If you would like some bonus points, you can do as many pull-ups as you want."

As an answer, I just walked back down into the basement to the pull up bar. Most of the officers left after congratulating me, seeing as I have already completed the test. The only people left were Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang. Huh, wonder where Iggy went.

I readied myself on the bar and pulled.

One. Two. Three.

Dang, this is harder than it looks.

Four. Five. Six. Seven.

This is _a lot _harder than it looks.

Eight. Nine…

"That's it," I said, jumping down from the bar.

"Congratulations Max, you're one step closer to becomes an FBI agent. After I get your certificate you are required to do these exercises every day," Hall gave me an approving smile, but he had a look on his face that said 'You have to tell us all soon'

God, I forgot. Stupid Jones and my big mouth. I'll do it…tomorrow! I think. Maybe. I'll try…

Fang had disappeared and Gazzy was going on and on about how awesome my mile and a half was.

There was one thing on my mind though. It's been bothering me and giving me a headache.

That little thing from the gym, was it a date? With me and Sam tomorrow…

_**DOESN'T THIS CHAPTER SUCK? GOSH DANG IT, I wanted to make this a faxy chapter (I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO I SAID ILL MAKE IT, BUT I WILL MAKE IT NEXT CHAPTER! PINKIE SWEAR! AND I PINKIE SWEARED!), but 1- Max is pissed at Fang anyway 2-I needed to put the fitness test in here. GO MAX. 3- I had to make Sam a part of the story.**_

_**I understand if you people feel like murdering me, heck, I feel like murdering me!**_

_**Question: What's the first think to come to mind when I say 'RIBS'?**_

_**My Answer: CHICKEN!**_

_**ERRRMM –awkward silence-**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, upside-down-boat has probably sent me 12 of the funniest reviews i've ever had. MUCHO THANKS TO HER :D -you see that? its a smiley face :D**_

_**AND I want to give a shout out to **__**Midge 1012**__** for reviewing practically every chapter for both my MR fics! YOU. ARE. AWESOME. :D –gives virtual chicken as a reward-**_

_**CHICKEN IS LOVELY :)**_

_**So I was looking through some old tapes, and found one of me when I was like 6 years old, so I stuck it in the VCR (yes, sadly we have one, but we have 2 DVD players, so it evens out the shame) **_

_**AND YOU'D NEVER GUESS**_

_**It was a video of me watching Dora with my two younger siblings, we were wearing these lame P.J's. and all of a sudden I jump up going 'IN THE SKY!' and my sister does the same. On the other hand, my brother was picking his nose in the background and like 2 minutes later he yells' IN THE SKY!'**_

_**I was cracking up so much I practically peed my pants guys XD Man, I was a loser then, and I'm a loser now…some things never change XD**_

_*******READ!- CrazyNerdyFangirl and I are writing a new story, its a parody for FANG, called Molar: A Fang Parody*******_

_**HERE IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…I THINK…I liked it, anyway :D**_

**MAX POV**

Ok, today was the day. I sure as hell was freaking out though.

"Max, where are you going?" Nudge asked innocently, leaning against the doorframe.

I jumped a little, oh man, I hope she didn't notice.

She cocked an eyebrow. Oh she noticed alright, remember _I _raised her. Damn me.

"Just…out. To get some fresh air, I feel like I'm suffocating in this building," I said coolly, regain my composure. I pulled my shirt down, looking casually around the attic. God, I didn't know Nudge could be so freaking quite…that's like saying Lady Gaga is appropriate...DAMN IT IGGY!

"Right, because you're just the type of person who would like to enjoy the sky," Nudge snorted, sitting down on one of the beds. She has a good point, sad to say.

"Don't lie, where are you going?"

She's better than I thought. I usually never lie to Nudge or Angel though, so I was feeling like crap now. Technically, I wasn't lying.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I'm going to meet a friend at school, then we're going to the park."

"With who?" Nudge crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at me. I wonder where she got that gesture? (insert BLOB of sarcasm right here).

"Sam, this guy I met," I said slowly, eyes narrowed, waiting for her reaction.

"And you're wearing that?" She shrieked. I looked at myself; I was wearing some black sweat pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. I don't see anything wrong with it; then again, I have been told I dress like a hobo…

Why is everyone always hating on hobo's anyway? They're nice people! Man, people are _so _judgmental these days. Just because they sort of smell, don't live in houses, and are somewhat stalkers, doesn't mean that they're bad people.

Just saying.

I feel the need to defend hobos.

"No, you need to wear some jeans, and a designer t-shirt. Max, we don't live on the streets anymore, so stop dressing like we do," Nudge said, forcefully throwing me some clothes.

How in the name of God did this girl learn to match her clothes? Or maybe…it's instinct. I shuddered at the thought.

Ok, I'm being over dramatic today, but that's because I'm nervous, ok? Would this be considered a date or what? Hell, I don't even know what a date is.

I nodded at Nudge, surprised she isn't asking me questions about my night. She just gave me a sly smile and walked out.

Which scared me more than anything. Nudge...leaving in a _quite _fashion? I've been blown away.

I put the clothes on and it wasn't half bad. Some dark blue jeans and a red and black top. I threw on a jacket too, for good measure. See? I'm not helpless, just hopeless.

You snotty, annoying, rich kids need to learn to appreciate what you have, like water and pencils. Some people just don't have that kind of luxury. Maybe I'm not hopeless, I do have my wise moments.

I combed my hair (what is it, like, the fourth time I've done this in my life?). I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I don't usually brush my hair at all, and dress like this, not when I went to school, anyway.

True, I didn't want to look raggedy in front of Sam, I guess.

I sighed and checked my watch. It was 6:40, and I'm supposed to meet him at 7:00. I needed a ride to school…

"FANG!" I yelled, running down the stairs. Maybe he could give me a ride. He better, or I'll make him.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen with an ice cream cone.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed to the ice cream, "Really?" he shrugged.

"Can you give me a ride to school?" I asked, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. He gave me a confused look.

"Well," he turned at the wall and pointed to the calendar, "School is Monday through Friday, and" he turned to the other wall and pointed at the clock, "it starts at 7:30am and ends at 3:00pm and its 6:45pm right now…Oh! Can you not tell time? Right, I can teach you..."

I shoved him, "I'm not an idiot, Fang," I growled. He just glared and turned around.

"Please?" I practically gagged at my voice, I almost sounded like I meant it.

He turned to look at me and let out a long breath. He took the keys out of his pocket and just walked out the door. No questions, no comments, no nothing.

Well, that just makes it easier for me!

I followed him into his car and sat in the passenger seat. It was slightly dark out, not much, but a bit. Without looking at me, Fang reversed from his parking spot and pulled out of the station.

I felt like Fang was ignoring me, in a way. I glanced at him. His olive toned skin, his dark hair was blowing across his face, and he irritatedly kept swiping it out of his eyes**(A/N-I bet you all were expecting the cliché 'hair flip' they do in the movies when the guy is in the car… BE REALISTIC, it doesn't happen like that! Only in your fangirl imaginations... XD).**

Maybe he was in a bad mood? Who knew, and I took another glance at him. I could tell he felt uncomfortable, he kept his eyes on the road, his jaw was set, his hair was poking at his eyes making him blink rapidly (which looked pretty funny, actually).

I think he was trying to look cool and collected, not mad, but that was hard considering his facial expressions and the hair that was trying to maim his face.

He was making me even more nervous, so I decided to break the silence, "Hey Fang, are you ok?"

"Yup," he answered, not even _blinking _my way. Now hold on for a second. I slowly turned my body so that it was facing Fang. I meant business. **(A/N- i just reread that NO SHE MEANS ARGUMENTATION like BUSINESS, thank you for understanding)**

"What's up with the uptight attitude? You have something up your butt?" I asked, crossing my arms. Fang abruptly stopped the car and glared at me.

"Your destination…Max," he smiled, but it was one of those cheeky smiles, you know, the ones that made you want shove their head up their ass?

Man, what is up with him? I got out of the car, and walked towards the school to go sit on a bench to wait for you-know-who. Right as I was about to sit down, I heard Fang mumble 'Have fun'.

He's bipolar, I knew it.

**(If you people haven't guessed yet, the only person who supposedly knows about the date is Nudge, she didn't tell anyone...)**

I watched Fang pull out of the school parking lot. Did I do something? Did I _not _do something? Whatever, it's not my problem anyway.

I noticed that my hands were gripping the bench I was sitting on tightly, and I self consciously let go. I looked for Sam and finally spotted his car parking on the other side of the lot. I got up and walked over to him, and when he saw me he eagerly waved me over.

"Hey Max!" He said. I gave him a smile and a short wave.

"Do you want to go to the park? We can walk if you want, it's not far," he suggested, and I nodded.

We walked side by side off the school property, and down the side walk. The park wasn't exactly big, but the greenery was nice. He led me down a nature trail and we just walked in silence for a bit.

I enjoyed it; I liked the trees and the plants. It was a pretty sight, I guess. I still felt weird being here with Sam.

"Do you like it here? Or is it different from where you lived before?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, it's a_ lot _different where I used to live," I said slowly, he has no idea. If you wanted to see an affordable flower in New York, you made your own with pipe cleaners! "But it isn't bad here, it's ok, I guess."

I did like it here better; I wasn't forced to flee every few hours.

"You're a really cool person, you know that? I like they way you're not like other girls, and the fact that you have your own personality," he grinned, and I smiled in surprise. My stomach like _flipped _and I thought I might gag on him.

I have a feeling that if I do that this might not end well

But that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, well, there was this one time I met a hobo and he complimented my shoes, but I think he was aiming to steal them.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. I wanted to get rid of the weird air around us so I said, "What about you? I mean, how is your…life?" I finished lamely. Man, I must sound like an _idiot _to him. I need to:

1)Work on my social skills

2)Start talking like I go to school

3)Beat Fang down for his crap-ton attitude

That last one was random, but true. Sam laughed and I felt my cheeks flush in heat. He noticed and winked at me.

Well this is awkward, I didn't know I could even _feel _like this, whatever 'this' is. Notice: I've been saying awkward a lot lately.

He proceeded to tell me about how he wanted to become a firefighter when he gets older, and about the few missions he's attended. He also told me a bit about his family, how his dad is really nice but his mom died when he was a little kid.

I found myself enjoying this. He wasn't annoying like Iggy, and Fang just didn't talk much at all. I realized that this was the first time in…years I actually felt happy. Huh, maybe life has finally started to show me mercy!

It was getting really dark, and I asked Sam what time it was, "9:30." He responded.

I smiled, "We should probably get going." He grinned and we turned around on the trail and started to walk back. I saw his hand move towards mine, and when he held it I pulled away.

What the hell is he doing? Was he trying to break my arm? Was he going to take me captive for information? THAT PUNK!

He gave me a concerned look, "Are you ok?"

I gave him a skeptical look in turn. Could he be a spy? An undercover agent? Hall always warned me to be careful about people who are 'too nice' but to me, Sam was just…nice.

"Sorry," I said quickly, not really sure what to do. He wasn't aiming to hurt me, I know that much now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hesitantly move his hand into mine.

And just like that, he was holding my hand.

Why do people do that anyway?

But I blushed even more, I've never had a guy close to me like this before, and Sam noticed, biting back a smile.

Damn these hormones, I don't even know what the hell is going on!

We walked back to his car at the school and got in. "I had a lot of fun today, we should do it again sometime," Sam said, his eyes on mine.

"Sure," I shrugged, but inside I was sort of excited. If life was a person, I would so knuckle bump it right now.

I realized that I forgot to tell Fang to pick me up. "Um, Sam? Can you drive me back to the station?" He smiled and beckoned me in his car. He pulled out of the lot and drove towards the station.

"What's over there?" Sam slowed his car down, and I followed his gaze. About a mile away I could see sirens and a lot of commotion. I saw Iggy's flash of blond hair get out of a car, with Fang behind him.

"Uh, Sam? Can you drop me off there?" I was still staring at the scene. Saw drove the last couple feet and I got out of his car.

"Be careful, Max. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said. I nodded at him distractedly and left, running over to Iggy and Fang.

I recognized a series of faces from the station. There was an ambulance and a couple cop cars parked in the lawn of an apartment building. I watched as I saw someone being loaded up into the ambulance.

It was a man, I think. I couldn't tell, because it looks like something had run over him, stuck him in a blender, and coated him in red icing.

For the record, if it wasn't a human, then that was kind of appetizing.

...yes, I realize thats disturbing, yes, I know I can be a disturbing person sometimes.

I saw another body being loaded, and this time I turned away. "God," I murmured. Fang saw the man too and bit the inside of his cheek.

"What's happening?" Iggy demanded. Hall caught sight of us and ran over, huffing.

"Guys, you need to see this," he motioned for us to follow him up the apartment building stairs. I could faintly hear Fang whispering everything to Iggy.

We arrived at the 3rd floor, and there was a pool of blood in the door way. Actually the blood was everywhere, all over the walls and carpet. Not only that but... chunks of...flesh? My eyebrows furrowed, what _did_ happened?

"James Hoppkins, zoologist, 34 years old, lived here. A perfect record, no fines, no nothing. From what the witnesses can tell us, all they heard was a loud noise," Hall informed, staring at the blood.

I glanced at Fang and Iggy, who were both listening intently to him.

"The people of the apartment building claim to have seen a pizza man come this way from Pizza Hut, but when we called the place, they said they didn't send any pizzas to this address."

"Pizza Hut sucks, anyway," I heard Fang mumble, but I don't think Officer Hall heard him.

"When Mr. Hoppkins opened the door, well, the pizza exploded—"

"Damn it! I can't believe someone did that before me!" Iggy exclaimed, and Hall glared at him.

What is _wrong _with him?

**(A/N-I totally dedicate this part of my story to ****Don't knowDon't careDon't ask**** he gave me the awesomeness idea of EXPLODING PIZZA! :D)**

Iggy smiled sheepishly, "Continue please." Is it just me, or is everyone's personality going haywire? First Iggy is quite as a rock (he's usually more obnoxious than Dora…dang it, look what he's done to me!), then he just explodes (no pun intended…).

"Killing the man and the delivery guy," Hall finished, sighing.

"Do you know how the pizza exploded?" I asked.

Hall shook his head, "Not yet."

Iggy dropped down on his knees, getting the now slightly dried blood on his pants. I watched as his hands wondered along the floor, searching. His careful fingers picked something up off the floor, "shrapnel…" he said. He kept his fingers on the floor, soaking his clothes, "metal…" he declared, collecting the parts.

Iggy scooted farther, and I spotted a piece of something all the way across the room. I walked over to it and picked it up. "What's this?" I twirled it in my hand and Fang snatched it away from me, handing it over to , all he had to do was _ask._

Iggy felt the object then set it on the floor and stood up, wiping the blood on his shirt. "It's a pipe bomb," Iggy said matter of factly. Only he would know.

Hall nodded, "One of the most commonly used bombs for criminal activity, not surprising."

…"What's a pipe bomb?" I asked. I swear, Hall was either staring at a microscopic bug on the floor, or was hanging his head in shame.

It's definitely the first one.

"I can tell you," Iggy said, "it's when you take and piece of pipe, doesn't really matter what kind or what part, and you fill it with explosive material. You then seal both ends with brass or steel caps, but make sure you made a hole in one of the caps. You then stick a fuse in the cap. My guess was that the fuse was electric and had wires leading into a timer and a battery. It's easy to make, which is why it's so common. Believe me, I would know."

**(A/N- DON'T YOU TRY TO MAKE ONE, I KNOW YOU PEOPLE WILL. Well, if you do, DON'T MENTION ME :D)**

"What I don't understand is, what is up with the killing now? There's a highly unlikely chance that more than one murderer is on the loose in the same area as Jones. Or so we think…" Hall trailed off.

I ran down the stairs _Please be wrong, please be wrong! _I thought, practically throwing myself the rest of the way down. The ambulances were still here, but they were getting ready to pull out.

"Wait!" I yelled at one of the nurses. "Do you know, who that, is?" I panted, my eyes glued to the mummy wrapped body of the man. The delivery man.

He was dead.

Well, I mean, _obviously. _It was like a suicide bomb. And I thought _I _was crazy...

"Yeah, one of the other officers recognized him from before. His name is Jack Collins…"

I was right. "Thanks!" I yelled, cutting her off and running back up to the others. They were discussing something when I reached them, but I couldn't catch what it was.

"Guys! The delivery man, its Jack Collins!" I announced. Hall's eyes were bugging out, and Iggy tilted his head to the side in confusion, but Fang just nodded, as if he was expecting this.

"Remember? He was one of the guys that helped Riley Jones in the bank robbery…Riley Jones is behind this. And he's planning something."

Hall gave me a long look. "You three, go rent a large meeting room at the University of Arizona, I think it's time we had a meeting about this," Hall whipped out his cell phone, and started to dial.

This should be interesting…

**

* * *

**

We were driving in silence. Fang was steering, with Iggy next to him and me in the back. Silence.

This isn't working for me.

"Ok, why the heck are you two ignoring me?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the backs of their heads. Very effective, Max.

"We aren't ignoring you," Fang said, annoyed.

"Well you're treating me differently! What gives?"

Iggy and Fang glanced at each other, and Iggy shrugged, "We just saw the remains of a man and his exploding lunch, do you expect us to be frolicking throughout the rest of our day?"

I didn't believe him, and I knew he knew that I didn't, so I did what always makes people spill.

I piss them off. Just like Nudge does when she wants me to tell her what's going on. My technique: TO RANT LIKE NOTHING CAN EVER STOP YOU. I've learned from the best.

"So you're ignoring me because you both are jerks, huh? You two are acting even more obnoxious than Barney and his peer pressure he uses to make children love him. So you won't tell me what's wrong because you guys are babies and losers and—"

"Max shut up! Geez! Why don't you go rant to your boyfriend Sam!" Iggy yelled.

WHAT? Sam is not my freaking boyfriend. I've never even had a boyfriend!

"Wait, is that why you guys are mad at me? Because I went on a walk with Sam?" I was really confused, why would that make the two of them mad?

"Just forget it, Max," I heard Fang mumble.

WTF? I decided I'll deal with them later.

We arrived at the University, and I won't go into boring detail after that. I just let Fang and Iggy do it all, it's not like any of them asked for my help anyway.

The room was large and had 4 big tables in it. Each table had 20 chairs. People started arriving and most of the officers at the small station I stay at were here. A man wearing black pants and a blue button-down was sitting at the head of the table.

Hall walked over to me, Iggy and Fang were a way off, but Hall motioned them forward.

"Guys, Francis Amador is here. He is one of the top FBI trackers in the world. We're lucky he's here. He's going to try and get a lead on Jones and we need more officers, so Max get ready to learn. Which is why, starting tomorrow Fang and Iggy are going to alternate training you, Max."

I stared at him in shock. Aw man, more time with them?

"Iggy, you're the smartest guy there is, you're going to help Max learn common sence, and about technology and devices," Hall said sincerely.

He looked at Fang, "You're a pavement artist, and the strong one who kicks ass. You're going to teach Max how to hide in plain sight and defense and attack moves."

"And Max," Hall said, facing me, "Well, you're just Max, I hope you learn something from them." He gave me a reassuring pat on the back and left.

Gee, wasn't that nice of him?

I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Fang's lips but when I turned it wasn't there.

"Everyone sit down please," the man at the head of the table, Francis Amador, said. The remaining people took a seat at the four tables. I grabbed a chair and sat down, Fang and Iggy flanking my sides.

"We all know Riley Jones is behind today's murder, and the bank robbery, and the murder of the small child," He started. Everything we know is always sent to other stations and the main FBI building, so everyone knows about our Jones case and our progress with it.

He then continued to summaries the bank robbery. How the two robbers wanted the money, and how we found out Jones was behind it. And about how Jones murdered the young girl and now the man here, who helped him in the robbery.

That is one crazy man.

"So we think that he has a hit list, and that he's a serial killer. Although why one of his companions risked their life to kill a man for him, we don't know. He's aiming for specific people, what kind of people? We don't know yet.

"Jones is a dangerous man, and a manipulator. Those men that are helping him are most likely forced. The biggest mystery is, how is he moved around the country so fast? We don't kn—"

"I do," I said, standing up and cutting him off. It's time to spill the truth, even if it kills me. Or in my case, send me to jail.

So no pressure or anything.

Hall gave me a knowing look, and everybody else was staring at me like a was mental.

"I know how Jones is traveling around the country so quickly and quietly. He's using Manto Stello, an underground secret facility that has a series of trains that travel up to 300 mph that connect all the capitals in the U.S. It's usually only used by criminals who know it exists because of the price."

I watched as I let the information set in, but I could tell that most of them didn't even believe me.

"And how would you know this? Do you have proof? And how likely is it that the FBI doesn't know about a whole facility used by criminals?" Mr. Alfredo laughed, and my cheeks flushed a bit.

Well, it's now or never.

Whoa, déjà vu.

"Because I've used it," I said, keeping my voice strong and clear, "I know it exists, and I know people who use it."

At this, everyone shut up. Everyone knew about my past, or rather, all they knew was that I was homeless and lived on the streets before this. The only person who knows everything was Hall.

I took a quick glance at Fang and Iggy. Fang's face was expressionless as usual, but he was staring at me intently. Iggy was waiting patiently for me to continue…

Oh boy, he doesn't want me to continue, believe me.

"How did Riley Jones find out about this 'Manto Stello' then? If we didn't know, than how did he?" The best tracker in the world asked.

I clenched my teeth, "I was the one who told him," I looked away in shame. A murmur shot through the crowd. Without looking at anyone at all, staring at the table I continued.

"I was desperate, I needed money, and he was willing to give me some of I told him a way of transportation. I was known for the things I knew, but I didn't know that Jones was a murdere, heck, I didn't know his name then."

More murmurs started and I looked up. More than half the whole room was glaring at me. I turned to see Fang gaping at me, and Iggy looked _mad. _I've never seen him mad before, and look-y here. I was the one who made him like this.

God, every time I try to do something good my past ruins everything!

"So this is mostly your fault!" I heard someone shout.

"You started this! You were the one who gave him a chance to murder!"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be locked up?"

"You're just as bad as him!"

I boldly looked back at the crowd, meeting every single glare. "I am _nothing _like him," I said, and walked right out of the building.

I didn't run, I didn't rush, I coolly just walked out of the building. Who cares what they thought? It's not like they really are going to throw me in jail, not with Hall around, right?

I realized my mistake then. Maybe I shouldn't have even told Hall in the first place. _Everyone _freaking hates me now. The friends I made, Fang and Iggy, probably never even want to talk to me anymore. Fang would probably just ignore me, while Iggy would rant on how horrible I am to lie to them.

I don't blame them.

So it's just me, Angel, and Nudge now huh? God, what was I even thinking to accepting being an agent? I would always be different, never be fully trusted by everyone.

Ever. And I know it, and I knew it back then. Why did I say yes?

True, I wanted to protect Nudge and Angel…

It doesn't even matter anymore. The best thing to do is to go off and leave Nudge and Angel with Hall. I would then _kill _Riley Jones, and maybe, just maybe, everyone just won't God damn hate me so much.

The University was huge, and I found a small clearing a ways from the building. There were two benches surrounded by a couple of trees. I sat down on the one facing away from the building.

Suddenly, I heard something behind me. I tensed, but didn't move. If I moved, I would alert the person that I know that they are there. I waited until the attacker came closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand and I swiftly grabbed it, twisted it, and flipped the attacker over my back and jumped on his abdomen.

"What the hell, Max?" Fang yelled, and I jumped off of him, my eyes wide.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," I said quickly. Did I just apologize? Man, this stupid FBI stress is really getting to me.

"Geez," he said, "Have you ever _not _hurt a person you've met before?" He stood up, rubbing the grass off his back. "Where did you learn that anyway?" He sat on one of the benches, and I sat on the opposite one.

I shrugged, "Practice, I guess."

"So you do that often? Maybe I should stay away from you," he joked half heartedly. Thanks Fang, you totally just got rid of my crappy mood (If I said that out loud, I'd be frothing in sarcasm).

I paused, before saying, "I thought you were ignoring me because of Sam or something, heck, after my little announcement why are you even near me?" I was seriously curious, and I heard Fang sigh. He was staring off into the sky, and it hit me just how much I didn't know about him.

"Well, I don't think you're a bad person, I guess," he said, returning his gaze on me. He only answered the second question. I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't think I was a bad person? Is he taking some new pills I should know about?

"Let me rephrase that, I don't think you're the type of person to intentionally help a murderer."

Much better.

I looked away, "Everyone hates me now, huh?"

"Well, I mean, I guess-yeah, they do," Fang said, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't _you_ hate me?" It was an honest to good question, and I didn't exactly believe the whole i-don't-believe-you're-a-bad-person crap.

He shrugged, "Because I kind of know how you feel, sort of."

I snorted, "Of course you do." I saw him glance at me, and I tilted my head to the side.

"Do you?" Then again, I really don't know much about him, yeah, I saw him at Fight Night once, was he there for fun or was he…homeless?

"Forget it," he waved it off, and I frowned. I was going to get it out of him, even if I had to tie him to a tree and hold a sharp rock to his throat.

I could have sworn I saw some rope in the corner over there…

I sat there and watched people file out of the building. I saw Iggy, but he was too far for me to be able to see his face. I bet you ten bucks he's going home to listen to Lady Gaga just to feel better.

"Do you think it would just be easier for me to…disappear?" I'm not sure why I was asking these questions, let alone talking to Fang. Actually, I was voicing my thoughts aloud to him. I'm feeling moody (JUST TAKE A GUESS WHY), and I can tell you why (maybe biology isn't all that bad, well, except when you throw your test at the teacher claiming you don't know any of the crap on it, then things get bad), it's my hormones, I think. Ha ha hormones, it sounds like a drug.

I should stop joking about drugs, shouldn't I?

"What? No!" he exclaimed, "Are you stupid?"

"Well, that's a controversial topic," I began, tapping my chin, "it depends where you think my stupidity lies, like—"

"Max," Fang cut me off, and I could see the restrained laughter in his eyes.

"So we've established that you're stupid, but why would you want to leave? Don't you like it here? Instead of those smelly cardboard boxes you used to live in?"

"One, that's so stereotypical, not all homeless people live in boxes you know, some live in actual buildings! Well, illegally of course but that's not the point. Two, it's ok here, but do you think after my little story-time moment back there that people are going to look at me the same way? Ever freaking trust me? Heck, half of them want me in jail."

He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

We sat in silence when surprisingly, Fang broke the silence (I should record this moment to use as blackmail or something, because it would so work), "You're a lot more paranoid then you let on."

"Thanks for stating that."

"No, I meant they won't hate you, not all of them anyway. Once they get used to you, they'll see you as a better person."

A dark laugh erupted from my throat, "That's the most advice you've ever gave me before, I appreciate it. Maybe you can be my free therapist, because in case I get angry, at least you know how to defend yourself when I try to choke you."

Fang smirked then asked, "Do you like Sam?"

Well, that was abrupt.

"Yeah, he's cool," I shrugged. "But why do you and Iggy not like him? What did he ever do to you? Why do you two hate Sam?"

Fang narrowed his eyes, "It's more like an indirect issue, you could say…"

I waited for him to go on.

"Ask Iggy, he can tell you exactly what he has against Sam," Fang nodded.

"Right, if he ever talks to me again…" I mumbled. If Iggy didn't talk to me, it's fine, I'll _make _him talk to me. It's that simple.

I wanted to know more about Fang though; the boy doesn't ever talk about himself.

"Tell me what you were doing at Fight Night," I said forcefully. I haven't spoken about that place in…a long time. But the question was _eating me alive. _I can almost see the missing chunk of brain that it has devoured.

"Or what?" he said snidely. Damn, looks like his cocky and arrogant side is back. As if it ever left…

"Would you like to know?" I said sweetly, shifting on the bench.

"Probably not," he sighed. It started raining then, and I scooted to the side so that I was under a tree. Fang though was getting wet. For a second, I actually felt kind of bad for him, why? I have no clue.

"Get your big butt over here and just tell me," I said irritated. Aren't I nice? He walked over and sat himself next to me.

Silence.

Then…

"You think my butt is big?"

I felt my cheeks flush, WTF?

I clenched my teeth, "Yeah, I mean, why else would you buy XXL jeans?"

"So you weren't staring at my butt, you were looking through my pants in my closet," he smirked. His eyes were laughing at me silently. "I knew you would never be able to resist entering my closet."

My eyes widened and I punched Fang in the arm, hard.

"That was cold," he frowned, rubbing his arm

"I hope it leaves a mark," I glared.

**(A/N-this is my idea of Fax, and I swore there would be fax, and I hereby claim this is 'lame fax' WOO!)**

He laughed softy. It was getting dark, and it was chilly. The rain wasn't helping either. His laugh echoed in the barren park. I turned my head to look at him. He was kind of handsome, come to think of it. His dark features and hair were...entrancing and mysterious...you didn't here that from me...because if you did, bad things will happen to you, ok?

Without warning, he started to talk. "My father abused me when I was younger, but that's because he went into depression after my mom died."

Talk about _depressing._

"So I left, later finding out that my dad killed my mom. I was eight when I left…"

Dang, talk about _dramatic._

"So for almost six years, I've avoided the police and lived on my own. One day, I needed some quick bucks, and I went to Fight Night. I obviously lost to you, which made me feel like at utter wimp."

"You _are _an utter wimp," I joked, and he glared at me.

"Anyway, that day Hall found me and he was going to take me to a foster home, like they do to all homeless kids. They never found my dad, he ran away. I made friends with Iggy while I waited for a new home, and I told Hall my story. He was impressed that I lived alone since I was eight, and ever since then…" he shrugged.

That would make a great bedtime story. Except for the part where his dad abuses him, his mom is murdered, and I beat the shiz out of him.

It was raining harder now, and Fang said, "We should go." I nodded, still thinking about what Fang told me. Now that I know Fang better, he wasn't half bad. He told me a secret not many people know about. It was reminding me of my secret. The secret not even Angel and Nudge know. I secret that…

I shook the though t out of my head. _That was the past. I barely remember it. _I try so hard to never think about it, ever.

"You can go on ahead," I told Fang, "I don't want to go back just yet. I'll be fine."

"Max, it's pouring, you can't drive, and you don't have any money, hell, you don't have a phone," Fang scoffed, "Now come on."

I held up my credit card accusingly, "Yes I do, man just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to go back."

Can't a girl sleep and think outside in the rain in peace?

Fang rolled his eyes, "God, you're stubborn."

"What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, which strangely wanted to make me laugh. "Well, go along now," I said, making shooing motions.

"Well, just…" he scratched his neck awkwardly. "Here, take this," he shrugged off his black (if Fang ever wears pink, world hunger will end) jacket and threw it at me.

"Bye," he mumbled, before walking quickly to his car.

I greatly appreciate the jacket that was thrown in my face, Fang. I think your sleeve just went down my throat. Lovely.

I stared at the jacket and finally just put it on. I guess not everyone is seriously pissed at me.

Or at least, Fang isn't.

Not yet, anyway.

_**BEFORE YOU THROW A SHOE AT ME**_

_**THIS IS **__**MY**__** IDEA OF FAX =D**_

_**-cue exasperated groan- romance is not my forte, please forgive my inexperience and amateurishness in the subject :3 I PREFER BUTT KICKING ACTION AND AWESOME WEAPONRY -fist pump-**_

_**BUT I liked this chapter, Max and fang actually have emotions! EPIC BREAK-THROUGH, considering my heart is about the size of a marble :D**_

_**As this gets more serious in the case, I can't be as funny D: was this chapter un-humorous? NOOOO! I NEVER THOUGHT THE DAY WOULD COME! XD**_

_**Haha Sam, you make things between those two awkward. I LIKE YOU :D**_

_**Well, enough of my creeper self, what did you think of the chapter? AND FREAKING RILEY FREAKING JONES AND THE EXPLODING PIZZA? (courtesy of **_**Don't knowDon't careDon't ask)**

_**Well, PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENTS, IDEAS, REVIEWS…REVIEWS…**_

_**You get the picture =)**_

_*******WAIT BEFORE YOU LEAVE: check out the story i'm writing with CrazyNerdyFangirl, its called Molar: A Fang Parody. CHECK CHECK CHECK IT OUT! its hilarious, i promise :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm officially now part of the 'We Suck Buckets at Writing Fax' why yes,IdIoTiC-fReAk-Of-NaTuRe, I'd love to join :D**_

_**Uh, sorry about the not updating for like 2 weeks, the last couple weeks in my life have been…HNDWOIFHEWIQOFJE**_

_**Yeah, so sorry about that, but (hopefully) my updating schedule is going to be back to normal. You know, an update every Wednesday or Thursday (or so) :D**_

**FANG POV**

Max is one crazy girl. She makes Hitler look sane.

I was lying on the floor in Iggy's living room; Iggy was snoring like a drunken man on the couch across the room. Despite his thin and muscular frame, he sure slept like a fat man.

I wondered if Max was ok. I knew she was, but why would she want to sleep outside? Maybe it was a habit she had…you never know.

I was thinking about the conversation I had with her a few hours ago. Most of the officers were infuriated with her, especially Iggy. He was seething, something about lying-to-her-best-friends, blah, blah, blah.

So he considered her his best friend. Huh.

Angel and Nudge went into hysterics when I made my way back to the office without her, but they understood after I told them she wanted to be alone.

You know, for so long, I've kept my past out of my head, trying to forget it, to move on. Not that I was a bad person, it was more the way I felt back then. That hollow sense of loneliness that haunted me day and night, knowing that there was no one to care from me. The memories were...disturbing.

But Max brought them back, after _forcing _me to answer her question. That was the first time in _years _that I've actually talked about it. Strangely, it didn't bother me like I thought it would.

It was kind of nice to talk to Max; I got to see a different side of her. Sure, she was still aggressive, but not as much as usual. She was also more…open. She sorta shared her feelings with me.

I thought I'd never see the day.

I wasn't mad at her like everyone else was. In a way, I know how she felt. Her past is much more…complicated than mine, but after seeing her walk out, _hell no. _I couldn't hold a grudge.

In the end, Max held it together, like it only slightly bothered her. That was one of the things that made me like her (AS A FRIEND) so much. She didn't even cry, she laughed most of it off.

But there was one thing that was getting on my last nerve…

Sam.

Ugh, even his name is disgusting. It's a three letter word that belongs in the trash. It even _rhymes _with trash!

_No, _I thought to myself, shaking my head slightly**.** He never did anything to me, I barely know him, but he just…_bothers _me…

And no, this has nothing to do with the fact that Max went on a date with Sam, which Nudge conveniently provided me the information about.

I wondered what they did. I told Iggy about Max's 'date' and he flipped. He got even angrier, if possible. He was still mad about what happened earlier, and the date was not long before that.

I was _so _freaking tempted to…well, follow her But I didn't, aren't you proud? I gave Max her privacy to go around and prance with that gaywad.

What if he was a spy or something? I was just concerned for Max's safety, because we all know how awesome Max's social skills were. Because if some professional axe murderer came up to her and asked for her money, she'd shake his hand and ask him how his day went. But when Mother Theresa comes along, Max would go into badass mode.

So why the heck is she nice to _Sam?_

I'm not usually judgmental, considering my past. I don't know, Sam just…_irked _me. You know, I didn't even know why Max liked him. What made him so special?

So why is Iggy pissed about Sam? Haven't you noticed?

Because Iggy likes Max.

There were a bazillion hints. IT'S AS OBVIOUS AS MAX IN AN ORPHANAGE (what a weird analogy). The way he gets jealous of her, or how he's _especially _nice to her, how, in his awkward way, flirts with her.

I knew Iggy was jealous of Sam. This was why he was didn't speak to her. _I _was not jealous, thank you very much. I just felt bad for Iggy so I ignored Max with him.

_Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, _I heard in the back of my mind. Ok, so maybe I didn't like Sam because he was with Max, but like I said before, that's just because I'm worried for her safety.

I know I repeat myself I lot, a just what you guys to _understand._

I wondered what Max was doing right now, and where she was…

"Get up," I heard. I groaned and shoved my face in my pillow. "Get up, Fang! Man, don't be like Max!" Someone shook me, but I was too lazy to move.

"Oof," my breath left my body and my eyes snapped open, my hands ready to strangle whoever the hell was on me.

"Body slam!" Iggy yelled, cackling. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck then pulled him into a headlock.

"What the hell?" I yelled, my breathing coming in short puffs. Man, Iggy was _a lot _heavier than he looks. In a series of quick movements Iggy escaped from the headlock and circled me. It was just like old times, when I first met him at the station.

We both knew how to wrestle. Iggy used to wrestle when he was younger, and though he didn't go to practice anymore, he still remembered the moves. He taught them to me and turns out I'm pretty good. We even taught Gazzy sometimes.

Iggy lunged for a double leg but I quickly sidestepped him. He shot right back up, and we were back in neutral position.

Iggy faked a single leg, or so I thought, but he ended up grabbing my leg, lifting it, and pushing me back. I landed on my back, surprised. I turned to my stomach, determined not to get pinned. **(A/N- in wrestling, your opponent tries to get you on your back for three seconds for a pin)**

Even though Iggy was blind, he was a competitive and determined opponent. Let me tell you, _never _underestimate this blind guy or he'll blow you to pieces.

Literally.

Iggy sprawled over me, shoving his arm under my neck and twisting, trying to get me on my back**. **I grabbed his arm and tried to ply it off, but couldn't.

Without warning, I _went _with his efforts, and I got on my back, but I kept rolling. He never saw it coming, that sucker. Now I had Iggy under me. He squirmed, trying to flip himself off his back. But I was much heavier than him.

"1, 2, 3!" I slammed my hand on the carpet and jumped off of Iggy, who had his eyes narrowed. I raised my right arm in the air in triumph.

And smirked.

Which irked Iggy.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I went easy on you," he said forcefully, before mumbling something and walking into the bathroom. Of _course _he went easy on me! PSHT.

I thought guys weren't supposed to _be _emotional? Iggy is probably the one, and only, exception.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen. I turned the sink on and splashed water on my face, relishing in the cool liquid.

_Max._

Where the hell was she? Why the hell did her name just appear in my head in italics? I told Iggy about Max. Well, not about the conversation. I felt like that was…speci-, uh, something just between us two. I told Iggy and his dad how she wanted to stay outside for the night.

I had a feeling Iggy was only faking his anger now, because every time I mention Max, his face does this weird grimace. Like he was fighting to keep up a frown.

_Black mail, _I thought to myself. I grinned internally. This is going to be fun.

A lot of guys do like Max, though (which isn't hard to believe). Like at school, even if she's more oblivious than an orange, guys are _swooning _for her. Guys. Don't. Swoon.

Or they shouldn't anyway; it's not cool, at ALL. Tips of advice guys, tips of advice.

But Max _made_them swoon, which was just plain creepy.

Iggy walked into the kitchen, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded at him, but he just ignored me. I rolled my eyes. Iggy can be such a baby sometimes.

He opened the fridge and pulled out three eggs. "Hey, aren't you going to make me some?" I asked. He usually made up to ten eggs, since we ate so much.

"Well Fang, you're a big, strong man! Why don't you _make your own?" _He slammed the fridge door and started on his eggs.

Well that was rude.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I made my way to the fridge. I can't believe he's still mad about the wrestling match, I mean, he started it.

I was too lazy to make eggs, so I got out some milk and cereal. I grabbed a bowl and sat at the table, where Iggy was stuffing his face. He didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Ok then, if you don't want to talk to me anymore…like the baby-ass you are… then I'll go get Max myself, wherever the heck she is."

Iggy's neck snapped up a bit too quickly.

You see what I mean? The poor love sick dog. Guys, when you're friends do this, it's a perfect opportunity to embarrass them. But I, being the saint I am, will not embarrass him…yet.

Man, I'm loving this too much.

"When are you going?" He regained his composure, and salted his eggs.

"After breakfast," I answered, "but you aren't coming, of course, since you're mad at Max..." I trailed off. Iggy frowned.

We sat in silence until I finished my bowl and put it in the sink. I ran into Iggy's room and put on a pair of his shorter jeans (Iggy was slightly taller than me) and one of his shirts. We were like brothers, and I slept at his house most of the time, so it was ok for me to do this.

I smelled like smoke. Stupid Iggy and his experimental bombs…

I ran back down stairs and looked for my keys. I could have sworn I put them next to the couch…

"Looking for these?" Iggy smirked, dangling the keychain from his fingers. Damn, he knows exactly how to get what he wants, doesn't he?

"Dude, the keys, those are _mine,"_I lunged for them, but only God knows how, he dodged and stuck they keys in his pocket.

"Let me come with you," he commanded. A sly smile crept on my face.

"But I thought you were mad at Max, I mean, she _lied to her best friends,_" I said, quoting his words.

"So? I still want to come. And I'm not mad at her anymore," he said quickly. I cocked an eyebrow, not that he could see it.

"Just give me the keys," I grumbled. Iggy threw his fist in the air and tossed me my keys. He shrugged on a jacket and I waited for him to put a pair of jeans on.

We were in my car in a flash. The first place I was going to check was in the park where I talked to Max yesterday. She was bound to be around there.

Well she better be. I was _not _going to go around the University yodeling for her.

Oh wait, Iggy will do it!

Half an hour later, I parked in front of the same building from yesterday. I got out and walked over to the benches. Iggy listened for my footsteps, following.

She wasn't at the benches, not that I was surprised. Did I expect her to be sleeping on one of them? Not really, she wasn't stupid.

"Where is she?" Iggy asked, taking a seat on a bench.

"If I knew, I'd be with her right now," I said in a duh tone.

"Oh, hey guys," I heard. I spun around to see Max behind me, her hands dangling beside her, her hair a complete mess, and her eyebrows cocked.

In other words, my brain was going: WHOA.

"Max!" I heard Iggy say, before flinging himself at her. You see what I mean?

"Dude!" Max shoved him off, and Iggy looked disappointed. I could tell she was having a WTF moment. I mean, if I were a girl…what the crap? No, what? No! What the hell?

"I thought you were _mad _at me?" Max said angrily. Iggy looked sullen as he plopped himself in front of her on the grass. Iggy, always the dramatic one.

"I_ was,_" he emphasized the past tense, but Max just rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, Fang is here too," she noticed, not making a move towards me. Good to know I haven't been forgotten.

And we just stood there, each of us looking away from each other.

"We should get back to the station…" I trailed off. We three had been sitting in a seriously awkward silence for the past like, seven minutes.

Talk about uncomfortable.

Max nodded and Iggy got off the ground. He trudged behind me, and Max walked behind us. I could tell she was thinking about something, but I didn't know what.

Half an hour of almost unbearable awkward silence later, we arrived at the station. Max opened the door and…

"MAX!"

Just guess who said that?

"We were so worried! You have _got_ to stop doing that because you keep scaring us to death! That's not cool! Oh, so where have you been? I'll kick anyone's butt if they ever make fun of you again! I—"

Angel slapped Nudge's back, hard, in a warning. Nudge grimaced but turned back to Max who hugged the two of them.

It's interesting to see those three interact, especially Max. This is probably the only time I've ever seen her be…emotional, at all. You could tell she really loved Nudge and Angel.

Gazzy was watching the three of them from the doorway to the office.

I nodded at him while I walked by and Iggy grabbed him by the neck and hauled him along. We were going to find Officer Hall, remember? We have to train Max…

Dear Max's hormones,

Please make Max less moody and violent.

Thanks.

"Hey, Hall? When do you want us to start on Max's training?" Iggy asked. Officer Hall turned around and beckoned the three of us forward.

"Gaz, you're going to help Ig, Max is kind of a…handful, you could say. Speaking of Max, bring her in here, we'll talk about this together."

Gazzy ran off and a couple minutes later he was dragging Max with him, Angel and Nudge in tow.

"Sit," he waved his hand at us, gesturing us to sit at the small table in the middle of the room.

"As we all know, we have Francis Amador getting a lead on the Jones case, and in that time, we need to train Max enough to be able to go with Iggy and Fang to track him down."

"Wait, can't I come? I'm more experienced than Max! And I've been on four successful missions, where _I _had helped!" Gazzy exclaimed.

See that? The determination of a pyro, just like his crazy older brother…

"Gazzy, you're too young for this one, maybe next time. Besides, we can only have three people on the mission, any bigger group wouldn't be as inconspicuous as we want," Hall said, turning back to us, while Gazzy looked angry. That's weird; usually he wasn't so moody…

OHHH

It was puberty isn't it? It was giving him those mood swings.

Poor kid, I remember when I was at that stage of my life.

"Every day, Iggy and Gazzy are going to take Max in the empty room in the basement and teach her simple weapon mechanics and whatnot for two hours, and then Fang will take Max to the gym for two hours. Simple as that. You three know what to teach her; it's the stuff I taught you through your training."

Max narrowed her eyes, "So I still have to go to school, and then come back, and work my ass off for four hours?"

He nodded.

She grimaced but didn't say anything. No smart-ass comeback? That's a change. I haven't really gotten to talk to Max since the park, I mean, not that I was in any rush or anything…

"Good. Since today is Sunday, you'll start your training whenever your mentors say so." Hall nodded at us all and left.

"Well, that was abrupt," Max said, her eyebrows rose. I watched the door close behind Hall.

"He probably has something to do," Iggy shrugged, "So Max, you want to get started?"

"As long as you promise not to be all bipolar, and not have your crazy hormonal mood swings around me, sure," she smirked. I saws Iggy fight off a blush.

"I was just in a bad mood, and I am _not _hormonal," he mumbled, grabbing a reluctant Gazzy by the arm and cocking his head in Max's direction, beckoning her to follow.

She slid out of her chair, her wavy hair falling into her face. She swiped it away and left behind Iggy.

"So…" I trailed off. It was just me, Angel, and Nudge now. They both smirked at me, and I frowned.

"What?" I asked skeptically. Nudge and Angel gave each other mischievous looks before looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Angel said, cocking her head innocently. She may look sweet on the outside, but I had a bad feeling about what was really deep down in that little girl.

"I bet Iggy and Max are having a _great _time. Iggy seems to really like hanging out with Max. I bet he could teach her all sorts of useful things…" Nudge trailed off.

WTF? What's that supposed to mean?

What are they trying to do? I was getting a little freaked; they were both wearing grins that were just too big to be real.

"Uhh, yeah," I said slowly, getting out of my chair and quickly existing the room.

* * *

"Alright Ig, it's my tu—"

"Um, Max? Is that the copper wire? Oh God, it's not! It's the—"

_BOOOOM!_

"Holy shit! Run!"

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

I _ran _back up the steps I had just descended, getting knocked off my feet from the shock of the explosion.

_Damn._

"Max! What the hell? I said the copper wire!" I heard Iggy yell. Gazzy shuffled up the stairs, coughing. His was covered in…plaster?

…

She blew up a wall, didn't she?

"Oh, hey Fang," he said meekly. "Well, I think I'm going to go get Hall, and he can call some people for the wall…"

I knew it.

I got back on my feet, and saw Angel and Nudge rush over, looking shocked.

"How was I supposed to know? What's the difference between copper and steel? Ugh!" Max yelled.

She stormed up the stairs, plaster covering her from head to toe. One of her sleeves head been ripped off, and her pants were now more like shorts. She had burn marks everywhere, and she looked about ready to strangle Iggy.

Iggy staggered up behind her, in the same condition. "I didn't even know it was possible…to be…as dumb…as Max…who doesn't know the different between copper and steel?" Iggy sat himself on the floor, and Hall and a bunch of other officers followed behind.

"What happened?" He roared.

"Go see for yourself, Hall. Max here decided to blow up the left wing of the basement," I said, smirking. Max shot me a glare and she stomped off to the attic.

"So…that went well," I commented, and Iggy snorted.

"Is anyone gravely hurt?" Another officer asked, and Iggy shook his head.

"Some rest will do me good, though," he replied.

Hall had his cell phone out and was calling some people, while Angel and Nudge stood there, shocked.

"You were teaching Max, how to make a _bomb?_" Angel shrieked. "Do you _want _us to die?"

Hall motioned for Gazzy and Iggy to go home and get cleaned up. He told Angel and Nudge to go out for a while until things get fixed up.

I really hoped that in my time training Max, I wouldn't end up bleeding to death on the floor.

* * *

"Yeah I get it, the copper wire is the orange colored one, and the steel is the silver, now go away!"

…All I did was knock on the door. Geez.

"Well, I'm glad you finally know the difference, but now it's my turn to be your mentor, wear something comfortable, and stop moping."

Then I left, hoping she would come. I knew she wasn't moping, but it would make her mad if I said that. I waited in the kitchen, eating a banana. Iggy and Gazzy still haven't gotten back. Max grudgingly came down the stairs in black basketball shorts and a green T-shirt. There was still some plaster in her hair, like she didn't care enough to wash it all out.

She glared at anyone who dared to look at her, warning them to not say a word about the explosion. Actually, I'm impressed she didn't blow herself up. Score one for Max!

I nodded at the door and she followed. I was going to take her to the gym we went to a long time ago, when we first asked Max to join the FBI.

We arrived and she jumped out. I grabbed my gym bag and went in behind her.

"I'll be back, I'm going to change." She nodded at me and went over to a treadmill, to warm up.

I made my way to the men's locker rooms and opened the door, ignoring the strong smell of sweat that was hanging in the air. I quickly changed into a pair of black basketball shorts, and took my shirt off.

I looked around in my bag for my other shirt…_Crap, I forgot it._

_Oh well,_I thought. I just didn't wear a shirt. I put all my stuff back in my bag and went back to Max.

No, I went back to Max and an asshole.

He too, was shirtless. What a coincidence. Sam was standing in front of Max, and he was telling her something, and she was _smiling._

What the hell? Max doesn't smile! Especially for a creep like that…

I grabbed a clean towel off the table, put it around my neck, and walked forward.

"Ready?" I asked. Max turned around, like she just noticed I existed.

"Hey," Sam said, waving at me. I forced out a nod. Max looked taken back that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Well _he _wasn't either…

"Oh, uh Sam, I got to go," Max said, stuttering slightly. Why the heck is she stuttering?

"Ok," he hesitantly leaned forward, and hugged Max. It was quick and short, but I saw her tense, and I wanted to rip his arms off.

"I'll see you later, Max," he smiled, before I grabbed her arm and literally dragged her away.

"So, are you and Sam going out now?" I asked bitterly, leading her to the weight section.

"No, no, we're not going out, we're just friends," she said quickly, like she was trying to convince herself. Then a smile crept up her face.

"Why, are you jealous?" She smirked.

"No," I said darkly. I watched Sam as he sat on a mat and did some stretches.

"Let's get started," I grabbed a 15lb dumbbell in each hand and handed them to her.

"Warm up your muscles with those," I nodded at her. I grabbed the 25lb and started my bicep curls.

Max had her eyes closed, concentrating on the task at hand. I watched her do her bicep curls, the way her muscles flexed when she brought the weight towards her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and unlike half the people who lift heavy weights, her back was straight…perfect.

Then I noticed she was…distracted. Her eyes were shut tight, yes, but it looked like she was mumbling with herself.

We both reached 120 curls and I decided that was enough. But it wasn't strength training or fighting techniques that I was really here to train her for. She already knows all those things. It was the how to work swiftly and quietly (Max equals loud and obnoxious).

So as you can see, training Max these things will be like training Justin Bieber to sound like a guy. It was just not happening.

We did a few more things to get warmed up, and then I led her to the lounge. "First thing first, is disguise."

"Disguise? I thought we were going to go beat the crap out of the punching bags?"

I shook my head, "One of the most important things you can ever learn is learning to disguise yourself and be someone else."

"Ok, sounds easy enough."

"Does it?" I cocked an eyebrow. "So you think you could do it?"

She shrugged, "Yeah."

I smirked, "Ok, disguise yourself as whatever you like, and tell Sam you hate him. If you're good enough, he'll have no idea who you are."

Her eyes widened, but she caught herself and narrowed them. She couldn't resist the challenge, she never backed down.

"Ok." She got up and walked to the girls locker rooms.

This, my friend, should be very interesting.

She came out of the locker rooms…

Oh. My. God.

She was dressed as a…where the heck did she finds those clothes anyway?

I watched from my seat through the glass walls as she made her way to the middle of the weight room, and stood in front of Sam.

Who gawked.

"I hate you, you bully! Get the hell away from me!" She screamed, before calmly pulling down her dress shirt, and walking away.

"Max?" I heard him say incredulously, and I saw her wince. Busted.

You want to know what Max was dressed up as?

A _nerd._

"I just embarrassed the crap out of myself, didn't I?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Then chocked, when she jammed her knuckles in my abdomen.

I grimaced and rubbed my stomach, "Max, what kind of idiot dresses like that to a _gym?_" She glared at me.

"Ok, so maybe I do need lessons, whatever," she mumbled. She had her face in her hands, and she was wearing these extremely nerdy pants, the ones that like, go up to your ankle, and a pair of shoes that looked like my grandmothers.

"Max? Where did you get those clothes anyway?"

I asked too soon.

"There she is! She's the girl who stole my pants and broke into my locker!" An old woman said, pointing at Max. She was surrounded by two security guards.

"Now?" Max asked standing up.

"Yeah, Max, now you run."

* * *

"One hundred dollars? Really? It's not like I was going to keep the pants anyway!" She yelled, angrily raiding the kitchen fridge.

The security guards fined us, which Hall grudgingly paid.

As you can guess, Hall was _ticked._

"Max, you don't steal an old woman's pants! Or panties!" Iggy said, shuddering at his experience. "I didn't even know old women wore panties…" he whispered to himself, twitching.

"Oh look, chicken, my favorite." She pulled out the whole chicken and stuck it in the microwave. It was one of those store-bought ones where you just heat it up.

"You don't steal peoples clothes Max. What if the old lady hadn't brought an extra pair and had to walk in her underwear? Think of all the poor souls she would have scarred," I informed. I shuddered at the thought. Dear God.

Max ignored Iggy as he laughed, "That's even dumber then the copper wire mistake!" Max had been seriously tense these past few days—I don't blame her. She pushed Iggy off the counter, and he flipped head first onto the granite floor.

"Ohhh shit," he groaned. "I swear man, Max will be the death of me." I helped him up and Max got the chicken out of the oven.

"Is my head bleeding?" He asked, rubbing it. He's lucky his head didn't slip open.

"No, you're just going to have a big knot." He grumbled a couple of curse words and sat down next to Max, reaching for the chicken.

"Dude, get your own chicken!" She snarled, slapping his hand away.

Max is protective of her poultry.

She ate her chicken in silence, and Iggy walked up to me. "Is she ok?" he asked softly, so she wouldn't hear.

Damn, she almost broke his face, and he still cared.

"I think she's just frustrated about everything, she seems distracted," I murmured, watching her attack the chicken with her hands and teeth. Was she going to eat it _all?_

We walked out of the kitchen and into one of the sitting rooms. Iggy plopped himself across the couch and I sat in one of the chairs across from him.

"I wanted some chicken…" Iggy grumbled. Too bad, Max wasn't going to let him have any.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked suddenly. I haven't seen the kid at all these last few days.

"He's probably with Nudge and Angel," Iggy yawned. It was pretty late and the load noise of the construction workers down below was agitating. Thanks to Max's bomb fest.

If Iggy ends up with brain damage: blame Max.

If Iggy dies of starvation: blame Max.

If I turn gay: blame Max.

If we all die: blame Max.

See? Now we all know who to blame when something bad occurs! At least, that's what everyone's thinking, even if it _is _true Max does cause a lot of…damage. Both physically, and emotionally.

"Guys?" Max popped her head in through the door, "I'll be in the computer room, then I'm going to go to sleep." We said goodnight, and I watched her leave. What did she want to do on the computer?

"Something's bothering her," Iggy said. He has a weird way of knowing how people feel. Since he couldn't see, his hearing is a lot stronger than most people.

"Obviously," I said.

"So…" Iggy trailed, "Did you kick Sam's ass for me?"

"I think the Max totally embarrassing herself in front of him was a better punishment."

**Thank you to Lacking Stealth who is now my awesometastical beta who caught all my extremely stupid mistakes and made this story flow better! :D**

**More of a filler chapter, than anything else. Not very good, i wrote it in a rush (i think you can tell...) next will be better :)**

_**ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS:**_

_**~GO CHECK OUT ME AND CRAZYNERDYFANGIRLS PARODY FOR BOOK 6 OF MR! ITS CALLEDMOLAR: A Fang Parody, CAN BE FOUUND ON MY PROFILE :D~**_

_**~Holy freaking crap it'll make you crap your pants in laughter, me and CrazyNerdyFangirl PWN in hilariosity (that totally needs to be a word), it's WAYY funnier than anything I've ever written, go check that out and review it!~**_

_**Whoever does gets a badass nod from me! XD**_

_**On that note (HAVE YOU GONE TO IT YET?)**_

_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! No, seriously, please? :D**_

_**CUZ WHEN I GET REVIEWS, I START THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY =D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**DUDES!**_

_**You have got to be kidding me, I just typed up a whole section for my history….AND NOW ITS GONE D: It took me so long to type it! STUPID CHARGER! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T PLUGGED IN!**_

_**Anyway.**_

_**I emailed the fanfiction people, asking them to make a group for The House of the Scorpion (amazing book, mind me, read it) AND THEY LISTENED TO ME!**_

_**If any of you want to know, Max's personality is not exactly the same as the books. It's a bit different, because her experience is different; really, I was basing it off my personality.**_

_**Well, I'm not THAT mean though :D**_

**FANG POV**

"Have they been working all night?" I asked one of the night guards, who was getting ready to leave. I was talking about the construction workers, because they, too, were filing out through the front doors.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at me before leaving the station. I watched as the dirty workers left the basement one by one. I could smell the fresh paint and that new wood smell coming from down there.

Yeah, thanks Max. We appreciated the money spent. See the sarcasm?

We were getting ready to go to school. I really didn't even get the point of it, I mean, we didn't even _learn _anything. But we had to so we could blend in, and so that no one suspected anything. It was all part of our cover.

"Hurry up, guys!" I heard Iggy yell. I left my place and stood at the bottom of the stairs with him. Nudge skipped down the steps, wearing a long jean skirt that went down below her knees and a red tee over that.

"Angel! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" She screamed, pushing past us and exiting the station. Angel hopped down the stairs, right behind Nudge.

Well that's just wonderful, now where's Max?

"Oh!" Nudge poked her head out the side of the doorway, "Max said she was going to meet you guys at school later, she had some kind of errand to run. Now hurry up!"

I looked at Iggy, who had his head cocked to the side, confused.

"She had to run an _errand?"_Iggy exclaimed, "Since when does Max ever do anything for anyone but herself?"

"Maybe Hall sent her? Who knows? But come on, before Angel murders us all." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. I guessed Max would find her own way to school.

* * *

"Fang? Have you see Max?" I spun to see Iggy gripping his lunch tray tightly as he shoved past the couple of people at my table to sit next to me.

I shook my head and frowned. What's taking her so long? What the heck is she even doing?

"Maybe she got lost or something," I said, poking my mashed potatoes. Iggy hadn't even_touched_his lunch.

Oh, my God, he must really be worried.

Angel and Nudge were shooting us glares across the cafeteria, as if it was _our _fault stupid Max wasn't here yet.

You can't blame us for the fact that Max was as obedient as a lemur.

That's how school went that day, no Max, Max didn't show up, and Max still didn't come.

Not only that, but Iggy and I kept getting weird looks from the guys at school. Some laughed at us. What the heck? Did they _want _to get their faces ripped off?

The final bell rang, and the students were eager to leave. I grabbed my books and set off to find Iggy. He was at his locker, stuffing his belongings in angrily. People were shooting him looks, but they quickly turned away when I came.

"Poor books, they're being murdered by a blind kid. Have they no shame?" I commented, leaning against the locker next to his.

He slammed his locker shut. "What if Max is dead?"

…

"Dude, Max doesn't die. She dies _only _when she tells herself too, that's just the way it works for her." And it was true. If there was one thing I had learned about Max, it was that she never quits, even if she's at the doors of death; only she will let herself die.

She's _that _stubborn. And it was one of the reasons I like her so much.

Iggy shook his head, "Sorry. I'm just…"

"Worried," I finished for him. "I am too."

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and saw Angel and Nudge skip towards us. Why do they always skip, hop, or jump? Why are all girls like that? Do they always have something in their pants?

"What's up with the guys' bathroom?" Angel said, pointing down the hall. I leaned forward, and noticed a crowd of both guys and girls in front of the guys' bathroom. I heard laughing and snickering. What was going on?

Iggy heard the jumble of voices too and shot me a look. "Wait here," he said to Nudge and Angel, grabbing me by my shoulder and pulling me along.

I shoved through the crowd, and the guys started whistling at us and patting our backs, while the girls laughed.

"Hey Fang?" One girl asked, "Would you like to borrow one of my mom's?" Then she broke out laughing. Again.

Ok.

What the hell?

I parted through the rest of the crowd with Iggy right behind me. I entered the bathroom, and…

You have_got_to be _shitting _me!

Even when she's isn't_here_she feels the need to ruin our lives.

That laughter got louder as the boys came in to see our reactions. I bet mine was priceless. Sometimes, Iggy was so lucky he couldn't see.

"Fang?" Iggy gulped, "What's going on?"

Clear as daylight, were two freaking girl underwear's, pinned to the wall, one saying FANG in big letters, the other IGGY.

And I _knew _Max did this. How many other girls you know have the guts to pull a prank this low?

And when I told Iggy, he ran out of the bathroom. He'd had some bad experience with panties, let's leave it at that.

"Damn you, Max," I growled, darting forward and ripping them off the wall. I opened up a stall, and was about to throw them in a toilet, but I knew they wouldn't freaking flush, and people would just take them out again.

God damn it.

I balled them in my hand and stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing Nudge and Angel by the backpacks and hauling them out of the school, the laughter echoing after us.

"Uh, Fang? Why do you have panties in your—"

"Be quiet." I was angry, oh _man _was I _angry._

Nudge glanced over to Angel, but I was too focused on counting how many yards left I had until I got to my car. I was trying to fight off the blush creeping up my neck.

For once, I think Max took it too far. Not only that, but why would she do it…_if she wasn't even here to enjoy it?_

I was really mad at Max now, so mad, I can't even _describe _it. When we find her, I was going to have one helluva talk with her.

Iggy was sitting next to my car, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms around them. His face was buried in his arms, and he was rocking. Back and forth.

Look what Max has done to him! I swear, if we have to get him another therapist…

I was in a really irritated mood, so I grabbed his hand and shoved him in the car, throwing the underwear at Nudge and Angel.

As fast as I could, I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Guys? What happened?" Nudge asked, kicking the underwear on the ground, "And why are—"

"Don't ask, we'll never tell you," Iggy said sullenly. I swear he just shuddered. Poor kid.

"What's this?" I heard from the back, and Nudge shoved something in my face. If it was the panties, then I would—

"It's a note." Angel stated, snatching it from Nudge and opening it up. A note?

"What's it say?" Iggy asked, curious. But I was thinking something else.

"Max hid a note, in a pair of underwear?"

"Wait a second, Max gave you these?" Nudge asked, pointing at the car floor, where they lied.

"Uhh…"

"It's addressed to you two," Angel said, cutting us all off, "it says…

"_Don't go looking after me; you aren't going to find me. But I'll make it up to you, I'll make it up to you all."_

_~Nax._"

"What the hell?" Iggy yelled, twisting in his seat. She…wait.

"She signed it _Nax__?"_

"I think she just messed up her letters or something, but that's not the point you idiot!" Angel screeched. "Don't you see, Max _left."_

That's when it hit me full force. She_left._And that prank…was the way she was going to give us this note.

She can be an asshole at times.

But_man_was she smart. She knew we would never let her go, and the only way for us to take her seriously, or to find a note that ONLY we could ever find, was…

It's genius.

It's maniacal.

It's damn embarrassing.

"We have to find her," Iggy breathed, "Get to the station, fast. We have to tell Hall and the others."

Heck _yeah _we have to tell the others! If we let Max go, we would have no idea what could happen. After the few months we'd known her, we still didn't know_her._

I sped up, turning my sirens on (remember, my car is an undercover cop car). I raced through the streets, making sure I left the school parking lot before I turned them on, so none of the students would see.

They probably _couldn't._They were all too busy _laughing…_

Why would Max leave? I mean, yeah she told me she wasn't comfortable… but I mean, enough to go? What did we do wrong?

"_But I'll make it up to you, I'll make it up to you all."_

What the heck did that mean?

I couldn't t dwell on the thought, though, because we arrived at the station and Angel and Nudge were out faster than we were.

…Was Nudge crying? Great, now Max has emotionally damaged two people.

Just great.

I hopped out, not even bothering to use the door. I heard a thump and turned around to see Iggy doing a face plant on the ground.

I guess he had the same idea.

But I guess that didn't work out too well for him…

I sighed and ran over to him, helped him up, and ran into the station.

Angel and Nudge had already found Hall and Nudge was going on full speed rant to him. For once, I was thankful for Nudge's motor mouth. It'd saved me the work of telling him the story.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hall boomed, looking at us. He turned back to the girls, put a comforting hand on their shoulders, and steered them to one of the woman officers.

I heard Nudge mumbled something like, "But she lied to me, she never lies to me…" But it was hard to make out, since she was shaking from her tears.

"What's this I hear about—" I thrust the note at Hall and watched him read it. His face grew grim as he realized what happened.

"Do any of you have any idea why she left?" He said, looking back at the crinkled note. He scanned it one more time before cocking an eyebrow.

"No, she told Nudge she was 'running an errand' and now she's…gone," I answered.

"Where did you find the note? Who gave it to you?" He asked. I cleared my throat, and Iggy shot me a look, his face flushing.

"It was specially delivered, let's leave it at that," I answered, fighting off another blush, remembering the extreme embarrassment. He gave me a confused look but waved it off.

"We have to find her," he said determinedly. Well of course we have to find her! I mean, its_Max._

Dang it, there's her name in italics again.

I saw Nudge and Angel being led up to their rooms. Nudge was still crying, but Angel…she just looked _mad._

…To be honest, that girl was not normal. I avoided her as much as I can.

Gazzy came running in from the back door, all sweaty. He just finished his daily jogging. He slowed down when he spotted us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping his forehead on his shirt. We told him.

"She just…left?" Iggy nodded in response. "I thought you guys said she's _smart?"_

I threw my hands up, exasperated. "I'll track her down myself if I have to," Hall said.

"I'm coming with you," Iggy said icily, leaving no room for debate. I nodded at them both.

I was coming.

"We'll start tomorrow, no point in starting now. At the moment, we can just inform the rest of the station. I'll try and not let it leak out to others around, I bet she's just in a bad mood and wants to be alone. Stupid moody teenage girls." Hall folded the note and stuck it in his pocket, going into his office and slamming the door shut.

Iggy tiredly sat down in one of the lounge chairs in the sitting room, and I sat next to him. Gazzy sat on the couch across from us, sighing.

"You guys know that if she keeps pulling of stunts like this Hall is never going to let her become an agent, right?" Gazzy said, frowning. I snorted, that's not the only things she's pulling.

"I know, which is why she's an_idiot._I mean, she has everything here! Food, clothes, shelter…what more does she want?" Iggy exclaimed, closing his unseeing eyes and throwing his head back against the wall.

He had a good point. Max has so much here, and didn't she come here to keep Nudge and Angel safe and happy? From what I could tell, they really liked it here.

"WHAT?" I heard Hall scream, and he rushed into the sitting room, grabbing the remote and flipping it on the news.

"Watch," he commanded.

"—nally found a lead to the 'Jones' case just this morning. All FBI workers have been notified and are already gathering as many clues possible. Francis Amador is here and would like to share what he has found."

The camera zoomed in on his face, and he began to talk.

"We've been on this case for quite a while, the FBI is still on it too, I've sent emails to all the investigators who've been working with me on this, and hopefully, with this new found clue, we'll be able to catch him.

"I also found out that he's working for someone, or some people—"

Hall turned the T.V off, and turned to look at us. His face was red. It was RED, like really red.

"Why, did I_not_get this email? I should have known about this_hours_ago!" He seethed, his voice was shaking, and I knew he was going to blow. I warned Gazzy with my eyes, nodding at the door.

Gazzy knew how mad his dad could get, especially when it comes to his work. But he held his ground, and I knew he was telling me, _I'm part of this too._

God, he's so persistent. Damn pyros, they're all the same.

"I never got the email, and Amador specifically told me he was going to—"

"Hall," I said, sitting up straight as it hit me.

"_But I'll make it up to you, I'll make it up to you all."_

"What?" He boomed, but I didn't flinch, I was too bust sorting out the facts in my brain.

"She's left to find _Riley."_I said, and just like that, everything went silent. I remembered how she looked so determined every time he came up in conversation, how she was blaming_herself_for every little thing.

I guess that one was kind of our fault, since everyone always blamed her. Heck,_I_blamed her. It's only natural she'd blame herself.

And look where that's gotten her.

"Oh my God," Iggy whispered, and Gazzy stared at me in shock. "She went to find Jones…_alone?" _Gazzy said incredulously. "She does know that this guy is a freaking _professional murderer, _right?"

Hall frowned, and pushed a chair out of his way. "I should have seen this coming, with her attitude it was obvious she was just going to—" He was so angry he didn't even finish his sentence. He brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed his head.

"What was the lead?" Gazzy asked. Hall looked back up at his son.

"Jones left a mark; he robbed another bank in Nevada. Like the time he robbed the bank not far from here, he had two men with him. But this time, he managed to get the code to a Federal Reserve, and he killed his partners. They now think that he's going to the closest Federal Reserve Bank, which is in San Francisco. The two men with him worked at one of the Itex companies. We don't really know what that means."

Itex was just a facility that does research for cancer. It was probably random, like the men before those two. But why would he kill them?

"The email." Iggy said suddenly, frowning. Yes Iggy, it was the email, what else is new?

"What about it?" Gazzy said, staring intently at his brother. Or maybe Iggy does have something important to say. Even after all those years of me practically being Iggy's brother, I'll never be as close to him as Gazzy. Those two were practically twins.

"Max deleted that email on purpose, you did get the email." Iggy said, sitting up straight and looking his dad in the eyes. "I taught her how to hack into anyone's email," he said grimly. Iggy's eyes widened in surprise, "_That's _why she asked me to show her how to!"

He technically just said this was his fault to an angry Officer Hall.

Even _I _didn't have that kind of courage.

Iggy's dad narrowed his eyes at his son, "She saw my email, and read the one sent by Amador, using the lead to track down Jones."

Iggy and I nodded. Gazzy was looking to and from the three of us, not sure what to make of the situation.

Iggy suddenly turned to Gazzy, "You were wrong Gazzy, she isn't dumb."

Hall finished for him, "She's outsmarted us all."

* * *

"Bring anything you think will be useful, I have a weird feeling that tracking Max down this time will be almost as hard as tracking down Jones himself."

I glanced at Iggy, who was stuffing things left and right into is backpack. He dove under his bed, and came up with a bunch of glass tubes.

Oh yeah, that's where he keeps his secret stash of illegal chemicals.

Well, isn't he the greatest FBI agent ever or what?

His backpack was full, and Gazzy was seething on the couch, trying to convince Hall to take him, but he wasn't budging.

We have a couple of women officers that are going to take care of Nudge and Angel. Nudge of course, balled, begging us to take her with us, and Angel just watched everything with cold eyes.

There's something…wrong with Angel, maybe she was in shock? Who knows.

I zipped up my backpack; I brought some things back from the station but most of what I need Hall had at his house. I won't go into detail on the things I brought, you'll know if I ever have to use them. Iggy, apparently had everything he needed under his bed.

I had packed a few extra clothes, but on missions like these, we only used them for disguise, because disguise is a key factor in any kind of investigation.

Well, only if you knew how to use it correctly.

Iggy finally finished packing and we left the room.

Yesterday we found out Max freaking _left _and invaded Hall's email, and now we're out to find her.

Just us three.

We got some other people to tell Amador to keep searching for Jones, even though Max, Iggy, and I were supposed to, we kind of had a problem at the moment. A missing member of the team. Who could that be?

The plan was to just track down Jones. Max was obviously using the lead to find him.

Our first destination was the Federal Reserve Bank in San Francisco, which was all the way in California. According to Amador, Jones has the code to the vaults, and officers at FBI headquarters are changing the whole coding system for the bank. Hopefully they change it soon, because Jones works fast.

"Do you have the plane tickets?" I asked Iggy and he nodded, pulling them out from his pocket.

Hall nodded at us two.

Now, time to find Max.

Like finding a street-smart needle in a noisy, over-populated, treacherous haystack.

…

This should be fun.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

He relished on the fact that he could escape the police over and over, even the FBI. They were looking too hard, thinking too hard, they were all idiots.

He listened as his boots crunched in the gravel below him, heading towards to brightly lit building. He watched the lazy men talking back and forth, the dizzy women, and scoffed at their insolence.

Lifting an arm, he opened the door to the bar and grabbed a table in the back, where there was an appropriate amount of people. Ordering a beer, he sat down.

Jones set his feet on the wooden table, twirling a straw between his fingers. Casually looking around the bar, he flipped open his cell phone and pounded in the number he had memorized.

He put his feet down as the phone rang, watching to make sure no one would be able to hear him. That may sound stupid, since Jones was sitting in a public bar that was filled with people, but wasn't that the point?

The more obvious you are, the less people will see you.

The pretty waitress came, smiling widely at him and setting his drink down on the table.

Jones took a drink from his beer, when finally the person on the other end picked up. Standing up and taking his mug, Jones strolled outside, like most of the other men. He took a seat on a wooden chair when he heard the voice.

"Hello."

"Aye, mate."

"I see you've successfully completed your sabotage in Nevada. Good job big-shot, you're all over the news now. You even have that pathetic officer Anthony Hall after you."

Jones grinned and laughed, like he was talking to a friend. "Of course, wasn't that the plan all along?"

He had a heavy Australian accent, but that wasn't a big deal here in San Antonio, Texas.

"They are idiots," Jones said, continuing and referring to the police, "They think they are so good at everything…" All of a sudden Riley was hit with a rush of anger, anger for the police. He hated all of them.

The man on the other end of the phone understood his anger, and tried to calm him down.

"It's all right, we'll get them back. Now, I want you to get something to me, and be sure to come to the Itex building in Wisconsin when you do."

Riley listened eagerly, a chaotic grin stretching over his face.

"So what do you think?" The man on the other end said cockily.

"What do I think? It's perfect," Jones smiled.

_**Oh snap! Plot twist!**_

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**I'm going to take a quick break with this fic, I'm so busy with stuff right now…**_

_**It won't be long, two or three. (but if I can, I'll try and crank out a chapter)**_

_**DON'T EAT ME**_

_**I SWEAR, I DON'T TASTE LIKE CHICKEN.**_

_**Reasons I must take a break:**_

_**I have summer reading assignments to finish (I WAIT UNTIL THE LAST COUPLE WEEKS, I'm so stupid)**_

_**I want to finish Winter Holidays (a PJO fic) AND GET IT DONE WITH**_

_**I want to work more on ThisIsLife, try and finish that up.**_

_**I'm co-authoring 3 stories**_

_**AND HIGH SCHOOL STARTS IN 7 DAYS D: (my first year, WISH ME LUCK, I NEED IT)**_

_**But, I will have an MR one-shot posted sometime next week, if you want to look out for that's, it's called: The Ways of the Pyro**_

_**ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING**_

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, DID I MENTION REVIEW?**_

_**Until next time…PEACE**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**TO LACKING STEALTH: I want to say a quick thank you to my AMAZING beta Lacking Stealth! She was the one who gave me the idea for the end of last chapter :)**_

_**You are awesomely awesome and I just want to tell you how FREAKING AWESOME YOU ARE =D**_

_**So all you readers –points exaggeratedly at beta- Give her a thumbs up!**_

_**I give you a chicken for your reward ;)**_

_**AND…**_

_**Thank you guys SO MUCH for the amazing support about high school! You have no freaking clue how much that meant to me! You all freaking kick BUTT =D You have no idea how much I really appreciate that :)**_

_**Now, finally we continue! Just a warning, I really haven't written in a MONTH, so my writings a bit shaky this chapter, but my beta has recommended some things to get me back in shape for writing :) I hope this chapter doesn't suck so much XD**_

**FANG POV**

San Francisco is not what I expected.

We landed in the San Francisco airport. Hall was irritated (he hates plane rides. Although he wouldn't tell us, I think he's claustrophobic). Iggy was throwing up after the plane ride. Over, and over. He claims the airplane food was poisonous, and he even threatened to sue.

Yeah, I can imagine just how great _that _would go.

After Hall rushed Iggy and me out of the airport, we got in a cab, which is where we are now.

Our plan was that we're going to track down Jones, therefore tracking down Max, because we all know that's her main objective. Or vice versa, track down Max, but then we wouldn't know for sure if she was on Jones' tail or not. Since obviously, Jones stole the code for the Federal Reserve Bank in San Francisco, that's his next stop. Hopefully, we'll find Max there and maybe even catch Jones.

Yeah, then we can eat rainbows afterwards!

Haha, no.

Come to think of it, I barely understood what I had just said about Max and Jones.

We had a few security problems too. We're supposed to be 'undercover' but that doesn't fly to well with the security attendants at the airport. Hall ended up having to shove his FBI badge in one of their faces, and even after that they went into this whole thing about forging badges and they scanned it and blah blah blah. Hence the very pissed Hall.

This brings us to San Francisco. While Iggy was entertaining himself with the seatbelt, I was trying to get to know the area around me. I watched as the roads went by, memorizing as best as I can the street names that passed and the everyday behavior of the people.

Look at me, a big grown little FBI agent!

Let me get this to you straight: San Francisco is _huge. _I turned and watched as the airport slowly turned to a speck as the taxi driver led us onto the Golden Gate Bridge. Let me tell you, that thing is _massive._

The sun was setting above the water under the bridge, creating a soft orange glow. Cars were slowly driving along the bridge—

Hold up. What the hell? I'm not supposed to notice the 'soft orange glow'. I'm supposed to notice the way people look at one another, suspiciously or any form of a different emotion, or the drivers in the slightly speeding cars.

I _knew _I shouldn't have eaten the fish on the plane. Damn, maybe Iggy was right.

THAT'S something you'll probably never hear from me again. Ever.

We were heading to get a hotel for the night so we can search for Max/Jones (in my head, they're both the same thing right now) tomorrow. She couldn't have gone too far, could she? I mean, _how? _I doubt she took a plane like we did. Maybe a bus ride?

Knowing Max, she either hitchhiked, or used dome illegal way of transpiration.

Yeah, it's the illegal transportation. I just know it.

The taxi driver sniffled, bring me back to reality and out of my train of thought.

Hall had been strangely silent the whole ride, and Iggy was muttering to himself quietly, as if debating something. There's nothing wrong with that, unless, you know, you lose the debate. To yourself. Next thing you know, Iggy will be giving himself the silent treatment.

Nonetheless, that's the most normal thing I'd seen him do all day. Today, I learned that Iggy has some sort of inhuman attraction towards flight attendants.

Maybe _they_ were the ones who poisoned his food. I know I would have if he ever tried flirting with me. I mean really, is this line "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first" ever going to get you a hot girl? NO. Apparently Iggy was misinformed.

If I was that flight attendant I would have slapped him with my purse and shoved my lipstick down his throat.

…I mean, not that I have a purse with lipstick in it, like, I mean, if I was a girl maybe, but…

I'm just going to shut up now. I need to learn to stop putting myself in awkward scenarios like that.

The cab brought us to our destination. Hall gave our driver the money and I got out first. I went to open the truck of the cab to get our language and backpacks, but before I could do anything, Iggy threw up on the floor, cursing his motion sickness.

This is going to be a long night.

**Max POV**

This was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I mean, not that I thought it was easy to track down a professional murder, but you know, one can always hope.

Besides, I ran into him once, and I would run into him again.

And if I didn't, I would _make _myself run into him. He's caused so many issues in my life, making it a lot more complicated than in needed to be. It was already hard enough _before _he decided to rudely intrude on my life. He'd caused me humiliation, and I even got into legal trouble because of him. Although Hall excused me from that.

Officer Hall. You know, I kind of miss him, and come to think of it, if it wasn't for Riley Jones, I would have never met Hall, Iggy, or even Fang. Isn't it great to know the man you're set out to kill has indirectly given you friends?

It's ironic. Like the rest of my life.

I wondered if they're looking for me. Nahh, they have more important things to do. I'm not worth taking time out of an investigation.

Back to my mission. Kind of.

I think what really bothered me about Riley is that he's killing _children _like someone would stab a hotdog. Without feeling. I don't know why that bothered me so much, well no, it should bother _everyone. _I think its knowing that I was slightly responsible for a child's death…that makes me _angry. _It made me _embarrassed._

Ever since I took in Nudge and Angel, I guess I've sort of developed a soft spot for younger children. I will never forget the day I met those two. They really are remarkable people.

Yeah, I know, I'm expressing my feelings. Well, I have nothing better to do. So deal with my ranting, just be glad I'm not as bad as Nudge. And if you decide _not _to deal with my ranting, well then I suggest you walk away right now, because if you don't, you'll never walk again. Ever.

Being on the run for so long gives you a different way of looking at things, like the way Jones was working, strategizing his kills, moving around, the way he thought. I knew the way he's moving around the country, he was using Manto Stello. How he's finding the entrances, I had no idea.

There are only 10 maps ever made that show every entrance to it, he probably somehow got his hands on one of them.

And here I am now, in San Francisco. I got the email from Hall's account saying he robbed a bank, and got the code for the Federal Reserve Bank here. Which is where I'm going to 'run into him'.

So here's the plan:

1)Lurk around the bank, make sure security doesn't detect you

2) Find Riley Jones

3)Make sure Riley Jones doesn't kill you

4)Make sure you kill Riley Jones

5)Get a plan ticket to Madagascar, so no one gets arrested (*cough* _me _*cough*)

That's the best plan I've had in months. It feels good to be under control of my life. No school, no requirements; I get to do whatever I want.

Which means I got to use the illegal underground train! You've gotta admit, it's a heck of a lot faster than taking a plane. Or hitchhiking.

Besides, I didn't have to spend a penny. Why? All you need to know is that I have connections.

I've kept keen eyes on my surrounds though, since I'm not really used to this terrain. Things are much different than what I'm used to. It's like a chicken being thrown into a jungle. Or something. You know what I mean, I was never good with literary terms. Geez.

San Francisco is nothing like New York, so I'm still adjusting, especially to this heat. California isn't as hot as Arizona, but it's got a different kind of heat to it…if that makes sense. It's kind of windy though, due to the lakes. We never had than back in New York…or Arizona.

Ok, I'm getting off track here. First of all, I'd asked people and no one has seen the description of Jones that I was giving, which is strange. I think he's wearing a disguise, which is the reason no one seems to have spotted him.

Great, Fang taught me (well, as much as he could anyway, since apparently I don't excel in this area) how to blend in, but not how to find the _blended. _Thanks for helping Fang, I totally appreciate it.

Well, right now, I really wasn't in San Francisco, more on the outskirts of it. You wouldn't believe where the freaking entrance to this train system is.

In like, _a tropical forest. _Not literally, but I could have sworn I heard one of those howler monkeys. Either that or a cute kitten was dying somewhere. I did pass by a couple of snakes though, and so many _bugs. _I couldn't even tell that Riley came here, which I should, unless he's an expert at covering his tracks, but why would he bother? No one's ever going to come to this abandoned forest.

I trudged along a few miles, half of my day going to waste in this annoying forest. Everywhere I turned all I saw was green, green, a splash of green, and some more green.

What great variety.

A few hours well after sunset I did make it out of the cursed forest, feeling like freaking Dora, but not before I was bit by a snake (You've never been bitten by a snake, have you, Dora? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT), chased by some rabid squirrels (yes they were rabid. I SAW THEM FROTHING MYSELF), and was rudely speared over and over.

Okay, so it was thorns that were spearing me. Doesn't make it any less rude. Or painful.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. I grimaced, feeling the sweat and grime all over my body. This never used to bother, hell, I'd go months without showering, but I guess a few months of being pampered by the FBI does that to you.

I _still _haven't found any tracks left behind by Jones, which is really starting to piss me off. He had to have left some kind of sign, I mean, it was like _impossible _not to.

I growled in frustration, and then jumped back as a bird flew in my face. My eyebrows creased as I put my hand on my heart and waited for it to stop going a bajillion miles an hour.

Thank you bird, I think you've just set off something that's going to cause me heart failure.

I rubbed my face and sat down, feeling my heart thump loudly in my chest. Everything has just been so overwhelming lately. I feel so _horrible _about leaving Nudge and Angel, but it's for the best, right? They enjoyed it at the station, no, they're _enjoying _it at the station. They have school, friends, they both like Iggy and Fang. I know Hall will take care of them.

But…they're _my _girls. _I _raised them, fed them, gave them shelter, helped them survive, saved them from those awful families that wanted to adopt them. I really miss my little girls, you know? But it's for the best…they'd most likely die if they came with me, and they deserve so much more than that.

Also, don't I owe them for all the trouble I've caused? The things I've messed up? I have to at least make up for all the crap I've caused Iggy, Fang, and Hall. All three of them have done so much for me, and look how I've repaid them.

I bet they appreciate it. The exploding wall, being fined, the whole 'I helped a murderer thing…'

If I killed Jones, and _yes, _I mean _kill _him (there is no other option, either that or he goes on prancing around in his little accent shooting innocent bystanders) then I wouldn't owe anyone anything, I wouldn't have to, to….

I put my head in my hands, not knowing how to continue that thought. I was getting over emotional anyway. I was going to take this step by step. Step one, find Jones. That's it, one step at a time.

The sun had almost disappeared now, and night was taking its toll. I debated with myself over going to a motel to sleep in, but thought against it. The forest isn't really my thing, but I've been in plenty of other situations to be able to appreciate the cover it gave me.

I set in my head that tomorrow I _would _find Jones, as impossible as it seemed. I got up and slunk a bit deeper into the forest, but not deep enough to be near any deadly wild animals, just enough not to be spotted. It was still hot out, so I didn't need to worry about covering up, so with that, I put my head on the ground, and drifted into a restless sleep.

**FANG POV**

"It just doesn't make _sense," _I thought, turning around in circles. The streets were deserted; there was no one at all around me. Iggy and Hall, the people of San Francisco, everyone in California, just…disappeared.

Not a trace, as if they were never here.

Noises, that's all that I heard, that's all that made it seem real, the _noises. _Babies crying, men and women screaming, eerie laughter, children giggling. Where _was _everyone?

Suddenly the dark shadows transformed around me into monsters-montsters with huge teeth protruding from their gaping mouths. I backed up, hitting a wall that I could have sworn wasn't there two seconds ago.

The shadows came closer, growling, laughing, crying, all coming towards me, their arms, or whatever those things were, reaching out for me. I heard someone calling my name. No, yelling my name.

"Fang! Fang!" I heard _her _scream. _She _was calling for my help, and I couldn't do anything about it. There was nowhere to run. All I could see was the monsters. But there was one thing that stood out to me.

One of the monsters was Riley Jones.

"Fang!"

I woke up, gasping, sweating, my breathing coming in short gasps. Hall was standing over me, scrutinizing me, "I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes, you finally decided to wake up, did you?" He snorted and went into the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Talk about a rude awakening.

I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 9:34am. Iggy and Hall were here, I wasn't being attacked by rabid shadows, and Jones was gone. I looked around the three-bed hotel room and found Iggy sitting at a small desk playing with something. He put the thing down and looked my way, hearing my ragged breathing. He knew something was up.

"Nightmare," I answered. He gave me one last look and then went back to playing with whatever. I never have nightmares, and _her voice…_

Iggy didn't ask what I dreamed about, and Hall didn't even ask why I was quiet that morning. This is what I love about these people; they know when it's the right time to ask questions and when to ignore me.

"First things first, Iggy refashioned a metal detector with something he found in a junkyard. It's supposed to help us find Manto Stello. That's obviously how Jones got here, and from there, we'll be able to catch him if he tries to escape."

I nodded, watching as Iggy pulled a metal ball out from under the bed, and sticking whatever he was playing with before into it.

"This thing has the same kind of attraction a metal detector has, so it should be able to tell you if there's anything underground. Just kick it around on the ground, and this," Iggy turned the ball, and I faintly saw a line that was a darker shade of gray around the ball, "will glow green. I also programmed it into my laptop, like a small camera, so it'll show us exactly where the station is."

I could see that from afar it would look just like a gray soccer ball. "You made this thing _last night?" _I said, not believing. This thing looked too good to be made in a day. Even for Iggy.

"Yeah Fang, didn't you know? I've developed telekinesis; and I totally just put this crap together in my mind. Oh! And you see this metal? I got it from Belgium, I mean, look at the durability!"

Maybe that air plane food _was _toxic.

Hall grunted, "No, he's been working on this ever since Max mentioned Manto Stello, he was almost done building it, so he brought it along and found the things he needed at the hardware store down the street."

I nodded, feeling a bit distracted. What did that dream mean? I couldn't get it out of my head. The disappearing people, no traces left, Riley Jones, and Max's voice calling for me. It's all so confusing, but then again, it probably was just some stupid dream.

Yeah, that's it, I just had a stupid nightmare. Everyone gets them.

We ordered room service and ate breakfast, packed up our things, and got ready to move. By now, if Jones was going to rob the Federal Bank, then he would have been on the news, right? Unless he did it some other way, so that no one would notice. I don't know enough about banks and stuff to answer that, though.

Most of what we needed was in Iggy's small black backpack. We just looked like three guys touring the great city of San Francisco.

Now, to find Max and Jones. This is going to be one interesting mission. We're tracking down two criminals. One Australian, murdering, sneaky douche bag, and the other a quick, stunning, stalker of night and day.

We headed out of the hotel and hailed a taxi. "To the Federal Reserve Bank," Iggy said, plopping himself inside like he owned the cab. The driver glanced at him, annoyed. I would too, I mean, not that I'd ever be a cab driver. But if someone though they were better than me because of my job.

Well, Iggy thought he was better than the president. That egoistical dweeb.

"_Please,_" Hall added, shooting Iggy a look. Iggy shrugged and grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

We reached the bank, and it was _massive. _It had these huge columns and everything. We got out of the cab and we entered the bank, coolly smiling at the people we passed.

No one's supposed to know we were police figures, so we had to devise some way to be able to walk around the bank without getting arrested. Good thing we thought that out before.

Hall walked up to the clerk and started talking about something while Iggy set up his laptop harmlessly and I wandered the huge room a bit, aimlessly, like I was waiting for my father, or maybe my mother, to finish up.

Iggy snapped his fingers and mumbled something to himself, getting people to stare at him. He winked, to no one in particular, but to everyone at once. That was the cue.

I took out a pack of gum and shoved a piece in my mouth. I 'accidentally' dropped the pack, and as I scooped down to get it, I pressed a small rectangle to the side of the east wall. I stood back up and eyed the wall for a second.

Perfect. You can't see a thing.

I sat down next to Iggy and passed him a piece of gum, but not before my arm could brush the spot above his head, and another rectangle was pressed to the wall.

Iggy was typing something up on a word document, like an assignment one would do for school.

I find that pretty ironic.

Hall was probably arguing about some random thing, buying us time, and the clerk was getting a bit annoyed. I can tell by the way her hand was cocked on her hip and they way she kept scowling. I hurried and stood next to Hall, like I was bored, leaning against the counter. I slipped my fingers behind my back to place another of the rectangles along the desk. I turned and gave a dazzling smile at the clerk, who completely forgot about Hall and turned to look at me.

"Hello there," she said brightly. She couldn't be over 30 years old. She had a helmet kind of blonde hair, and an inch of makeup on her face. Girls need to learn to stop like, smearing a pound of that crap on their face. It makes them look kind of creepy.

"Hey," I said, tilting my head a bit. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs on your left," said the clerk, still giving me a smile covered in dark purple lipstick. If she wanted that color, all she had to do was eat a grape lollipop.

I walked slowly up the stairs, looking up at the high ceiling, and wondering how I could reach up there. **(A/N- Ok well, they don't exactly have pictures of the inside of FRB…so I'm just using my imagination with this, bare with me :D )**

I found the bathroom and went inside. I just stood there for a few minutes, thankfully no one was in there, or it would have been awkward.

I needed to find a way to get that last angle we needed to get a full view of the main part of this building. It had to be right at the top of the wall that faced the front door. But to get there, I'd have to stand on something, and I imagine that wouldn't go by so well with security.

I left the bathroom and looked down the hall, where security stood. There was a small shelf like thing right under where I needed to be. So I did the only thing I could think of: without anyone looking, I threw up the pack of gum so that it landed on the shelf. Bull's eye.

"Dang it!" I said loudly, attracting the attention of everyone around me. A security guard bounded towards me, and I turned to him with a sullen expression on my face.

"Young man, please be quiet or I'll have to remove you from the premises," he warned, glaring at me.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and fingered the last rectangle. "My pack of gum got stuck up there," I said, nodding at the shelf. The guard raised his eyebrows and looked back at me.

"That's your problem, just go buy a new one," he turned away, getting ready to stand back at his post but I blocked him easily.

"Please, I need that pack; it has my girlfriend's phone number in it." Okay, so maybe it didn't, but whatever, I needed to get up there.

"Like I care? Just ask her for it again," he said agitatedly, pushing me away, but I held my ground.

"You don't understand, she's in the military, I won't see her for another 8 months and 24 days!" I said angrily, like it was real. I even played up the 'exact days thing', no one could resist a broken teenage boys heart.

"I don't care," he shoved me and stood at his post again. Really? Has this guy no sympathy?

"Can I just get it myself?" I asked, rubbing my temples. "I can get a chair or something and take it down. Please." The guard eyed me for a few seconds before sighing and pointing at a stool next to the stairs.

"Go ahead."

I gave him a small smile before taking my hands out of my pockets, making sure I still had what I needed, got the stool, put it under the shelf, and retrieved my gum.

I swiped my hand quickly along the wall and hopped from the stool, putting the gum in my pocket and returning the stool.

I walked back down the stairs and heard Iggy chuckle lightly. Even though no one else down stairs heard the conversation I just had, I knew Iggy did. Being blind makes you have to rely on another sense, and Iggy instinctively relied on his ears. So with the years of practice, he can hear much better than the average human.

I took a seat next to him where Hall was sitting, pointing at the laptop screen which showed four little windows, each with a certain angle of the bank, giving us a full view of what every single person was doing.

"And that, my friends, is why I'm the most important person in this group," Iggy smiled, shutting off the laptop and sticking it in his bag.

Like a said, an egoistic douche. An egoistic douche that I can't live without.

We got up and slung our bags on our backs, slowly walking out of the bank.

"Should we put more cameras outside?" I said worriedly, afraid that we might miss Jones when he comes. That would _suck._

"No, we don't need to. The only way to get to the money is to go to the basement level, and that's only accessible through the inside. Or if he does it electronically, there's a certain room upstairs that's filled with special computers for that. We've got him covered," Iggy answered.

"Oh," but then another thought resurfaced, "What if he's already been here, and no one has noticed the missing money yet?"

It was a logical question, right? I mean, it's possible.

Iggy looked at me like I was a worm slowly dying from the sun on the sidewalk. "You do realize they electronically count their money twice every hour? This is an EFF ARE BEE. FEDERAL RESERVE BANK, not that that piggy bank you used to have."

"You could have just said," I mumbled, ignoring the piggy bank comment. So yeah, I used to have a green piggy bank when I first came here. I wasn't used to having money then! Give me a break!

All three of us started asking around, describing Jones' appearance to people and asking if anyone has seen him.

No one had.

For the next few days that's what we did. We monitored the cameras, we asked people, and we got lazy on burgers. Some damn good burgers, but still. No one had seen anything, our camera haven't detected anything…

Something was wrong.

We all knew it. Iggy knew it, Hall knew it, and I knew it. No one has voiced it yet, for fear of being _right _because it _was _right.

It was our fifth day here. We were all dead tired of just sitting and waiting, not taking action. If Riley hadn't come yet, then where was Max?

She didn't get lost, that's for sure. Was she…dead? I really doubt it. Then it started dawning on me, what was happening, and we were as clueless as a bunch of senseless rabbits, waiting to be fooled.

I started laughing, first it came out as a chuckle, and the rest followed, getting louder and louder. I couldn't believe all this hard work was wasted.

"_Not a trace, as if they were never here"_

I stood in front of Hall in the small hotel room we all shared, he eating a sandwich, and Iggy making some adjustments to his ball thing. That will come in handy for what I had in mind.

I looked at them, narrowing my eyes, "Jones was never here, and he's never coming here. He miss led us."

**

* * *

**

"Damn Fang, you kick like a wuss!" Iggy sneered, as I kicked around the 'soccer ball'. We decided to look in forested areas first, on the outskirts of San Francisco. Looking for the entrance to Manto Stello, of course. We knew it wasn't in the city, highly unlikely anyway. There were too many people and not enough space to put an entrance to something so big.

There weren't any big forests north or east of here, and the west side is being cut down right now. So all that was left was to look in the south end.

So here we were, sweating our asses off in the sunlight, kicking around this like freaking _20 pound _ball aroundlooking like a bunch of men on crack (HA, I'm so funny). What a sight we were.

"Like you could do better?" I countered. I mean, it wasn't that heavy, but kicking around a _metal ball _makes your freaking toes like, _bleed. _That stuff on my shoe is _not_ red mud.

"Fine," he scoffed. Hall was holding the laptop, monitoring the screen. We've been out here for a few hours and we haven't found anything. Ugh.

I kicked the ball over to Iggy, it stopped short about a foot though. The thing was hard to kick, ok? I couldn't do more than 5 feet without having my toes fall off.

Iggy started kicking it around for a few minutes, and then he snorted and said, "Wow Fang, even me, the freaking _blind guy _can do this." I just smirked and watched him for the next half an hour, until al he was doing was nudging the ball.

"Iggy, kick the ball faster and harder! We don't have time for this!" Hall roared. We were all irritated and sticky. I wanted to strangle Iggy with my bare hands right then and there.

"Damn Iggy, you kick like a wuss!" I sneered, copying his tone from before. Iggy shot me look _and _the bird.

When suddenly, the strip on the ball began to glow green.

"Iggy, get over here." Hall said, scrunching his eyes and staring at the screen. Iggy jogged over and stood next to his dad.

"Well?" Iggy said, looking at Hall expectantly.

"Oh, right!" Hall said, and I knew how he felt. It's hard to _remember _that Iggy is blind.

"There's a small circle glowing on the screen, but it's just one part, where's the rest of the station?"

I looked at the ground, trying to imagine a secret underground facility down there. It's truly outstanding. I wondered who built it. It must have taken years…

"Oh God, that's not the underground station…" Iggy trailed off.

"Then what is it?" I jogged over to the laptop, and sure enough, there is a small circle glowing on the screen. Like there was only part of it under us. I moved the ball around, but it was that same thing glowing, nothing else.

"What's the color of it? What's it doing?" He asked urgently, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yellow. And it's flashing. It gets faster and faster every few seconds though."

Iggy's eyes widened. And before I knew what was happening…

The ground exploded.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was blood, smeared into the bark of a tree, crudely forming the letter "_M"._

Max.

_**You guys remember what that 'M' stands for? Its importanttt –sings XD**_

_**I AM NEVR EVER EVER EVER GONNA LEAVE THIS STORY, it was SO hard to write this chapter, and even that I don't feel like it was that great. Sorry doesn't cut it, I was gone for like, 2 weeks longer than I intended.**_

_**YOU ALL SHALL NOT FORGIVE ME, I AM ASHAMED OF MYSELF D:**_

_**IVE MISSED WRITING OS MUCH ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY D:**_

_**I've missed fanfiction :D Screw the real world, this is where I belong :P**_

_**^I know, I sound like an idiot, but it's okay :)**_

_**I need feedback, what did you think of this chapter? Was my writing style different? Did you not like it? What should I fix? Comments? **_

_**Well, I'll shut up now. Review Review REVIEW please! :D PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSE, with, with ,with… A CHICKEN ON TOP? :D**_

_**You know you want to ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**RAWR, I will not be able to update very soon anymore, like seriously, I can't :/ I'm sorry guys, I mean, I hope to get in about 2 updates or so a month…**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_**This chapter didn't go as planned, well, I mean, not that I planned it, but I was hoping for something different…it's also a lot shorter than usual :3**_

**Back at the Police Station in Arizona…**

**Angel POV**

"I can't believe them!" I fumed, stomping around the room, clenching and unclenching my fists.

For three days, the workers at this station told us _nothing _about Hall, Iggy, Fang, and most importantly Max. But they knew.

Oh, did they know. I knew they knew exactly what was going on and they refused to tell me what. Not only that, but something went wrong. I could tell by the look on their faces.

Whenever Nudge sees the worry on their faces she gets all teary and frustrated, because they refuse to tell any of us anything but, "Its fine, everything will be alright" or "Oh, it's nothing, everything is going wonderfully". Even _Gazzy _is getting pissed.

Why do they have to exclude us? Because we're too young? Please, I have more life experience than these so called 'officers' will ever have. I think it's time I do something about this.

I mean, yeah, ok, I'm a 12 year old girl, but what does that prove? I'm smart, tactical, and extremely aware of everything around me. I'm not the kind that goes around prancing around the room with a Barbie princess in my hand.

I know something bad happened to one of those four, or all of them, and you know what? I'm going to find out _what _happened.

I glanced at the door of the small room I was pacing around, waiting for Nudge and Gazzy to come. I told them to be here at 4:00pm sharp to discuss…things.

I've already talked to them about how unfair we're treated, how they lie to us because we're 'kids'. Aren't they _officers? _They aren't supposed to _lie _to us! Don't they think we want to know what happened to our families?

To hell with them, I'm not even going to bother cornering an official and forcing it out of one of them, I have some other things planned. More effective, exciting things planned.

I heard a click and spun on my heels towards the door, seeing Gazzy enter and my beloved sister, Nudge, follow him in. I lifted a hand and waved at them, "Hey guys."

Gazzy nodded at me and sat down in one of the folding chairs. Nudge smiled and sat on a stool near the wall.

"So…you said you had something to say to us?" Gazzy leaned forward in his seat, "Something about…what happened to the others?"

I opened my mouth to respond before I was interrupted by Queen Talksalot herself.

"You know what happened to Max and the others? Where are they? Are they coming home soon? When will—" she continued talking, and I started blocking her questions out, getting ready to tell her to SHUT that MOUTH of hers, but Gazzy beat me to the punch.

Nudge was now ranting on about how worried she was about the others when Gazzy pulled a spray bottle out from one of the cabinets against the wall, filled it with water (it's amazing how distracted Nudge can get when she talks) and he turned to face her and sprayed her repeatedly.

What a gentleman.

Nudge stopped talking and Gazzy kept spraying, sniggering. Nudge slowly opened her eyes and, grabbing the top of the stool, slid off so she was behind it, then lifted the stool so its three legs hit Gazzy. One on the stomach, the other on his hip, and the last…well, you know.

He doubled over, and Nudge started laughing. He glared at her as he slowly straightened up and walked back to his seat, his eyes still trained on Nudge, who smiled innocently at him.

I coughed, grabbing their attention, "Sorry to interrupt your awkward flirtious acts of attempting to be mean, but I kind of have something important to say."

Ok, I didn't know if that was true or not, but I could have sworn both of them started glaring at me then. Whatever, it got their attention.

"You, Gazzy," I nodded at the blond headed boy sitting across from me, "You want to know what happened to your dad and brother right? Even Fang, maybe?" He nodded slowly, and I looked at Nudge, "And we both want to know where Max is right now." She nodded and I continued.

"Obviously, these vexatious officers won't tell us a thing, and you can bet they have everything recorded somewhere, but it's probably back at the FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. So that leaves us one choice."

Gazzy cocked an eyebrow, obviously understanding where I'm going with this. Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he wasn't such a mindless kid like I thought. Nudge smiled approvingly, loving the challenge.

"We're going to track down those four ourselves, and who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and find Jones on the way."

"Tonight," Nudge said, shutting off the deal. Not that I was going to object, though she seemed extremely childish and immature, she was extremely great at planning…things like this.

"What happens when the officers find out what happened?" Gazzy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's easy," I shrugged. "They won't find out."

**FANG POV**

The first thing that hit me was the smell.

That disgusting, too clean, too perfect, medicine-like smell of…antiseptic.

"How bad are they?" I heard a slightly familiar voice ask. I tried to move, but my limbs were heavy, even my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and I had a pounding headache, so I just listened as best as I could.

"The dark-haired one, Fang, has 2nd degree burns on his arms and legs, but the worst of it hit his back, getting a large 3rd degree burn. The officer, Anthony Hall and his son, Iggy are in pretty much the same condition as Fang, here."

That's when I noticed the stinging.

I felt like thousands of little pricks poking my limbs, which were covered in heated and burning skin. My back, damn did it _hurt._

I snapped my eyes open, momentarily being blinded by the light on top of me. I mean, what is it with these hospitals and those giant white lights? Are they _trying _to blind us?

I felt like I was on fire, and my skin felt bare, vulnerable. I glanced down at myself just as the doctor left, the man talking before ahead of him. The door slammed shut, and I lay there, staring at what used to be my skin.

It was raw. A deep shade of pink in some places, bright red in others. Along my arms, my skin was peeling by the inches, revealing the new skin underneath, unprotected.

I held my breath, staring at these slabs of meat which used to be my arms. My skin was swelling, and my fingernails were chalk white. After closer inspection I could see the doctors had put some kind of salve on my skin for the burns.

I could only imagine what my back looked like, if this was how bad a 2nd degree burn is…

I sat up quickly, and then let out a small groan of pain. I scanned the room, but I couldn't see anything because I was surrounded by these two curtains. I wanted to go see how Iggy and Hall are doing, but judging by my condition, I'll probably end up squealing like a pig on the floor if I try to move.

On the wall was a small button with a speaker above it. It was used to call the nurses. I clicked the button and said, "Can I see my friends?" Actually it was more of a croak, but she got my point. She agreed and a few minutes later an old woman came in, holding a tray with a cup of yogurt, a small carton of milk, and a bowl of salad on it. She set it by my bedside table and turned to look at me.

"Well, you're in no condition to be moving anytime today, so I'll just open the curtains between you three. Iggy is awake, but I believe the officer is still asleep."

I nodded and watched her swing aside the curtains. It's amazing how, even as burnt and beaten Hall was, he was still respected by everyone, even people he'd never even seen before.

"The doctor will come see you in a bit," opening the last curtain, she smiled at us before leaving the room.

"Wait!" I said quickly. She poked her head in again.

"Yes?"

"How long…do you think it'll be until, you know, we would be…back to," I started at my arms, "normal?" Because looking like a naked mole rat is not normal.

She squinted and then replied, "About two weeks with the proper medication." I nodded and thanked her before she left.

Iggy had his head against the headboard, his eyes closed. I stared at his skin, which looked even worse than mine, since he's very pale.

"Iggy?" I said, waiting for his reaction. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards me, wincing as his blanket rubbed against his scathed arms.

"That was the most epic bomb _ever,_" he grinned slyly, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Even though he looked like a new born piglet that was dipped in oil and left out to bake in the sun, he _still _had high spirits ._That _is why he's not normal.

"I need to learn how to make one of those. Think Daddy here will let us go back to the site and check it out?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, sure, but first things first, try getting out of bed and see how _that _will work out for you."

He frowned and tried to swing his legs to the side of the bed. His eyes bugged out and he yelped. "Ok, so maybe that's a bad idea."

"Oh no, it was a great idea!" I said, nodding enthusiastically, "There are just a few slight problems we'll have with it, like, maybe there are more bombs, radio activity, _being blown to bits this time. _Keep thinking Ig, I'd love to hear what other plans you've been thinking of!"

I watched as Iggy pointedly ignored me and looked over at his dad, who was snoring slightly. I couldn't see much of him because Iggy's bed was in the way. I hoped he was ok, I mean, at least not worse than we were. Him being older, his skin won't heal as fast.

"Dad?" Iggy said quietly. It must be hard to know you're dad was cooked like a kabob and not being able to see him. Well, I couldn't see Hall either right now, but I bet he was fine, but probably as hurt we are.

Let me tell you, those damn burns _hurt._

"Hey, Officer Hall, you up?" Iggy prompted again, only this time he said it louder. I saw the blankets stir at the foot of the bed; heard the groaning of the springs as Hall moved around. But I couldn't see his face.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm still alive and kicking," I heard him croak, throat raw from the burns and lack of speaking. Iggy chuckled and faced his father.

"Aww, has Sleeping Beauty finally been awoken? Who was your prince?" Iggy asked, clasping his hands together, and cackled.

"Boy, when will you grow up?" Hall grunted, sitting up. Iggy leaned back, still smiling slightly.

But I gasped.

Holy damn.

I stared at Hall while he stared at his arms. "Wow, that was one bomb…" he was still checking out his skin while I glanced at Iggy, who had no idea.

I grimaced, looking at Hall, and you know what? He deserves all the respect in the world. He's brave, and honest, I mean, he stopped looking for a criminal to go after _Max._

Holy crap, Max! A fuzzy image came into my head, right before the explosion, or was it after? During? The point was, I _saw _Max's mark. She marked a messy 'M' on a tree with her blood. I remember it from the time when Iggy and I hauled her into the car, when she 'fell', marking the pavement with her blood, allowing Nudge and Angel know she was in trouble.

Max is not one to ask for help unless it's a dire situation.

We needed to find Max. Now.

I wanted to tell Hall and Iggy right this second, _so _badly, because they had no idea. No one saw the mark but me. But I couldn't now, not when we were the ones who needed help at the moment.

Hall caught me staring at him and eyed me and Iggy, "You guys got pretty burned too, huh? That bomb was unexpected, any ideas of who would have set it?"

Iggy was about to answer when I pointed to the right side of my face, and Hall shook his head, not understanding. He unconsciously moved his hand to his face, and froze.

That's when the nurse came in, a man behind her, which I assumed was the doctor. Hall's hand was still on his face, gingerly touching his right eye, his ear, his hair.

The doctor frowned and put a hand on Hall's arm, "Don't touch it, you might cause infection," he warned, and Hall removed his hand slowly.

"Can I have a mirror?" he asked then. His voice was calm, despite the fact of what he just felt. I imagined my back might look similar to that. I shuddered. The doctor nodded, taking out a small mirror from a cabinet and handing it to Hall.

He nodded and respectfully left the room, sensing as if this was a personal thing. Which it was. The others who entered also left.

Hall had his jaw set, and you could just barely make out that his teeth were clenched. He was staring at himself in the mirror, poking the dark red flesh around his swollen eye. His eyebrows and lashes were signed off, his eye a furious red. His hand moved down to the side of his nose, where it literally had the skin burnt off, a small black crater replacing where his skin used to lie. Next, he dragged his hand over the right side of his cheek and ear, which looked better than his nose and eye. Some of the hair on his head was also gone. He winced as he brushed his cheek and quickly brought his hand down.

Hold on, why didn't it hurt him to touch the front of his face? Where his nose was? Huh, weird. After watching Hall though…I didn't think I wanted to see my back.

Iggy was straining to listen to what was happening, but there was nothing to listen _for._

Hall turned back to look at me, grimacing.

"Your face is beautiful," I said sarcastically, trying to make it seem better than it really was. Hall just gave me a dirty look before setting the mirror down, sighing, and leaned back in his bed.

Iggy looked back from me to Hall, not really seeing anything but waiting for an answer, or _something_. I bit my lip, not wanting to answer him. How am I supposed to tell my best friend that his dad's face looks like someone stuck it in a grill to make barbeque but burnt it instead?

"Well, this is gonna leave a mark," Iggy's dad said flatly, as if he didn't really care that his face looked like burnt pancake. You could tell by the way Iggy's sightless eyes flashed that he finally realized what had happened.

"How bad?" he asked through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists under the sheets. I knew how he felt, he was mad that he didn't notice the bomb in time, that his dad paid for his mistake. He felt guilty and horrible, and knowing Iggy, he wanted sweet, sweet _revenge._

"I can't really feel my face, so I'm thinking not too bad…" Hall trailed off, and Iggy suddenly turned to face him, ignoring the sheets that were rubbing his stinging skin. Just looking at that happen made my skin crawl.

"Your skin is black, isn't it? You see small white dots and dark, dark red, am I correct?"

The kids a medical wiz too? And who says you need to go to school to learn these things?

Hall stayed silent. He knew his face was badly burnt, maybe even irreparable.

"You have 3rd degree burns. The reason you don't feel any pain in the black areas is because your nerves have been burnt off. Let's just hope it isn't so bad that they don't grow back." He said this calculatedly, coldly; mad that no one told him, and he knew he was spot on, hence our silence.

"It'll be fine, son. I don't mind, really, it wasn't any of our faults," Hall reassured, trying to calm Iggy down. I kept my mouth shut, not sure what to say here, since it felt more of a father-son kind of moment.

"Officer? May the doctor come in now?" A young nurse said, lightly stepping through the door. Her blonde hair streaked with brown was down, her brown eyes examining each of us, it was Ma-

I shook my head, blinking a few times and looked back at the nurse, seeing her this time. Her thin dark brown hair and dull brown eyes. That's strange; does hallucination come with being burnt? I'm positive it doesn't, but…

"Yes, of course."

The nurse nodded with a smile and disappeared, the doctor coming in. He greeted each of us by our first names, like a friend would do, but I didn't like him. He smelled like needles and antiseptic.

Like I imagined a doctor would do, he stared at his clipboard for a few seconds, glancing back up at us a few times. Then finally setting it down and pulling up a chair so that he sat in the middle of the three beds.

"I don't know much about any of this investigation police stuff you guys have been doing, and it's none of my business either, although I do recognize Mr. Anthony from TV. My job is just to make sure that you guys heal in a safe environment and do the best I can to treat you."

It sounded normal, right? Something a doctor would say to you, blah blah blah. But if you listened closely, you could hear the warning in his voice. The slight force he was putting into it, the way his eyes scanned us, like we were a bunch of tiny little mice, blinded by the horrid white, and caged, trying to claw our ways out of here.

Ok, so that may be a slight exaggeration, but I think you know where I'm going here.

He was warning us about…leaving. That's exactly what it was. He doesn't know much about us, well, personality wise, but he knows enough to know that we'd try and leave as fast as possible.

I know Iggy and Hall both detected the strain in his voice because Iggy stayed silent, the way he usually was while he thought (probably of some really complicated escape plan while we could probably just find some unlocked backdoor and leave from there) and Hall was scrutinizing the doctor.

Hall gave a small nod and smile, "I understand, Dr….?"

"Babcock, James Babcock."

I started to snicker; biting my lip, trying to hold back my laugh, but that wasn't really working. Iggy, who found it funnier, was laughing full on.

I mean, seriously, BabCOCK? That's like naming your child Peanut; waiting to see how many times his or her house will be egged.

The doctor clenched his teeth slightly, but gave us a smile anyway, and Hall just looked pissed (as usual) so I coughed awkwardly, Iggy sensing that he probably should stop too.

"Excuse them for their _immaturity,_" Hall said, forcing out the last word and staring right at us warningly. Poor doctor, he's probably thinking, "_These _are the people that are going to track down our murders, robbers, and evildoers?"

Oh, my God. I just said evildoers.

That must have been one helluva bomb.

"Two weeks, that's how long you guys will probably have to be here, possibly three. For the first week you'll have to stay in bed. We'll be putting certain ointments on you for these burns. It'll be painful for the next week or so, but you can take some pills for that. When the blisters start coming, don't pop them. Let them burst on their own. Also, avoid touching any of the more severe burns, because that might cause infection.

"Now, for you sir," Dr. Babcock stood up and grabbed Hall's chin, turning his face around to view from different angles, taking note of the black patch of skin that was sure to scar Iggy's dad for the rest of his life.

"We might have to do surgery, I'm not quite positive, we'll just have to see how well recovery goes. As I'm sure you've noticed, your nerves have been seared off, and it's irreparable, since nerve cells don't multiple like your skin cells will, but this is a big patch, it's not going to heal on its own. But," he held up a finger "we could do the surgery, which means, to put it simply, I'll take skin from another area of your body, and stick it on your face. It's up to you."

As disgusting as that is, it might not be a bad choice. I mean, they have to take off the burnt skin anyway, right? Better to have skin that a large hole in your face, am I right?

Hall sighed. "Ok."

"Great," Babcock clasped his hands together, "Call the nurse if you need anything, we'll send one in here every few hours to check on you and to give you your ointment. I will see you gentlemen later. For now you have a visitor," he tipped his head with a smile, and walked off, and in his place…

How did _he _get here?

"Amador! How are you? How's the search going?" Hall smiled widely as Francis Amador slowly walked in the door.

"Hall! Glad to see you're alive! And Fang and Iggy, glad to see you two are alright," I nodded at him, and Iggy did too. He grabbed a chair that was against the wall and pushed it forward, sitting down.

"So how did _this _happen?"

Hall straightened up and took a breath. "Well, we were looking for Ma—"

"Max," Iggy finished, "We thought she might be hiding in the woods somewhere, and we stepped on the remains of explosive gunpowder. The smartass Fang didn't notice what we were prancing on until it exploded." It was a nice save by Iggy. We can't have anyone know we were looking for Manto Stello, although Hall doesn't know why, Iggy and I don't think we should tell anyone, not even other officials.

I nodded, "Well I'm sorry I'm not an expert at identifying mysterious white power. Besides, it doesn't even matter. Max wasn't in there, so I guess after this we should just find Jones before we find Max."

Hall blinked, his eyes lingering on Iggy and I before returning to Amador, "Yes, unfortunately we'll have to wait to find Max and just go after Jones."

"I see," Amador pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket then glanced back up at us. "We have had a few leads on Jones, but we can't seem to pinpoint him. We get the lead, follow it, then find out he changed plans, and went somewhere else. It's been like that for the past few weeks.

"The only reason I found out about you guys was because one of the officers that work with me on the Jones case saw you at the bank, right as we were _entering. _Looks like you guys had a head start, eh?"

"Yeah, I know we were supposed to be looking for Max, but we had the chance, so we just…looked and asked around." Hall sighed, looking out the window, "Do you know if he's killed any other people? I haven't watched the news, so…"

I looked to Amador, to see what he said, but it took a second for him to remember, his face adopting a sullen look to it, his eyes dropping, "Yeah, he murdered four others. They seem so random though, we can't see a pattern if there is one, or a certain group of people he's after."

Getting up, he gave Hall a few papers and he quickly scanned them. He handed them over to Iggy who immediately gave them to me, having no use for them. Without looking at it I set it on the table next to my bed. Francis gave me a funny look before giving his attention to Hall again.

"Well, it was good seeing you, I'm glad you all are ok." He got up, but before he left, he turned back. "I almost forgot! Sorry, but because of this accident, you're officially off this case. I take over now."

And I could have sworn I saw him smile as he walked out the door.

**ANGEL POV**

"Are you guys crazy?" Gazzy asked, looking into the sewer. "I can't believe I'm listening to a frikken 12 year old girl," he mumbled to himself. His face twisted in disgust as he looked away from the sewer and he turned around, doubled over, and yakked all over the ground.

"No, we're not crazy, we just have different ways of doing things," I stated, matter of factly.

"Like wadding in poop?" He asked, chuckling. I cuffed him in the arm, glaring at him. It's not like we _wanted _to!

"It's the only way to get to where we want to go, ok? So excuse you for coming," Nudge slipped her legs into the hole that led to the murky waters or, as Gazzy puts it, poopy water.

"And excuse you for being a wimpy girl," I shrugged, before jumping in after Nudge. She had her flashlight on already, and was starting to walk forward. The smell was unbearable, but that's why Nudge and I stole some extra towels from the station. Unzipping the bag that was on my back, I pulled out a cloth and tied it over my face. There, now the smells of waste won't infect my body and kill me or something.

Back in the day, when it was just Nudge, Max, and I, we used to do things like this all the time, worse things, than walking in peoples crap. Ok, I mean, this is pretty nasty, but I just have to suck it up.

I flipped on my flashlight and heard a splash behind me. I turned around, my light aimed at Gazzy, who fell face first into the…poop.

_This _is why I laugh at him when he says he wants to be a ninja. Reasons like _this _are proof enough.

I rolled my eyes and he stood up and gagged. I threw him a towel, which he hurriedly wiped his face with. I threw him another one and, as I pointed to the one around my mouth and nose, he wrapped it around his face too.

Nudge was waiting for us and I splashed on ahead next to her, Gazzy coming up behind me. I don't exactly know the way, I know the general direction, since we've been there about twice, but Nudge knew it.

The next, I want to say, three hours? Well, they were hell, to put it nicely. The towels didn't do much to keep the smell out, and we were soaking wet with other people's freaking _pee _and… other things.

I will never, ever, _ever _do this again. Gazzy had a point.

When we reached what we were looking for, I literally hugged the cold, metal door. I ripped off the towel, as did the others, and dried what I could of myself with it, throwing it in the waste that came up to our knees.

"Thank God we're here!" Gazzy fell to his knees on the narrow ledge and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and then regretting it a second afterwards.

Nudge studied the door, tracing her fingers around the edges of it.

"Can you do it?" I asked her. Nudge, as naïve as she can be, was a lot smarter than people give her credit for. Which is such a big advantage sometimes it's not even funny.

"Easily," she nodded. Gazzy stood back up.

"And here is where? How is walking for like, forever, in a shitty sewer going to help us find the others?" Gazzy was pissed, it was evident. Who wouldn't be?

Nudge rapped her fingers on the metal door, which Gazzy hadn't noticed until now.

"Where does it lead to?" He asked, laying a hand on the rusting metal.

Nudge smiled at him and answered, "That, my friend, will take us to where we want to be. It's one of the entrances to Manto Stello."

_**Ok, this chapter was funky, but I think my style of writing is returning…maybe. What do you guys think?**_

_**I know, it took me forever to update this one teeny chapter, but it's official, it's not possible for me to update once a week D: So I'm going to try and do once every two weeks, if I can :3**_

_**BUT I WONT GIVE UP, NO I WILL NOT :D**_

_**OH WAIT, HOLD YOUR HORSES FOR JUST ONE SECOND**_

_**I forgot to tell you to review :D**_

_**SO PLEASE, REVIEW MY LITTLE CHILDREN, REVIEW**_

_**~BookHunter**_

_**P.S. I'm on Fall break now, SO EXPECT AN UPDATE soon ^.^**_

_**WOOT! FALL BREAKKK! :]**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know, my chapters aren't as long as they used to be :3 I'm sorry, I just don't have time to make them very long anymore D:_**

**_AHHH I love my reviewers and readers :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST ^.^_**

**ANGEL POV**

This plan is playing out beautifully.

Nudge was taking the screws out the door and slowly prying it open. She had her small box thing, where she kept these metal scraps to pick locks, or in this case, open doors.

It'd been almost 2 hours though, and Nudge had only gotten about half the screws off, not enough to try and pull open to squeeze us through.

"Are you done yet?" Gazzy whined. Nudge glared at him under her messy hair, which was flying out of the pony tail it was in before.

"No, now shut the hell up and wait." Yeah, when Nudge is irritated…she's _irritated._

Gazzy let out a long groan and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. I sighed, watching as Nudge took off yet another screw. I wondered, how helpful could Gazzy even be? I mean, he wasn't like me, obviously. And he wasn't like Nudge, who's a genius mechanic/lock-picker. But, like Iggy, he was a _bomb _maker…

"Gazzy!" I shouted suddenly. A big smile crept on my face and I put a hand on Nudge's shoulder, signaling for her to stop for a second.

The blond-headed teenager narrowed his eyes, suspicious, "What?"

"You know how to build a bomb, right?" I asked, my grin growing bigger by the second, if that's even possible.

"No duh, why does everyone think I'm the dumb one? I can build one just as good as Iggy can." He said this proudly, as if to show off. I mean, _I _can't build a bomb, but how hard _can_ it be?

"So why didn't you think of that _before_?" my voice came out annoyed_, _but isn't it the most obvious thing? A bomb would blow this door open and we wouldn't have to stand here in this disgusting place.

Gazzy chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, you little kids are so cute. Look, do you _see _anything I could build a bomb from? That's the first problem, the second problem, is that _we're underground. _In other words, I build a bomb, and whatever's on top of us comes crashing in, or, if that doesn't happen, we'll alert authorities that we're down here, and last I heard, this place is kind of illegal."

…

Wow, now I feel really stupid. I felt heat rush into my face, ashamed by my empty headedness. That's weird though, it's not like me to forget obvious reasons like that. Nudge blinked too, also forgetting about the requirements needed to build such a thing.

I guess we were too excited about finally opening that cursed door that we didn't even think about that. Gazzy rolled his eyes, then turned and scanned the large door, looking it over. "How long do you think it'll take you to open it?"

Nudge took a few seconds to think it through, "Another 2 and a half hours, I guess."

I groaned. We were hungry, soaking (in _not _water), freezing, and the smell was still unbearable. And not only that, but we all had pounding headaches. I could tell by the way Nudge had her eyebrows knotted and Gazzy had his head in his hands.

"I wish I brought more than just these tools," Nudge growled, getting back on her knees and undoing the bottom bolts, "this would have been so much faster."

We sat, Nudge working, while Gazzy and I put our heads between our knees. My headache was worse than ever, and I bet Gazzy's head hurt just as bad.

"Nudge," I groaned, "Quit tapping the door, my heads going to explode if you do that one more time."

Silence.

"Angel, I'm not tapping the door."

I quickly shot to my feet, and I realized that none of us was tapping anything, but the consistent noise was getting louder, along with barely conceivable splashing.

"There's someone down here!" I whispered. We hurriedly gathered our stuff, shoving everything recklessly back into our backpacks. The splashing was getting louder, and I could barely take the pain in my head. I winced every time I moved, and noticed the others were doing the same.

"We have…to move!" I managed to get out. Nudge fell to the floor and threw up, and I couldn't stand any longer. My stomach was swimming along with my head, and Gazzy fell too. Soon, all of us were throwing up, the splashing getting louder and louder, the noise coming at my ears in blows.

What is happening? Why all of a sudden are we all dizzy and disoriented? Is it the affect waste has when too much of these horrible fumes have been inhaled? Maybe.

Well just our freaking luck.

"It's, c…c…for…" Gazzy panted. He wiped his mouth, his eyes unfocused. Unable to talk, he grabbed my backpack and Nudge's, and clumsily dragged us down a tunnel I never even noticed.

He started running, or as much as he could while we were all sick. He shoved us into a large dent that was made by a crack in the wall that expanded over the years. We saw lights down the same tunnel, and Nudge and I squeezed ourselves against the wall.

I waved him inside, or I think I did. I remember him shaking his head, and on his knees he started to crawl away, toward whoever was down in the sewer with us. I hoped it was only a worker or something, so that Gazzy could get back to us eventually, because in the state Nudge and I were in; we weren't getting out anytime soon.

I lied. This plan is going down in the sewers.

Literally.

**MAX POV**

"Let. Me. Go."

Hey, I think it'd be nice to inform you about the situation at the moment, don't ya think?

Let's see here.

1) I'm in a hole.

2) I'm chained to the wall of the hole.

3) This hole smells like _crap._

It's not a fun time for me.

"Why would we let ya go sweet heart? I like ya here, where I can do whateva I feel like I wanna do," he snickered, tracing my jaw with his dirt encrusted finger. Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up. I glared at him with all the force of my pupils.

We'll call this guy Mr. Ape. Why?

1) He looks like one

2) He smells like one

3) He thinks like one

4) And I think I'm being lenient with this when I say his intellectual ability is the same as one.

Trust me, apes are smarter.

So how did I get in this God forsaken hole, you may ask? Stuck with Mr. Ape and his little apettes?

It's actually I funny story.

HA. I lied.

It's not funny.

So, this is how it went.

It was the morning of some-day-in-some-month-that-I-never-kept-track-of and I was getting ready to leave the forest to go into the city, because I was betting my money that Jones was hiding there somewhere.

My plan didn't work out as planned.

Before I entered the actual city—you know, where there are a few farms, a few buildings here and there?—I was jumped. By the apettes.

At first, there were only two. I few punches here, a few kicks there, and I was easily done with them, both unconscious under 4 minutes.

Then, more came.

I took those out.

Some more came.

I took the rest out.

Then there were about twenty. Against moi.

I love fair game.

Obviously, I didn't win that one (surprised?). They gagged me, tied my hands and feet together, put me in a _sack _(Can we say _cliché? _Come on, if they wanted to capture me, couldn't they have thought of something more original?) and carried me into this tunnel thing. That smelled like _crap_, man.

I think it's underground, but it might not be, I'm not sure. So here's where I am. They un-gagged me, untied my arms and feet, and chained me to the wall.

"So...whatddya think the boss wants us to do with her?" an apette asked. A boss? Ah, so these people aren't just random hobos, capturing me for money or something. They're taking directions from someone. Someone who is obviously looking for _me._

"Who are you working for?" I growled, trying to see if they were stupid enough to tell me. They just laughed and walked away, just down the narrow tunnel. I took this as an opportunity to think about who this 'boss' might be.

Well, who could want me? No one really _knows _me. Sure, I have lots of enemies, but none know my name, nor much about me.

Unless…

Riley Jones?

But he doesn't know who the hell I am!

We met ONCE.

And I had dirt all over me then, I was wearing like most common clothes of all, just another hobo who knew 'things'. He couldn't have remembered my face. It was pitch black too.

Oh _hell _no. He knew who I was. I remember him calling me Maximum. He came and found _me. _He knew who I was.

Why couldn't I piece this together before?

Now he's after me, and he sent these people to do his dirty work for him.

Don't you love surprises?

"What does your 'boss' what with me?" I called out. One of the men turned around and shrugged. "He wants a favor from you. See, little girl, this is how we work: We find some guy that has money, we get people for him, and we're paid. Ya following?"

I nodded, not surprised. Why would they want me anyway? But who the heck is this boss? Who wants a favor from _me_?

I groaned, and my stomach grumbled loudly. I can't even remember the last time I ate or drank anything. My throat was parched, my stomach clenching in on itself. I felt like it was trying to eat itself. _Not _exactly a comfortable feeling…or thought.

"So what are you going to do with me now? Just leave me dangling here until this 'boss' comes?" I called out to them.

Mr. Ape turned to me and smiled. "That's the plan, honey."

"Some kidnappers you are," I mumbled just loud enough for them to catch it. "I mean, even _I _have done worse things than this." I shook my chains, making them seem as if they were nothing. They were actually peeling the skin off my wrist, and they were bleeding heavily, but they didn't know that.

As I predicted, my statement ticked off the goons and a few of them got up, scrutinizing me. "Oh, we could do much worse if we wanted to," Mr. Ape growled, "We're just under strict orders not to hurt you."

"Really?" I snorted. "Or are you guys afraid to hit a girl? Oh, are you _scared _of me? Oh, I know! You're afraid of your boss, and follow him like dogs, _and _you're scared of me. I got it."

Now, they're pissed.

"Why you b—"

"Hey! You know what the boss said! One scratch on her, and we're all dead!"

And of course, this sparked an idea in my head. Sometimes being a smartass pays off.

"One scratch, eh?" I taunted. As much as this will hurt me, it will hurt them _more. _I rubbed my wrists—that were bleeding, I might add—against the chains, so that now my forearms were getting cut up. I clenched my teeth against the pain, working my ankles and caves too. The men were furrowing their eyebrows, glaring at me in hatred, when one of them smiled a toothy grin.

It's like in the movies. The bad guy always smiles before you're screwed.

The lead man jogged to the end of the tunnel, and disappeared as he turned the corner. I heard his footsteps fade away. The others came forward slowly, as if not to startle me, and quickly grabbed my arms and legs and chained them tighter to the wall. I struggled, but it didn't do a thing.

I heard footsteps hanging around the corner, like he was sprinting this time, or maybe…

There were two people.

Oh hell no.

Don't tell me that Jones was here.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap…

But as he got nearer, I realized it couldn't be Jones.

It was someone ever worse.

In the man's dirty and hairy arms, head thrown back, mouth gagged, blood oozing from several wounds…

Was Gazzy.

**FANG POV**

"One step at a time honey, that's it, you got—"

"I CAN WALK, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I glared at the nurse, who huffed and took a step back.

"Then how do you explain that you _keep falling down?_" She said, just slightly above a loud talk.

"It's called temporary loss of balance," I said in-between my teeth. Iggy was snickering under his breath, still in his bed. It's been about a week and a half here, and I've had it with the lying in bed, this damned white room, Iggy's lameass jokes, and that Amador hovering over us like an overprotective mother.

That was a really bad simile.

So much for those few wasted months I had in English class.

"One more time now, this time, don't try and walk on your, own, you can't do it! That's why we have crutches!" The nurse snapped. We were both fed up with each other. We've been trying to get me to 'walk' for the best of three hours.

I _could _walk. Without the crutches. I mean sure, I keep falling from the agonizing pain that shoots through every nerve in my body but I mean, a few more hours of that and I could learn to ignore most of the pain, right?

Apparently, the nurse didn't think so. What does _she _know anyway? She's all "You can't walk by yourself, your feet are blistering, your back is still recovering from the surgery, use crutches, blah, blah blah."

Right after Amador left, we three had a little talk. We weren't exactly going to just 'hand over' our position in the case for that weirdass man. We worked hard _for _it, and worked hard _on _it.

Hall was in intensive care, today was his last day, and I just got out of it yesterday, back in the room I arrived in a while back.

And yes, I did get surgery. They took some skin off my calves (another reason my stupid nurse kept whining for me not to walk) and plastered it on my back, where the worst of my third degree burns were.

Iggy didn't receive anything as major as Hall and I did, with the 3rd degree burns, so he was ready to leave the hospital. Hall hasn't even woken up, and I can't walk.

So our escape plan? Well, let's work on the mobility part first before we go into the details. Thank God though we had Iggy, because he planned it all out anyway.

You know what would be funny? If we could get out of here in wheelchairs…

**ANGEL POV**

"Nudge?" My head swam and my stomach flipped. I groaned and fell back against the wet cement wall. My mind was foggy, but it was a different kind of fog, the kind you get when you wake up after a really bad night's sleep, not the kind that I had before, when I felt like my brain was being attacked by something.

"Where's Gazzy?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

Oh _crap._

Gazzy!

I stumbled out of the crack thing we were in (now that my mind wasn't intoxicate anymore, I realized that it was Gazzy who had put us in there, to save us from being found. Funny how he noticed it, when I didn't…) and called Gazzy's name.

I knew he wouldn't answer.

I knew he wasn't here.

I knew he was gone, because as much as I wanted to think he wasn't, I knew that wasn't some old regular worker patrolling their perimeters. Gazzy was in _real _trouble, not the trouble that I had planned out…

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. My plan didn't consist of us three running for our lives, getting dizzy from whatever the heck was in the air, and Gazzy being captured by a _stranger, _that could be a kidnapper for all we know!

Well, not that my plan was exactly fair the first time over. See, there was a reason Nudge and I dragged Gazzy over, and that was to use him as bait.

It was for a good cause! And in my head, the plan played out so that he wouldn't get hurt. We'd have him get captured by Riley. How we were going to do that? It's a long story that I might explain one day. But since it didn't happen anyway (we didn't even get the chance. I won't bother explaining). Anyway, the point was to follow Gazzy. I put a tracker on him right as I slipped through the entrance of the sewer, but I dropped the device that kept track of him when Gazzy fell over when he put us over here.

In other words, we're all screwed, and Gazzy might be dead.

I didn't want to go back and tell Nudge what happened, I couldn't even predict what she might do or say. She's like that.

I crawled back, small and defeated. Me? Can you believe it? The genius 12 year old girl, actually acting like…like…a broken little girl.

This is so out of character it's not even funny.

I shook my head. I had to find a way to undo this mess. I have to save Gazzy.

Oh, and one more thing.

Nudge is gone.

**Max POV**

It's like life wants to torture me, because the people in it don't do enough.

I love how when I start thinking something it always turns out to be some, wise, dramatic saying.

So you could probably guess what's going on in my head right now. Actually, I was kind of screaming it out loud. But what's the difference? My mind is a big massive hole filled with brain, this tunnel is a massive hole filled with people.

"HOW THE CDBNUFIDE DID THAT CNDSFUIHGDS KID GAZZY GET THE NBCDSUBFGEHE HERE."

Now _that _kids, is called expressing your feelings.

Or freedom of speech.

Mr. Ape chuckled, and I saw the fear in Gazzy's eyes. He was trying to run out of the man's grasp. But I knew he couldn't. He was too strong, even for Gazzy. His eyes were bloodshot, and they were shooting back and forth, looking everywhere and nowhere at once, like a crazed and rabid animal.

Something's wrong with him. They did something to _Gazzy._

I shook out of rage; rage at Mr. Ape, his entourage, Gazzy, the world, whatever, or whoever, decided my fate, at Riley, at Fang and Iggy who got me in this mess, at Hall who was too nice to kill me when he had the chance, at whatever crazy woman had me, at the father who left me, and the evils on the world, at the hungry children on the streets, at the ignorant people that live around us, at _everything._

That's all I felt.

_Rage__._

I didn't know what passed through me that second, but that this was too far. Everything has gone too far, too much…

And this time, I'm not going to let it get to me.

This time, I will fight to the end

Even if that means I will never make it out.

At least I know my life wasn't wasted, that I was born in the messed up world, from some messed up mom, for nothing.

I _will _make something of it. Even if that something is as simple as letting a boy get away.

I'll do it.

I've had enough.

**GAZZY POV**

Finally! My life gets interesting!

That's what you thought I would think, didn't you?

On the contrary, it was more like, "SHIT, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE TODAY."

But it's cool; I bet that goes through most of teenage guys heads every day, right?

An angry mom, an angry dad, a pissed off teacher, a break up…

You know, assassins, kidnappers, murders. Happens all the time.

The gas that was in the tunnels hadn't worn off me yet. I bet I looked crazy. But I think that was working to my advantage, because they didn't know anything about me, whoever these people were. They didn't know that I was actually planning an escape…

Until I saw Max.

_Max._

She was bloody; her jaw had a big bruise. One of her eyes was almost swollen shut, her once nice hair disarrayed, uneven, a little bush on her head.

She was here. After _everything, _she was here. I wanted to call to my brother, his best friend, and my dad. They didn't have to search anymore, they didn't have to waste their time, they could find Riley Jones and get it all over with…

But I couldn't.

And that's when something in Max _snapped._

She started shaking, as if she couldn't take the fact that she was strapped against a wall. She was like me, struggling to get loose…

And it hit me then.

The cave that I was held in for a few hours had guns. Loads of them. And what's in guns? That's right, gun powder. And guess what? I can make gun powder explode.

Max was going wild though. She was shaking, kicking, bashing her head on the wall. Her eyes were unfocused, she was screaming, spit flying from her mouth. The guys surrounding me rushed to her and covered her whole body like angry bees, trying to keep her down. She was actually shaking the chains so hard dust was flying where they were connected to the wall.

Out of the blue, _my _face was smashed against the hard rock walls of the tunnel. I felt my nose break, and I'm not sure if I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth, but I didn't notice. My head was dizzy, I felt hot liquid drip down my face, in my eyes. I felt the burning, horrible pain in my nose, and I felt myself being dragged away.

This is it.

Max is gone, out of all of our reaches.

Again.

_So…_

**_What did you guys think?_**

**_I MEAN, I FINALLY GOT LIKE, SOME INTENSE STUFF IN THERE._**

**_And hey look, it only took me like 3 weeks to update, not four! WEE! ;D_**

**_I do hope you enjoyed it._**

**_So any thoughts, opinions, ideas? I'd LOVE to hear them!_**

**_Read and review guys! :D_**

**_~BookHunter_**

**OH! And a thanks to my lovely beta, Lacking Stealth! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Because of this shameless guilt I've been feeling for the longest time (which I totally deserve, yo) I've decided that yes, I will update and revise at the same time.**_

_**HOW COULD I NOT? Your niceness makes me feel so guilty XD**_

_**This story is over 90,000 words long.**_

_**Revising this thing is going to take so long :3**_

_**P.S. Violent chapter ;D**_

**Max**

I was finally giving in to myself.

And man did it feel good.

I barely noticed as Gazzy fell pitifully to the ground, a man grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him away.

I braced myself, feeling the chains start to give. They were old, all it really took to loosen them was repeated shaking and pulling. The walls were crumbling and rotten, weak from the lack of sun and the dampness in this place.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. No emotions. No pain. No nothing. I couldn't afford to anyway. My eyes were locked on my targets, and those were the men in front of me, the ones by my side, trying to keep me _down._

Oh, but what a wasted effort it was.

You know when you hear about people lifting cars off of children, or do superhuman things? That's when their adrenaline reaches extreme levels and they get such a boost of energy their capable of inhuman strength.

I'm pretty sure that's what was happening to me. I could almost feel the heated blood coursing through my body, feeding me.

And that's when I exploded.

One of the chains snapped out of the wall, lashing out in front of me. I fell forward, pulling the chains around my legs with me. I could have grinned as I watched the men back away, startled, from where I was. I knew Gazzy wasn't far, and to allow him to get out of this place, I'd have to kill them all.

The nearest man had the keys to the chains around my limbs, which were dragging behind me. They could have ran, which would have been the smart thing to do, but these men are nothing but the money they make. They run, and they lose it all.

It was easy enough to get the key. I lashed out widely with the hanging chain on my left arm, hitting his head. Blood sprayed onto the tunnel walls as he fell over, snatching the key, and that's when I let myself grin.

I stood, smiling to myself as I slowly and took my time to unlock the metal locked around my wrists and ankles. I even took a few minutes to examine the areas where they had been attached to. My writs were the worse. The skin had literally been ripped off of them, nothing but the tender under skin left. They were bleeding furiously, but I didn't feel a thing. Pain was nothing but a message, and if you don't allow yourself to read the message, it's all good. The only thing I was aware of was the fear radiating off my Ape friends.

Without warning, I ran and jumped on the closet one. He fell back, but not before punching me hard in the jaw. Something wet ran down my shirt, but I ignored it and slammed my fist in his esophagus, cutting off his oxygen. I finished him quickly then. I struck his temple with my knuckles, knocking him unconscious, then delivered the fatal blow to the summit of his nose, watching his eyes widen before they stayed that way, never to close again.

And that's when the others ran.

I sprinted after them. They had turned the corner by, and I followed. I caught a glimpse of Gazzy, who was being carried by Mr. Ape. He was hanging limply on the man's shoulder…

By then, I was leveled with two of the other men. I grabbed them by the back of their shirts, pulling them behind me. I spun, and growled threateningly at them. They glared at me before getting into stance and circling me. Another two of the men joined, and another three after that. They formed a perimeter around me, laughing.

I backhanded one of the men to my right, my fist landing smack in the middle of his face making his head smash into the wall behind him. I delivered a killer blow to his chest, right where his heart his, hoping to stop it. He fell, the pressure too much, sliding down the wall.

The two men ran towards me, and clapped my hands as hard as I could around one their ears. The man shrieked, and I knew I had busted his eardrums, probably causing internal bleeding in his brain. He'll be dead in a few minutes.

I kicked the other in the shoulder, causing him to spin around. I grabbed his arms and jumped back behind him. As I held his arms straight back, I jumped up, using both my legs to kick him in the back, effectively breaking his spine.

Two men grabbed my back, so I ran backwards (it was more an awkward hop thing) and crashed them both into the wall. Their holds loosened, so I turned and grabbed them both by the hair, yanking their heads furiously back and forth..waiting…waiting…

I gritted my teeth as I heard their necks break. Immediate death.

Only two left. Both turned towards me and tackled me, so that I was now under them. They still didn't want to kill me, only injuring me enough for some heavy bleeding. My nose being pummeled, surely it was shattered, and one of them was punching my abdomen.

I was numb to it all. That red haze covering my vision never dwindled. I could still feel it, that _anger. _That's all I could feel, and I couldn't stop until I saved Gazzy,\ and _killed _them all.

I took a few deep breaths, knowing I could probably catch up to the rest if I ran fast enough. I allowed myself a ten second breather before continuing my pursuit. Even though it was pretty much a maze down here, I could easily figure out which way they went. The ground helped, their footprints leaving marks in the loose dirt.

My feet pounded against the soft floor, my arms swinging by me. I wasn't aware of the fact that my left ankle was moving unnaturally.

I think twelve of them were left, and they've split into two groups. I flew down the tunnel to my right, knowing one of the groups were down here. I urged myself to run faster, harder, and soon I could hear their footsteps.

A few seconds later, I had come close enough to see them before they turned yet another corner. I was getting close. Two of them stayed back to make sure the others could get away.

Don't these people ever learn?

I never broke stride. I spun on one leg, kicking one of the men in the jaw, his head snapping back to unnatural lengths. Shattered vertebrae. The other man, as I spun back to my original position, I knife-handed right where his kidneys are, knowing that I struck the large nerve that branches to his spinal cord. His eyes rolled back, and fell over. Dead.

I never stopped running.

I caught up with the other four and cursed under my breath as I realized they didn't have Gazzy. It must be the other group, then.

They didn't turn around, they just kept going. _Smart move, boys, smart move…_

All of a sudden they stopped, and a realized we just hit a dead end. Bingo.

I laughed and they spun around, ready to face me. I'm almost there, once I get through these men, I can finally get Gazzy and help him out. Then, if I live, I live. If I die…it was meant to be.

All four turned towards me, and me not being the least bit tired, turned around and waved to them. They nodded to each other and came at me at the same time. I crumbled under their weight, not able to move.

I grabbed the nearest body part and bit it, which turned out to be a leg. The man yowled and grabbed his thigh, jumping right off of me. I could hear thuds as they punched and kicked me, but I ignored it, pummeling my way out of the human haystack.

I attacked the man whom I just bit, thrusting my palm upwards at his windpipe, abruptly cutting off his breath. With a swift kick to his stomach, he fell to his knees.

I turned towards the others, and everything from there was a blur. It all happened so fast, but before I knew it, I was the only one standing.

Gazzy was out there somewhere, waiting for me to come save his stupid little ass.

I ran blindly, though I already knew where to go, I've been waiting for this. I knew I was going to catch up with the last few men, since they had to go slower because they were carrying a 140lb kid with them.

I ran down two wrong tunnels, but eventually caught up with them, since I could faintly hear their quick, hard footsteps. I miscalculated. There were only two men, and they were running out of places to go.

This just gets easier and easier.

After a few minutes, I caught up with them, enjoying the perplexed expressions of their faces. They read:

How?

What the hell?

Holy shit.

WTF.

The adrenaline seems to have no end, because I was as tame as a tiger right now.

I saw Gazzy struggle weakly against his captors, his unfocused eyes finding me. He had blood down the side of his face, and one of his legs was twisted at an awkward angle.

These four had actual weapons and they weren't afraid to use them. Just my luck.

One of them had a gun, and that was the man holding Gazzy, who was trying to scramble away. To reach his gun, he'd have to drop the boy since the holster was on his back pocket, not that he minded dropping him.

The three men charged at me, daggers in hand.

That's when it hit me.

It hit me hard.

I was going to die now.

Might as well make the most out of it.

I threw myself at the man with the gun, and it all happened so fast…

I'm not sure what happened, all I know was that I heard a gunshot, a scream, and pain like never before.

And then nothing.

**Fang POV**

"Did we get them all?" My eyes scanned over the busy scene, taking in everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that after everything we've been through, everything that happened…_this _is the outcome…

"We're not sure, we still haven't found Gazzy or Max yet, and we know they're down there. We took blood samples off the walls and found that yes, they were down there. But so were several other men. We're using the blood samples to see if we can find out who they are," said a young ground officer.

I was here on crutches, and it's a long story from there that I'll go into later, because right now, I was about to have a panic attack if Max and Gazzy don't show up, and I can't inspect anything myself since I was "crippled".

Not only that, but since Gazzy wasn't where he was supposed to be, back at the station in New York, wich means he and Nudge and Angel snuck out and went somewhere and—

God. Dammit.

Nudge and Angel were somewhere roaming the world right now, if they were even alive.

My life was so messed up.

I started pacing.

Those men were professional murderers…

Was Max alive?

Was Gazzy?

Where the hell were Angel and Nudge?

Are they all okay? What's going on?

I heard a loud bell and a hoard of men dropped down the tunnel, along with a few medical professionals.

They found something.

I hurried over to the hole and peeked down. I heard lot's of noises and was so tempted to go down there. I knelt, careful not to let my leg touch anything, and tried to slide down.

I had to see. I had to know.

"Whoa, Fang. You heard Hall's orders, the only reason you were allowed to come in the first place was because you agreed not to get involved. You're injured and hurt, and we can't risk having you d o something stupid."

I sighed, reluctantly getting up, but never straying from the edge. Officer Katy stood by, watching me for a second, before returning to her position and calling headquarters to inform them about the things going on.

About twenty horrible minutes later, they called for paramedics.

By then, I was pretty much hyperventilating.

And a few minutes later, they were pushing two limp bodies out of the ground.

Oh. My. God.

_**Yo.**_

_**So, I updated ^.^ Not my best, but hang in there, we're progressing.**_

_**I plan on updating…oncee or twice a month now? Yeah, because as I write these chapters, I'll still be doing the rewrites.**_

_**So, the revised version of chapter 2 will be up Saturday night ^.^**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think just happened ;D**_


End file.
